The Soul Touch
by XellossLina
Summary: "I've come to make an offer to you, Miss Lina. It involves your sister. Have you ever heard of the Soul Touch?" Xelloss comes to offer Lina Inverse The Pledge of Immortality, and perhaps something more. A Xelloss/Lina story, includes pairings Gourry/Sylphiel, Amelia/Zelgadis and many spoilers for the entire Slayers Series. Takes place one year after Slayers Evolution-R. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_"Xelloss..."_

The trickster priest smiled his usual grin at the crimson haired woman laying on the bed, the sheets covered with her splattered blood. "Now Miss Lina, this will only take me a moment. It is a good thing we discussed everything ahead of time, I fear you would not have enough life left in you to state all your terms..."

Lina Inverse glared through her weak eyes. "... Just... Shut the hell up... And get on with it." she coughed, a bit more of the red liquid escaped from her mouth.

Xelloss waved his forefinger, leaning his head close as he placed the finger upon her lips. "I will not allow L-sama to claim your soul, Lina-chan." his Mazoku eyes slowly opening, piercing through her as death was creeping closer. "... For it belongs to me." he placed a violet jewel into her hand, and the world exploded in black sparks of magic. "_Now, let's go save your sister shall we?_"

******** Two Days Earlier ********

One of the great temple shrines of Cepheid was crumbling down by a deep crimson haired woman standing, watching as it came down. "... Still running out of time..." Luna Inverse hissed.

"My, my, my... What happened here looks like somebody's having fun." The voice loomed from a black shadow above.

"Get lost, Xelloss." growled the Knight of Cepheid.

A black tornado came from the shadow and touched down to the ground, it slowly took the known form of the priest Xelloss standing before her. "I'm afraid I'm here on orders. Your recent actions are stirring up some questions in the monster realm."

"Tell Beastmaster to mind her damn business." Luna spat.

"Well I'll tell her you said that, but that doesn't satisfy my curiosity." Xelloss spoke, slowly opening a single violet eye. "Since when did you turn on Cepheid?"

"You really want to know, priest?" she grinned a bit, then reached out and grabbed his hand.

The burning sensation of holy magic pierced through his Astral Form. He quickly jerked out of her grasp, black smoke escaping from where she had grabbed, turning part of his arm black like the color of his true form. "... If you were cross with me, you merely had to say." he said in a mocking tone.

"Are you really that stupid or a glutton for punishment?" Luna growled, her eye twitching under the hair that covered them.

"That, would be a secret!" Xelloss waved a finger with a chuckle, then his face hardened. "... I knew this day would come, I had wondered why you turned Filia down... How long until...?"

"... I don't know." she merely answered.

"Does Lina...?" the priest began, and immediately was silenced by the powerful had at his throat, her fingers burning through.

"Bring her into this, and I will kill you myself, priest." Luna growled, tightening her grip as her magic flowed and continued to damage his form. "I know the Mazoku already have her on their radar, this is my problem." she slowly let go and turned around. "Just remember our bargain."

"Oh I have not forgotten, but I must say some things have changed since I met your darling little sister." Xelloss mused, opening both eyes with a smirk. "And I know Lord Beastmaster will be ordering me to see her again soon."

Luna turned to face him. "... If it is anything like what Hellmaster wanted tell her I-"

Xelloss raised a hand to silence her. "No. My mistress has no intention of summoning the Golden Lord. She only wishes to help balance the scales of power back to normal, as the monster race has taken a dive with losing 2 lords already." he shrugged. "Though the Demon Dragon King and Hellmaster got too greedy I'd say."

"What is she planning then?" Luna asked quietly.

"That-"

"Is a secert." Luna had cut him off, which made the priest pout just a bit. "It can't be good if she's keeping it from you."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Xelloss rubbed the back of his neck. "But I have my theories."

"Will she threaten Lina's life in anyway?" the Knight of Cehpeid pressed.

"No, she wouldn't dare." Xelloss said this a little too darkly. "... But I think Dynast and Dolphin might."

"I wouldn't put it past those two." Luna shook her head. "... Do you need me to come with?"

Xelloss waved his staff as he shook his head. "You are quite busy on your own, Miss Luna. But if I may, where are you headed next?"

_"... Seyruun."_

* * *

This is the same story I have uploaded to DevianART, you can also find scenes illustrated on there._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have returned, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss arrived in the throne room of his mistress on Wolfpack Island on his knee in a bow.

"Excellent." Said Zelas Metallium, the Greater Beast, as she sat in her chair. She had short spiky orange hair with wolf ears and amethyst Mazoku eyes. Her build was extremely slim wearing a purple one piece suit with a black vest. She blew a puff of smoke from the cigarette in her mouth. "Report."

"The rumors are true… Cepheid is on the brink of manifestation." He lifted his head to show the damage on his neck from where Luna grabbed him. "His powers are flowing like mad out of the Cepheid Knight, it may not be long before he resurrects through her."

"Then we have a problem." Zelas spoke as she held her cigarette in her hand. "If she cannot get the Flare Lord to reject her, we will need the power to get him out of her."

Xelloss looked up at his mistress, his amethyst orbs opened wide. "… My lord… You aren't suggesting that we…?"

"I already know Dynast and Deep Sea Dolphin are considering it, it would be best if we offer her first." Zelas stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "And by we, I mean you, pup. Lina Inverse does seem a little attached to you, you might be able to convince her."

"… She will not accept the pledge easily, my mistress…" Xelloss lowered his head, not moving from his bow. "She will only take the best offer that will benefit her. Though I do think that she will do anything to spare her sister's life."

The Greater Beast rubbed her chin. "… Very well then, you have my permission to proceed with your suggestion from before. Just make sure you don't promise too much, my pup." She reached out a hand, slowly brushing her fingers through his violet hair.

"I will only offer what you have approved of, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss replied. "If I can offer her this before Dynast and Dolphin do, their interference might aid in her swaying to our offer."

"… Or succeed where we fail." Zelas added. "Or worse… We all lose and they destroy her. I know Dynast, he won't take a refusal lightly… He might be stupid enough to kill her out of rage, if she doesn't cast the Giga Slave before then."

"Then I best hurry, mistress." Xelloss slowly stood.

"One more thing, my son." The Greater Beast still had her hand on his head. "Don't let that taint waste you, I put far too much into making you. Sometimes I curse our nature, and sometimes I really wish I hadn't loaned you out to Phibrizzo and you met that woman. What is it about her that appeals to you? To the degree you're willing to do this?"

The priest closed his eyes and smiled. "Ahhh mother, that would be a secret… One that you very well know the answer to." With that he shifted to the Astral Plane, leaving the Greater Beast to just stare as she took another puff from her cigarette.

_"… I just hope your Soul Touch doesn't drive you to insanity, my Xelloss…"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Bring on the next course!" shout Lina Inverse as she slammed her fist on the table, while fighting her traveling companion Gourry Gabriev for the last piece of meat on the table.

"Seriously Amelia, sometimes I wonder why you foot the bill for these two at times." Grumbled Zelgadis Graywords, sitting back in his chair to get far enough away from the brawl.

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun shivered in her seat. "Miss Lina is far too scary when she doesn't get a meal, I'd hate to see what she'd do to get the money for food otherwise."

Sylphiel Nels Lahda rubbed her head as she sat at the furthest chair from the group. "I see not much has changed in the past year, Miss Lina and Dear Gourry still fight for their meals…" she sweatdropped. "I'm glad I ran into you on the way to Seyruun."

"How are things going with rebuilding Sairaag?" Zelgadis asked.

"Very well actually, I did put a few things on hold to help Prince Pokota with Tarforashia and now the people of there are assisting me." Sylphiel said with a smile. "Along with the help from Seyruun."

"Is that why you're on your way there Ms. Sylphiel?" Amelia asked, sweatdropping as the waiter brought in another tray of food and Lina nearly ripped it from his hands.

"Actually no, your father sent for me." Sylphiel shrugged slightly. "He said he might be in need of my help as there have been several shrines to Cepheid been targeted as of lately."

"Isn't. _*Much*_ That. _*Chew*_ Why. _*Growl*_ Phil. _*Chomp*_ Asked for me?" Lina spoke with her mouth full of food, grinning victoriously with her foot in Gourry's face.

Sylphiel blinked a few times. "He asked for Miss Lina?"

Amelia nodded. "Daddy thinks the shrine in Seyruun is a target, already 6 shrines across the globe have been destroyed in the past year alone."

"We can't figure out who or what is doing this unless we investigate, but odds are it's probably the monster race up to their tricks again." Zelgadis said with his arms crossed. "… Which probably means we'll be seeing-"

"Oh dear, Mr. Zelgadis are you often into accusing someone before having any evidence on hand?" a very familiar voice echoed in the room.

"… Speak of the devil." The chimera hissed, rising from his chair. "Show yourself you bastard!"

"Hello everyone." There was a purple flash at a chair just a few inches away from the group, and there appeared Xelloss, a cup of tea in his hand that he took a sip from. _"Always have such a warm welcome for me, don't you Mr. Zelgadis?"_

"Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cried.

"It's you." Sylphiel gasped.

Gourry finally lifted his head and spoke. "…. Who's that?"

Lina though, finished the bit of chicken in her hand and glared at the Mazoku before them. "… What are you doing here, Xelloss? What the hell does the monster race want from me this time?"

"Oh dear, Miss Lina whatever makes you think I can't just drop by and see you?" Xelloss asked with a clearly fake cheerful expression. It would be too suspicious if he just got to the point anyway.

"Well let's see, every time I see you you're either trying to make me doing something for you, or you're trying to kill me!" Lina spat at him, slamming her fist on the table.

"Now, now Miss Lina no hard feelings... Remember I was under orders to offer your life to Valgaav that one time." Xelloss waved a hand carelessly. "I myself have never truly chosen to try and take your life. And as for our last encounter, my mistress had my lips sealed involving the shadow of Lord Ruby Eye." He opened one amethyst eye with a smirk. "And don't I get a thank you for protecting your group? While it may had been a shadow of the Dark Lord it nearly wiped me from existence."

Lina's eye twitched. "Yeah suuuurreee, I'll give you a thanks. Give me 2 minutes to chant the Ragna Blade as I cut you into pieces and stuff you down Gourry's throat!"

"… What do monsters taste like though?" Gourry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Xelloss chuckled, this was why he always enjoyed their company. Lina was constantly an explosive amount of negative energy as she was easy to set off, just spending a few moments with her was enough to power him for weeks without much effort… Then if he assisted in making her angry or frustrated it made it all the better. "Besides had Valgaav taken me up on that offer, I omitted the very reason why I would have gladly killed you, because I would have turned you into a Mazoku!" he added out of the blue.

Lina just glared daggers him, her fist tightened. "… You would have turned me into a damn MONSTER?"

Her rage was as delicious as ever. Xelloss had a wide smirk on his face as he took in her emotions. "Of course, since I could never refuse an order from my mistress, the only other option would be to turn you into a Mazoku as I'd have to kill you to do that. That way I still wouldn't have been disobeying orders, and you'd still be alive." He shrugged as if this option was perfectly normal.

"Get to the point, Xelloss." Zelgadis hissed. "What the hell are you here for already?"

"Ever impatient…" the Mazoku pursed his lips. "While you are correct I am here on business from Lord Beast Master… My business here is with Miss Lina, not with any of you."

Lina narrowed her eyes at this. "What does the monster race want with me now?" she had never met the Greater Beast Zelas, but she suspected the creator of Xelloss just had to be just as bad… Or worse. After all she already had met 2 out of the 5 lords, somehow in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't going to be over yet.

"Does it have anything to do with the shrines?" Sylphiel suddenly spoke up. "… You wouldn't think of trying to make Miss Lina destroy them for you?"

"Nonsense, if we wanted them destroyed we'd do it ourselves." Xelloss waved a hand carelessly. "In fact we of the monster race have nothing to do with that incident, but we are interested."

"WHAT?" the whole group shouted in surprise.

"Ok now I know he's lying!" Zelgadis hissed.

Lina shook her head, calmly closing her eyes. "… No, despite his damn secrets Xelloss usually doesn't outright lie… But, you do know who's responsible, don't you?" she opened one crimson eye to look at the Mazoku.

Xelloss nodded. "Correct. And while it's not the main reason I'm coming to you now, it is a factor into the reason my mistress has sent me."

"You know who?" Sylphiel gasped. "Who is doing such a vile thing?"

Xelloss chuckled and waved his index finger. "_Now that is a secret!_"

"…. Saw that coming." Lina grumbled. "So get on with it Xelloss, what are you here for?"

"Well as you know Lina, due to recent events and the Monster Lords falling slowly in power, you're obviously on both the most wanted to join our race list, and also most wanted dead… So Lord Beast Master wishes to make you an offer before the remaining lords either decide to try to destroy you or make you join them…" Xelloss slowly opened his eyes as he spoke, his amethyst orbs staring right at her. Everytime he opened those eyes it often sent a shiver down Lina's spine, because they showed the true nature of the Mazoku… But that also meant whatever he was going to say next was very serious…

"… So what exactly did Zelas send you to offer me?" Lina asked, arching her eyebrow.

The purple haired Mazoku smiled. "_I've come to offer you The Pledge of Immortality, Lina Inverse._"


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Miss Lina! Please! Hear me out!" Xelloss gasped as Lina Inverse had him in a choke hold, wrestling him on the floor after she sprang out in a furious rage from his offer.

"_WHAT KIND OF A FRUITCAKE ARE YOU?_ YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOW I TURNED DOWN SEIGRAM'S IDIOTIC OFFER!" Lina screamed into his ear, her arms so tight around his throat had he been human she would have broke his neck. "This had better be a _BAD JOKE_ Xelloss or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass worse than Valgaav and Gaav put together did to you!"

"B-but I don't mean it in the same way Seigram offered!" Xelloss squirmed, his eyes closed. "Y-you don't understand there's so much more on the line this-_GAH!_" she had punched him with a Visfarank.

"Lina would never make a deal with a monster! Mr. Xelloss you should know better than that!" Amelia growled, glaring down at the Mazoku.

"Well, I don't know about that… I mean if they offered her enough I'm sure they could temp her into considering it…." Zelgadis mumbled.

"Can I ask something?" Gourry spoke up.

"What is it, Gourry dear?" Sylphiel looked at him confused.

"…. What's this Pledge of Immortality thing again?" the blonde asked, making everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"STUPID JELLYFISH BRAINS!" Lina snarled and hurled a Fireball that he quickly dodged.

"Mr. Gourry how could you forget about that?" Amelia cried.

"Well it sounds familiar, but I can't place my finger on it…" Gourry rubbed his head as he came back up from hiding under the table.

"Basically I am asking Ms. Lina to pledge herself to Lord Beast Master for immortality and other compenstations." Xelloss chimed in, seeming unfazed now by Lina's arms still around his throat. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of don't kill the messenger?" he opened his eyes about half way.

Lina twisted her mouth into a frown, then slowly released him. "Guess you have a point, you were ordered to offer it to me. It's not like Zelas might have listened to you if you told her I'd turn her down."

"Which in fact, I did." The Mazoku admitted bluntly. "Her first offer was clearly just to ask you to join us, and I warned her that would only get me a Dragon Slave to the face."

"Well I'm glad you've paid attention at least." The sorceress smirked, her hands on her hips. "… But what does Zelas want with me anyway?"

"Hmmm… Well that…" Xelloss closed one eye, waving his index finger. "_… Is a secret!_"

An anger vain popped on Lina's forehead. "Darkness beyond twilight… Crimson beyond-"

"_WHOA WHOA MISS LINA PLEASE!_" Xelloss waved his arms frantically, both amethyst eyes wide open. "What I meant was it's a secret to everyone else in this room!" he extended his arm to the group still at the table. "As I stated before my business is with you and you alone. Mistress Beast Master does not wish me to reveal everything to your comrades just yet."

"Get lost Xelloss." Zelgadis growled. "Lina already turned you down, and if you're hiding the very reason for her to join it has to be a bad one."

"Zel's right, you monsters are obviously up to something and I don't feel like being a pawn in your games this time." Lina hissed, turning her back to him. "Now run back to your master and tell her my answer is no."

Xelloss sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Miss Lina, I really think you should hear me out…"

"Not hearing ya." The crimson haired sorceress started walking away.

Xelloss grit his teeth, at this rate he was going to lose her… He had no choice, he had to reveal some sort of detail that would lure her back… But which detail that wouldn't be disobeying a direct order? He took a moment to process it, and immediately he knew what he could say discreetly enough that would spark her interest. "It involves the Knight of Cepheid."

Lina froze mid-step. Her body became ice and her eyes wide. "…" she slowly turned her head to face him, as for once the priest had her ear. "_… What about my sister?_"

The Mazoku smirked, he had her now. His amethyst orbs meeting her crimson as he spoke. "That we must discuss in private. I swear by Lord Shabranigdo no harm will come to you even if you still refuse, just I believe the information I am offering just for you to hear my request is compensation for your time?"

"The Knight of Cepheid?" Sylphiel gasped. "What would she have to do with this?"

"Are you saying Lina's sister is in danger?" Gourry gasped.

Xelloss lowered his head, his hair now covering his eyes. "… Correct." Well, his mistress didn't say they couldn't guess what was going on, just that he couldn't outright tell them.

"Are you saying the Mazoku are threatening her in some way?" Amelia shivered.

"You bastard! You wouldn't actually try to blackmail Lina into this would you?" Zelgadis growled.

"My, my Zelgadis I'm hurt you think so low of me." Xelloss pursed his lips into a frown. "The truth is the Mazoku are not the threat to Miss Luna's life. But we do know what is, and the solution involves Miss Lina here."

Lina took one step towards the purple haired priest, her eyes fixed on him. "… If I come with you, you'll tell me everything you know, no secrets?" she growled, pointing her finger straight at him. "I want to know _EVERY_ detail, and you don't get to leave a single bit out."

Xelloss lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers once again and he felt a slight shiver come from her. "I will answer all your questions regarding your sister's situation. After that, I will explain the terms of Lord Beast Master's offer."

"… And you're not here to kill me you say?" Lina arched an eyebrow.

Xelloss shook his head. "Killing you would only worsen the situation. I cannot force you to take the pledge, it must be willingly anyway."

The sorceress took another step closer. "In other words, I still have the choice to turn down your offer… Which means you aren't the only one that's going to be offering this are you?" she smirked slightly.

Xelloss's mouth twitched for a moment. "… I suppose you could say that. Lord Beast Master assumed you'd be most likely to listen to me before… Others come along."

"_Others?_" Sylphiel shivered. "But if you're representing Zelas why would others be coming…?"

"You mean Mazoku followers of the other remaining Dark Lords, don't you?" Zelgadis asked.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Dynast Grausherra and Deep Sea Dolphin… Nice to know I'm so coveted." She said with a smug expression on her face.

"I'm afraid I cannot say anything more." Xelloss chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Otherwise Lord Beast Master would be very angry with me."

Lina crossed her arms as she closed the distance between them, finally just a few inches away from him. "Alright Xelloss, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Miss Lina you're not really going to?" Amelia gasped.

"If it involves Luna, I'll end up getting involved in someway." Lina turned to the princess with a scowl on her face. "Look how she got me involved with Dark Star. I might as well find out all the details ahead of time." She then turned her glare at the priest. "This doesn't mean I'm considering the pledge, you know."

Xelloss waved his hand carelessly. "Oh I was sure of that, but I am only following orders." Ok that was stretching the truth a bit, but he figured letting her know what he was planning to offer with everyone around wasn't a good idea. "Shall we?" he extended his hand.

Lina narrowed her eyes at him. She knew not to trust this damn monster well enough that he going to exactly tell her everything, but she knew whatever he would end up telling her would be the truth – that was one thing about Xelloss, he was strangely truthful for a Mazoku. If he said her sister was in danger and it wasn't the their race after her, then odds were that really was the case. But if something was threatening the Knight of Cepheid, why would the Mazoku care? Wouldn't they want Cepheid's greatest asset out of their way?

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I'll be back guys, trust me." She winked, reaching out her hand to Xelloss and grasping his firmly. He smiled strangely at her, and before she could speak they vanished from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole world changed around Lina as Xelloss teleported her away from her friends. The very next thing she knew that she was in what seemed to be the same area as before… Just everything was extremely dark and there wasn't a soul around. The tables were all empty, and Xelloss was gone.

"A pocket dimension…" Lina thought out loud, it had reminded her of the time she and her friends were attacked by the Mazokus with Zuuma. "Xelloss where are you?"

"Forgive me Miss Lina, I was checking the area around first." The Mazoku's voice echoed throughout the area. "I wouldn't want eavesdroppers by chance."

Lina spun around several times trying to locate him, that's when she stopped a large black cone suddenly behind her. Slowly it was taking the shape of a human, to that of the priest who had brought her here. "Trying to impress me with your true form, Xelloss? That's unlike you."

Once Xelloss finished his appearance, he gripped his staff and opened a single amethyst eye. "I assure you, that was not the reason for it. To create a dimension like this, I had to shed my physical form obviously."

Lina's eyebrow creased. "In order words, you were setting up a barrier to make sure we're not interrupted."

"Observant as ever." Xelloss mused, taking a chair. "Sit, please."

The crimson haired sorceress crossed her arms, but decided to sit across from him at the table. "Alright then Xelloss, what is going on with my sister?"

"How much do you know about the situation with the Knight of Cepheid?" Xelloss inquired, leaning back in his chair and opening his other eye.

"Not much to be honest, just that my sister holds the power of Cepheid." Lina shrugged. "She never was very forthcoming about it…."

"I see, well you are aware of what the Knights of Cepheid are I assume?" Xelloss pressed.

"Of course I know that fruitcake, they're pieces of the Flare Lord like the piece of Ruby Eye that was inside Rezo, that's what makes them so powerful." Lina huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but what makes you think Lord Shabranigdo is the only one that wishes to manifest back into this world?" the priest asked with a dark glare. "And just what might happen if he were to choose to do so in the current knight?"

There was a sharp gasp from Lina as her eyes went wide. "… T-then what happened to Rezo would happen Luna and she'd…"

"Cepheid would absorb her life energy completely and be truly awakened into this world." Xelloss finished. "And begin the purification, a perfect world as far as the Shinzoku are concerned. I believe you can guess what kind of world that would be like?"

"A world without chaos, completely in order with peace as they say without any negativity…" the crimson haired sorceresses narrowed her eyes. "A boring world."

"I'm pleased you share my mistress's view on it." Xelloss chuckled, waving a finger. "Balance is needed very much, but due to the loss of 2 Mazoku Lords and that ghost of Lord Ruby Eye did in fact drain a good amount of our power that it drew on… The Flare Lord is preparing to appear and finish us off."

"But he won't just stop at the monster race…" Lina muttered. "He wishes to 'cleanse' the humans as well doesn't he?"

"Exactly. After all what better way to weaken the Mazoku then by ridding this world of negative emotions that humans give us the most energy from?" Xelloss explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Positive emotions while we can feed off them, they taste even more bitter than the time you had that fake dragon cuisine. They're not really best suited for our energy and only considered a last resort to feed on."

Lina blinked twice at that. "… Wait a second, does that mean you were FAKING it that time Amelia and the others held you off?"

The priest's eyes closed with a groan. "I wasn't pretending that I felt nauseated with Amelia screaming 'Life is Wonderful' into my ear." He waved his finger when she was about to protest. "I never said positive emotions effect me like you all theorized, I just never told you. It makes me ill about the equivalent as a human can get food poisoning, I just actually didn't want to fight them right then and used it as a distraction to steal the Dark Star Weapon from you."

She pursed her lips together. "That reminds me, I still need to pay you back for attacking me."

"Oh come now Miss Lina, I was merely following orders and had I not reacted they might had severely wounded you." Xelloss rubbed the back of his neck.

Lina closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "… But having only positive emotions in the world would mean your powers would all be weakened, also with only 3 lords remaining there's no guarantee they can stand up against Cepheid… But that's what you mean by you monsters are not what's treating my sister's life?"

Xelloss merely nodded. "Killing Miss Luna could possibly just trigger the Flare Lord's revival quicker. Right now she is the only thing stopping him as she is trying to get him to… Reject her body as the perfect host."

"Reject?" the crimson haired sorceress opened her eyes, blinking twice.

The purple haired Mazoku smiled. "How would you go about getting the Flare Dragon to consider you a tainted host?"

Lina raised her eyebrow, rubbing her chin. "Well… I guess I'd associate with the Mazoku and… AH! It's Luna that's destroying the shrines and temples isn't it?"

Xelloss snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

"But what does this have to do with me, Xelloss?" Lina shrugged her shoulders. "What can I do to help my sister if she's already having this much trouble?"

"Well my mistress believes it would be motivation." Xelloss explained, shifting his staff to his other hand. "Luna seeing you on our side would further her denying the Flare Lord, as she would never want to fight you. Second is possibly with your powers along with some we will lend you after the pledge you might be able to gain enough power for a magical fusion spell with Luna to seal Cepheid's power inside her, so that either he will leave her body or be trapped until the next reincarnation."

"And what happens to me afterwards though?" Lina pressed, her eyebrows creasing together.

"That I cannot say, the pledge would allow you to live forever, and Lord Beast Master says you would be allowed to keep the addition power…" Xelloss turned his head for a moment. "… But you would be subjected to possibly being needed for assistance in the future."

"In other words it wouldn't be much different than becoming one of her Mazoku." Lina sighed, shaking her head. "Forget it Xelloss, I'm nobody's pawn. I don't take orders and wish to live my life as I choose. I'll find a way to save Luna myself."

"I told her you'd turn this down." Xelloss chuckled, holding up a single finger. "But I was ordered to make the proposal."

"Why's she so set on me joining you guys?" Lina rolled he eyes. "It's not like I'm going to go join up with the Shinzoku, I use far too much Black Magic for their taste."

"Oh it's quite the opposite Lina." Xelloss wagged his pointer finger. "… Cepheid sees you as a threat."

Her eyes went wide from that response. "_W-what?_"

"Chaos follows you wherever you go, Miss Lina." Xelloss explained, a grin on his face as he explained this. "You attract many Mazoku due to this fact even myself as you're a great source of energy and amusing. Also you are quite drawn to violence and are of the traits the Flare Lord wishes to remove from humans. Because of this, he believes you could easily be swayed to the monster race, in thus tipping the scale in our favor. Cepheid would rather destroy you first so that cannot happen, that is also why your sister is retaliating against him."

Shock, horror, and several other emotions crossed Lina Inverse's face. Luna was trying to protect her? And she never had any intention to join the Mazoku, yet the Shinzoku view her as a threat? Well, it would be hard for them to misunderstand, after all what did the Ryuzoku do when they felt something could be a treat? The Golden Dragons murdered the Ancient Dragons out of fear, and it seems Cepheid was willing to do the same out of fear of her. "… So Zelas wishes to get me before I'm lost to death, which would be a waste of all my powers is that it?"

Xelloss nodded with a chuckle. "Exactly. That and Cepheid isn't the only one to jump to the wrong conclusion. Dynast and Dolphin also believe if you do not join us you might join the Shinzoku if they made a deal to spare your sister, which I highly doubt they would. That's why Lord Beast Master insisted I get to you first, as they will not hesitate to kill you. I was ordered to see to your protection until you give me an answer on the proposal."

Lina frowned at that. Had she known she might had postpone rejecting Zelas's offer just to use Xelloss as a shield as the other lords might come along. After all it would be nice to make him useful for a change. "But I already gave you my answer, so why are we still here?"

"Ahhhh, you gave me an answer on my mistress's proposal…" Xelloss smirking, opening both of his amethyst eyes and waving his forefinger. "But you've yet to hear mine."

Lina was taken aback completely by that. "Wait… WHAT?"

"Why the surprised look, Miss Lina?" Xelloss tilted his head to the side. "After all I am the highest ranking Mazoku outside of the remaining lords. I can easily perform a pledge…. I've just never had the use for it."

"B-but wouldn't this be like backstabbing Zelas? I mean you're going for exactly what she wants!" Lina cried, waving her hands hysterically. Out of everything she expected him to say, she never saw that coming.

"Actually I have Lord Beast Master's permission to do this." Xelloss chuckled, leaning closer to her. "After I told her I was 98% sure you'd turn her down, I asked if I may make an offer and she accepted. She is that desperate for this plan to succeed and to not waste your talents by getting killed by either Cepheid or the other lords. While she would prefer you taking her offer as pledged under me you would not be subjected to her orders, she will be pleased."

"And what's to stop her from ordering you to order me?" Lina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry, a pledge doesn't mean you have to obey the Mazoku, you saw that yourself." Xelloss shrugged. "I'll even add it to our terms as my mistress agreed she can never order me to make you do anything, and I will never order you to completely do something against your will or the pledge stone will break immediately, destroying the contract." He lifted a finger. "Also, by being pledged to me while I am highly skilled I am not at equal power to Lord Ruby Eye, if you really wanted to you could destroy the pledge stone with a Dragon Slave, if not the Ragna Blade."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why you are telling me all this?" she unconsciously moved closer to him, staring into the depths of his eyes.

"Time is of the essence, Miss Lina. And I only keep secrets when my mistress orders me to do so. That and I am hoping you'll choose to take my offer after I explain all the terms." Xelloss chuckled, and suddenly kissed her on the cheek!

Lina's face turned scarlet as she was having a flashback of the last time he did that. She fell back into the chair all flustered until it snapped into her brain what she should be doing to that blasted priest right now! "Y-you bastard!" she leapt from her chair and knocked him over, her arms tight around his throat in a headlock. "How dare you assault an innocent girl you ass!"

Xelloss was just laughing under her choke hold on him. "Ahhh Lina you never fail to amuse me, no wonder you're my Soul Touch."

Lina's arms suddenly loosened around his head, her crimson eyes wide in slight shock. "… What did you just say?"

Xelloss smirked up at her, and looked like he was about to answer playfully… When suddenly his face hardened. When the red haired sorceress looked up there was nothing there… But suddenly she was standing up, held tightly against Xelloss's chest with his mantle wrapped around her. He must had teleported them as she saw the spot they were in just a second ago, and a huge explosion had erupted from there!

"W-what are you doing? What was that just now?" Lina cried, looking up at the Mazoku as he held her close. His eyes were extremely serious and looking out ahead.

"It appears I've been careless…" he spoke after a moment. "Someone did sneak in after all."

"Impressive you managed to sense me, Xelloss." A young female voice giggled in the air. "But I guess that's to be expected from the Greater Beast's General Priest."

"_Sherra._" Xelloss hissed with a low growl. "It's very rude to interrupt you know, I'm here on business and you're meddling."

From the smoke of the explosion a female figure walked towards them. As she emerged, Lina could see she had long deep blue hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a formal blue outfit that had long selves that stretched down to her white gloves, a black belt and white pants. Attached to the belt was a sword with a stone-like hilt. "I overheard, and I'm here on business too. Lord Dynast sent me personally… To offer Lina Inverse to join the Mazoku."

"_Dynast?_" Lina gasped. "… Does that mean that she's…?"

"His general… Don't be fooled by her appearance she's much more powerful than the followers of Gaav you defeated." Xelloss growled, his tone actually worried Lina as there was a hint of loathing and detest from him… Usually the priest kept his cool around people, but something about this Mazoku unnerved him… Just what was it?


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't be serious…" Lina finally spoke after a few moments.

"Oh what? Is Lina Inverse surprised that Beast Master wasn't the only lord out to get her?" Sherra chuckled, her eyes narrowed.

"… No, just what kind of name is _Sherra_ for a Mazoku General?" Lina answered with one eyebrow arched.

The calm face on Sherra cracked from that, an anger vain popping on her forehead with a low hiss. "W-what? What do you mean by that? Lord Dynast named me himself when he created me!"

"Just seems kind of… Weak compared to the other generals and priests I've heard or met, I mean talk about lack of imagination!" the crimson haired sorceress smirked with a laugh. "I mean at least Xelloss here has a name that isn't so plain. Next you're gonna tell me Dynast's priest's name is something like Grau or Grou." She joked.

Xelloss snickered, turning his head away with his eyes closed while Sherra just stood there, eyes wide in shock.

Lina blinked twice, completely dumbfounded. "… Wait, don't tell me I'm right?" she looked up at priest who was still holding her close while laughing.

"A pitiful human like you could never appreciate the great mind of Lord Dynast!" Sherra snarled, her hand on the onyx hilt of her sword.

"Have you ever asked him why he chose that name?" the crimson haired sorceress pressed.

"Why would I ever question my lord?" the blue haired Mazoku hissed, her left hand charging a bit of black energy. "You should be destroyed for merely questioning him!"

"Hold on there a minute." Lina narrowed her eyes. "What good would be attacking me before you even make your freaking offer?"

"Well actually, seeing your reaction to Beast Master's lackey I'm certain you would turn down Lord Dynast's generous offer as well." Sherra growled, drawing her sword. "You don't deserve it anyhow, so I'll just merely say you declined… Relentlessly and I had to destroy you for self preservation."

"Sherra, it's not nice to lie to _your lord_." Xelloss finally spoke, turning his head back towards her. "And I know very well your orders are not to harm Lina Inverse until you report back her decline in his offer…"

Sherra smirked slightly at that. "Yes, but that's the good thing about what you provided me, trickster priest…" she pointed her sword towards him. "In a pocket dimension like this, Lord Dynast can't see this now can he? He'll just have to take my word for it."

"Ahhh, but what would happen if I were to report back to Lord Beast Master about what you're doing?" Xelloss grinned, waving his forefinger. "You'd be in a great deal of trouble once she told him."

"Your word against his most loyal subject. I'm willing to bet on it as Lina Inverse is fair game now." The blue haired Mazoku swung her sword in the air. "All three of the lords want her for themselves, and to the victor goes the spoils. I can easily convince Lord Dynast that Beast Master was just trying to turn the tides in her favor making me out to be a traitor."

Xelloss frowned at that. "But the situation with the Flare Lord concerns us all, you do realize you're putting Lord Dynast in danger by possibly killing Lina Inverse?"

"Who said I'll just kill her?" Sherra's mouth twitched slightly, her grip on her sword tightened. "Dulgofa could easily transform with her mangled body, turning her into a very effective Mazoku to use against the Cepheid Knight… And once that is dealt with we could decide what to do with her afterward."

_Dulgofa?_ Lina's eyebrow creased at that. But now she knew what Xelloss was so uneasy about, he already made it clear Beast Master for some reason wanted her to willingly choose to assist them, not be forced. She wasn't sure why they wanted that, maybe it was easier to achieve their goal that way, but that's what Xelloss was protecting her from this general doing.

"That is if your precious little sword can touch her." Xelloss mused, waving his finger once again. "I'm still higher rank than you, Sherra. Don't make the same idiotic mistake Seigram did."

"Don't compare me to such a low Mazoku." Sherra snapped, with a hurl from her sword, several shockwaves of blue and black energy shot out.

Xelloss let out a yawn as if he was bored, tightening his cloak around Lina this time covering her head as the attack hit… Which she felt nothing from being hidden inside. "Is this all the power Lord Dynast gave you? I must say I'm disappointed. At least Valgaav managed to wound me, and he wasn't even a priest or general."

"Hey Xelloss I can't breathe in here!" Lina snapped, popping her head up from the mantle's cover. "And what the hell is with you guys talking about my life so damn causally? I turned down each of the lord's offers so get the hell out of my life already!"

"Forgive me Miss Lina, but I cannot allow you to die just now or fall victim to her plan." Xelloss spoke in a harsh tone, his amethyst eyes open now. "Her sword, Dulgofa is in fact a lesser demon that can cast the Raugnut Rushavna and fuse with the host, making them a nearly indestructible mindless half demon."

Lina gasped at that. "_… The curse that only Mazoku can cast?_" She knew exactly what that meant. It was the curse that turned humans into a giant chunk of flesh. The flesh then gains immortality, but it undergoes infinite pain and torture as snakes spawn from the flesh and eat it. If that was used on her, her powers would fuse into a horrible creature…

"You understand now why I cannot allow her to get near you." Xelloss murmured. "But at the same time I am slightly limited to either focusing my powers to protecting you or attacking her."

"Then protect me while I do the attacking!" Lina smirked. "_Elmekia Lance!_" she charged a bright light into her hand, then lifted it up high to fire the lance of light towards Sherra.

"What a weak attack." The Mazoku hissed, striking the lance with her sword and cutting it in half. "Dulgofa won't be destroyed by such a simple strike." She lifted her other arm, several sparks of black light shot towards them.

Xelloss quickly lifted his black staff, the sparks were absorbed into the red gem, which started to glow.

"_Bram Blazer!_" Lina cast quickly right after, shooting several shockwaves of blue light.

Sherra shifted planes a few times to avoid each shockwave, but was suddenly stopped several mini black cones struck her in the last place she shifted to. "Damn you Xelloss!" she hissed.

Xelloss merely smirked. "I can still split a part of my body to send a few small attacks your way." He swung his staff sideways, and the spinning cones tried to drill into her back.

Lina though while this was going on, was muttering the power amplification spell. _"Lords of the Darkness of the Four Worlds... On thy bonds I do swear, grant me all the power that you possess!"_ The Demon's Blood Talismans were glowing. She was muttering the spell low enough as to not alarm the general of Dynast as to just what she was doing.

And as planned Sherra didn't hear her as she swung her sword to destroy the awls attacking her. "Protecting a human of all things! I suppose the rumors of your taint are true then, I'm surprised Lord Zelas is allowing such treason!"

_"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows…"_

"Now, now… Lord Beast Master's goals happen to circle around this girl living, so I am very much still obeying orders." Xelloss smirked, waving his finger in his usual gesture. "And besides even if you were to accuse me of such, I happen to have a little loophole around it."

_"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows…"_

Sherra raised an eyebrow. "And just what might that be?"

_"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand…"_

Xelloss placed his finger against his lips. "_That is a secret!_"

_"Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands…"_

"You bastard!" she hissed.

_"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed…"_

"Now Lina-chan, why don't you give her a taste of Lord Ruby Eye's power?" Xelloss cried, removing his cloak around the human he had been shielding.

At that cue, Lina raised her voice up high and revealed the power charging into her hands. _"By the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!"_ and with that she released the massive chaotic energy into the unexpecting Sherra who's eyes went wide from the sudden attack.

Had they been inside the real building, it would had been destroyed from this attack. But due to it being merely projection it just changed it's appearance to a more astral type. Sherra stood before them, but her left shoulder and half of her left leg was completely gone, leaving jagged black edges and a space like substance were the wounds were. Black droplets covered the floor and she was glaring at both of them.

"You… Only managed to wound me because you caught me off guard… I'll have to retreat for now to recover…" she hissed, lifting her sword to point at them. "You won't be so lucky next time… And next we meet, I _WILL_ have the answer to the meaning of my name!" with that, she faded from the area.

"… That will only stall her for a day or so." Xelloss spoke after a moment, looking down at her. "Are you injured at all, Miss Lina?"

Lina shook her head. "No… Just what the hell is that mantle of yours made out of? I mean I know I've heard of Mazoku's corporeal form includes all their clothing, just…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't believe this physical body of yours isn't real sometimes. It feels much too solid to be a magical construction." She poked him in the shoulder to press her point.

Xelloss just laughed at that. "Those that know how can mimic humans the best, even down to internal organs so they can blend in well… It just takes practice."

"And a thousand years is plenty of time to explore that isn't it?" she crossed her arms with a chuckle.

He shrugged. "It comes in handy with Lord Beast Master's tasks."

"I suppose…." Lina then narrowed her eyes darkly. "I do have one more question…"

Xelloss tilted his head to the side. "_Yes?_"

And suddenly he was in another vicious headlock by the sorceress. "Where the HELL do you get the gull to go and call _ME_ Lina-chan?"

"O-oh come on Lina, you're not mad at me over a silly little thing like that are you?" the priest chuckled over her useless attempt to choke him. "I…" he fell silent as his eyes opened once more.

"Of course I am you fruitcake! I still haven't paid you back for earlier!" Lina snarled. "And what in the world did you mean by I'm your Soul Touch?"

"_WHAT?_" the sudden surprised sound from very familiar voices caused Lina to look up. They were no longer inside the pocket dimension, they were back in front of Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia and Sylphiel who were just staring at them.

"Unnnnn Xelloss what just happened?" Lina asked, blinking twice as she released him.

"It appears the amplified Dragon Slave broke a hole into the dimension so it slowly collapsed." The violet haired Mazoku shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't notice it at first until we were suddenly back here."

"_Oh._" Was her only response. That explained why he fell silent he must had noticed them shifting planes which she didn't see while taking her frustration out on him, explains everyone's sudden shock coming in on that… and hearing what she just said.

Xelloss stood up and smiled softly. "I suppose we should continue our conversation elsewhere then, as I assume you'll want to catch your friends up on the situation. Besides the fact I must report to Lord Beast Master about our interruption. I shall return soon." He kissed his forefinger and suddenly pressed it against Lina's lips… And teleported out of sight just before she could strike him with Fireball.


	7. Chapter 7

**_"HE SAID WHAT?!"_**

There was a vast amount of opinions that came from Lina's friends as she explained what had happened, and everything Xelloss revealed to her.

"It can't be possible! Cepheid could never…" Sylphiel fainted.

"This is exactly why you need to repent your ways Miss Lina! I always said you live a very corrupted life!" Amelia declared.

"… This presents a problem, but I have a feeling Xelloss isn't telling us everything." Zelgadis folded his arms across his chest.

"… So who exactly is this Cepheid guy again?" Gourry's response of course made everyone smack their heads against the table, except Sylphiel who was just barely recovering and pulling herself back up to her chair. "Because after all Lina's afraid of her sister, and if this guys scares her sister then he must be really bad news."

"Yeah… Well the thing is this is pretty serious if already Dynast sent out his general to make me an offer." Lina sighed, waved her hand carelessly. "Deep Sea will be next, besides the fact that Sherra will most likely tell Dynast that I rejected her."

"And what about Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia shivered. "Do we have to worry about Zelas ordering him against us?"

"Not yet, like I said he's yet to come back to tell me his direct offer." Lina explained with a smirk.

"You're not thinking of taking it are you?" Sylphiel gasped.

"Of course not!" Lina hissed. "I would never just outright sell myself to the monster race so easily! Think about it though…" she raised a single finger. "Xelloss's orders are to protect me until I make a final decision on his and Zelas's offers. I already declined the one offer before knowing this… But now that I do, all I have to do is NOT decide on Xelloss's offer and he has to protect me, right?"

Zelgadis snickered at that. "Leave it to the master manipulator to come up with that solution. But I think it serves that blasted Mazoku right, make him useful for once!"

"It's not nice to use people, Miss Lina." Amelia scowled.

"Hey if I don't, we might end up having to fight Xelloss, and have you guys already forgotten how that went last time?" Lina argued. "I'd much rather keep the guy on our side, it might just be the difference between if we survive through this or not."

"Though, what were you two arguing about when you came back here?" Gourry asked. "Something about you're his Soul Munch?"

"_**SOUL TOUCH JELLYFISH BRAINS!**_" Lina smacked him on the head.

The blonde rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Ok… But what is that?"

"I've never heard of such a thing." Sylphiel shrugged.

Amelia shook her head. "Neither have I."

"I recall Rezo mentioning it once, something about how Mazoku find humans that are useful to them I believe he said." Zelgadis looked thoughtful. "He never looked into it or spoke much beyond that, said it wouldn't help to research it further."

"… There's a bit more to it than that." Lina finally spoke with a sigh, her arms folded across her chest.

"_HUH!?_" all eyes were on her as the four looked utterly confused.

"Remember back when I went to see that sorcery doctor and told you guys about how I read part of that Clair Bible Manuscript?" Lina explained, looking up at the group. "I recall seeing a small pass regarding something called the Soul Touch, I kinda ignored it at the time as I was more focused on reading about the Ragna Blade… But I do remember what I did read about it."

"S-so what is it Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked.

"Well…" Lina's eyes strayed away, rubbing her cheek with her finger. "… If I recall, it said that the Soul Touch has to do with how Mazoku find…" she exhaled before finishing. "… Their mates."

_**"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!"**_

"Hey I'm just as shocked as you guys are!" Lina waved her arms frantically. "Why do you think I was screaming at that fruitcake Mazoku?"

"B-b-but I thought monsters can't love!" Amelia gasped.

"Yeah I mean didn't Xelloss get all ill that time we praised life?" Gourry rubbed his head.

Lina raised her eyebrow, she was surprised he remembered that. "Um, about that…"

"He was faking it, wasn't he?" Zelgadis grumbled in a low tone.

"Not exactly, just it only makes him feel uncomfortable." Lina explained, going on to repeat what Xelloss had told her. "I think it means if there's enough negative energy around it can balance out."

"But Miss Lina, does that mean this monster is going to ask you to…?" Sylphiel was shaking slightly.

Lina pursed her lips together. "I don't know. Like I said that's all I had read about it, in a way… It makes sense." She sighed. "He's saved my ass how many times now? I always thought he acted a bit odd for a Mazoku, I mean even a little over a year ago when he fought us did it ever occur to you guys he ONLY struck at all of you and not once at me? Even when he stole the Dark Star Weapon all he did was knock me out, he could have killed all of us long ago and never did."

"So… Xelloss has a crush on Lina?" Gourry asked, obviously not figuring this out as usual. "Is that why he kissed her when he left?"

Lina's face flushed red. "H-he only kissed my cheek! And it's not like it was the first time he had done that!"

"He kissed your cheek again?" Amelia blinked twice. "Like the time with the doll tower?"

Lina's eyes widened, that's right he had done that earlier just before Sherra attacked so they hadn't seen it! "I errr… Well I made sure I gave him a piece of my mind for it and for that other harassment he's gonna get it when he returns!" she growled. "… He caught me off guard and then suddenly told me I was his Soul Touch, we were attacked before I could ask him about it."

"Lina you do know he's probably just trying to trick you." Zelgadis narrowed his eyes.

"Trick or not, I can't ignore the situation with Luna." Lina shot a glare at him. "That and I want to know more about this Soul Touch thing and exactly how it works… All I read was it's a connection between Mazoku and other beings, as they find a mate that is useful to them." Her eyes lowered, straying to the side. "… And if we can use it to our advantage to make Xelloss actually help us."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia stood suddenly. "You're not actually talking about stringing Mr. Xelloss along and use his feelings for you against him are you?!"

The crimson haired sorceress blinked. "Ehh…? Amelia he's a monster for crying out loud! He freaking uses us everytime we see him!"

"It's not nice to play with someone's feelings! Even a monster's!" Amelia glared straight at her.

There was suddenly a clapping noise heard. _"Well said Miss Amelia!"_

"Xelloss…" Zelgadis grit his teeth.

Which the priest did appear suddenly, sitting in the chair Amelia had abandoned with a smirk on his face. "I see you've been talking about me while I was away. So quick to reveal everything Miss Lina?"

"Hey you're the one with the secrets, you told me so I'm keeping them up to speed." Lina shrugged her shoulders, then eyed him suspiciously. "That was one hell of a quick report."

"Lord Beast Master feels I should remain by your side in the event more messengers arrive." Xelloss stood for a moment. "Now, I believe we had a discussion to finish?"

"Oh hell no Xelloss, we are NOT going into another pocket dimension." Lina waved her hand. "You can explain right here and now."

The priest sighed. "I'm afraid that goes against my orders, perhaps in another room then?" he pointed his staff towards the upstairs area of the inn they were at.

"Fine. We'll go to the room Amelia and I were staying in." Lina announced, walking up the stairs. She made sure to wink at the group as she allowed Xelloss to move ahead of her.

The group knew what that meant… Well outside of Sylphiel of course. As soon as Xelloss and Lina were out of sight they all stood.

"Aren't we going to wait here for them?" Sylphiel asked, rubbing her head.

"We found out last night the walls are rather thin in the room, Lina's snoring could be heard all night." Zelgadis groaned.

"And I could hear Mr. Gourry's snoring in the other room." Amelia sighed. "I mentioned it to Miss Lina earlier, that's what she was signaling us for so we can listen in if we go into the neighboring room."

"Come on guys let's go!" Gourry cried, as they rushed up the stairs.

Lina plopped herself down on the bed as she waited for Xelloss to close the door and sit across from her. There was a strange awkward silence for a few moments.

Lina coughed finally, looking up at him. "So anyway Xelloss…"

"You're curious about the Soul Touch, aren't you?" he suddenly asked with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised."

"You eavesdropped." She growled.

"Only a few moments before I showed myself to be honest." The priest shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm not surprised, I expected you knew something about after having touched the Clair Bible yourself."

"But I don't know all the workings of it." Lina said, looking at him more serious now. "How can a monster…"

"Love? Well our definition of it would be different than yours, Miss Lina." Xelloss explained, laying his staff on the bed. "We cannot love exactly like humans can, that's why it's easier to just say we can't. Because we are pure astral beings, we don't exactly get…" he seemed to be searching for the right word. "Aroused like humans do. If we are attracted to another being it goes on a more intellectual level and capability. The Soul Touch helps us find a mate that can help us with that balance."

"Like I thought, you guys need enough chaos and negative energy from a mate to be able to stand being around them so much. Everyone has negative emotions sometimes, so if there's enough balance even a full Mazoku can handle it." Lina rested her hand on her chin. "But it's also for the benefit of your race isn't it?"

"Exactly." Xelloss snapped his fingers. "As to us Mazoku nothing is higher priority than our goal. A mate that can help us further achieve such is of course allowed."

"… Just how deep does this connection go anyway?" she pressed.

"It can go anywhere from between a simple crush, a one night stand, a lover to a true connection which binds that person to their soul, the very essence of a Soul Mate." Xelloss explained, slowly opening his violet eyes. "But, once the object fulfills everything that the bond became to aid the Mazoku and is no longer useful, the attraction can vanish."

Lina shivered, she paused for a moment to take this in. "… And just how strong is… Our…?"

Xelloss chuckled softly at her hesitation. "Oh do not worry Lina…" his amethyst orbs pouring into her crimson. "Ours is a very deep bond at that, and I highly doubt you could ever not be useful to me."

Lina took a sharp gasp from that, she really had expected him to tell her they had a simple connection. She wasn't the only one shocked, in the next room Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry and Sylphiel all gasped at this.

Xelloss smirked at her reaction, slowly closing his eyes. "I've been sworn to keep my Soul Touch with you a secret all this time, my mistress has always feared you'd exploit it. I would have offered this to you a few years ago but I was forbidden."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "There's more?"

"Oh and like you'd take the pledge with a simple promise of being your eternal lover?" Xelloss laughed in a mocking tone, waving his forefinger. "I've known you for a long time now Miss Lina, you obviously cannot be swayed for such a small price."

Her mouth twitched to a slight grin. "You've been paying attention."

"Well to start off, should you take the pledge with me I have other means of compensating you..." Xelloss smirked slightly. "Such as personal modifications I know you would love to have, along with a good amount of my own power added to yours from myself."

Lina blinked rapidly at that, her hopes rising at his words. "… Just what kind of modifications are we speaking of?" obviously her eyes strayed down at the one part of her body that always taunted her…

Xelloss rubbed his hand over his chin. "Well while I think your body is perfectly fine the way it is, I could make some alterations to those areas you consider too small including your height and…"

"_… My breasts?_" Lina gulped, she was obviously thinking it was too good to be true.

The Mazoku shrugged. "Whatever way you'd like… That and I was thinking if we go through this trouble of saving your sister I might be able to convince her to forgive you for a little incident involving a bathing Luna projected image you sold to some boys…"

"What the hell is this fruitcake talking about?" Zelgadis mumbled.

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!**" Lina gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

"_That is a secret._" Xelloss waved his forefinger.

Amelia sweatdropped. "Wow… Is that why Miss Lina is afraid of her sister?"

"Would explain it, no girl would like their modesty destroyed that way." Zelgadis shrugged.

"Knowing Lina I'm sorta not surprised she'd do that for money…" Gourry rubbed his cheek.

Lina though shifted in her seat. Everything she was being promised was well too good to be true… "But what do you get out of this Xelloss? Me?"

"You could say that." Xelloss mused. "I've had my eyes on you for a good long while now. Make the pledge with me, and become my mate for life and I will deliver everything I have offered… Perhaps even some more."

"… Did Xelloss just ask Lina to marry him?" Gourry asked after a moment.

Zelgadis facepalmed. "Gourry, have you been paying ANY attention to this?!"

"And you mean it by Zelas can't use me for her games… Or you for that matter?" Lina still looked unsure.

"Hmmm, would it be better if I added I would never harm your friends while I'm at it?" Xelloss patted his fist into his other hand. "As long as they don't pose a threat to my mistress, she would not mind. That is sort of like the arrangement I have with your sister."

"My sister?" Lina blinked.

"Yes, her and Lord Beast Master have a sort of 'Don't attack me and I won't attack you' agreement." Xelloss shrugged. "I could easily apply this to your group of friends. In fact you could even accompany me on a few missions if you'd like, usually mistress is constantly sending me to find and destroy manuscripts of the Clair Bible, you know so humans don't get their hands on it."

Zelgadis's ears perked up at that. "_What?!_"

Lina closed one eye and looked at him suspiciously. "… Would I be able to read them first?"

"I wouldn't see why not if you're pledged to me, you wouldn't be considered a threat being on our side." Xelloss chuckled. "So how about?"

"This is bad… He's appealing to everything Miss Lina would possibly take…" Sylphiel shivered. "What if she takes it?"

"M-Miss Lina wouldn't join the monsters… Would she?" Amelia didn't sound so sure.

Lina closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment. "… Xelloss, do I have to decide right away? You said something about having to protect me until I give my answer, does that mean you need me to answer immediately after your offer?"

Xelloss twisted his mouth for a moment as he thought about this. If he pressed her now, odds are she'd say no and he'd never get her. Best to let her think she has the upper hand, but not too long. "… I will give you one week. Miss Luna is on her way to Seyruun and if my calculations are correct she'll be there in about a week's time. I plan to confront her there and see if we can assist in the situation with the Flare Lord at that time. By then I would need your answer before continuing with my task."

A week huh? Well that might be long enough to get the other Mazoku Lords off her back. Lina smirked. "That'll work. Girl has to explore her options you know?"

"Just know Lina, I cannot protect you if the Monster Lords themselves come." Xelloss warned, opening a single eye. "Going against them would be pure suicide, you saw how well I faired against Gaav and he had been bounded to a human form."

"No, but you can protect me from ones like Sherra." Lina pointed out.

Xelloss smirked, he had a feeling she'd do this. Oh well, this gave him a week to try to… Seduce her. "But, I have my own condition for this prolonging, Miss Lina."

Lina glared at him slightly. "_… And that is?_"

"Now that you know about my Soul Touch, I'm allowed to give you a… Preview of what to expect should you take the pledge?" Xelloss grinned, rising to his feet and strolling over to sit next to her.

Lina shifted a bit, trying to back away from him. "I… I don't know about that…" he silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"I'm Mazoku Miss Lina, never forget that. While I shall wait for you to choose me willingly, that doesn't mean I won't do anything to get what I want." Xelloss opened his eyes again and looked seductively into her crimson orbs.

She felt the blood rushing to her cheek from his closeness. Quickly she shoved her hands against his chest in a futile effort to push him away. Her heart was pounding by this point as he was leaning closer to her, she should have attacked him with a spell but her eyes were caught up in the spell within his. For some reason she found herself unable to speak through the finger on her lips, was he using a spell? Or was she just that taken off guard?

Wrapping an arm around her back, Xelloss closed the distance between them and inched his face closer until their noses were touching. His other hand grabbed her wrists to stop her shoves, his gloved fingers rubbing her hands gently and placed them onto her lap. They stared for a moment, foreheads touching, then he suddenly kissed her nose playfully and pulled away, removing his finger off her lips and releasing her.

Several minutes went by in silence.

"Hey what's going on?" Gourry whispered. "They stopped talking."

"Is Miss Lina ok?" Sylphiel looked worried.

It took another moment for Lina to regain her composure. "_**… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**_" she suddenly growled, wrapping her hands tightly around Xelloss's throat, threatening to rip his head off. Her face was beet red, and when she tired of ringing his neck, she kicked him into the floor.

Xelloss chuckled and rubbed his head as he stood up. "My, my, Miss Lina is this how you're always going to treat me when I show you some affection?"

"_**AFFECTION MY ASS! YOU'RE JUST PLAYING ME YOU MAZOKU BASTARD!**_" Lina stood, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Xelloss smirked and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward in a swift motion that she lost her footing. But he grabbed her before she crashed, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "See? Even lust and affection can have negative reactions to them. You asked how a Mazoku can handle the positive feelings of love, there are negative ones too like just now." He smiled his usual grin, tilting his head to the side.

"**Asshole**." Lina hissed, growling as her face was painted scarlet.

Xelloss smiled at her. "Ahhh Lina you know just how to flatter me, for that I'll give you a little parting gift as actually I must cut this short after all Lord Beast Master wishes to see me."

Lina though by this point had enough of his damn game. "Just go already Xelloss and screw the gif-" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Lina's mind had gone numb by this point with her crimson eyes wide. Xelloss, the Mazoku that slaughtered hundreds of dragons and was one of the most powerful monsters in existence that could easily end her life was _kissing her_. And that part that shocked her the most was she didn't hate it as much as her mind told her she should have. Her arms were still by her sides, and her face completely red.

Xelloss though seemed to be enjoying her confused emotions, as she could feel him smirking through the kiss as he held her close. Making sure she was standing up straight, he removed one arm around her to grab one of her hands and rub gently, then she felt him place something into the palm of her hand. Then he moved his hand up to slowly caress her cheek as his lips were still locked with hers.

Finally, her senses kicked in when he seemed to be trying to force her mouth open, and she did the only thing she could think of to do: She bit his bottom lip, lifted her knee to kick him and yank her head back as a white light charged in her hand. "_**ASTRAL BREAK!**_" she hurled the charged light into him, she must had caught him off guard because it blasted him to the ground.

"Huh? Is Miss Lina attacking him?" Amelia asked as the group was still listening in the other room.

"Or is she defending herself from that monster?" Zelgadis hissed. "Maybe we need to-" he was cut off as they heard Lina's sudden massive amount of swearing.

_**"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU STEAL A PURE INNOCENT GIRL'S FIRST KISS?"**_

_EVERYONE_ sweatdropped at that, listening to the barrage of spells being thrown at Xelloss that it was shaking the building.

Gourry was the first to speak after a moment. "… Who's the innocent girl Lina's so mad about Xelloss kissing?"

Sylphiel rubbed her head and for some reason perked up a little. "Miss Lina I guess never kissed you Gourry dear?"

"Why would she do that?" the blonde asked, clearly clueless.

That made her blush slightly. "Well… I just assumed that you two were…"

"Gourry, isn't it obvious what happened?" Zelgadis cut in. "Xelloss kissed her, and Lina's pissed off because that fruitcake is now her first kiss."

"… I guess Sylphiel's CPR doesn't count does it?" Amelia brought up. "I guess I can say I'm not surprised Miss Lina never was kissed before and is so anger that a monster of all things took a moment that should had been romantic and full of passion!"

Zelgadis sweatdropped at that. "… More like she was worried she's gonna get a disease from that Mazoku… Can't say he doesn't deserve the beating he's getting right now."

By this point Lina had Xelloss in a vicious headlock on the floor, cursing him like mad.

The priest let out a sigh. "Miss Lina, are you sure you want to destroy much more of the room? And I'm sure the only reason your friends aren't rushing in due to all the noise is because they've been listening in the neighboring room this whole time."

"Wait… You knew they were going to listen in?" Lina glared darkly at him.

"Of course, you think mere walls hide my sight? I mean one check on the Astral Plane and I could tell-" Xelloss was cut off by Lina's arms even tighter around his throat. He chuckled slightly. "After I told mistress that you'd inform your friends she said it was alright since Dynast sent out his general faster than she thought. She ordered me though not to tell them directly, that's why I had to make the situation that I was mostly telling you. Also, my hearing is much higher than yours, any louder and it would be like as if they were in the room anyway."

"… Ok that does it, now I am going to kill that fruitcake." Zelgadis hissed.

"Anyhow Miss Lina can you release me for a moment to explain what I gave you?" Xelloss chuckled softly.

Lina twisted her mouth for a moment, then decided to release him. "Fine, what is this?" she opened up her palm, finally looking to see he had placed a ring in her hand before. It was a deep amethyst gem set inside a black band.

"The gem has a few magical properties to it to hold the band together, which the band is made from a piece of my Astral Body." Xelloss explained, tapping his finger on the amethyst jewel. "All you have to do is focus on it, and you can summon me to your side. This way you can call for me no matter where either of us are."

"Why would I want to call for your ass?" Lina growled sharply.

He chuckled and waved a finger. "Now, now, Lina… Sherra has already attacked you once, and while I shall be traveling with you there are times I must leave like now to report to Lord Beast Master. This way if you are attacked you can summon me back here right away for your protection."

The crimson haired sorceress's brow furrowed. "… Or as you're hoping, to call me when I'm ready to take the pledge?"

"Exactly!" Xelloss smirked, taking the ring between his fingers and grabbing her left hand, slowly pulling her glove off.

"… It's not going to turn my finger black or something is it?" Lina looked at him with a slight glare.

The Mazoku chuckled and shook his head. "You can remove it whenever you wish, I just ask that you hold onto it until you make your decision. It's just the spell works best when in direct contact with you." He then slowly slid the ring onto her third finger.

Lina's hand twitched at that, and her face flushed again. Did Mazoku know what that meant to humans? Or did Xelloss know this and was using it to embarrass her again? Several questions filled her mind that she wasn't paying attention as his gloved hand was rubbing her knuckles gently as he knelt down before her and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Which that just sent her mind in a whole other direction and she quickly pulled her hand away from him while snatching her glove back. "K-knock it off already Xelloss!"

He didn't get up just yet, just smirked at her with one violet eye open. "Do I make you nervous, Lina-chan?" he asked.

"_**DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM CALLING ME THAT LAST TIME JACKASS?**_" Lina snarled, her talismans glowing. "**DISLASH!**" a yellow shockwave pierced through Xelloss, knocking him onto his back.

"Ooowwwww Miss Lina if this is how you react all the time it's no wonder such actions seem so foreign to you." Xelloss groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I don't like to be taken advantage of by a Mazoku like you bastard! Give me back my innocence of my first kiss!" Lina snarled, stomping the ground as she was growling something else under her breath.

"Awww Lina my dear I'm hurt, was it that bad?" he grinned sheepishly.

The blood was rushing to Lina's brain by this point, and she cursed herself for not being able to control her blush as she finished what she was growling. "_**JUST DIE YOU MONSTER! DRAGON SLAVE!**_" she released the spell at that moment to catch him without giving enough time for him to escape.

Xelloss gulped, that's what she was muttering to herself, she was chanting the spell. "_Oh dear._" He gulped as he was blasted out of the inn into the air… As the inn itself was destroyed, the roof collapsing on everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss Lina you really could have killed all of us back there!" Amelia hadn't stopped since they got out of town. "No wonder Cepheid thinks you are a bad example!"

"… Amelia you act like it's the first time we've had to pull ourselves from a pile of rubble after one of Lina's Dragon Slaves…" Zelgadis groaned.

"Miss Lina that was a rather cruel way to thank someone that saved your life from what I understand…" Sylphiel added. "It seems like he's actually rather fond of you."

"So Lina what exactly did Xelloss do to tick you off so badly?" Gourry asked.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Lina snapped, turning to glare at the group following her as they were walking through the forest. She had been walking ahead of them the whole time, and hadn't spoken a word. She had hidden her face with good reason: She STILL hadn't gotten the massive blush to fade from her face.

Sylphiel blinked twice. "… Miss Lina, do you like Mr. Xelloss?"

"_WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT IDEA?_" Lina snapped, balling her first. "If I ever see that asshole again I'm going to Ragna Blade his ass back to Wolfpack Island! How dare he!" she stomped her foot. "Making such a mockery of my first kiss I want to kill him!"

"So you told him no on the pledge offer?" Zelgadis crossed his arms.

"_…. No._" Lina turned her head, growling slightly. "B-but I already told you guys why. This way that asshole has to help us when the other lords send their lackeys to attack until we can find a way to save Luna. He said she'll arrive in one week."

"And he gave you something to help summon him, what was it?" Sylphiel asked, as while they had been listening, neither Lina or Xelloss directly said what the object was outside it had a band and a gem, and Lina had remarked about it turning her finger black.

Which Lina's hand instinctively wrapped around her left hand, even though her glove easily concealed the ring. "… J-just a stone with the ability to summon him that's all…" her blush was growing again.

"Well where is it?" Gourry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lina sighed and removed the glove, showing the amethyst gem glowing in the sunlight wrapped around her third finger. "… The fruitcake said having it in direct contact with my skin makes the spell work better when he put it on…" she mumbled.

Sylphiel gasped. "It's beautiful. But why did he put it there? Do Mazoku know that…?"

Gourry just looked confused. "It's a ring, of course it goes on her finger where else would Xelloss put it?"

Zelgadis facepalmed. "Gourry, that finger is usually used for engagement and wedding rings."

"I knew it! I knew my positive influences had an effect on Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cheered, grabbing Lina's hand. "See how the power of love and justice has done it's wonders! Mr. Xelloss is experiencing the true joy of falling in love with Miss Lina!"

Lina's eyes widen and her face burning an even deeper shade of red as she rudely yanked her hand away. "I-it's just because of the Soul Touch Amelia, don't buy too much into it." She growled, turning away from them as she put her glove back on. "He's only attracted to me because the Soul Touch bonds him to someone useful to him. Once I'm no longer useful he'll turn on us."

"But he only said can vanish, not will." Amelia pointed out. "And that the Soul Touch only helps them find the mates."

"Amelia, you aren't seriously believing that Mazoku are you?" Zelgadis growled. "He's a monster there's no way he can love like that."

"Well… Why not?" Gourry spoke up.

Lina sweatdropped and turned around. "Gourry, this conversation is too serious for your jellyfish brains. Give it a rest."

Gourry suddenly had a strange scowl on his face. "Dragons can hate and commit murders too just the same as monsters like Filia's kind murdered Valgaav's dragons right? So why can't monsters have some feelings too but just don't like to let it know because it's a weakness?"

Lina blinked a few times at that. Of everyone she never expected Gourry to be the voice of reason. "… I… I guess that makes sense… I just… I don't want to take that for granted. And besides it's not like I've ever thought of him that way…."

"Still not a good enough reason to make a pledge if you ask me." Zelgadis said. "Even though the opportunity to look at the Clair Bible I would admit is a good addition he offered you, you'd still be selling your soul to the Mazoku."

"I don't see why you shouldn't take it Lina." The blonde added with a chuckle. "Xelloss seems like a good enough guy he could take great care of you. And if this Super Touch thing makes him care about you plus you get other benefits like finally being able to not so much look like a kid though…" he twisted his mouth. "I… I guess you wouldn't need me as your protector anymore would you?"

Lina felt like her heart sank at that moment. She really, really couldn't believe such careless words were coming out of that idiot's mouth. "_OH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU IDIOT! FIREBALL!_" she hurled two Fireballs as Gourry and took off with a quick Raywing.

She didn't stop until she was well away from everyone, landing on the ground and slamming her fists down. A few stray tears floated down her cheeks. "Dammit Gourry… I once risked the whole world to save you and now you tell me to go be with someone else?"

_"Mr. Gourry does have a knack for saying the wrong thing very often, does he not?"_

Lina scowled at the familiar voice. "Get lost Xelloss, I am _NOT_ in the mood for more of your sexual harassment."

A gloved hand brushed against her cheek softly. "I told you that I'd be traveling with you, Lord Beast Master just wanted to… Scold me for earlier."

Lina lifted her head and turned to see he was bent down next to her with his staff laying on the ground. There was a small gash over his right shoulder, a black void could be seen where the damage was. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently I misinterpreted her orders, she merely meant she didn't mind your friends knowing about the situation with your sister and the pledge…" Xelloss chuckled, his finger slowly rubbing her cheek. "… She was cross with me for allowing them to know about my Soul Touch."

For some reason a ping of guilt hit her, after all she had signaled her friends to listen in the conversation and that got him into trouble. "… So that was punishment?"

"I've been through worse, it's only lingering because I'm also recovering from your Dragon Slave." He merely shrugged, helping her to her feet. "Like when I sold you the talismans… Oh boy was she angry that I did that, considering I operated without direct orders."

_"Xelloss… Why am I your Soul Touch?_" Lina sighed, looking up at him.

The Mazoku paused for a moment, opening a single eye. "I was wondering when this question was going to come up… Hmmm…" he tapped a finger to his lips. "I guess the best answer is because should our relationship come to a final confrontation we could possibly kill each other, if you didn't kill me first."

"… Huh?" she just looked at him dumbfounded.

"I was created to serve Miss Lina, I could never spend an eternity with someone that wasn't either my equal or above." Xelloss explained, moving his hand to cup her chin. "I happen to highly respect you, and unlike most humans you see the bigger picture. Why do you think I allow all those beating you give me?" he chuckled softly.

Lina pursed her lips. "I suppose that's true, if you really wanted to get away you could easily faze out or overpower me."

"I am more a follower than a leader, where as you are better at being a leader with others to follow." Xelloss moved his other hand to wrap slowly around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. "With the pledge I am merely asking to walk beside you, I will never hold it above you, you have my word. My other reason for my attraction you might say is the massive amount of negative energy you radiate."

"Are you calling me moody?" Lina scowled, she didn't fight his arm but didn't seem amused at his actions.

"Oh and throwing Dragon Slaves at people when you're aggravated is considered normal?" Xelloss teased, opening both eyes. "Let's put it this way, someone like Miss Amelia makes me nauseated to be around for too long due to her constantly radiating positive emotions."

"Alright I'll concede to that, Amelia radiates enough there's times she makes ME feel ill." Lina chuckled sheepishly. "So that's why your Soul Touch tells you I'm a good mate for you?"

"Oh the Soul Touch only helps us identify the mate Lina, so the connection is there." Xelloss chuckled, leaning his head closer. "My true attraction to you grew as I spent time with you, but I won't lie that it didn't assist in my earlier affections towards you."

Lina blushed slightly at the thought of the day they met, when he kissed his finger and pressed it to her lips. It always made her wonder why he did that, even somewhat referring her as a friend when they barely knew each other. "… Xelloss… Are you seriously trying to tell me you're in love with me?" she asked half heartedly.

His amethyst orbs were staring deep into her crimson eyes. "… If I were? I know you have… Feeling for Mr. Gourry but I assure you, his affection towards you is like as if he were your big brother. I won't deny it, he does care for you, but not in the way you would hope."

Lina cursed under her breath. How did he know her thoughts were on Gourry? Did he see her lose her temper at the blonde? "Gourry's a jellyfish brained idiot, why the hell would I feel that way about him?"

"You no longer have the Sword of Light as an excuse, Miss Lina." Xelloss chuckled, lifting her chin a little. "He isn't quite the same as a protector without a powerful sword and you've been trying to find a meaningful replacement for him… I think you've just grown attached to him, after all why else did you react the way you did when Lord Hellmaster…"

Lina though cut him off. "You have a really screwed up way of telling a girl you love her you know, talking about her feelings for another man? You _AND_ Gourry are fruitcakes." She snarled.

"I was merely pointing out the difference." Xelloss grinned, his face now was inches from hers and he blew a puff of air into her face. "Would you rather I let you in another fashion?"

Lina's face flushed once more and her body shook slightly. "X-Xelloss what did I warn you about harassment?" she growled, quickly trying to push her hands against his chest once more.

Xelloss's eyes were still on hers as he seemed to ponder that. "Mmmm… Worth it." With his hand still cupped around her chin, he closed the distance between them and forced his lips against hers. But this one didn't last as long, he slowly pulled away grinning at her. "See? Now was that so terrible?"

Lina though was glaring daggers at him. "If you weren't already injured I'd Dragon Slave your ass again… That and I need to recover my energy from using all the spells against Sherra and you earlier."

"Actually I can help you there, as you're helping me." Xelloss chuckled, removing his hand from her chin and pointing to where his wound had been. "Your emotions helped that heal obviously." He said before she could ask. "And as for you, didn't you notice that it was rather quick you were able to attack me with that barrage of spells?"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Your point being?"

"Example seems to serve best here, just focus on your energy level at the current moment where it's at." Xelloss smirked while closing his eyes. Before she could speak his lips were against hers once more, this time harder. His free hand was placed behind her head to hold her close as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

Lina was getting aggravated by this point, and summoned an Elemika Lance to her hands, pushing the spell into his chest to make him release her. "_YOU REALLY DON'T LEARN, DO YOU FRUITCAKE?_" she snarled, wiping her lips.

Xelloss chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose I got a little carried away there, but didn't you notice something Lina-c… Err Miss Lina?" he barely remembered to correct himself in time.

The crimson haired sorceress seemed confused at first, but looked down at her hands with her brow furrowed. "… Why do I feel like I just ate at least a half course meal?" of course to Lina Inverse, a half course was enough to feed 10 people…

"This was one of the bonus effects about being a Soul Touch that I didn't get into since you're human." Xelloss chuckled. "Because I am a pure astral being, when we are say… Intimate in our physical form our Astral Body mimics our actions to our Soul Touch's Astral Body, which what happens is our Astral Bodies radiate energy during such actions much like humans radiate pheromones. Now human's Astral Bodies are tiny compared to ours, so your Astral Body takes in this energy I expel while doing such actions, and that gives you energy twice as powerful than food."

Lina's eyes went as wide as dinner plates from this. "… W-wait… You're saying all you have to do is… Is…"

"Make out with you for 10 minutes and you'd be as fully energized as if you ate 20 meals, yes." Xelloss chuckled, waving a finger and opening a single eye. "Though that was just a kiss Lina, imagine what other such actions provide energy wise."

Lina's face turned a new shade of scarlet now, trying to push the thought out of her mind. "… You know you just keep throwing more and more benefits of this at me, are you that desperate for me to accept your pledge?"

Xelloss chuckled at that, winking at her. "_That is a secret, Lina-chan._" …. Which that just got him another well deserved beating.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted into the air. "Where did you go?"

"… I still don't get why Lina took off like that." Gourry was rubbing his head.

Zelgadis sweatdropped. "Really Gourry, if I have to spell it out for you…"

"Miss Lina did seem terribly upset." Sylphiel added. "We really should find her quickly."

That's when suddenly they heard a massive explosion within the trees ahead.

"20 gold says that's Lina." Zelgadis shrugged as they were running in that direction.

As they were getting closer, Lina's loud screaming could be heard. "_FIREBALL! FLARE ARROW! ICICLE LANCE! DILL BRAND! MONO VOLT! DARK CLAW! ELMEKIA LANCE!_"

Zelgadis chuckled. "I may even pity the poor sap she's taking her anger out on."

"We better hurry then!" Amelia cried, as they raced towards the series of blasts exploding into the air.

Which when they got there found a large ditch full of smoke from the massive amount of spells… And a burnt up Xelloss inside it, with Lina just a few steps away still fuming.

"And you should get even more than that for all this shit you put be through today!" she growled.

"… I take it back, there's no way I can pity that asshole." Zelgadis smirked.

"Hey whoa, Lina what did he do?" Gourry asked with wide eyes.

Lina turned to scowl at the group. "None of your god damn business!"

"I-it appears Miss Lina still has… Adverse reactions to affection." Xelloss spoke slowly, groaning as he sat up. His cloak was rather tattered and several gashes on his body were visible that were slowly closing up.

"Adverse? She could have killed you if you were human!" Amelia cried. "Miss Lina is that anyway to treat someone who has feelings about you?"

"Affection? Is that what you god damn call your sexual harassment?" Lina snarled, ignoring the princess's words.

"It was just a few kisses dear Lina…" Xelloss chuckled with a sadistic grin. "If you want REAL harassment…"

That caused a fuse to snap in Lina's brain. "OH JUST DIE ALREADY! DRA-" she suddenly stopped, looked down at her hands and gasped. "_Oh no._" then she was cut off by a laughter.

"_My how the mighty have fallen, you really should be ashamed, Xelloss-san._" There was a blue flash of light, and a female Mazoku appeared before them with deep blue eyes. She had long, cyan hair that was curled around her ears, the rest was in a braid. Ontop her head was a deep blue hat with a symbol on top and some lace that went down her back in a light blue color, her outfit was a fancy priest outfit consisting of blue and white colors, the same symbol on outfit. "The Greater Beast's General Priest allowing himself to be the punching bag of a human? What does Zelas-sama think of this?"

"Who is that?" Amelia gasped.

"Huraker, Lord Beast Master knows very well the details of my relations with Miss Lina, I'd mind you to keep out of it." Xelloss chuckled, rising to his feet. "I must say I was expecting Riksfalto, but you were sent instead?"

"Dolphin-sama felt I would be the better choice for the message, Riksfalto-san tends to be rather blunt and Lina-san here might take her poorly." The female priest, Huraker, giggled slightly. "And I've heard of such relations… You really should learn to keep that Soul Touch of yours under control, Xelloss-san."

"Dolphin? As in Deep Sea Dolphin?" Lina swallowed hard.

Sylphiel gasped. "Then that means she's…"

Huraker looked at the group and blinked several times, then slapped her fist into her hand. "Oh my! How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself did I?" she took a bow. "I am Huraker, priest of Deep Sea Dolphin-sama."

"_Oh shit._" Lina cursed under her breath, looking down at her talismans with a feared face. "_Not now… Not now…_"

Xelloss noticed the wave of fear radiating from her, as he strolled over to her side. "So I'm pretty sure I have an idea what brings you here, Miss Huraker."

"From the looks of things, Lina-san here didn't take Zelas-sama's offer or Dynast-sama's I am to assume?" Huraker asked with a smile.

"Miss Lina is not going to join the monsters!" Amelia cried. "Don't even think about it!"

"Amelia!" Lina snapped suddenly, her face softened right after. "… Just let her talk."

Xelloss eyed her suspiciously as he hovered just behind her. He suspected something was wrong, as Lina's emotions were betraying the look on her face. She was worried, and afraid for some reason. But she didn't show this when Sherra showed up…

Huraker smiled. "And here I've heard rumors you're a hot tempered sorceress that attacks first and asks questions later." She giggled. "I merely am here to offer you to join the Mazoku, due to the situation with Cepheid… If not, Dolphin-sama is prepared to offer you a pledge to help protect you from the Flare Lord."

"And my sister?" Lina narrowed her eyes.

"Dolphin-sama cannot guarantee her safety, it might be… Necessary to destroy her to stop the Flare Lord from manifestation." Huraker smiled. "Not that we won't try, but all options are being looked over."

"And that's it?" Lina chuckled. "You Mazoku all offer the same simple things." She shook her head. "I'll have to decline. At least Zelas offered to try to save Luna's life."

Huraker pursed her lips for a moment, but then reverted to a smile. "Well I cannot say I'm surprised, I saw how Sherra-san looked after her encounter with you. Well then, I guess that will be all."

"You're leaving?" Zelgadis blinked rapidly.

"I have only been ordered to give the offer to Lina-san." Huraker shrugged, starting to walk away. "Hostility I will not take unless I have been ordered. For now, I report back to Dolphin-sama…" she then grinned mischievously as she turned back towards them. "I cannot say the same for the next time we meet though, good luck with your offer Xelloss-san, you are the only one left undecided."

Xelloss's face hardened. "Give word to Lord Deep Sea that I will not be leaving Miss Lina's side until her decision is made… And perhaps even after that."

Huraker chuckled darkly, turning her back to him. "This is why most foolish Mazoku that have a Soul Touch of that caliper are better recycled. Good day, Xelloss-san." With that she fazed away.

Sylphiel let out a sigh of relief. "Oh dear, I was sure she was going to attack us."

"Miss Lina is that why you let her talk? You knew she wasn't going to be of danger?" Amelia asked.

"… Well… Sherra only attacked us because her lord couldn't see us." Lina rubbed her cheek. "I… I kinda hoped her orders would only be to make the offer."

"That or maybe she didn't want to fight all of us." Gourry pointed out.

"Or rather fight Xelloss, since he's such a high rank." Lina said, waving her hand carelessly. "Nevermind that though, from that tone she'll be back… Probably with orders to kill."

Xelloss nodded quietly, closing his eyes. "She didn't want to challenge us all at once, and she obviously doesn't want to while I'm here… But she will be back, and try to get Miss Lina to accept by force… We were lucky her orders weren't told what to do if denied."

"Is that why you gave her a warning you'll be around?" Zelgadis asked.

"Actually I am merely stating the truth, Mr. Zelgadis." Xelloss chuckled, waving a finger. "I am to remain by Miss Lina's side and protect her, and even if she denies the pledge… I won't allow the object of my Soul Touch die so easily." He ran his fingers under Lina's chin, which she quickly smacked away.

"Don't you need to report this?" she growled icily.

"In a hurry to get rid of me, Lina-chan?" he teased.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Lina growled, aiming to punch him.

But this time the priest caught her punch, pulling her close. "… Now that's odd, why aren't you firing a spell at me? I thought something was up with how you were acting…"

"S-shut up Xelloss!" Lina snapped. "I-I'm just tired from using all those spells on you before!"

"I doubt that." Xelloss chuckled, grabbing her other arm before she could try to hit him again. "You even were about to hit me with a spell and stopped just before Huraker showed up… Why?"

"I don't have to answer you, fruitcake!" the crimson haired sorceress snarled.

"Mr. Xelloss it's not nice to tease!" Amelia scolded.

"Let her go already Xelloss, we've all had enough of your games." Zelgadis hissed.

"My, my, if Miss Lina wanted to get away, don't you think she'd fire a spell at me?" Xelloss chuckled.

"Well that's true, why don't you use your magic Lina?" Gourry tilted his head to the side.

Lina's face flushed red. "_… Damn you…_ Damn you Xelloss how did you…?"

"Because normally you would have challenged Huraker just like how you did with Sherra." Xelloss chuckled, pulling her close up against him. "I'm guessing it started just as you were about to attack me and she showed up?"

"Shut up you ass!" Lina snapped, then suddenly he forced her into a kiss. She violently thrashed, trying to free her arms but failed completely.

"O-oh my." Sylphiel blushed and turned away.

"Something tells me Lina doesn't like that…" Gourry replied, walking closer. "… But then why isn't she… Oh." He smacked his hand into his other.

Xelloss chuckled and broke the kiss, looking up at the blonde. "I see Mr. Gourry of all people actually figured it out as well, Miss Lina can't use her magic right now."

"_Bastard. Mazoku piece of shit…_" Lina hissed, venom dripping at her words.

"Can't use her magic…? Oh." Zelgadis swallowed hard.

Sylphiel and Amelia's faces turned red.

"That time of the month can be rather bothersome in timing, hmmm Lina-chan?" Xelloss chuckled, kissing the sorceress's cheek and releasing her arms.

Which was a big mistake, as she pulled him into a headlock. "_HOW THE HELL DOES A MAZOKU KNOW ABOUT THAT?_"

"B-because I studied about humans over the years?" Xelloss sweatdropped, groaning as her arms tightened around his throat. "A-and it was the only thing that made sense, if you couldn't use your powers you would be worried Lord Dolphin's Priest would attack us and you'd be defenseless."

Lina snarled as she released him, kicking him several times before she stomped her foot to the ground. "I blame it happening now because of all this shit you've put me through today! Now I can't use my magic for two or three days when I need it most!"

"Don't worry my dearest Lina, I'll protect you." Xelloss chuckled, as he was suddenly behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "After I report to Lord Beast Master, don't worry I'll be back shortly." He pecked a kiss on her lips.

"_JUST FUCKING GO AWAY ALREADY!_" Lina gave him an all mighty kick into the air, which he fazed out mid flight.

"…. Somehow I get the feeling their relationship is more dangerous than the situation with Cepheid…" Zelgadis groaned, holding his head.

"Well, the road to love is a bumpy one at that!" Amelia giggled. "They do fight like a married couple already."


	11. Chapter 11

"That stupid idiot Xelloss!" Lina snarled as she was stuffing her face. The group had stopped at a restaurant when they got to town. "Once I get my powers back I'm going to beat him into submission!" She hissed as she gulped down her drink.

"Until then we better stick close to you." Zelgadis said.

"Don't worry Lina, I'm always your protector." Gourry smiled.

"But Gourry dear, how can you do that without the Sword of Light?" Sylphiel brought up. "It's rather hard to handle monsters after all…"

"Mr. Gourry will handle protecting Miss Lina while we attack the monsters, simple as that!" Amelia declared. "Justice shall always prevail in a dire time of need!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Amelia, even with my powers we're pretty much dead if the Dark Lords send their minions again. Did you forget how powerful both Gaav and Phibrizzo were?"

"That's why you pushed to make Xelloss help us, you knew this was coming didn't you?" Zelgadis asked, crossing his arms.

Lina sighed and lowered her head. "… Yeah, just it's a bit early. That's why when Xelloss revealed he's ordered to protect me I just knew I had to find a way to make use of that." She smirked. "I have a whole week until I have to decide, so that's plenty of time for my powers to come back. Two or three days at the most and they should be back just about full force."

"Speaking of which Miss Lina, what are you going to do?" Sylphiel asked.

The crimson haired sorceress arched her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"When time is up, when you have to make the decision." Sylphiel pressed.

"I unn…" Lina turned her head away, scratching her nose. "… I don't know yet."

"Are you sure you're not considering the pledge?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrow. "Because you don't sound so convincing to me that you won't take it."

"Oh come on guys you know me better than that!" Lina snapped, slamming her fist on the table. "If anything I'd only consider it as a last resort…"

"Huh?" Sylphiel perked up at that. "Are you thinking that…?"

Lina's eyes widened when she realized she said that out loud. "… Well, if I'm going to be facing my sister I might have to if either Cepheid or the lords try to kill me… Besides you guys a pledge can be broken you know."

Zelgadis rubbed his chin. "That's true, if you wait to take it last minute, your powers are back and after you use the pledge to save Luna… You could destroy the Pledge Stone and it would be undone."

"Exactly! So… If I play along with Xelloss and use him, we might just survive this and save Luna." Lina winked.

Amelia frowned. "Isn't that stringing Mr. Xelloss along?"

"Amelia, as his Soul Touch he wants me to live anyway, and besides…" Lina's brow furrowed. "He actually told me how to destroy the pledge, outright admitted it like as if he expects that… He's just that willing to save my life. So really, I think he'd allow me to use him like this."

"Does that mean you're going to take it Lina?" Gourry tilted his head.

"I-I didn't say that! I just said worse possible scenario dammit!" Lina snapped, tossing her empty plate at his head. "… That does it, I'm going to find the inn and go to sleep." She stomped out of the room.

"Oh Miss Lina wait!" Sylphiel dashed after her.

"What now Sylphiel?" Lina cocked her eyebrow.

"Shouldn't somebody stay by your side? I mean it's dangerous without your powers." Sylphiel said, looking worried.

"That's right." Gourry said from behind. "Where do you think you're going without your protection?"

Lina blushed slightly at that… But then shook it off quickly. "Fine you guys, let's just go already."

As soon as they got one room for the girls and one for the guys to share, Lina immediately plopped down on the bed and seemed to pass out. Gourry and Sylphiel stayed in the room for the time being until Amelia and Zelgadis would be joining them shortly, just to make sure two people would protect Lina at a time.

Lina tossed a bit in her sleep, her dreams replaying the events of the day… And flashbacks to her stolen first kiss… It enraged her and yet at the same time she was exploring why didn't she cream that Mazoku the minute he got that close to her…?

_"Gourry dear, what are you going to do if Miss Lina does take the pledge like you're thinking?"_ a muffled voice brought Lina out of her dream state… She recognized the voices and remained still.

Gourry and Sylphiel were sitting in chairs against a table in the room, they were both facing towards the bed Lina was laying in with the covers pulled up over her head.

"I don't know, I told Lina before that being her protector kinda gave me a purpose in life so that I…" Gourry's voice sounded a bit sad. "… I thought I'd be doing it the rest of my life really."

"Gourry… Do you… Love Miss Lina?"

Sylphiel's question made Lina jump for a moment, but she tried to stay still. Her heart was starting to beat just a tad too fast.

"Of course I do." Gourry replied way too quickly and cheerful. "I love you too Sylphiel, and Amelia, and Zelgadis, and even Xelloss!"

Lina's eyes shot wide and she felt something wet forming in her eyes as words Xelloss said before ran across her mind… He was right, Gourry didn't feel for her much beyond a strong friendship, maybe a brotherly love and that's all… Maybe his brain capacity didn't go that high….

Sylphiel rubbed her cheek. "But if being her guardian means so much to you, why were you telling Miss Lina to take the pledge?"

Gourry blinked twice, then rubbed his head. "… Well, I was thinking if Xelloss is going to take care of Lina she doesn't really need me anymore granted but…" he smiled softly. "I could tell from back when we met Xelloss he liked her, even though he was a monster. I just knew he never really meant her any harm."

Lina gasped silently at that. That was right, Gourry did say he figured out Xelloss was a monster all along and just never said it because he thought it was obvious… Though she was wondering how the jellyfish brains actually remembered that…

"I mean after all with him sometimes is the only times I see Lina really act like a girl, she usually doesn't." Gourry continued with a laugh. "She blushes and acts a bit nervous at times, and he's the only one that ever got close enough to kiss her that she didn't blow away before they had the chance. I think they'd make a great couple and I just… I just know she'll be alright with him. So if I have to let her go, I guess she's grown up now." The tone of his voice was like a proud guardian or brother, followed by the soft expression in his eyes. "She's not that little kid anymore I met on the way to Atlas City…"

Lina shut her eyes as the tears started flowing… Damn Xelloss, why did he have to be right?

"Gourry dear…" Sylphiel smiled slightly. "… If… If you do would you…. I'm still in the process of rebuilding Sairaag, and I'll be needing to travel to other places for help and support so I was wondering if…"

Gourry smiled at her. "You want me to help you out?"

Sylphiel nodded. "I mean, if you really won't be Miss Lina's guardian when this is all over perhaps… You could be mine and after we're done come… L-live with me in Sairaag as we rebuild?"

Lina froze in place, why didn't she see this coming? She knew Sylphiel always had a huge crush on Gourry.

"Well… If Lina really doesn't need me anymore…" Gourry stared out the window for a moment at the night sky, then turned to the shrine maiden with a smile, reaching out his hand to place ontop of hers. "… I'd be honored."

Neither one of them heard Lina break down into a river of tears and choke back on her sobs under the covers.


	12. Chapter 12

Lina groaned as she awoke in the middle of the night. She apparently had cried herself back to sleep as she felt the wet cloth of the pillow against her face. She slowly sat up, seeing out the window it was still night time. Checking the time, she noted it was about 4am in the morning. Looking to her right, she saw Sylphiel and Amelia each in the remaining beds, sound asleep. She let out a sigh and looked down at her outfit, she had collapsed on the bed and not even bothered to change clothes. The only things she took off had been her shoulder armor and cloak.

Slipping out of the bed, she decided to walk outside the inn, taking in the night air. A few drops fell onto her face as it was raining. She let out a heavy sigh, as the rain covered the tears that weld up in her eyes again. She covered her face into her hands and sobbed loudly and heavily as there was no one to see her now, letting her heartbreak hit her fully, though thanking her lucky star she never was stupid enough to confess her feelings for Gourry… The moron, he would have ruined the moment completely.

But something stopped her train of thought as a pair of arms snaked around her from behind, and a gentle voice of concern at her ear. "_Miss Lina, what are you doing out here? It's raining and you'll get sick at this rate, and you shouldn't be alone!_"

Lina gasped at the voice, turning her head to see the pair of amethyst eyes scowling at her. "Xelloss…" she breathed. "… What are you doing here?"

Xelloss looked at her, his face full of confusion. "I told you I am to remain by your side, I apologize it took so long to come back, mistress had a lot to discuss with me as you turned down the remaining lord's offer."

Lina quickly turned her head away from him, choking back a sob. "Just leave me alone."

Xelloss rubbed his thumb against her eye, drying her tears. "… You've been crying. What happened?" he hadn't closed his eyes, though they were narrowed as he turned her head to face him.

"Who cares? Just enjoy your damn meal asshole." Lina spat. Oh how she wished she had her powers to blow him the hell away!

Xelloss sighed, his fingers brushing her wet locks of hair away from her face. "I do not wish to revel in your sorrow, as appealing as it might be to my Mazoku nature…" There was something odd on his expression, almost like remorse over her being upset. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You were right, ok?" Lina snapped, glaring at him. "Gourry doesn't think of me as anything more than a kid he was protecting… He and Sylphiel are…" she choked on her sob.

Xelloss closed his eyes with a sigh, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I apologize, I merely was speaking the truth. Come, let's get you out of this rain." His other arm still tightly around her waist, he teleported away holding her.

They arrived in a small room where the walls looked like the inside of a cave, there were several trinkets on the shelves, a large bookshelf with several books on it, and a bed in the corner with violet sheets.

"W-where are we?" Lina asked after a moment.

"My chambers." Xelloss answered. "I didn't think you wanted your friends to see you like this."

"You mean we're on Wolfpack Island?" Lina gasped.

"Yes, though I mostly use this room to keep things I've collected over the years." Xelloss shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting her down. "I should have something in here for you to change into…" he turned and opened up a black chest in the room.

"Excuse me?" Lina blushed slightly.

"Miss Lina, I know how fragile humans are. You need to get out of those wet clothes." Xelloss sighed, rummaging through some cloth.

"**I'M NOT GETTING NAKED WITH YOU HERE PERVERT!**" Lina snarled, grabbing the nearest thing on the table and tossing it at his head.

Xelloss chuckled softly at her reaction, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it that way, Lina. Besides, you really want to get into it I've already seen you in your most natural state."

An anger vain popped on Lina's forehead, she lunged at him, taking him into a headlock. "_**THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN FRUITCAKE? YOU'VE BEEN PEEPING ON ME?**_"

"N-no you misunderstand…" Xelloss groaned, squirming a bit. "Lina, you should know how the Astral Plane works, how everything looks more on there, and how a human would look…"

Lina blinked, her eyes went wide with realization as her arms loosened. "… Oh…. Ok I guess that is true… Clothes wouldn't exactly show up on the astral side, would it...?"

"Exactly, which you're just as lovely on either side." Xelloss smiled, then kissed her cheek.

Lina's face turned bright red as she released him, stumbling back against the bed, still sitting on the floor. She started into space for a few moments until she felt something fall into her lap. It was Xelloss's cloak.

"You feel a little cold, why don't you put that on for right now?" Xelloss offered, going back to pulling out some items from the trunk.

Lina blinked, looking at him, then the mantle… Then slowly wrapped it around herself.

"Ah, here we go." Xelloss said after a moment, placing on the bed a pair of violet pajamas. He rubbed his cheek looking at her for a moment, then lifted her up back onto the bed. "… I'll wait outside for you to change." He smiled, pressing his lips against her hair and slowly walking out of the room.

Lina felt her cheeks flush as she held the cloak tightly around herself. She quickly shook her head. "What's the matter with you? It's Xelloss! _**XELLOSS!**_" she snarled to herself. But then her eyes strayed to the door… He was being awfully strange, and worried about her. For the longest time Lina never thought of Xelloss in any sort of romantic way, when she thought he was human… Well, she assumed he was a priest after all. She did think he was cute and kind of a waste so that thought never crossed her mind otherwise… And when she found out he was Mazoku… "… Oh damn that fruity Mazoku! Why does he have to keep confusing me so much?" she quickly changed out of her damp clothes into the pajamas, surprised they fit her quite well. "Alright Xelloss, I'm done." She called out.

Xelloss smiled and walked back into the room, resting his staff on the table. He picked up the wet clothes and draped them over the chest, leaving his mantle next to her clothes. "They suit you well, Miss Lina." He smiled gently at her.

"W-whatever…" Lina snapped, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "X-Xelloss… Can I ask you something? And no, 'That is a secret' crap." She hissed low.

The priest ran a hand through his hair. "… Well, I suppose it depends on the question. I cannot answer something my mistress forbids me to answer."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you can't just tell me you can't answer it…. How many Soul Touches have you had?"

Xelloss chuckled softly at that, opening his violet eyes. "Why Miss Lina, are you perhaps jealous of your predecessors?"

"_**SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION ASSHOLE!**_" the crimson haired sorceress growled.

"Counting this one?" he asked.

"Of course stupid!" she was losing her patience by this point….

Xelloss smirked and held up his index finger. "_One._"

Lina just looked at him dumbfounded. "… **WHAT?** B-but you've been around for…"

"Over 1014 years? Yes I know." Xelloss chuckled, waving his finger. "While I always found humans amusing and all, I've never had a Soul Touch with one. But some Mazoku go their whole lives without Soul Touches, others go through thousands." He tapped his finger to his chin. "I guess you could say no human or other creature could measure up to my expectations?"

"So you're freaking picky?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

He smirked. "Or maybe I was waiting for the most beautiful sorcery genius to be born into this world."

Lina's entire face turned red when he had just used her own title for herself now.

Xelloss walked over and finished turning down the bed, pulling her into his arms. "I believe though you still need some rest, Lina-ch… Err Miss Lina."

She raised her eyebrow at that, surprised he stopped himself. "And just what do you think you're doing Xelloss? I warned you about sexual harassment."

"One, you don't have your powers now so there's no point in threatening me, Lina." Xelloss flashed her a wicked grin, which her face was starting to turn deadly so he raised a hand. "But I have no intention. I just think you'll be warmer this way." To prove his point, he pulled her close to him and lay back on the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "This will very much do for me now."

"Yeah, because on the Astral Plane you're probably groping me." Lina joked.

"Miss Lina, on the Astral Plane I don't have arms." Xelloss laughed into her ear. "I'd merely look like you're encased in a tornado."

"But Xelloss… Mazoku don't sleep, why are you…?" Lina looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to?" his amethyst orbs were staring deep into her crimson eyes, as his hand was rubbing her back. "I shall try to stay until you fall asleep, or until Lord Beast Master calls me."

Lina felt her blush increasing again. "… X-Xelloss… Thank you for…"

Xelloss placed a finger over her lips. "No need, as a Mazoku I'm not really built for comfort. But your rage about me did get your sorrow to calm down." He slowly removed the finger, closing his eyes and smiling at her.

Lina just glared at him for a moment, why did that idiot have to say that? He actually did comfort her a bit, and did he _HAVE_ to remind her how upset she just was? She let out a sigh, and decided the hell with it, she lightly pressed her lips against his.

That made the Mazoku's eyes flare open, his hand that wasn't on her back moving up to caress the back of her head, as he moved his lips to kiss her back.

But Lina did break off the kiss abruptly, leaning her burning cheek against his chest. "… Tell anyone I did that, and I'm going Ragna Blade your ass."

Xelloss smirked, looking down at her and running his fingers gently through her hair. "_…. It's a secret, then._"


	13. Chapter 13

Lina groaned softly as she was pulled out of sleep by a howling sound. She turned over and felt a piece of paper bump against her cheek. Fluttering her eyes open, as she sat up to see Xelloss wasn't there, and apparently had left a note. She took a moment to rub her eyes into focus before reading it.

_Miss Lina,  
I apologize if you awake before my return, but Lord Beast Master has sent me off on an errand. Please try to remain in my quarters until I return to take you back. If you sense at all you might be in danger, use your ring to call me.  
Xelloss_

She raised an eyebrow at the note. So she was supposed to just stay here until that fruitcake decided to return? Her eyes fluttered to the ring still snug on her left hand. Why would she be in danger unless… Oh, perhaps Zelas's underlings aren't accustom to humans being around. That would explain the howling that woke her, perhaps they caught up her scent.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here, stupid idiot…" Lina grumbled to herself, slowly changing back into her clothes. When she finished she ran her hand through her hair, brushing her fingers against her lips as she was having a small flashback of last night. "… What the hell was I thinking? Kissing that damn Mazoku! _Arrrrggghh_ I probably just gave him more ammunition!" she stomped her foot in frustration. Her face flushed slightly. But then she heard that howling again. "That does it, I'm not staying here." She growled and stomped out of the room.

The corridors of Wolfpack Island was like walking inside a cave. In fact she suspected that she was inside some sort of cave… The only problem was she had no idea where she was going. It was rather dark too, luckily she was able to cast a tiny lighting spell, forming the small orb of light into her hand. "Well at least that worked…" she sighed.

Eventually she found her way into a much larger room, one with a large stone chair in the center. "… What the hell?" she raised her eyebrow at that. Slowly, she stepped into the room and noticed something sitting on the chair, a piece of paper with ancient writing on it that was from the Clair Bible. Her eyes flew open as she figured out what it was about _– The Soul Touch._

It merely confirmed everything Xelloss had told her, including the part about how a weaker Soul Touch can break when the object is no longer useful… Unless the Mazoku is a mixed creature like a half demon, because with a human part to them the Soul Touch becomes part of their soul. But then her thoughts went back to what she asked Xelloss, he claimed his Soul Touch with her was the stronger kind, which this text labeled a 'True bond' the kind that some refer to as Soul Mates. That is why the mate they choose must be compatible on a different level than humans, more based on their astral energy and usefulness.

"Hmmm… Guess that does make sense considering Mazoku are pure astral beings…" Lina absentmindedly thought out loud. But her thoughts were still on the possibility of the Soul Touch breaking… Did this mean there could be a point the connection Xelloss has with her could break too? Lina decided to read on, blinking as she reached the final passage. "Low ranking Mazoku cannot have full on Soul Touches due to their nature… The hell does that mean?"

A booming voice answered her. "Basically it tries to say as astral beings, we Mazoku are asexual by nature as we do not require a mate like you humans tend to, as we reproduce by taking a piece off our Astral Body to create. But that doesn't mean we of the higher ranks don't like the idea of a useful companion… Considering when we take human forms we can experience quite a few human characteristics, the lower ranks cannot create an effective human form so they do not suffer our 'side effect' of this…"

Lina froze and her blood turned into ice in her veins. Very slowly, she turned around to see someone had appeared in the chair she had taken the page from. It was a tan, elegant looking woman with long silver hair wearing a white dress. Her golden silted eyes staring right at her as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"While the Soul Touch can be quite useful to us at times, it can be a rather bothersome thing because it can cause some Mazoku to go mad." The woman shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Because it can often cause them to start acting… Human, you might say. It's the side effect of those able to create a near 'perfect' corporeal form in that of a human. That is why only high ranking Mazoku are subjected to the full on Soul Touch, the low ranks only receive the identifying part which often helps them find humans that are perfect for making pledges with." She waved her hand carelessly. "I've often found my Xelloss's Soul Touch with you quite bothersome."

Lina bit her lip for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she finally spoke. "Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, at last we meet." She smirked slightly. "Somehow I get the feeling I didn't find my way here by accident, did I?"

Zelas twitched her mouth into a grin. "Xelloss was quite apprehensive about having to leave you, but he is always loyal no matter how much he dislikes a task. I figured if my wolves were loud enough you'd awake and become curious."

"But why are you showing me this?" Lina asked, holding up the paper… Which suddenly burst into flames and vanished! "_Ack!_"

"Because the Soul Touch is one of our most guarded secrets in the monster realm…" the Greater Beast crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "I did not expect you to believe it completely merely by what my little pup told you. That and it explains some other minor details he may have skipped."

Lina raised her eyebrow. "You said before his Soul Touch has been bothersome… Why?"

"First, it was the only secret he ever kept directly from me. I didn't discover it until that incident with Phibrizzo and Gaav where he nearly got himself destroyed…" Zelas twisted her mouth into a frown.

The red headed sorceress tilted her head to the side. "But… Didn't you order him to follow Phibrizzo's orders, and those were to protect me until I cast the Giga Slave for him?"

Zelas shook her head. "You take me for a fool? He was only ordered to watch you, guide you towards the Clair Bible but that is all. The only other order I gave him was to seek out and destroy that traitor Seigram!"

"_Seigram?_" Lina's eyes went wide. "… Wait, are you saying that he was one of your followers?" thinking about it, that made sense to her. Xelloss did show a rather strong distastefulness to Seigram, and that Mazoku was in fact afraid of Xelloss at one point…

"Was, but he betrayed me and went running to Gaav." Zelas explained, taking in another puff from her cigarette. "That was why when Phibrizzo mentioned he was going to flush out Gaav and kill him, I allowed him to borrow Xelloss because I knew that meant he could track down Seigram and be rid of him. Xelloss was to return to me immediately after dealing with that traitor."

Now Lina was processing that time even more. Xelloss did leave them not long after she killed Seigram, but he was attacked by Gaav just before he could leave… And they didn't see him again until after she cast the Giga Slave… But Phibrizzo said he was out of action merely because of his wounds… Was Phibrizzo lying to them about that?

"But, Xelloss went and got himself nearly destroyed by Gaav… Even stuck around for a bit when I was summoning him." Zelas huffed. "It was then I figured out he had experienced a Soul Touch with you, since he never had one before he was inexperienced as to why he was so found of you."

"… So, you were the reason he took off suddenly like that?" Lina asked. And here she thought he merely just ran away on them…

"Hellmaster was already there, I knew you were important to his plan so he would not let you die." Beast Master shrugged her shoulders. "So I ordered Xelloss to remain here to heal, and told Phibrizzo he could not have him back due to his injuries… Even though Xelloss begged me to return, he knew you'd cast the Giga Slave to rescue your friends, but as I told him going against Hellmaster would have been suicide, even for myself. He held the strongest amount of power of all 5 of us lords."

"So that's why Xelloss was only able to watch?" Lina asked.

"He snuck off when I thought he was healing." Zelas rolled her eyes. "His Soul Touch sensed you in danger, another side effect of it. We can sense when our strongest Soul Touch is in a life threatening situation or near death, due to the connection it makes with our Astral Body."

"You mean for the ones that are true bonds?" Lina asked, her thoughts going back to what she had just read moments ago.

"Correct. I worried he was going to go and do something stupid when mother took you over." Zelas chuckled. "But it worked out in the end."

Lina took a moment to think about that… She did recall both Amelia and Sylphiel mentioned Xelloss had a rather… Painfully serious look on his face when he practically told them she was dead. Could that had been his remorse over losing her? But that's when something else clicked in her brain. "… Wait, worked out? I thought you monsters want the destruction of the world? Hellmaster failed!"

"Phibrizzo went insane towards the end, and I for one do not follow what most consider… Normal for us Mazoku." Zelas winked, wagging her finger in a fashion that was similar to Xelloss. "Chaos is enjoyable, the road to destruction is a feast to us and filled with fun… But once we get there, we have nothing. I wish to prolong the process as the world would be rather… Boring if we ended it so soon, don't you think? That is why I dispatched Xelloss during Darkstar's incident, or did you not wonder why neither Dynast or Dolphin's servants showed up even though you were past the Mazoku barrier within the Demon Sea?"

Lina's eyebrows creased at that. "… Wait, so you're telling me you're putting off the ultimate goal of the Mazoku just because you don't want to be bored? Is this why you're willing to help me save Luna? Not just because of Cepheid?"

"Exactly, while destroying your sister might or might not speed up the process of the Flare Lord returning… It could also have an adverse affect Dynast and Dolphin are hoping on…" the Greater Beast's face hardened. "Which would be an explosion of Chaos Fusion Magic should they cause the rift, in turn destroying this world and returning it to chaos…" she tossed her cigarette to the side. "I am not ready to end this world just yet, so I wish to prolong the enjoyment further… And if we can take down the god's power while we're at it, well that's just a bonus." She flashed a grin.

"So because Xelloss's Soul Touch with me is so bothersome sometimes with any plans you might have, is that why you had him keep it a secret?" Lina asked with her arms crossed.

"Actually the main reason was I wasn't sure if I like the idea of my little boy dating just yet." Zelas replied with a wicked grin. "What is it you humans call it? Overprotective mother-in-law checking out her son's girlfriend? I mean after all I did put a lot into making him that he really is my only child…"

Lina sweatdropped at that. "He's over a thousand years old!"

The Greater Beast just shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't look out for my son the first time he shows interest in a girl? You're his first Soul Touch after all." She winked.

A faint blush covered Lina's nose. "Y-yeah he mentioned that…" She was starting to see where Xelloss got his fruity behavior…

"That reminds me, another little thing I'd like to ask you…" Zelas tapped her forefinger to her cheek. "… What is it about my Xelloss's offer that appeals to you so?"

Lina pursed her lips and her ruby eyes strayed away for a moment. "… Well, his offer still gives me decent control of my life. You monsters should understand the urge for free will, going by the way Xelloss spouts it." She sighed. "I'm not stupid, I knew he'd want something out of the pledge and saving Luna… I just never expected something like the Soul Touch. But I don't want to become a Mazoku either, I want to stay a human. Sure, living forever sounds actually fun and all, but I still want to be me."

Zelas raised her eyebrow at that. "You think it will change you, if you took one of the offers to become Mazoku?"

"Look what happened to Valgaav, he went insane when he was turned into a monster…" Lina brought up, her eyes now on the floor. "I'd rather not find out the hard way."

"Hmmm…" Zelas ran her hand under her chin. "I have to give my son better credit, he does seem to know your mind quite well. He told me you'd turn down both offers, which is why he pressed me once more about finally allowing him to let you know about his Soul Touch and make his offer."

"That and… While I'm always prepared for Xelloss to betray me because he is Mazoku… He's saved me several times over that I thought was rather off for his nature." Lina brought up with a shrug. "And finding out that wasn't even your orders… I guess it makes up for a lot of the crap he has pulled. You could say I consider him a friend that I just worry he'll backstab me any moment, and even then it's not quite a backstab as he doesn't outright lie and say he's on my side. Even when he has betrayed me, it was either false or by orders, which things worked out in the end." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I should know better by now, but I guess I kinda trust that fruitcake… A little." She chuckled.

_"How nice of you to say such things about me, Miss Lina."_ A quiet voice sent a chill up the sorceress's spine.

Lina's eyes widened and she quickly jerked her head around, seeing Xelloss approach them right that moment. Oh damn, just how much of that did he hear?

"Ah Xelloss, you're back sooner than I thought." Zelas mused with a wolfish grin that gave away she was lying. "Did you find any information of use in the library of the church of the Aqua Lord?"

"Sadly no Mistress, nothing we already did not know." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "A few dragons tried to stop me on the way out, until they figured out who it was they were dealing with." He chuckled darkly. "They decided against their actions soon after… But there was something of interest in the area." He paused for a moment. "Huraker and Riksfalto had just been there themselves prior to my arrival… Apparently Huraker has been posing as a priest of the church for a little while now."

Lina took in a sharp gasp. "She could do that? Couldn't the dragons tell she was a Mazoku?"

"That's why she left, before she was smart enough to stay away from the dragons and only mingle with the humans." Xelloss explained. "But they caught her nosing into some research involving the Knights of Cepheid, and Chaos Fusion."

Zelas's face took a darker look now. "… It is as I thought then, Dolphin and Dynast wish to utilize the situation for… _Our goal._" There was a hint of distaste as she spoke the last two words. Lina would had questioned it had the Greater Beast not explained herself earlier… About her true intentions towards that goal.

"Lord Beast Master, your words almost sound like… Treason." A bellowed laugh echoed in the room.

"Who dares to enter my chambers without my permission?" Zelas hissed.

Xelloss opened his eyes and quickly teleported in front of Lina, wrapping an arm around her waist and ushering her behind him. "Stay close to me." He murmured.

She could only nod in response, after all her powers weren't back yet. She was going to have to rely on them to protect her… Talk about irony, a Mazoku Lord and her priest/general willing to protect Lina Inverse, one who assisted in the death of 2 of the lords and destroyer of many of the monster race.

There was a flash of light on the ground, as a green haired female Mazoku appeared before them. She had a pink scar over her right eye, and blue markings on her left cheek. She had a dark blue suit with white armor shoulder pieces, the suit was in two pieces, her stomach was left exposed. "Seems Huraker wasn't kidding when she said the Beast Priest has gone off his rocker due to his Soul Touch… But I didn't know such a thing affected the creator too." Her cyan eyes staring straight at Lina, she smirked. "Now see, nothin' pisses me off more than things that are more trouble than they're worth. I'm not a big fan of lies, secrets, or anything along those lines, either."

"My, my, Riksfalto… Are you often this rude when you make an entrance?" Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "At least Huraker didn't approached Miss Lina with such… Hostile attitude."

"She's trouble if you're willing to go to this length to protect her." Riksfalto glared. "Lord Dolphin will be very interested to hear about this, I wondered why you were poking your nose into our business at the church of the Aqua Lord… So I followed you back here."

Xelloss waved his finger. "And here you hate lies, Huraker was lying very much herself in that situation."

"What Huraker does under Lord Dolphin's orders doesn't concern me, I can't be as crafty as she is." Riksfalto retorted, crossing her arms. "But you, Xelloss, have been a disgrace to the Mazoku since the day Lord Beast Master created you."

Zelas placed a hand on her hip. "That doesn't change the fact you're in my domain, Riksfalto. How about I return you to Dolphin in pieces?" she grinned.

"I thought you'd say that… So I brought backup. Norst, Dee & Grau are dealing with your little underlings at the moment." Riksfalto grinned. "They'll be here about… Now." There were several blasting noises, and smoke coming as one of walls of the cave collapsed.

"Dynast's minions are here too?" Xelloss's grip tightened around Lina, who was blinking.

"Wait… Is that why you were laughing before when I made that crack about Dynast's priest? There really _IS_ a Grau?" she asked, eyes wide.

Xelloss opened one eye at her and smirked slightly. "Yes, actually see Dynast has two priests and two generals… Making that crack about Sherra's name unease her as you were unintentionally hinting she was the weaker and original general, when she views herself as the superior one."

"_Xelloss…_" Zelas spoke, narrowing her eyes as her body began to glow. "Get her out of here. She cannot assist in her condition, and will be their main target." She smirked slightly. "I can handle these ingrates myself." With that, her body exploded into black light that slowly formed into a large, anthropomorphic black wolf with wings.

Lina gasped and clutched her hand on Xelloss's cloak as she saw the Greater Beast take her true form. She smirked slightly. "Impressive, lot better than a giant cone." She joked. "Not at all what I expected."

Xelloss scowled at her for a moment for making fun of his form, then wrapped his other arm around her. "_Understood, Lord Beast Master._" Which then he vanished with Lina.


	14. Chapter 14

Lina was barely aware what was going on as Xelloss had pulled her onto the Astral Plane, but he didn't linger there for long as something seemed to go wrong, he materialized back onto the physical plane, still holding her close to him as a low hiss escaped his throat. She looked around to see they were still inside the caves of Wolfpack Island.

"What is it?" she finally managed to ask, pressing her hand against his chest. Looking at his face, she could see the twisted expression answered her – he had been attacked the moment they entered the Astral Plane. Meaning the Mazoku knew Zelas would order him to get her out of there, and they walked right into a trap. "Xelloss are you alright?" she cried.

With a low chuckle, Xelloss opened a single eye and smiled at her. "It's just a small wound, I'll recover." He then opened his other eye and glared ahead. "… But we're not alone."

Just ahead of them appeared a Mazoku male with black hair that had a single streak of white in the center. His thick eyebrows creased over his small, silted red eyes. He wore an orange armored robe over his black outfit with an armor chest plate. "Hrpmh, you're as powerful as they say you are, Trickster priest. No wonder you caused so much trouble for the Lord Demon Dragon King." Drawn in his right hand was a long, silver blade.

Next to him appeared a Mazoku that took the form of an elderly man, with long white hair and beard, his thick long white eyebrows covered his closed eyes. "And with a Soul Touch with the woman responsible for Chaos Dragon's death... My, no wonder the Greater Beast tried to keep this information from us." He had an orange and red priest robe, holding a brown wooden staff.

Xelloss grit his teeth. "_Rashatt… Raltaak_… I must admit I thought you both were… Dead." He smirked mockingly. "I thought Lord Hellmaster took care of you both when we were on the trail of Gaav, as you didn't appear when he confronted Miss Lina himself."

Lina's eyes went wide with fear. These were leftover followers of Gaav? Dammit was every single Mazoku that had something to do with Chaos Dragon going to hunt her down at some point?

"We were, busy you might say." Raltaak spoke first. "Lord Gaav was looking into another piece of Lord Ruby Eye you might say, by the time we returned from our mission Hellmaster had disposed of him."

"Because of his partly bound to human form we were not destroyed with him as you may have suspected." Rashatt narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose that would explain it, most priests and generals of the lords cannot survive once their master has perished." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders, his arms tightening around Lina. "But who then, do you serve now?"

"Oh that's simple, with the one that holds the power of Chaos Dragon." Raltaak waved his hand carelessly. "Beast Master wasn't the only one to harvest a destroyed lord's power after all."

Lina shivered against her Mazoku protector. Someone was able to recover Gaav's powers even after Phibrizzo killed him? But wait… Did he say Zelas had a destroyed lord's power too? _… But that would mean…_

"Lord Beast Master hasn't been able to properly arrange for the Hellmaster's power to be of use yet… He after all, was destroyed by The Mother, so his powers are still unstable." Xelloss explained, his hardened expression not letting up just yet. "She was hoping to harvest his powers and create a new subordinate out of the piece from his Astral Body."

Lina looked up at the priest with wide eyes. "W-whoa wait a second! You're telling me that despite those lords being dead their powers are still in this world?"

Xelloss looked down at her, closing his eyes and putting his cheerful mask on. "Well, my Mistress felt it would be a terrible waste of power for all that to retreat to the Sea of Chaos. My best guess is Lord Dynast felt the same about Chaos Dragon…" he looked up at the Mazoku before them. "… Or am I wrong and it's Lord Dolphin who dispatched you?"

"Observant as ever, Xelloss." Raltaak chuckled. "Lord Dynast easily took us in as his newer underlings, as he already had too many generals and priests to accommodate for us."

"So he sent his other minions to distract Lord Beast Master, while you two get your revenge on Miss Lina and myself?" Xelloss opened his eyes once more, smirking slightly. "I'm afraid that will be his undoing."

"The girl we're supposed to bring back alive if we can… We'll see about that." Rashatt vanished from sight, appearing behind him just as his blade was about to make contact with Xelloss's back.

"My, how terribly rude." Xelloss chuckled, quickly launching himself into the air to dodge, still clutching Lina close to his person. "Miss Lina, please be sure to hold on."

The crimson haired sorceress didn't need to be told, her hands were tightly gripping to his cloak… Which suddenly she felt was wrapped around her as he placed her down a few feet away from the other Mazoku. "Xelloss?" she looked up, seeing he had discarded the cloak from himself to place it on her.

"Keep that around you no matter what, it's a part of me so it should be able to protect you from their attacks." Xelloss said, a hard edge to his voice as he took his staff into both his hands, blocking Rashatt's sword.

Lina blinked as his words, remembering just last night when she had this cloak around her… It didn't occur to her before that it was part of his body when he gave it to her to… _Wait a second that means!_ "Xelloss… Kick their asses so I can beat yours later." She snarled.

Xelloss chuckled softly at that, taking in her sudden anger. "Why thank you, Lina-chan. That's just the extra boost I needed." With that his staff glowed, several black sparks flew off it and charged through the sword that made contact with his staff and zapped Rashatt into a wall.

An anger vain popped on Lina's forehead. "_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!_" she hissed.

Smirking and waving his index finger, Xelloss turned and swung his staff in line, several mini black cones appeared and shot out at Rashatt, pinning him to the wall. He stepped forward, charging a ball of energy into his hand. "Any last words, former general?"

"You forgot about me, Xelloss." Raltaak swung his staff, an explosion rocking the cave's floor under the General Priest.

Xelloss had just sensed the attack in time, hovering inches above the ground with a barrier around himself. "Very well then, if you wish for your end as well that can be arranged. I'd much rather not have to resort to violence, but you two give me no choice." He vanished from sight, and that's when a rainstorm of the mini black tornadoes appeared like mad, impaling both Mazoku to the wall and hammering them.

Lina shivered slightly from watching this fight, damn was she glad when Xelloss fought with her and her friends he was only being slightly serious. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him had he ever attacked her as relentlessly as this! Though her train of thought was stopped as she looked up, the earlier explosion had disturbed the cave slightly, and pieces of the jagged ceiling was starting to giveaway!

"Oh crap!" Lina cried, quickly rolling away as several rock spears came down and nearly impaled her. While grated Xelloss's cloak was part of his Astral Body, she didn't want to test if it would protect her against those heavy rocks squishing her. But that's when she noticed during her roll she must had lost her grip on the cloak, it was slightly under some of the rubble of rocks now. She knew she had to grab it and get it back on fast, it would only take a moment…

But a moment was all Raltaak needed. Taking it all the pain from the merciless awl storm hammering him, he brought his staff down with a glow. A black swirl shot out and formed a ring of black fire around Lina, magic charging within the circle ready to explode…

When suddenly she felt her feet lifted out from under her as the explosion shook the cave violently. She had shut her eyes, trying with all her might to cast a barrier spell but still no use… When she noticed she didn't take any pain, and felt her head pressed against a familiar yellow shirt as she opened her ruby eyes. "Xelloss!" she cried, looking up to see the priest smile at her.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you dear Lina?" he chuckled slightly, but then she noticed rough edges around his right shoulder… He was slightly hurt taking that explosion for her, apparently a part of the blast got him before he got his barrier up, which was currently around them.

Raltaak and Rashatt though took this chance to break free from the black cones that imprisoned them on the wall, joining their staff and sword together but nothing seemed to happen as the two vanished… At least to Lina's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Xelloss whaled out and fell to his knees, still holding Lina he hissed with one eye open.

"Oh no, an Astral Attack!" Lina gasped, her hand clutching at his shirt. She was already cursing herself, had he not been distracted with rescuing her, he wouldn't have taken his eyes off those two and they might not had gotten away.

"M-Miss Lina… May I borrow the Demons Blood Talismans?" Xelloss asked, straining to get back to his feet.

Lina nodded and frantically pulled the amulets off her wrists and belt, her last one that normally was over her cape she pulled out of her pocket. "Just remember I want them back, fruitcake." She teased, trying to make light of the moment but inside was panicking… If he need those then he must had just been hurt pretty badly. It made her wonder if by chance he actually might had been wounded a bit from his earlier mission and just choose not to tell her and Zelas, that or expelled too much destroying whatever dragons tried to stop them.

"Of course." Xelloss chuckled, quickly placing them on. "_Lords of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, grant me all the power that you possess!_" the talismans started glowing brightly.

Lina looked at him confused for a moment, the only time she ever saw him use this spell was when he used the Blast Bomb, but wouldn't he have to put her down for that? No instead his grip around her was extremely tight, and his amethyst orbs were scanning the area, possibly both here and the Astral Plane.

"There you are." Xelloss grinned sadistically, his eyes glowing as his whole body was radiating a dark violet aura.

Lina shivered feeling the intense power radiating from him, then gasped when she saw the Mazoku fazing in just steps before them… And two large black cones impaled through their chests!

Her eyes widened, he was using the talisman's power to enhance his own ability to probably repair whatever damage those two did to his Astral Form. She watched as their bodies wrecked agony as Xelloss just laughed maniacally and several more of the larger cones pierced through the Mazoku's bodies and exploded!

Lina shut her eyes and felt something cover her before the smoke and rock dust hit her, when she opened her eyes she saw that Xelloss was holding his cloak over her head. When he lowered it, she saw nothing but dark mist, signaling the Mazoku were in fact destroyed.

"Phew… You know you actually scared me for a bit there Xelloss." Lina whipped a bit of sweat off her forehead. "I thought for a bit there you were going to get over your head and they were going to actually do some major damage to you…"

There was no reply from Xelloss, and just before Lina could ask she felt him fall to his knees, just barely holding her close to him, his body shaking slightly.

"X-XELLOSS?" Lina cried, her eyes wide with panic as she placed her hands on his face, lifting his head a bit to see the strain in his amethyst orbs, which he slowly closed to hide them. "Are you alright?" she asked, alarm in her voice.

He groaned for a moment, it took a moment for him to respond. "I…. I will be fine in a moment, Lina-chan."

"You god damn fruitcake… You could have gotten yourself killed you're so careless." Lina snarled, her hands tightening around his head. "No wonder your damn Mistress worries about your Soul Touch with me if it makes you do shit like this… What can I do to help you?"

He chuckled. "Why don't you give me that promised beating now if you wish to help?"

Lina rolled her eyes at that, of course negative emotions would help heal him. "_You dolt._" She wrapped her arm around his neck, like as if she was just about to pull him into a headlock… When suddenly she kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"_**THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!**_" Lina Inverse snarled as she tightened the headlock on the Mazoku Priest in her arms. She had caught him completely off guard with that kiss, so he actually didn't expect it anymore when she suddenly did so…

"I-I'm s-sorry Miss Lina!" Xelloss cried, his voice wavering a bit as she was shaking his head.

"And I still need to beat your ass for calling me Lina-chan twice you prick!" she snarled.

"Well by all means I already offered you to." Xelloss chuckled softly as she continued her useless effort to strangle him.

Lina hissed and released him, dropping his head to the floor. "Oh what's the damn point? It's no good if you enjoy it you ass." She snarled, crossing her arms. "And give me back my talismans!"

"Awww you mean you weren't doing it to show your affection for me, Lina-chan?" Xelloss looked up at her with a mischievous grin as he removed the talismans, plopping them into her hand. "After all I just saved you."

"You're the reason I needed saving in the first place you jackass!" Lina stood up and pulled her leg back after she put the talismans back on. "You brought me here after all!" she let her leg forward with a quick motion to kick him, but he fazed out. "Ahhh!" she cried, losing her balance due to this and falling backwards when suddenly a pair of arms caught her.

Xelloss smirked, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Leave it to you Miss Lina to be able to help me recover so well so quickly."

Lina growled and struggled in his embrace to get her footing back. "I warned you before to knock that off idiot!"

"But Liiinnaaa, you took me by such surprise thanking me with a lovely kiss and all." Xelloss teased, his devilish grin and amethyst eyes barring down at her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"T-that was to mess with you like you always do to me fruitcake!" she snapped, her face flushing red as she finally was able to stand straight back up. "B-besides after what I read in that Clair Bible Manuscript actions like that not only give me energy like you told me, they can energize you as well right?"

"Mmm I must say it did strike me by surprise." Xelloss chuckled, his lips lingering on her hair, his arms tightening around her waist to pull her back against him. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he slowly moved his head to her shoulder, blowing a puff of air into her ear. "And yes dear Lina, just being this close to you is enough for my Soul Touch to help restore my energy. I'm willing to bet if we continued your magic would probably come back faster." He chuckled, pressing his lips gently to her ear. "While I feed off your lovely emotions."

Lina took in a sharp gasp, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes. While a part of her was screaming to break free, another part actually was curious if his theory was true. In a way she did want her damn powers back as soon as possible. But her rational mind won out slightly. "_Screw you, Xelloss._" She hissed.

"Are you offering?" the Mazoku teased, which made her blush even more furiously as she punched him in the face.

"Let me go right now you bastard!" Lina hissed, trying so hard to break free from his iron lock around her waist. All she managed to do was turn herself to where she was facing him, though.

"Hmmm perhaps we should test my theory, dear Lina?" Xelloss gave her a predatory grin, his amethyst eyes still not closed as they were looking straight into hers. Slowly he was inching her towards one of the walls of the caves.

"Xelloss I god damn swear when my powers are back…" Lina snarled, glaring deadly at him.

"All the more reason I shouldn't pass this up, as I told you Miss Lina, I am giving you a preview what to expect should you choose the pledge." Xelloss snickered, then pressed her back firmly against the rocky wall, lifting her just a bit so she was at eye level with him.

"And I warned no more god damn sexual harassment you Mazoku shithead!" Lina snarled, kicking at his legs and punching his chest.

Xelloss bellowed a laugh. "And I told you I haven't _BEGUN_ to harass you in that manner, my lovely Lina." And before she could retort back his lips were hard against hers.

Lina growled into the kiss, still thrashing in his grasp for a few moments before remembering that did no damn good. So she tried something else, she bit his lip hard, even more than the first time he kissed her. In fact this time she drew a bit of his black blood that covered her lips. She would have jerked her head back but she couldn't being pinned against this cavern's wall.

She felt a ping of relief as Xelloss slowly pulled back to examine her Mazoku blood stained lips, and that devilish grin on his face got wider if that was possible. "Now you're getting into it." He whispered huskily, and she could see her bite on his lips was already healed. Just as she opened her mouth as she was going to growl at him, he was kissing her again. She felt his tongue licking up the droplets of blood, then he pushed his probing tongue inside her already open mouth, exploring inside.

_'Dammit.'_ She mentally cursed. He baited her into that one because he knew she'd retort. She knew there was no way to fight him off without her magic, so she decided the hell with it, if he's going to force her like this she might as well test his god damn stupid theory, and screw with him some more while she's at it.

Which is what she did, suddenly without warning she darted her tongue to meet his, and began to kiss him back for the first time. She was right about messing with him though, it got him to pause for a moment, amethyst orbs wide and looking at her in surprise. She just glared at him in response for a moment, then closed her eyes and decided to take control of this kiss while he was bewildered.

So Lina pushed through his tongue and entered hers into his mouth shyly, she basically mimicked Xelloss's actions he had done being as inexperienced as she was. Strangely enough though she was becoming aware of her heart pounding and her cheeks burning slightly, was it because this didn't quite feel as bad as she thought when she beat him off before he had the chance to go further with a kiss? Her train of thought was stopped when she felt his tongue try to wrap around hers, she quickly withdrew hers back into her mouth and clamped her lips shut.

She heard him chuckle at that as his lips withdrew from hers, but still lingered there for a moment as he lightly pressed them back for a short moment, this kiss was short but tender in its own way as he slowly moved his lips down to her chin before breaking off completely. "You're a quick study, dear Lina." He purred against her throat.

Lina opened her eyes only half way, her head was spinning and she was gasping for air. As she panted heavily she wanted so badly to wipe that damn smile off that fruity Mazoku's face as he looked so amused at her. Ugh, how she wanted so badly to zap him off with a Digger Volt right now…

And that's when suddenly an electric blast blew Xelloss off her, landing on the ground in surprise. She herself landed on her feet, he hadn't been holding her up that high after all.

"Ah, so it did work." The Mazoku chuckled, rubbing his head.

Lina blinked rapidly, looking at her hand. Her powers were back? "Fireball!" she cried, swinging her hand forward… And nothing. "The hell?"

"Well, it probably only gave you enough for a temporary boost, Miss Lina." Xelloss shrugged, rising back to his feet and picking up his staff. "But perhaps by tomorrow for sure your powers should return. After all that wasn't a full power spell you hit me with, just caught me by surprise."

Lina just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that why you accosted me you ass?" she hissed.

"My, dear Lina I'm hurt. You didn't feel my affection for you in that kiss?" Xelloss asked with a wolfish grin. "I sure felt your gratitude in it…"

Lina's face turned scarlet. "**I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING YOU GOD DAMN PRICK!**" she tackled him to the ground onto his stomach, wrapping her arms around him into another choke hold. "You EVER do that again and so help me I'll…"

There was a sudden explosion that interrupted them, causing the cavern to shake even more violently than before. Xelloss quickly teleported them away before some more of the ceiling rocks crashed on them, appearing just outside the island holding Lina in his arms. His one arm was tight around her back, the other holding her legs just below her knees.

"Eh? Damn we're up high! Xelloss, what are you doing?" Lina looked up at the Mazoku holding her with a confused expression.

"Just making sure there aren't any more traps set up, by the sound of that explosion Lord Beast Master is finishing up." Xelloss explained, his eyes were closed once more.

"Should we go check on her?" the crimson haired sorceress asked.

"My first priority is your life, Miss Lina. My Mistress ordered me to get you to safety and that I shall." Xelloss smiled at her, brushing his cheek against her forehead, making her blush once again. "Besides, while you mean well she would take it as an insult for our concern. She is a powerful lord after all, a few priests and generals cannot take her down so easily."

Lina rolled her eyes. "You monsters and your pride." She shook her head. "Just get me back already, I've been held by you long enough this morning you're gonna god damn suffocate me!" she smacked her palm against his chest.

Xelloss chuckled at that. "Going to? My, well we can't have that can we? I always do everything thoroughly." He pressed his lips once more against hers in a light kiss as he teleported with her to the Astral Plane for their trip.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're never going to find Miss Lina at this rate." Amelia whimpered as the group had been searching for hours since they awoke and Lina was missing.

"Odds are since that bastard Xelloss hasn't shown his face she's with him." Zelgadis hissed with his arms crossed, they had spent all day searching the town and were standing just towards the exit to the road.

"But doesn't that mean she's ok?" Gourry rubbed his head. "I mean he's powerful enough to protect her and all, plus he does love her right because of that Sue Touch?"

"Soul Touch, Gourry dear." Sylphiel corrected him.

"I still don't trust that piece of shit." Zelgadis growled. "Who says he's not just trying to get Lina to take the pledge so she joins the damned Mazoku? He's up to something I just know it!"

Amelia frowned. "Mr. Zelgadis you really shouldn't be so suspicious all the time. I know you're angry at him for burning the Clair Bible manuscript that time, but even Rezo admitted it's impossible to change you back with knowledge from there… So Mr. Xelloss really didn't lie to you when he said the information he destroyed wasn't of use to you." She pointed out.

"I still don't trust that jerk, just leave it at that." Zelgadis grumbled.

_"Well you shouldn't trust me, Mr. Zelgadis. I am Mazoku after all, I assure you haven't forgotten?"_ a familiar chuckle whirled in the air. In a matter of seconds Xelloss appeared before them, still holding Lina in his arms. "Forgive me for stealing away Miss Lina but there were some matters we needed to attend to."

"Lina!" Gourry cried. "See she is fine Zel."

"Miss Lina where did you go?" Sylphiel asked.

"We've been all worried sick about you!" Amelia cried.

Lina didn't answer… Instead she punched Xelloss in the face and quickly stumbled to get onto her feet, immediately pulling the Mazoku into another headlock. "I wasn't finished you fruitcake!" she snarled, turning to Zelgadis. "Hey Zel, cast an Astral Vine on your sword and give it to me now!"

Zelgadis actually looked like he was about to draw his sword and listen, as Amelia grabbed his arm, turning towards Lina. "Miss Lina, what happened? Why are you attacking Mr. Xelloss… _Again?_"

"Like that's new Amelia? She's always beating up Xelloss." Gourry chuckled.

"Miss Lina, just what have you and that monster been doing all this time?" Sylphiel asked, tilting her head to the side.

Xelloss chuckled. "Oh Lina's just a little angry at me for a few certain actions and apparently doesn't like me taking Mr. Gourry's role as protector, especially when I get wounded."

Lina's face flushed red. "Shut up now you shithead if you know what's good for you." She snarled.

Xelloss gave her a smirk as he looked up at her, amethyst eyes open. "Oh you mean our little secret? I haven't forgotten Lina-chan." He winked.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT ASSHOLE!_" Lina growled and released him, giving him a kick to the ground. "I am not your god damn _Lina-chan_, your _'dear Lina'_ or any of those other fucking pet names you came up with! Until I decide to take the pledge you will knock it off with these liberties you keep taking!" her face was entirely red by now, stomping her foot on the ground and pointing her finger at him. She didn't seem to register completely what she said until she saw the wolfish grin on the Mazoku's face, then her eyes widened with a gasp when she saw her friends looking at her dumbstruck. "_I-IF!_ I meant IF I take the pledge!"

"Just what exactly happened you bastard? What did you do to piss Lina off so badly and unnerve her like this?" Zelgadis shot an accusing glare at the priest.

"_That is a secret._" Xelloss smirked, waving his finger and teleporting away as the chimera shot a Dynast Breath at him. He reappeared behind Lina. "Well I'm quite sure you'll be perfectly safe in their hands for now as I return to report the damage control to Lord Beast Master. She will be most interested about Gaav's minions, remember to call for me if needed, my Lina." He pecked a kiss on her cheek before disappearing.

If it was at all possible, Lina's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet as she turned to hit the damn Mazoku before he vanished, but failed. "COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT I SAID I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU!" she stomped the ground twice. She fumed for a few moments before remembering her friends happened to be watching her. She slowly turned around, a sweatdrop appearing on her head. "Errr… H-hi guys… Sorry about vanishing and all." She waved a hand carelessly.

"Well, I thought it was obvious if you're with one of us everything is ok right?" Gourry asked.

"Since when is Xelloss one of us?" Zelgadis hissed.

"We were all worried sick about you Miss Lina, now why did you take off with Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked, hands on her hips.

Lina sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's a long story… Well see…" she blushed and rubbed her cheek, she _REALLY_ didn't want to tell any of them the real reason Xelloss took her to Wolfpack Island… Especially Gourry. "Xelloss's Mistress wanted to speak to me about the Soul Touch, explain a few other things about it and… Ask me why I turned down all the lord's offers and stuff. Also she explained to me why Dynast and Dolphin want to kill me if I don't join the Mazoku. Just as soon as Xelloss was going to bring me back, we were attacked by Dolphin's General and Dynast's other general and his two priests."

"Oh my how did you get away?" Sylphiel gasped.

"And what did Xelloss mean by followers of Gaav?" Amelia asked.

"Zelas took them on and ordered Xelloss to get me out of there, sadly he only got so far because it was a trap, they expected Zelas to order him to get me away and they attacked him from the Astral Plane." Lina sighed, recalling the battle and rubbed her arm. "It was Gaav's general and his priest. Apparently they were away on another assignment when the Demon Dragon King attacked us. They were working with Dynast and used this chance to try to get back at Xelloss for messing with Gaav's plans and assisting in getting him killed by Hellmaster. Of course without my magic I…"

"… You couldn't help him." Sylphiel shivered. "You had to just watch."

"Oh man that had to be bad, to rely on Xelloss of all people." Zelgadis rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't Xelloss pretty powerful though?" Gourry rubbed his head.

"Well he did get his butt kicked by Gaav before." Amelia brought up.

Lina chuckled, recalling how Amelia drove that through Xelloss before. "Actually the truth is, while Zelas spoke to me she sent Xelloss out to learn some things that could assist in helping Luna and he was attacked, so he was already kind of weakened." She sighed. "… That and those guys tried really bad to target me, without my powers I couldn't defend myself and…"

Sylphiel's eyes widened. "You mean he got hurt protecting you?"

Lina's blush grew a bit more. "… Yeah, he did."

"Well that's not the first time he did that." Gourry chuckled. "The last hit he took for Lina nearly killed him, only left his head."

For some reason recalling that scene made Lina flinch… She did recall the shock she felt when he did that…

"Oh my I just knew it! Mr. Xelloss's Soul Touch is the blissful feelings of true love for Miss Lina!" Amelia declared, stars in her eyes. "At this rate you can convince him to leave his evil ways just to be with you Miss Lina, it's so romantic! The Soul Touch is just destiny's way to show you are a couple meant to be as you make it through this challenge!"

Lina sweatdropped heavily at that. "Amelia… He's a freaking monster, nothing's going to change that no matter how much of the Mazoku version of love he feels for me."

Amelia didn't seem to hear Lina completely, because she was squealing. "You mean he's already told you his feeling even more then we heard? Plus he introduced you to his mother that means the relationship is serious! Oh Miss Lina however will your heart decide though?" she blinked, looking at Gourry. "Aren't you concerned though, Mr. Gourry?"

The blonde swordsman rubbed his head. "Huh? About what Amelia?"

Amelia pursed her lips, pointing an accusing finger at him. "It's your fault for being so dumb that Mr. Xelloss is sweeping Miss Lina off her feet and will easily take her away from you! If you were man enough you'd fight for her!" she suddenly got starry eyed again. "Oh yes that would be such the epic battle, two lovers fighting for their treasure? Oh my but Mr. Gourry doesn't have the Sword of Light so he'd probably stand no chance against a monster…"

"_Wait…_ Why am I fighting Xelloss?" Gourry looked completely confused, running a hand through his hair.

Lina was glaring daggers at the princess as Zelgadis held his head and shook it, Sylphiel was looking nervous though from this conversation.

"Amelia… What is this crap you're saying about Xelloss sweeping me off my feet?" Lina growled, a deadly look in her eyes.

Amelia shivered for a moment. "W-well look how you just made it sound like you're going to take the pledge eventually…"

"That is true, even Xelloss picked that up." Zelgadis pointed out. "Care to explain that one, Lina?"

"_I TOLD YOU IDIOTS THAT IS A LAST DITCH EFFORT IN THE EVENT I GET KILLED DAMMIT!_" Lina snarled. "NOW STOP READING FURTHER INTO IT ALREADY!" Oooohhh if only she had her powers she'd blow them all away for the accusing looks she was getting… From everyone but Gourry who was still utterly clueless. She stomped her foot, hissing and starting to walk towards the road. "I don't want to hear another word about this _AT ALL_, got it? Otherwise once my powers come back I'll be sure to make you _ALL SORRY FOR IT._" Venom was dripping off her words.

Not another word was spoken to Lina the rest of the day, everyone was too afraid her temper was at it's peak. She quickly ate her dinner and retired to bed immediately when they got to the inn, not speaking to either Amelia or Sylphiel who were in the neighboring beds.

The crimson haired sorceress found herself tossing in the middle of night, she had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep… Her mind on everything that had happened and oddly enough… On that fruitcake priest Xelloss. While she could ignore her friends and argue with them all she wished, she knew she couldn't ignore his actions within the past 24 hours, nor what all she learned from Zelas… She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Was all that really enough to consider taking the pledge? Granted it really gave better chance of surviving and the other lords just might stop coming after her, not seeing her as a treat if she's pledged to a Mazoku. Plus both Xelloss and Zelas gave logical reasons they wish to help her in saving Luna… That didn't count her own feelings. As much as she kept cursing verbally… Mentally a part of her couldn't deny the fact she was somewhat attracted to the fruity Mazoku. He was an enigma, a puzzling one at that, count in his thousand years of knowledge she could possibly learn all kinds of things from him. She was quite sure life wouldn't be boring with Xelloss, even an eternal life. Fun seemed to drive Xelloss, just like it did her. They were alike in more ways than she would like to admit. If he was human, she had to admit to herself she wouldn't hesitate as much… Even though a part of her would always hesitate, as she did with Gourry because letting someone in meant they had the power to hurt you, and Lina Inverse does not show weakness.

She sighed to herself, it was tempting, everything in Xelloss's offer… The extra benefits he threw in made it sound perfect… _Too perfect_. But were all these reasons enough to justify taking the pledge? And would she stick with it, or use that fruitcake until they save Luna and break the pledge stone, freeing herself in the process? But would that be a mistake, and Xelloss would take hostile action? … No, if he was going to do that, he wouldn't have given her the hint she needed if she did want to break the pledge. No, it was obvious – Xelloss _WANTED_ her to choose him. Must be that damn Mazoku pride of theirs. "_Stupid fruitcake…_" she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head, turning over once again on the bed.

Lina's eyebrow furrowed as the bed felt oddly lumpy on her right side, maybe she messed up the covers in her sleep and they bunched together. She felt too tired to disentangle them, but as she pressed closer she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her back, and lips pressed against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Lina's crimson eyes shot wide open, looking to see a familiar pair of amethyst eyes staring right at her. The moonlight from the window barely illuminated them, but she'd know them anywhere. "_XELLOSS!_" she growled, breaking the kiss immediately. "What the hell are you-" she was silenced by his gloved hand over her mouth. He was laying beside her, his other arm still wrapped around her and had pulled her even closer.

"Now, now Miss Lina. Do you really wish to wake the princess and the priestess?" Xelloss spoke in a soft whisper, closing his eyes with a wide grin on his face. "This would be quite the situation for you to explain." He chuckled.

"Bastard." Lina growled, muffled by his hand over her mouth.

"My, is this how you greet everyone you call for?" Xelloss teased, slowly removing his hand.

"What the fuck are you talking about Xelloss?" Lina snapped, though making sure she kept her voice low. She would have punched the damn Mazoku, but his arms were so tight around her that her arms were crushed up against his chest, with no room to move them. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"Oh? You mean you didn't…" The Mazoku raised an eyebrow at her emotions, shaking his head with a smirk. "Hmm, whatever would cause you to think about me so much it would activate your ring?"

Lina's eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Her considering the pledge and thinking so deeply about Xelloss must had activated its magic accidentally, summoning him to her side! She mentally cursed herself, and taking note she better figure out exactly how that damn ring worked and to take it off at night from now on! "I was probably having a nightmare and you were in it, fruitcake." She hissed.

"Do nightmares usually make you feel so confused, relieved, amused and other such emotions? By reading that you seemed awfully deep in thought for a dream." Xelloss smirked at her. "That and I thought humans slept with their eyes closed."

"_HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE YOU ASS?_" Lina snarled a bit too loudly, she froze when she saw Amelia turn over… But she still seemed asleep.

"Not for long to be honest, but when I first arrived I was on the Astral Plane of course." Xelloss chuckled softly. "I felt your ring reach out to me so I came right away, it wasn't a distress call so I was a bit confused as to why you were summoning me. Now I see you must had activated its power by accident, merely by thinking of me. I guess it's good at setting off from human emotions."

"Maybe it's just freaking defective and you should take it back!" Lina snapped.

"Returning my gift so soon? Lina dear you really know how to ruin the moment don't you?" Xelloss teased in a light tone. "And here I thought females liked romance and gifts, yet you reject my affections so many times."

"There's a difference between romance and sexual harassment, you fucking monster." Lina hissed, glaring daggers at him. "Like accosting an innocent girl in her bed!"

"This is accosting?" Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "I thought humans referred to this as cuddling. Perhaps I was mistaken…" There was that wolfish grin again… And suddenly in a fluid motion he had Lina pinned down on the bed, his body pressed against hers but she felt no body weight. Well, this from was a projection technically after all, he could easily modify its weight too. "I thought _THIS_ was accosting on a bed." He snickered, kissing her deeply.

Lina's eyes went wide and she thrashed on the bed, trying very hard to kick at him. One of his legs wrapped around hers to keep it down, while the other he caught with his hand and ran his gloved hand slowly over her calf. All she was wearing after all was a simple pair of pink pajamas, and his actions had reminded her that she wasn't wearing her bra either. That made her face flush red, after all she didn't need much support so she always took it off at night for comfort reasons. Right now though she was utterly cursing herself for it. Luckily her arms were in front of her chest still, but if she were to move them…

Xelloss opened one eye, looking at her curiously as he obviously had expected her to hit him as moving his one arm loosened his grip on her. So he rubbed her leg gently and moved his other hand to caress her side, slowly moving his lips off hers but not breaking contact with her skin. He made a trail of kisses down her throat until he stopped just between her neck and shoulder, sucking softly on her delicate skin.

"_Ahhh!_" Lina gasped, taking in a much needed breath of air when his lips parted from hers. She slightly growled, without thinking moved her hand to yank at his hair. "If you bite me I swear I'm gonna…"

Xelloss stopped his actions to pull back, both eyes staring at her with a predatory look. "But Miss Lina, you've already tasted my blood as you've bitten me twice now."

"Only the second time drew blood dammit." Lina snarled, hitting his chin with the palm of her other hand in attempt to smack him away. "Besides the fact it doesn't cause you pain like it would for me, you actually enjoy it you ass."

"Hmmm, I see your point." Xelloss shrugged, grabbing both her arms with one hand and pushing them up to rest up around her head, his other arm now had a tight grip on her hip as he leaned close, his chest pressing against hers. "That and you can't easily use healing magic with your powers the way they are right now, so I won't do that this time." He smirked.

"Let me go you ass!" Lina snarled, thrashing in his grip.

"But Lina-chan, I was merely demonstrating what I thought would be doing such you accused me of doing." Xelloss grinned wide, amethyst orbs looking straight at her. "Or are you saying you were mistaken before?" he whispered in a seductive tone, resting his head between her breasts while not taking his gaze off her.

"G-get off me already!" Lina stammered her face completely red by now. She was cursing her blush for giving away how warm she was growing from his closeness. She felt nervous just from those eyes alone of his staring at her like this, but not being able to break free was just making it worse.

"Mmmm but you clearly seem to like it, I can taste your arousal." Xelloss grinned like a little kid. "I'd do similar in my corporeal form for you, but somehow I don't think you're ready for that yet." He chuckled. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." He purred, releasing her leg and moving his hand up to his mouth, pulling the glove off his hand with his teeth.

Lina gasped, crimson eyes wide. She'd never seen him remove his gloves before, her gaze on the long, slender fingers he had was quite intense. She felt another blush creep up as she realized she was marveling over an image that Mazoku clearly gave himself, it wasn't like he needed to do that, he just did it for her reaction.

Slowly, he ran his fingers across her lips and down her neck, until he reached the first button on her pajamas and undid it. Taking the second button between his fingers he opened that one too, moving the fabric of her pajama shirt to expose her shoulder, where he started kissing gently then sliding his tongue across her skin. He then planted several light kisses on the exposed skin of her collarbone.

Lina groaned, shutting her eyes as her breathing and heartbeat were increasing. "S-stop it you god damn jerk!" she hissed, balling her fist into his hair, once again doing her useless tugging to get him to knock it off as she did in fact feel her arousal growing from what this asshole was doing to her.

"Very well." Xelloss mused as his nose was brushing against the skin between her breasts, just above the button of her clothes was. He pulled his head back and smirked at her.

"_Huh?_" Lina asked in a strangled voice, trying to get her heavy breathing under control. Her eyes were wide in complete shock. "T-the HELL? Are you still freaking playing me you shithead?" she snapped.

Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "You said to stop so I did, as I explained to you before as a Mazoku I don't react the same way you do to such actions. As an asexual being I can start and stop whenever I please, because merely being this close to you is all I need, not that I wouldn't greatly enjoy if we took it further." He smirked, playfully kissing the tip of her nose. "But your lovely body does seem to react to me doesn't it?"

Blood rushed to Lina's cheeks as she growled and pressed both her hands to his chest. "_You… You… You…_" she stammered, an Elmekia Lance fired off her hands, blowing the Mazoku off the bed into the floor. She blinked twice, looking at her hands. "Huh…. That was stronger than the last spell." She frowned though. "But my magic still isn't back."

Xelloss chuckled and stood back up after a moment, raising his ungloved hand and waving his finger. "As I explained before Lina my lovely, the stronger the intimate actions, the more power you get. The power just isn't lasting very long due to your magic not back yet, so you expel it immediately in one spell."

"Oh really?" Lina mumbled, turning to make sure Amelia and Sylphiel were still asleep. "… I still should beat the hell out of you for the damn harassment and jumping into my bed." She grumbled, buttoning her shirt back up. "But you'd just enjoy that you freaking fruitcake."

"Awww what's the matter Lina-chan, already tired of blowing your steam out on me? Or are you starting to get used to it and just won't admit it?" Xelloss teased with one eye open.

"_OH NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT YOU PRICK!_" Lina pounced, wresting him down in a headlock. She had him laying face down on the floor, she was sitting right on his back as she had her arms tight around his throat.

"Ahhhh now that's more like it." Xelloss laughed at her reaction. "You're so giving with these midnight snacks Miss Lina."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY." Lina snarled, releasing his head and motioning to get up.

But that's when she felt Xelloss's arms grab hers, and with a quick faze through the Astral Plane he was able to switch to laying face up, pulling her down before she could react and locking lips with hers.

Though Lina didn't react at first, he caught her off guard once again so it took her a moment to pull herself out of the kiss, glaring at him. "Do you WANT me to fire another spell at you bastard? Because unlike my beatings those can actually hurt if I cast the right ones." She hissed.

"And as I brought up the other time Lina dearest, it's worth it." Xelloss winked at her.

"Didn't I warn you about the fucking pet names?" she growled.

"Oh you'll have to get used to them after the pledge dear Lina, as I'll have plenty more." Xelloss grinned wide.

"_WHO THE HELL SAYS I'M TAKING IT YOU JERK I STILL HAVE TIME TO DECIDE ON THAT!_" Lina snarled, barely able to keep her voice under control.

"But you said when you take the pledge earlier…" Xelloss pointed out with a smug expression on his face.

"I SAID IF MORON." Lina snapped, then realized her voice level and checked on the girls again.

"Only after you corrected yourself." The priest waved his finger. "Oh and I wouldn't worry about them, I knew you'd do this so I cast a Sleeping Spell on them."

"You _WHAT?_" the crimson haired sorceress shouted. "You lied to me you ass!"

"Now, now Miss Lina…" Xelloss wagged his finger. "I only asked if you really wanted to wake them, not tell you that you could with your shouting. So actually I did not lie to you."

"_Smartass Mazoku…_" Lina grit her teeth. "Now are you done yet and will you go away so I can get some sleep?"

Xelloss gave her his usual cheerful expression. "No goodnight kiss?"

"You've been stealing kisses all day and night you freaking-" Lina suddenly cut herself off, smirking slightly. "You know what, fine. If it'll get rid of you quicker, so be it." She leaned forward just slightly, seeing the confused look at his face from her response just before mashing her lips against his.

The Mazoku replied eagerly of course, kissing her back and opening his mouth welcomingly as she pushed her tongue inside.

Xelloss opened a single eye to examine her, her eyes were closed as she pressed against him. He released her arms, one hand he rubbed her back while the other tangled into her flaming red locks of hair. Her now free hands were roaming for a change. She ran her fingers on his shoulder down to his side with one hand, the other hand she touched his cheek in a soft caress, her fingers dancing down his neck and stopping at his shoulder.

Lina slowly broke the kiss, but then she moved her head down to kiss several times at his neck, the final time she started nibbling at the spot she had kissed.

"_L-Lina…_" Xelloss groaned, arching his neck to give her better access. He seemed taken by surprised she was taking such action as she bit harder at his throat, making his arms around her loosen.

But suddenly she pulled back with a wicked grin. "_Dynast Brass!_" she quickly cast as she placed a hand on the ground, forming a pentagram of lightening which she immediately scrambled to her feet just before it zapped the Mazoku with the energy.

Xelloss sat up, rubbing his head and blew out a puff of smoke. "D-didn't see that one coming… I applaud you Miss Lina for catching me off guard." He chuckled.

"Now get before my powers fully come back and I give you more where that came from!" Lina threatened, rolling her sleeves up.

"I suppose we've had enough fun for one night then, I shall see you in the morning." Xelloss blew her a kiss and vanished.

Lina growled and grabbed her pillow, tossing it out of frustration where the monster had just been. "God damn that fruitcake!" she hissed, before picking the pillow back up and laying back on the bed. While granted she was just using him to get the extra energy to blast him with that spell by kissing him… She didn't quite mean to take the kiss THAT far. Though the darkness of the room mostly hid it, her cheeks were still burning bright red. _'… If I didn't know better, I'd swear I'm actually falling for that nutcase Mazoku…'_


	18. Chapter 18

_His kisses were sending her soaring as he left a trail from her lips to her abdomen, tasting ever inch of her flesh. Brushing the locks of her hair with his fingers, he held her body closer as she felt it was on fire. Her breathing was heavily and panting with lust, moaning his name several times over. She hazily opened her eyes to look into the pair of seductive amethyst orbs gazing back at her._

**********************

Lina Inverse startled awoke in shock, her ruby eyes wide. What the hell kind of dream was that? Was she seriously having an erotic dream _with… with… WITH XELLOSS?_ Her mind couldn't comprehend how the hell that happened. She sat up, shaking her head rapidly and taking note her body was dripping with sweat. No, no, no she was not thinking about last night and how that fruity Mazoku tried to seduce her… A faint blush appeared over her cheeks thinking about it, though as she absentmindedly fluttered her fingers across her lips.

She couldn't deny the fact her damn body responded so to his actions though, maybe that was why she was having such a weird dream. It couldn't be because she actually liked it…

_"Reminiscing, Miss Lina?"_

Lina's eyes widened and she jerked her head to the left, seeing that god damn purple haired priest floating above ground with his legs crossed and arms behind his head, smirking at her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she snapped.

"I said I'd see you in the morning, remember?" Xelloss chuckled.

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU ASS!_" Lina tossed her pillow at him.

"Unnnn Miss Lina must you scream?" Amelia groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Xelloss smirked, leaving in close to Lina's ear after he caught the pillow. "By the way, whatever your lovely dream was about, it made a wonderful breakfast." He teased, kissing her cheek and vanishing.

Lina's face turned a bright shade of red and she stumbled back on the bed.

"Miss Lina, what's going on?" Sylphiel yawned as she sat up.

"I thought I just heard Mr. Xelloss's voice." Amelia looked around. "Miss Lina?"

Finally Lina came to her senses. "_I'M GONNA KILL THAT MAZOKU!_" And with one powerful Fireball, she destroyed the inn.

Several hours later they were on the road again, still on their way to Seyruun.

"How much longer until we get there?" Gourry asked, as the group had been somewhat silent for a while.

"I'd say we should arrive by nightfall." Xelloss was walking in the front of the group. He insisted that he knew the quickest way there, and it would be best for him to be up front to protect Lina in the event of another monster attack. "My Mistress said we should get Miss Lina there immediately, Riksfalto happened to had gotten away from her even though she destroyed Dynast's followers. She's quite sure though they'll retaliate at any time and it'll be best if we have all the mages and guards at the palace to assist in guarding Lina until her powers are fully back."

"Well I was able to use a Fireball this morning, that's a good sign." Lina spoke up, she was in the back of the group with Amelia. "They should be back to full power by the evening I hope."

"That spell though did have some assistance, Lina dear." Xelloss waved his finger, which made the crimson haired sorceress scowl at him.

"Shut up and lead the way, fruitcake." she hissed.

"And remember I'm keeping my eye on you." Zelgadis warned.

"Gourry dear, why does Mr. Zelgadis hate Mr. Xelloss so much?" Sylphiel asked.

"Well ummm…" the blonde sweatdropped, clearly having forgotten.

"I think I can explain Miss Sylphiel, Mr. Zelgadis feels ill towards me because of the fact I am a monster and I happened to had destroyed some important papers he had acquired because I had been ordered to." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders as they walked. "That and he doesn't like the secrets I must keep."

"That's not all you bastard." Zelgadis snarled, and went on to tell Sylphiel about their past experiences with the Mazoku priest.

Amelia held back a bit to give some distance between her and Lina and the rest of the group. She turned to the crimson haired sorceress at her side. "Miss Lina, I'm sorry about yesterday if I angered you."

Lina blinked at her, crossing her arms behind her head. "… Forget about it, Amelia. I just was a little frustrated over that idiot." She glared at the Mazoku's back ahead of her. "There are just times I can't figure him out and it drives me crazy."

"But Miss Lina, if you're considering the pledge and you do take it… Doesn't that mean he'll…" Amelia blushed, her eyes straying away.

Lina turned her head to hide her blush. "Make me his mate you mean, right? Well actually I think he wants me to chose to make that step, Xelloss is more a guy that follows orders than gives them. And granted I'm sure he'd be loyal as hell to me, that Soul Touch thing is so strong it made him try to defy his Mistress at one point according to what Zelas told me." She shook her head. "… I just don't know if I'm ready though for that kind of thing. I still say it's freaking harassment the way he keeps stealing kisses."

"But Miss Lina, don't you love Mr. Gourry?" Amelia brought up.

That made Lina's blood turn to ice. Amelia always knew about her crush on Gourry, and this was why she blew up so badly before. She lowered her head, checking to make sure the blonde wasn't listening. "Love's too strong of a word… He doesn't feel that way about me anyway, Amelia. He loves me, but like family. Just look at him and Sylphiel." She nudged her head.

The princess did look, seeing Sylphiel walking extremely close to Gourry, they were smiling at each other as they walked, talking with Zelgadis and Xelloss… Or rather after a while watching as Zelgadis was throwing spells at Xelloss and he was dodging.

"He likes her… I mean _REALLY_ likes Sylphiel but was staying with me out of loyalty because he promised to be my protector." Lina sighed, shaking her head. "Unfortunately he's too thick headed to figure it out Sylphiel has the hots for him. I heard her offer him to come… Live with her, and he accepted as long as he knows Xelloss will take care of me."

Amelia let out a sharp gasp. "Oh my! How did you find that out?"

Lina sweatdropped, not wanting to explain that one she decided to use the trait that worked for that damn Mazoku. "_That is a secret._" She chuckled softly after she said it, a bit of pink appearing on her cheeks as she felt strangely amused saying that, she didn't know why.

The princess raised her eyebrow. "You know, I always thought Mr. Xelloss must like you. I mean why else would he help a bunch of humans like us sometimes?" she smiled softly, raising her fist. "It's justice's way of making a match from heaven! You met Mr. Gourry to learn what it's like to fall for someone, so that you'd know what it is when your true love comes along! After all everything started once you met Mr. Gourry right? It must be fate then!"

Lina rubbed her head, feeling her sweatdrop increase in size. "A-Amelia come on I maybe can l-like Xelloss but I…"

"So you _DO_ like him!" Amelia cried, taking the sorceress's hands in hers. "See the magic of the Soul Touch is working its way slowly! Once you rescue your sister in an epic battle I'm sure Mr. Xelloss will fully declare his love for you and change his evil ways!"

Lina just looked at her dumbstruck. God dammit, how did that crazy princess get her to admit that? Well ok like is an alright word, she liked her friends so it didn't mean she felt strongly about Xelloss…

While she was thinking though, Amelia had been prattling on. "… I'm sure there's plenty of places to choose from Miss Lina… Miss Lina?"

"Huh? What Amelia?" Lina blinked, snapping to. "Choose for what?"

"Where to go on your first date with Xelloss!" Amelia declared. "Once we get to Seyruun Mr. Xelloss has to protect you anyway, so why not make it a romantic evening out?"

Lina quickly tried to hide the blush that was creeping up. "_D-date?_" she stammered.

"You still have a few more days to consider the pledge, why not ask Mr. Xelloss out?" Amelia cried, getting all lovey dovey in her eyes. "You could go dancing, a romantic dinner for two, then go for a stroll in the moonlight and kiss tenderly under the stars!"

Lina rubbed her temple. "Amelia, you're going to make Xelloss ill with all that positive emotion you're radiating…" she then looked ahead, seeing the chimera still firing spells at the Mazoku. "… That is if Zelgadis isn't radiating enough hate to counter it." She chuckled, then blinked when she saw the priest suddenly freeze in midair.

Xelloss was floating completely still in the air, his amethyst eyes open with a sudden scowl on his face. "Lina move!" he cried, fazing out.

Lina knew better than to question the Mazoku, she quickly cast a weak Valis Wall and began to move as the ground exploded where she was just standing a moment before. She tumbled over to the side, having just barely cast the barrier in time. Xelloss appeared over her immediately after and lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he cried, which she nodded.

"_Tsk, tsk._ This won't do at all." A voice chuckled as two shapes began to form from the Astral Plane.

"Huraker! Riksfalto!" Lina gasped, eyes wide.

"Don't forget about me." Another voice came from behind her. Sherra emerged a moment after her voice, drawing her sword. "You will pay for the loss of Lord Dynast's numbers."

"Oh my, are they all…?" Sylphiel gasped.

"Yep, all Mazoku…" Zelgadis gripped his sword.

"Well the more the merrier right?" Gourry asked, drawing his sword.

Amelia placed her hands on her hips. "You monsters will never get Miss Lina! In the name of justice you shall be punished!"

Riksfalto sweatdropped. "_… Is this girl for real?_"

"I believe you three are a tad outnumbered here, you know." Xelloss stated with a smug smirk, holding up his staff.

"Wait, shouldn't he be gone?" Sherra scowled. "Lord Dynast must be at Wolfpack Island by now."

"Huh?" Lina blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Looks like Lord Dynast-sama's brilliant plan failed." Huraker chuckled softly. "He counted too much on Zelas-sama summoning her pet to protect her."

Xelloss's eyes shot wide, gripping his staff angrily. "… What does that mean, Huraker?"

"Do not insult Lord Dynast Huraker, we maybe working together for this alliance, but that won't stop me from protecting my lord's name." Sherra hissed, pointing her sword at the priest, before turning to Xelloss. "Simple, Lord Dynast is paying the Greater Beast a little visit for destroying his priests and other general, a bit of payback you might say."

"Xelloss! That means that Zelas is…" Lina gasped, grabbing at the general priest's cloak.

Xelloss shook his head, giving her his usual smile. "Lord Beast Master can handle herself, as I told you before Lina-chan, your life is my first priority."

"Oh dear LoN I think I'm going to be ill." Riksfalto grimaced. "The rumors about your taint really is true, trickster."

"Rumors can stretch tales and sometimes be truthful." Xelloss shrugged. "After all, are the rumors about your lord's insanity true?" he joked.

"_Why don't you ask me yourself?_" A shrilled voice echoed in the area, as the lake near them suddenly looked like a whirlpool form… When a geyser shot up and a Mazoku appeared from inside.

Xelloss's body stiffened as he immediately held Lina close to him, his eyes wide and seemed with a bit of fear. Lina knew exactly what that meant, and who this Mazoku was…

"Greetings." Spoke the female Mazoku as she stepped onto the land, leaving a few puddles of water as she walked. She had a doll-like pale face with cyan eyes, her hair was a dark blue color and extremely long. Blue beads were in her hair that matched some in the light blue dress she was wearing and matched the color of the bracelets on her wrists. She had a golden plate over her chest filled with blue beads that looked almost like water droplets. The skirt of her dress almost looked like it was water itself, as it flowed with reflection similar to water, appearing damp. "I am Deep Sea Dolphin."


	19. Chapter 19

Lina's whole body was frozen, her eyes wide with fear as she fell to her knees. Deep Sea Dolphin, one of the five high ranking Mazoku under the Demon Lord Shabranigdo was standing before them. And she knew very well what for, this high rank wanted her… Dead probably.

"_Xelloss…_" her voice broke for a moment, she was barely aware that her knees hadn't quite hit the ground hard, Xelloss was supporting her by holding her by her shoulders. "Get out of here. You said yourself that you can't…"

A small smile cracked on the priest's face. "Why my dear Lina-chan, are you really telling me to disobey a direct order from my Mistress? I'm supposed to protect you after all."

Lina turned her head up to look at him with a scowl for calling her that, seeing that his eyes were open and looking down at her. "Xelloss she could kill you easily, just one swipe at your Astral Form and…"

"Yes, after all her power is very near to Lord Beast Master's." Xelloss looked up Deep Sea, scowling slightly. "Though it is unusual for her to leave her quarters…" he then turned towards her, his trademark smile on his face with his eyes closed. "But I told you before, I will not allow the object of my Soul Touch die so easily. If we must go to the Sea of Chaos together then so be it."

She just gave him a baffled look. "… You are insane. You are not going to get yourself killed for me!"

"Then don't die." He merely replied. "Because I refuse to go another thousand years without you."

Lina's cheeks burned red from his words that struck a chord in her heart. Did he seriously just say that…? "_X-Xelloss…_" she felt herself unconsciously leaning her head closer to him, their lips just inches apart…

"Are you always this rude when someone that deserves respect like Lord Dolphin graces you with her presence?" Riksfalto barked, balancing her sword on her shoulder.

"And are you always so rude to interrupt a conversation, Miss Riksfalto?" Xelloss scowled, helping Lina back up to her feet.

"Now, now, there's no need for this." Dolphin finally spoke up, waving a hand carelessly. "I merely am here to speak with Lina Inverse."

"With all respect, Lord Deep Sea…" Xelloss wrapped a protective arm around Lina, pulling her back against him. "Miss Lina already turned down the offer you sent Huraker with, so I don't think there's anything to discuss."

Dolphin narrowed her eyes. "I fear my message wasn't delivered properly, so I came to give such myself." She tapped a finger on her chin with a smirk. "I wondered why Zelas kept your Soul Touch hidden for a while, I see why. But that didn't stop the rumors about it, and I see they are true. After all she'd hate to lose her precious general priest she put so much power into making…"

"I have not given reason for betrayal of any kind, Lord Deep Sea." Xelloss lowered his head, his grip tightening around Lina. "Even with the fact that she is my Soul Touch, I am merely following orders, the threat of Cepheid affects us all." He then looked up at her with a rather creepy smirk with his amethyst orbs open. "And since my Soul Touch with her is a strong one at that, she has yet to prove extremely useful to me, thus why my Mistress ordered for me to protect her."

Lina merely looked at him. Betrayal? Is that why the other generals and priests were starting to target him too? Or was it because Riksfalto reported back with her impression on Zelas? She couldn't tell why though, but she knew he wasn't telling everything to Deep Sea. Yeah she was his Soul Touch and was ordered to protect her because Zelas knew she's going to be useful, but she was pretty sure his Mistress would tell him to abandon the mission if he was about to be killed, and that's the part he left out. The fact that because she is his Soul Touch, and that he has such a fondness for her that he would risk even going up against someone like Dolphin. For some reason that made her mentally chuckle, he really was showing her the Mazoku equivalent of love to the best of his abilities.

She smiled slightly, her eyes lost in thought as she focused on Xelloss's face once again. It would be so like him to use his orders as a way to protect the one thing in this world he's ever wanted. That predatory look he often gave her, his teasing and enjoying her beating of him… She finally was piecing it together, he did want to love her to the best of his ability and has been trying to show her this the whole time. And if that was only the start, what further would he take it if she finally did what she wanted, and choose him? Well, she didn't know why exactly but in that moment she knew the choice was going to make, after playing through the events of the past two days. Should they survive this, she might just actually take the pledge with this fruity Mazoku, because life obviously would not be boring with him around… And in her own way, she liked him. And Lina Inverse only liked very few people.

"Lina-san, I believe Dolphin-sama wants an answer." Huraker spoke up, breaking her line of thought.

"_Huh?_" Lina snapped to, looking around. Oh damn how long did she zone out with her thoughts? "I unn…"

"I'm afraid Miss Lina is very exhausted due to the past few days, could you repeat the question, Lord Deep Sea?" Xelloss asked, smiling down at the crimson haired sorceress.

"I was merely saying that if you do not wish to join us or make a pledge, you do know that you are in fact a threat to us? The fact that you are possibly tainting Zelas even is a problem." Dolphin grinned. "I came here first because you do know that Dynast is rather angry at you and her?"

"What the hell is this crap about?" Zelgadis growled.

"Hey it's not my fault Zelas got pissed you guys broke in and started attacking." Lina growled.

"But it is because of you how many Mazoku of high rank are destroyed. Yet you've gotten some on your side as body guards with no promise to join them." Huraker brought up.

"It is a disgrace for Mazoku to be used by humans." Sherra added, pointing her sword at Lina. "How can we be sure you will not side with Cepheid for your sister's life? You're already assisting in lowering our numbers."

"But Cepheid is threatening Miss Lina's life!" Amelia cried. "Why would she turn against those who gave her warning?"

"Humans can sway either side easily." Riksfalto shrugged with her arms crossed. "You creatures have no loyalty."

"And no matter what Lina Inverse's decision is Xelloss, once Lord Dynast is through with Zelas he has ordered me to personally deal with you!" Sherra declared.

"_How lovely…_" Xelloss replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Unnn I'm confused, are we fighting or discussing?" Gourry rubbed his head.

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "Gourry dear, haven't you been following all this?"

"Well I heard all of it… But I'm confused." The blonde chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zelgadis groaned.

"So I'm asking one more time Miss Lina, will you assist us with the threat of Cepheid and join the Mazoku?" Deep Sea Dolphin asked. "I will allow your group to discuss it for a few moments, but I will require an answer."

Lina nodded, gathering the group a few miles away from the Mazoku still standing before them.

"Miss Lina what are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"Xelloss… They're ready to fight aren't they?" Lina hissed extremely low to the priest still holding her close.

"I'm afraid so… My best guess is they're hoping you'll either take the pledge to survive or cast the Giga Slave in effort to destroy them." Xelloss replied. "… Since that would solve the whole problem with Cepheid anyway if the world is destroyed." He scowled slightly.

"You're supposed to be happy about that fact, you know." She teased lightly.

Xelloss opened one eye and raised his eyebrow. "I thought Lord Beast Master explained that to you, chaos is far more enjoyable. That and I can't guarantee in the next life I'd come across you again so easily, why would I want to give you up now when you haven't even given me your choice yet?" he smirked slightly.

"You really are a fruitcake, you know." Zelgadis glared slightly at him.

Lina blushed at the Mazoku's words, turning her head away. "… Umm Xelloss, when this is over I'll tell you my answer." She pursed her lips together when she saw Amelia beaming at that.

That made him look at her curiously. "Oh really? Are you trying to tempt me to survive?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, like you said to me, don't get killed." She grumbled. "Actually, what I want you to do is go to Wolfpack Island..."

Xelloss glared at her slightly, opening the other eye. "I already told you I'm not-"

Lina cut him off. "And get Zelas. She's the only one that can help us with Deep Sea Dolphin without me casting the Giga Slave. My powers are not fully back I couldn't even cast it if I wanted to. But I might be able to distract her long enough if we keep this argument going a little longer… And I might be able to use the Ragna Blade once." She looked directly into his amethyst eyes. "I'm not asking you to run away, I'm asking you to help save me. If you god damn want tell Zelas I'll owe her one for this, just I know if we don't get her help we could all end up dead."

"But it might take a while to get her here if Dynast is still attacking." Xelloss replied, running his fingers lightly on her chin.

"We'll be fine without you." Zelgadis hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you, chimera." Xelloss looked at him with a scowl on his face.

"Well it makes sense for me for Xelloss to get reinforcements." Gourry shrugged.

"But are we all enough to keep her protected until then?" Sylphiel asked.

"Of course we are! Justice will see to that!" Amelia cried, lifting her fist into the air. "Mr. Xelloss will make it back just in time to save the day!"

Lina sweatdropped at that, shaking her head. "Xelloss, I always have your damn ring if we really get into trouble right? That thing can summon you to my side right away. Just make sure you get back here quickly with Zelas."

Xelloss rubbed his thumb on her chin, his eyes not closing for once as he looked into her ruby eyes. "Very well then, if anything happens to you though I will be very cross with your friends." He looked up at the group, a menacing scowl on his face. "So you better protect her in my place, or else…"

"Like we need incentive from you, asshole." Zelgadis growled.

"Oh Mr. Xelloss is just trying to tell us we won't forgive anyone for allowing the love of his life to have harm caused upon her!" Amelia swooned. "Don't worry with the help of justice your love will overcome this threat and be allowed to bloom fully!"

Xelloss started looking ill with a sweatdrop as his eyes closed. "Miss Amelia, could you try not to weaken me? I'm going to need all the strength I can get."

"I can cancel that out." Lina grumbled, taking her hand to turn his head towards her. "Just feed off the rage YOU'RE gonna get if you don't get your butt back here quickly and in one piece. You're still my useful item number four remember?"

Xelloss pouted a bit at that, his fingers still lingering on her chin. "Awww still number four? I was hoping I'd moved up a bit on the list."

"Shut up you idiot and get going!" she snapped, swatting her hand against his cheek.

"Very well then, but first for good luck." Xelloss lifted her chin a bit and leaned down to press his lips against hers softly.

Lina rolled her eyes slightly, she for once saw that coming with the past events. So she decided it was her turn to surprise him. She immediately threw her arms around him, kissing him back with as much force as she could handle. This action made him open his eyes and wrap his arms around her back, pulling her closer.

Zelgadis just looked dumbstruck, Gourry just smiled, Amelia squealed, and Sylphiel looked utterly confused.

Lina of course was the first to break off the kiss, panting slightly for air. "A-alright that's enough for a power boost you pervert." She hissed slightly. "They're watching you know."

"Mmmm let them, their emotions are quite interesting." Xelloss chuckled softly, his lips still lingering over hers. "You never fail to surprise me, Lina-chan."

"Get out of here before I blow that energy you just gave me into kicking your ass for calling me that again." Lina snarled.

"Very well then." Xelloss mused, kissing her once more before he vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey you made a decision, Lina Inverse?" Deep Sea Dolphin spoke, tapping her forefinger on her cheek.

"In a rush, aren't you?" Lina raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "This is a life changing decision you know."

"Dolphin-sama, should we worry about where Xelloss-san went?" Huraker asked.

The Mazoku Lord shook her head. "Zelas probably finally called him to her side. I wouldn't worry."

Lina grit her teeth, she wasn't sure how to stall them long enough, but she had one idea. "… Hey Sherra, got that answer for me yet on your name?" her expression changed to a smug smirk.

Sherra hissed slightly at her. "Unfortunately I did not have the chance due to circumstances. But that won't matter soon enough."

"In other words, you were too chicken to ask him." Lina pressed, her grin widening.

"I AM NOT!" Sherra snapped, swinging her sword in the air.

"Yeah sure, that's why you took the team that's away from your lord so you don't accidentally ask him." The crimson haired sorceress continued, snickering softly. "Afraid he'll get mad and destroy his remaining general? Guess he could start over or maybe that's what he's doing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riksfalto raised her eyebrow.

"Well he sent both his priests and his general with you against Zelas, and that was almost pure suicide." Lina shrugged her shoulders.

"Lord Dynast did not know The Greater Beast would side with a human!" Sherra snapped.

"Lina… Shouldn't you worry about angering her?" Zelgadis warned.

"She's a hot head, trust me." Lina murmured.

"Hrpmh, no wonder Xelloss has a Soul Touch with you." Dolphin spoke up. "Trying mind games like he does? Not something I'd expect from a human… To fight a Mazoku by making them question their existence."

Lina cursed under her breath, she hoped Dolphin wouldn't catch on so fast. "I'm just pointing out the questions she should be asking."

Dolphin chuckled and turned to Sherra. "Why don't you go check on Dynast then? Your task was to deal with Xelloss anyway."

"But Lord Dolphin…" Sherra's mouth twisted a bit, but bowed. "Very well." She then pointed her sword at Lina. "You I will deal with later. And this time I promise I will have an answer for you when we next meet." She then vanished in blue smoke.

"It worked Miss Lina, you got her to leave!" Amelia cheered quietly.

"But there's still three of them." Sylphiel looked uneasy. "Can we really take them all on?"

"Why not? Lina's beaten worse." Gourry shrugged.

"Sylphiel, you can still cast Dragon Slave right?" Lina asked suddenly.

"Y-yes why?" the priestess asked.

"Start casting it now." The crimson haired sorceress whispered low, she then lifted her head. "Then I guess you probably already know my answer, Deep Sea Dolphin."

"Yes, I believe I do…" Dolphin's eyes narrowed. She tilted her head a bit, Riksfalto and Huraker stepped forward.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do." Lina shrugged her shoulders, then suddenly fired an Elemia Lance and dashed to the right. "Now Sylphiel! Move guys take your positions!"

"_By the power you and I possess… DRAGON SLAVE!_" Sylphiel finished the incantation out loud, firing the massive spell at the 3 Mazoku.

But Riksfalto had her sword drawn and it absorbed most of the damage, as did a barrier Huraker had thrown up, they both opened their mouths letting out a loud shout. Dolphin just watched with an amused face.

"This isn't good, they took on a Dragon Slave head on and they don't even looked damaged…" Lina muttered to herself. "I was only able to damage Sherra so badly with one because I caught her off guard and Xelloss weakened her a bit."

"_Astral Vine._" Zelgadis quickly cast on his blade, reaching out and casting the same on Gourry's sword as they dashed to the left. "You're going to need that to fight them without the Sword of Light."

"Thanks Zel." Gourry smiled as they moved.

Amelia dashed over with Lina and stopped to fire off a ray of light. "_Fehlzareid!_"

Riksfalto appeared before the blast and cut it in half with her sword. "That's all you've got? I don't even have to use my special moves." Her fist glowed as she pulled back to punch her.

"AMELIA!" Zelgadis rushed forward and immediately got between the Mazoku's hand and the princess's face. As he was punched in the back it was like an explosion went off, Amelia crashed to the ground with the chimera ontop of her, crimson fluid spilled out over his back.

"_MR. ZELGADIS!_" Amelia cried in horror, immediately casting a Resurrection spell.

"_Zel…_" Lina breathed, then glared at the Mazoku before her. "You'll pay for that. _Lords of Darkness of the Four Worlds, on thy bonds I swear, grant me all the power that you possess!_" her Demon's Blood Talismans started glowing.

Riksfalto smirked, twirling her sword in her hand. "Let's see the great power that took on the Demon Dragon King and Hellmaster."

Huraker smiled. "I'll take care of the smaller fry." She opened her mouth and a spiral of energy shot out at Sylphiel!

"Sylphiel look out!" Lina cried.

"_F-flare Arrow!_" Sylphiel tried to cast… But the arrows came out like small objects, that were simply destroyed.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry tried to slash at the blast while grabbing Sylphiel, but he was still hit as his shoulder armor was blown right off.

"Gourry!" Lina cried, her eyes wide as she was trying to concentrate on her next spell. "Damn you… _Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void... Free yourself now from heaven's bonds... Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk the path of destruction together... Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!_" she cried out as the black sword of pure energy appeared in her hands. She had to make this count, she had to strike both of them at once. She let out a loud cry as she leapt into the air, striking down with all her might.

Both Riksfalto and Huraker tried to counter the blade with an attack, but that's when another spell hit them from the side.

"_RA TILT!_" Amelia had healed Zelgadis enough for them to combine the spell together.

"_You pitiful twisted creaters, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds! MEGIDO FLARE!_" Sylphiel quickly cast after she had finished healing Gourry's shoulder.

Riksfalto and Huraker were caught up in the barrage of spells, white flames now surrounded them both within an explosion. Lina barely used a Raywing to pull herself away as there was a massive explosion. But what worried her was that Deep Sea hadn't moved an inch.

"D-did we get them?" Gourry asked after a moment.

"I must admit, Lina Inverse you are what I expected." Deep Sea Dolphin finally spoke, stepping forward. As the smoke was clearing two figures still stood before her. Riksfalto and Huraker were there, each looking heavily damaged but still alive just barely. Riksfalto had a huge hole in her chest and both her arms were gone, Huraker's stomach was just about destroyed and her left arm, along with her right leg and most of her hair.

Lina gasped and fell to her knees, coughing up a bit of blood. Her magic was getting far too spent, it wasn't fully back and the Ragna Blade had used up all the boost Xelloss gave her. "_N-no…_" If only she had been at full power, maybe they could had destroyed them!

"Not bad for mere humans." Riksfalto chuckled, trying to straighten herself out.

"None the less… The time for games are over, aren't they Dolphin-sama?" Huraker asked.

Deep Sea suddenly had a wicked smile on her face. "Yes, they are." She extended her arms out. Suddenly geysers shot up from the ground, each one encasing one of Lina's friends like a prison tube.

"No!" Lina gasped, looking around her seeing them trapped inside the water.

"Now Lina Inverse…" Dolphin chuckled, stepping closer. "Will you reconsider and take the pledge… Or your friends will suffocate within the water in a matter of moments."

Lina's mind was in a state of panic, she placed her hand ontop of the ring on her finger, trying to concentrate. 'Xelloss… Where are you?' she tried to stand up but she fell back down. "Dammit… You'll just kill them anyway I know it. I'm not going to let you get your way…"

Dolphin pursed her lips with a sigh. "… I see you won't listen to reason… So I must take further action."

"Killing them one at the time won't sway me either." Lina snapped. "If you kill one you'll easily kill them all."

"Oh who said I was going to finish them so quickly? They'll die soon enough anyway…" Dolphin laughed… Then reached her hands forward… Through her own minions.

"L-Lord Dolphin!" Riksfalto cried.

"Deep Sea-sama!" Huraker gasped.

The two Mazoku let out a strangled cry as they were eradicated, their remains exploding into pure energy that was absorbed into their creator's body.

Lina's ruby eyes went wide with shock. "_… Y-you just…_"

"It is required a sacrifice for this spell… For if you refuse to join I have to take drastic actions." Dolphin smirked, extending her hands out. "… My special curse just for you, Lina Inverse." With that the spell exploded, impaling the crimson haired sorceress. That's when everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

"_That will be quite enough, Dolphin."_

It seemed like the whole world exploded as Dolphin was blasted away from Lina, the geysers exploded releasing everyone as they all gasped for air when they crashed to the ground.

"W-what happened?" Amelia gasped when she looked up, seeing an orange haired woman stand before them. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes that's correct you all did not meet me before." Zelas chuckled, placing her hand on her hip. Her current appearance was a green vest over a yellow and orange shirt, with tight black pants. "I am the Greater Beast, Zelas Metallium."

"W-what happened to Miss Lina?" Sylphiel gasped.

"Lina!" Gourry cried, as he saw the shaking body of Lina Inverse was falling backwards.

That's when a familiar pair of arms grabbed her, holding her up. She very slowly strained to open her eyes. "A-about time… You got your ass here… Xelloss." Crimson fluid dripped down her mouth. Several wounds had appeared on her body, each bleeding badly. She felt all her strength draining away rapidly, and her body felt like it was under attack, like as if she was being beaten to death by an unseen foe.

"_Don't talk._" Xelloss spoke in a hardened tone, pulling her close as his amethyst eyes were open. "It took us a while to shake Dynast off our trail, especially when Sherra showed up." He narrowed his eyes. "I felt your call though and tried to rush as quickly as possible… We were nearly too late."

Zelas nodded. "… She still got that curse through though, she'll just die more slowly this way. You're going to have to work fast, pup."

"What? What did she do to her?" Zelgadis growled. "Can't we heal her?"

"Not with this curse, it is a variation of the Raugnut Rushavna, but instead of turning the human turning them into a hunk of flesh, it eats away at their magic and slowly drains their life force while attacking their body from the inside. It can be created by sacrificing a life force and putting its power into a curse, I imagine Dolphin killed one of her creations for the energy." Zelas explained. "In a matter of hours it will drain Lina Inverse dry and kill her, healing magic has no effect on such a curse, in fact speeds up its process."

Amelia let out a strangled gasp. "T-then how can we save her?"

"_X-Xelloss…_" Lina groaned, her hand gripping his arm as she could barely speak, the others couldn't even hear her. "T-the p-pledge…."

Xelloss just nodded quietly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Just hold on a little longer."

"Zelas…" Dolphin hissed as she approached her. "How dare you interfere with my affairs?"

"When you interfered with my little boy's Soul Touch." Zelas smirked, snapping her fingers.

Dolphin let out a scream in pain as obviously she was struck on the Astral Plane.

"Using that curse obviously drained you, which is why you'd be a fool to challenge me now." Zelas said with a twisted grin. "I'll let you live for now, only because I don't have time to kill you slowly and I need to recharge from the lesson I gave Dynast. Xelloss." She turned to her general priest. "Transport them to Wolfpack Island now."

"Understood, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss bowed his head. "Get around me all of you." He hissed.

Zelas chuckled softly, narrowing her eyes. "Oh and Dolphin, be glad I'm ordering my servant away now. Because he would be FAR much less merciless than I would be if given the chance, because I think even at your current level he could take you on." She snapped her fingers once more and vanished, just as Xelloss teleported with the group.

"_Damn you Zelas…_" Dolphin hissed, vanishing herself into a pool of water. "You WILL pay for this."

They arrived on Wolfpack Island in Zelas's throne room, Xelloss was holding Lina with a scowl on his face as she twisted in agony.

"So this is Wolfpack Island?" Zelgadis asked as he looked around.

"Unnn… Xelloss…" Lina groaned, squirming a bit as her head was pressed against his chest. She then coughed once more, shivering at the sight of her own blood staining her glove.

"Oh my Miss Lina!" Sylphiel gasped. "She's looking worse."

"You said magic can't work but can't you do something?" Gourry asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Mr. Xelloss you can't let Miss Lina die!" Amelia cried, tears in her eyes.

"I have no intention to." Xelloss replied rather coldly. "_Mistress?_"

Zelas nodded, waving her hand. "Go on to your quarters pup, I'll entertain our guests until you're finished."

"Thank you, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss bowed his head, then slowly started the leave the room.

"Xelloss…" Gourry and the others looked ready to follow.

"You all are to remain here, if that wasn't clear." Zelas spoke up.

"We're not just going to stand around here!" Zelgadis hissed.

"Oh? So are you all planning on making a pledge with me too?" Xelloss turned to face them, his eyebrow raised. "Because I cannot guarantee your safety if you're around, this curse might have a nasty backlash when I perform the pledge."

Lina's eyes widened when she looked up at him, she let out another coughing fit before she could voice a protest.

Sylphiel took a sharp breath. "Y-you mean you're going to…?"

Amelia gasped. "Of course, the pledge would save Miss Lina's life!"

Zelgadis grit his teeth. "… I hate to admit it, but it might be the only way to say her…"

"Xelloss… Do it please, we don't want to lose her." Gourry said.

Xelloss nodded. "I'm not saving her for your reasons mind you, but my own." He smiled softly, then strolled away towards his quarters. He placed her down on the bed, her blood already spreading across the sheets like it had all over his yellow shirt and cloak, her blood had also stained his gloves.

"_X-Xelloss…_" Lina twisted again in pain as the curse continued to attack her, slowly forcing her heavy eyelids open to look at him. She felt her mortality cursing upon her every breath she took.

Xelloss smiled at her as he closed his eyes, waving his staff which the red jewel glowed. "Now Miss Lina, this will only take me a moment. It is a good thing we discussed everything ahead of time, I fear you would not have enough life left in you to state all your terms..." a violet gem appeared in his hand. "Even though I had hoped to have heard your answer under… Better circumstances."

She glared at him through her extremely weak eyes, her vision blurring every second. "... Just... Shut the hell up... And get on with it." she coughed, a bit more of the red liquid escaped from her mouth. While she had already made the resolve to take the pledge before being this close to death, that didn't mean she still didn't have her worries. That and in a way she was glad about these circumstances, this way the damn fruitcake couldn't hold it over her head that she really chose it completely against her will, if she didn't take it now she'd die. Well that would save a lot of explaining to her friends who she knew would all rather see her live right now.

Xelloss waved his forefinger, leaning his head close as he placed the finger upon her lips. "I will not allow L-sama to claim your soul, Lina-chan." his Mazoku eyes slowly opening, piercing through her as death was creeping closer. "_... For it belongs to me._" Placing the violet jewel into the palm of her hand, he connected his lips with hers.

That's when several sparks of black magic exploded through Lina's body. The curse was fighting through Xelloss's magic as she let out a cry of pain through the kiss. Xelloss backed up a bit and held a hand behind her head. "I just need you to say the words dear Lina, and I can do the rest."

Lina nodded, once more forcing her eyes to open from the darkness that was swallowing her. The gem in her hand slowly glowing. "_… I pledge myself to you, Xelloss Metallium._"


	22. Chapter 22

Lina felt like she was on fire, her entire skin felt like it had exploded. Had she died? She nearly felt like it. The darkness had swallowed her up and she felt alone. But that's when she felt a strange light ahead of her, reaching out into the unknown she touched a violet orb and her body was bathed in black and purple waves… And a strange, soft melody buzzing in her ear.

_"Secretly, nature conveys an important message. Someday shalalala lal…"_

And that's when she finally opened her ruby eyes in and took in a sharp gasp, springing up. The heavily voice singing the melody had stopped.

"_You're finally awake._" A familiar voice mused by her side.

Lina turned her head to see Xelloss was sitting beside her on the bed, his hand holding hers. There were several questions on her tongue, but before she could ask them he leaned forward and pressed his lips into her hair. She could see her shoulder armor, belt, boots and cape laying on the desk in the room, she was still inside his quarters on Wolfpack Island.

"You've been out for two days." He spoke softly, kissing down to her temple on her right side. "Your friends are safe in Seyruun, after about a day Lord Beast Master grew tired of entertaining them and took them there."

"_Two days?_" Lina gasped, finally finding her voice, though a bit raspy.

"Well, while the pledge gives you immortality, your body needed to heal from the damage of Deep Sea Dolphin's curse." Xelloss explained, he gathered her hair to her other shoulder to expose her neck as he kissed her cheek. "So even if you are injured while you will not die, it will be painful and it take a bit for the magic to recover you. I'd say you should still rest here for another day before we move you."

"Where's the Pledge Stone?" Lina gasped, squirming a bit from his closeness.

"Right here." Xelloss chuckled, his fingers over the small gem attached to the collar of her shirt. While normally it was a green gem there, he had replaced it with the same violet jewel he had placed in her hand at the time of the pledge. "I thought it would be best if you kept it on hand." He then kissed the base of her throat.

"K-knock that off already!" Lina snapped, smacking him in the head and trying to shift her position on the bed to move away from him. "I just about nearly died you ass!" While she had made the resolve about the pledge, she was still nervous about the whole… Mating process of the Soul Touch.

Xelloss looked up at her with a twisted frown. "I don't even get a thank you for saving your life? And did you forget the terms to our pledge already?"

Lina's face turned beet red as she looked away. "Y-yeah but… You haven't given me everything on the list yet you know." Her hand absentmindedly ran across her chest. "A-and I'm not just ready for that yet."

Xelloss chuckled at her reaction, his hand squeezing hers and his other hand ran his fingers across her jaw. "I was waiting for you to wake up, Lina dearest. I'd rather you decide how your alterations look."

Lina blushed a bit deeper from that. "Well what are you waiting for you fruitcake? I made the damn pledge with you so get on with it." She snapped.

"Well if you wish to rush things then…" Xelloss opened his amethyst eyes with a wide grin, his gloved hand reached inside her shirt and slowly traced up her spine.

Lina's eyes shot wide open and she pressed her hands together against his chest. "BLAST WAVE!" Light exploded from her hands and blew Xelloss into the wall. "_THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_"

Xelloss pursed his lips together, rubbing his head. "Aww Lina-chan can't we have a little fun with it?" he chuckled.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HAVING FUN WITH IT YOU ASSHAT!" Lina snarled, charging a large Fireball in her hands.

Xelloss chuckled and teleported behind her, grabbing her arms and seeming to absorb her Fireball spell. "Of course there has to be something in this pledge for me, remember Lina?" he grinned wide, forcing her down on the bed and raising her arms above her head. "Or did you forget that you're mine now?" he whispered huskily, his hair brushing her cheeks.

"Just because I'm pledged to you now doesn't mean I'm yours bastard." Lina hissed, struggling in his grip. "If you even think about defiling my body by force I…."

"Don't worry Lina dearest, unlike most Mazoku I find sexual lust more alluring then sorrow and rage over rape." Xelloss said, his amethyst orbs had a piercing gaze to them. "As an asexual being, I can easily wait until you are ready."

"You're going to be waiting a long time asshole." Lina snarled.

"We have all eternity Miss Lina." Xelloss reminded her with a smug smirk, crushing his lips against hers.

Lina struggled for a few moments, then decided she really was still too weak to fit and gave in, opening her mouth to allow his probing tongue inside. Leaving one hand to hold her arms up, his other hand wandered down to the edge of her shirt and slowly worked inside, this time running his fingers up her side. Lina squirmed a bit from his touch, letting out a strangled moan was muffled within the kiss.

When he stopped and placed his hand on her chest just above her breasts she stiffened, but then felt a strange, warm glow. The next thing she knew was that she felt his chest rubbing against her bust.

Xelloss slowly broke the kiss, sucking on her lower lip for a moment before pulling off completely and closing his eyes, a wide smile on his face. "I hope they are to your liking." He slowly pulled his hand out from under her shirt and released her hands.

Lina took a sharp breath and tilted her head down, looking at her now larger chest. Her not so little round buds were just a size larger than Amelia's, and but not too snug in her shirt. Xelloss must have altered her shirt size too with the spell. "Wow…" she murmured, reaching down to cup her new breasts through the shirt, blushing a bit.

"Oh that's not the only thing I altered, Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled, and immediately they were on their feet and that's when she noticed the difference. Their faces were nearly level with each other now, she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Well at least you got something right." Lina smirked slightly at him.

"Ah, does that mean I get that thank you now?" Xelloss leaned his face in closer with a wide grin.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "_Suuurreee…_" and suddenly she pulled him into a vicious headlock. "_WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG TO GET YOUR ASS THERE?_ A few minutes later and I would have been dead you god damn unless Mazoku!"

Xelloss sweatdropped, looking up at her. "S-sorry, but need I remind you that you were the one that sent me away?"

"To get help you idiot!" Lina snapped, tightening her grip.

"Well I tried to get back as soon as possible, it wasn't easy with Dynast attacking." Xelloss rubbed his cheek. "You think I like that idea that I almost lost you?"

"Oh shut up you idiot, stop acting like your Soul Touch is much more than finding some useful human." Lina growled, releasing him and sitting back down on the bed with her arms crossed.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow as he turned to her. "… Is that what all this hesitation is about? You still don't believe a Mazoku can love, is that it?"

"It's not that…" Lina admitted, turning her head away. "I know that you're… Feeling something for me now, but that doesn't mean it can't break one day. I know how it works."

Xelloss chuckled at that, taking a seat next to her on the bed and placing a hand on her knee. "Don't humans fall out of love too?"

Lina blinked twice and looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "Well… Yeah…"

"So it isn't that much different." The priest shrugged, reaching out a hand to cup her chin. "And the Soul Touch may break but that just stops their connection, I highly doubt it would affect my interest in you. In fact…" he tilted his head to the side. "As long as you're pledged to me now wouldn't that make you eternally useful?"

"I suppose…" Lina gnawed on her lower lip, placing her hands into her lap and balling them into fists. "Just don't expect me to fall into your arms like some cheesy movie you ass. I'm still pissed at you for all the shit you've done over the years."

"You wouldn't be my Lina if you were that easy." Xelloss snickered, leaning close. "Your fiery temper and strength allures me, in time I'm sure you'll learn to love me." Slowly he opened one eye, smirking at her. "But that does mean I'm not holding back anymore in my ways of getting you used to it." He closed the distance between then as his lips met hers.

Lina leaned back a bit, but Xelloss's arms snaked around her suddenly to stop her escape. She glared at him for a moment, before closing her eyes and deciding to take the energy she'd get from it. Which these simple actions she did notice was recharging her rather quickly. That and well she figured she did in a way owe him a little bit, after all she'd be dead right now if it wasn't for him. So she could let him have his way… For now.

While she tried to just stay there and not move, she felt Xelloss grab her legs one at a time, wrapping them around his waist. He then took her arms and placed them around his neck, before pulling her closer into a tight hug. She shrugged, tightening her arms around his neck, hell it could feel like she's trying to headlock him she reasoned.

Feeling she needed air, Xelloss slowly broke the kiss and licked at her lips. Lina panted a bit, and without even thinking her tongue reached out to touch his that still lingered on her lips. Her cheeks burned when she realized what she was doing and froze after pulling her tongue back into her motuh.

"Ooohhh Lina-chan your emotions are just too priceless." Xelloss purred, brushing his lips against hers gently. "One moment you want to give into your lust and the next you want to kill me, I can't decide which one I like the taste of more."

"Keep it up you smug bastard and I swear this time I'll use the Ragna Blade…" Lina hissed through her teeth. "And you are _NOT_ going to do this crap in public or else."

"Mmmm what might you be offering to do?" Xelloss grinned, opening both eyes now. He ran his hand gently up and down her back.

"Just shut up you prick." Lina snapped, laying her head against his chest. But that's when she was starting to hear that melody again. Her eyes snapped open and looked up to the priest holding her. "… Xelloss, were you singing when I was asleep before?"

Xelloss blinked his open eyes for a moment, smiling down at her. "You heard that, hmm? Just a little something that came to mind once."

"It just didn't sound like the kind of song you'd sing." Lina chuckled softly.

"Oh really? You must have not heard the last lines then, considering you're the inspiration for the song." Xelloss chuckled, smoothing a bit of her hair behind her chin as he leaned close, humming the melody into her ear as he sung the words.

_"I want to whisper privately to you the secret that I have hidden... I will always stay with you and look after you from behind."_


	23. Chapter 23

Lina groaned as she was slowly pulled out of sleep, turning over and froze as she felt fingers brushing through her hair. She let out a sigh, knowing exactly who it was as she opened her eyes to see her cheek was pressed against a yellow shirt. "… You're still here this time." She mumbled.

"Lord Beast Master told me to form the pledge and hasn't given me any other orders." Xelloss chuckled, tangling his gloved hand in the flaming locks of her hair. He was laying on his back on the bed just under her, his other arm was wrapped around her back. He didn't have his cloak on though. "Of course I haven't reported back to her yet that it is complete, I had asked to remain with you until you recovered."

Lina blinked for a moment, then looked up at him. "You mean those two days I was out you were just sitting there with me the whole time?" she felt her cheeks flush as for some reason that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes actually, she checked in on me so did your friends on the first day, after that she came to tell me where she sent them and allowed for me to stay for your recovery." Xelloss smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I convinced her it was best for me to stay as I was adding the extra magic to you while you were unconscious anyway, better to do it a little at a time after all, but you'll find your spells will be a bit stronger now, though require more energy."

"Which I'm sure you'll be more than happy to help give me…" Lina replied sarcastically, arching her eyebrow. "I suppose I can concede to… Kissing for now." She turned her head away to hide her blush. "But don't think you can just do it all the time you prick, test my patience and I will blow your ass up with a Dragon Slave or worse."

"Which I will gladly take your rage Lina my sweet." Xelloss chuckled, placing butterfly kisses on her face.

"Will you knock it off already with the damn pet names?" she hissed, turning back to glare at him.

"But I told you when I started that was just a preview Lina-chan." The Mazoku priest grinned wide at her. "Besides, you told me before only to knock it off until you take the pledge."

Lina's face turned another shade of red, he was right she did say that. "F-fine but only when we're alone then got it? Otherwise I will beat the hell out of in public for saying it."

"And once again, I told you that I enjoy your beating Lina dearest." Xelloss's grin just kept getting wider.

"_GOD DAMMIT CAN'T I WIN WITH ANY OF THIS YOU ASS?_" Lina snarled.

"That's what happens when you make a deal with a Mazoku." He chuckled softly, rubbing her head. "But in return I will honor your request to wait for the full mating process." He opened his eyes slowly to gaze into her ruby orbs. "After all I believe humans take virtue extremely seriously and all."

"What the fuck would you know about virtue you fruitcake?" Lina raised her eyebrow with a snare.

A devilish grin came across Xelloss's face. "I know how to take it."

Lina's eyes went wide, her jaw agape as the most violent blush ever filled her face. She was completely speechless.

Xelloss chuckled softly, closing his eyes and smirking at her. "Ahhhh Lina my dear I just love your reactions, they taste so sweet everytime. Do not worry, I'd much rather wait for you to give it to me than take. Because your frustration over deciding is luscious." He then kissed her lips deeply.

"_P-perverted Mazoku…_" she grumbled after a moment when their lips parted.

His mouth twitched to a wider smirk. "Ooohhh you want to see how kinky I can be Lina dearest? We could give those new knockers of yours a test run."

"NO!" Lina roared, charging an Elemika Flame into her hands and blasting him off her, sending him crashing through the wall! "… Wow…" she blinked, looking at her hands. "I didn't notice before how much easier it is to cast a spell it seems."

"I did say I'd give you a power boost after all." Xelloss chuckled, teleporting back into the room. "It just took a while to settle in."

"Just how much power did you give me?" Lina asked with a sly smile.

"_That's a secret._" Xelloss chuckled, pressing his finger against his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Saw that coming." She crossed her arms and moved to grab her boots and shoulder armor.

"Allow me." Xelloss smirked, placing his hand over hers as she reached out. She eyed him suspiciously, but sat back down on the bed with her legs crossed.

Xelloss bent down and caressed his hand slowly on the back of her leg from behind her knee down to the heel of her bare foot. He looked up at her seductively as he opened his eyes, slowly sliding the boot on.

Lina's face flushed red once again as he took her other foot into his hand, his gloved fingers gently intertwining with her toes for a moment, then he pressed his lips to the top of her foot, making her take a sharp breath.

"W-will you c-cut that out?" Lina snapped, kicking him with her other leg.

Xelloss just smiled at her, placing the boot on. "Awww I would think you'd be the type that would love the thought of a powerful monster kneeling before you and kissing your feet."

Lina's blush deepened at the thought of that, she really did kind of like the idea of being worshipped after all. She smacked her fist against his head. "I-I don't like that you're teasing me you ass."

Giving her his usual closed eye smirk, he waved his forefinger. "Isn't that what foreplay is all about? I know some things about how human mating works. While I haven't had a mate of my own before you, one does get curious after a thousand years of existence."

"I'm not sleeping with you anytime soon so don't call me your mate you piece of shit." Lina hissed, venom dripping at her words.

The priest wagged his finger again. "Technically you have slept with me several times Lina-chan, just with your clothes on."

"_YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEANT SO KNOCK IT OFF YOU SMUG BASTARD!_" Lina hissed, throwing a Fireball into his face. She then stood up and glared. "Now quit screwing around and let's get going, you said Luna should be arriving the day after tomorrow."

Xelloss shrugged, as suddenly his cloak and staff appeared. "Alright then, I should mention to Lord Beast Master we are leaving then." He suddenly fazed out.

Lina sighed as she got her shoulder armor and cape on. She was trying really hard to shake the redness from her face. How long was she going to be able to hold off that fruitcake? Though a lot of things he said did cement in, but that left her even wondering to herself just how did she feel about this situation? Sure she was forced into it last minute but a part of her did choose it just before. Did that mean she really did have feelings for that damn Mazoku?

Also she was mentally slapping herself, she practically gave him permission to do those embarrassing nicknames and other crap… Oh well at least whenever he did she had the extra power now to blow his ass to hell and back to try to make him stop. Though was surprised her most was how he was willing to wait for… Completing the whole mating process thing. Maybe because Mazoku don't require sex for their Soul Touch to be considered their mate? That or the freaking idiot really did just want her to give herself to him completely, not just the pledge. After all she couldn't get over that look she saw on his face when Dolphin had cursed her. That harden scowl over her being hurt… If monsters can really care, she would swear that he was really angry that she had been nearly killed. Maybe it was because he considered her his possession, and that's why he was ticked off she reasoned. She shook her head trying to shake off the thought.

"Ready to go, Miss Lina?" Xelloss's voice startled her as he appeared suddenly from behind.

"D-don't do that you idiot!" Lina snapped, clubbing him in the head with her fist. "I'm still jumpy obviously!"

Xelloss rubbed his head with a chuckle. "Understandable. Lord Beast Master says I should probably hang around you for a while to make sure you adjust to the change from the pledge anyway, besides the fact the Knight of Cepheid arriving soon."

"So what exactly are your orders regarding my sister?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

The priest opened a single eye. "_That-_"

"Is not a secret." She interrupted him. "I'm pledge to you now asshole, the least you could do is let me in on the mission."

Xelloss just laughed and shook his head. "I was going to say that I already told you really. My orders are to see what we can do regarding assisting Miss Luna in rejecting Cepheid from her body. That and to see how close he is from taking her over. Hopefully with some combined magic we can stop the Flare Lord before then."

"Alright, let's just get to Seyruun already." Lina sighed.

"Very well." Xelloss wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as he pressed his lips hard against hers. Then suddenly the world was spinning all around her. It only seemed like a matter of moments until he broke off, but when he did they were no longer on Wolfpack Island, but inside the castle of Seyruun!

"MISS LINA!" Amelia's voice could be heard as she came running over. "You're alright!"

"Took you long enough to bring her here you moron." Zelgadis hissed.

Xelloss chuckled. "She only recovered just recently, I couldn't move her so quickly after all."

Lina turned to face her friends with a smile until she saw them all gasp in shock at her new appearance. That's when a faint blush came across her face. "What? You guys all knew I would get some alterations with the pledge…"

"Miss Lina… You…" Sylphiel just looked at her wide eyed.

"Hey, nice job Xelloss now she actually looks like a woman instead of a kid!" Gourry chuckled.

Lina hissed and threw a Fireball at Gourry for that remark.

Amelia just gasped and walked closer, looking up at her now. "Wow…. Miss Lina you look so different."

"Really?" Lina chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean it was just a few alterations…"

"It's the beauty of a woman in love!" Amelia cheered. "Justice prevailed and you faced death and came back, all while realizing your true feelings so the pledge now allows you to be with your eternal soul mate! It's fate's way of allowing it and your dreams come true as you always dreaded your appearance, but see you found true love without such assets so you're rewarded with them now!"

Lina's face turned bright red, she started waving her hands frantically. "AMELIA! I was DYING REMEMBER? I had to take the pledge or else I'd be dead right now! Stop saying such crazy things about me!"

"Yeah, Lina would know better than to fall for a fruitcake like Xelloss." Zelgadis grumbled.

"I'm pleased to see I have your support, Miss Amelia." Xelloss replied in an amused tone, obviously trying not to look too ill from her positive emotions.

"No matter what the hell your boss said to us, I still don't trust you." Zelgadis growled. "You do anything to Lina and you'll be sorry. Just because she's pledge to you don't think I'd just let it slide."

"Now, now Mr. Zelgadis, if you even tried to break the pledge you do know Deep Sea Dolphin's curse would just take back over and kill Miss Lina, don't you know?" Xelloss asked, shrugging his shoulders. "So really I'd think you all wouldn't want to break that, as I'm the only reason she's still alive."

"We are grateful, Mr. Xelloss." Sylphiel said.

"Yeah, I mean after all that water demon lady nearly drowned all of us." Gourry replied. "And your mom seems like a nice lady, she even let us pet her wolves."

Xelloss sweatdropped, turning to Sylphiel. "… He pet… The wolves? …. And he still has his limbs?" he muttered under his breath.

Lina raised an eyebrow at that, Xelloss's look obviously gave away that Gourry was too dense as usual to figure out whatever he did was dangerous. Guess he's lucky the wolves didn't take his arm off her something… That or maybe they tried and Gourry was too stupid to notice some overgrown dogs gnawing at his skin.

"They tried to bite Mr. Zelgadis and broke their teeth." Amelia piped up after a moment. "Miss Zelas said he must have smelled good to them." Well that explained why Gourry wasn't ripped to pieces.

"Oh is that why your anger is higher than normal? Didn't like being their chewtoy?" Xelloss chuckled. "Sadly they are my Mistress's pets they've even taken a bite at me a few times in the past, I haven't the faintest idea why she keeps them as she has no need for guard dogs."

"Why would she when you're plenty?" Zelgadis grumbled.

Before Xelloss could answer, a booming voice entered the room. "Ah! Lina Inverse good to see you're alright!" Philionel el di Saillune walked into the room with a wide smile, then turned to Xelloss and tilted his head. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes, we met a few years ago." Xelloss chuckled. "I was the one that was looking after you when you had been rescued from being a hostage."

"Hey Phil, sorry if Amelia worried you about me." Lina rubbed her head. "Just some things happened."

Phil blinked for a moment when he looked at her. "My, you sure changed in a year. I guess sometimes young women just go through growths like that. Little Amelia shot up quickly too." He pat her back. "But glad to see you finally made it."

"Yeah about that, we're pretty sure the shrine will be a target the day over tomorrow." Lina brought up. "Xelloss here helped us track who's been doing this and there's some strong clues that they'll be here."

"Well we'll have to prepare then." Phil lifted his fist into the air. "Justice will prevail with all our assistance!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Yeeeaahhh sure. So hey, why not have a party banquet for my recovery?" she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah! With lots of food!" Gourry cried. "We can celebrate Lina and Xelloss getting engaged!"

"HUH?" Lina cried, grabbing the blonde by the collar of his shirt. "WHO THE FUCK SAID I'M ENGAGED TO THAT FRUITCAKE?"

"Well, isn't that why we met his mom? I mean she said you're pledged to him so that's like a wife right?" Gourry tilted his head to the side.

"_YOU GOD DAMN JELLYFISH BRAINS!_" Lina snarled, blasting Gourry into the air with an Explosion Array.

"Oh my Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried as she rushed outside to find where he'd land.

Amelia sweatdropped. "I'm sure we can put something together, right daddy?"

"Of course Amelia my dear little girl!" Phil cried. "You said Lina was recovering from a fatal illness, we need to celebrate her recovery!"

"Ummm… I was cursed, not sick." Lina growled, rubbing her head. She then turned to Xelloss. "And you seem awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"I was just slightly amused at Mr. Gourry's misunderstanding of the pledge." The purple haired priest replied with a chuckle, taking her left hand and lifting it to his lips, his fingers rubbing at the ring hidden under her glove she still wore. "After all some refer to marriage as the human version of the pledge, and I'd gladly pledge myself to you, Lina Inverse."

Lina blushed brightly at that, quickly yanking her hand away. "Knock it off idiot, I said not to do that crap in public."

"Well, it'll take a while to get things in order, so why don't you and Mr. Xelloss take some time around Seyruun?" Amelia suggested. "It'll be a perfect outing for you both!"

Xelloss smirked at that. "Excellent idea, Miss Amelia. After all, isn't that how human mating works? I believe you refer to it as dating correct?"

Zelgadis suddenly got a disturbed look on his face, while Amelia had a strange victory/adoring face on, while Phil was just confused.

Lina glared daggers at the Mazoku, he must had heard that conversation she had with Amelia. "Fine, but you're buying me lunch bastard." She grabbed him by the cloak and started dragging him out of the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you going to eat that?" Lina asked as they were sitting at an outside café, pointing her fork at Xelloss's plate.

He pushed it towards her. "I had a feeling you'd want more." He chuckled, taking a sip of his tea.

Lina devoured the food quickly, a pile of about 50 plates next to her as she pat her stomach. "Ahhh that hit the spot." She then looked thoughtful. "You don't actually need to eat, yet I always see you drinking tea or eating sweets."

"While I don't need to, I've grown a fondness for the flavor of certain things while in this form." Xelloss shrugged, placing his cup down. "It doesn't do anything for me of course, just for entertainment."

"So in other words you can taste and experience some human things like that." Lina raised her eyebrow.

"I can make my corporal form as close to real as a human body, it can function exactly like one for blending in with them during my missions." Xelloss replied, waving his forefinger. "I figured out how over the years, at first I couldn't have senses like taste when I'd eat food it wouldn't have any flavor. It's more convincing if I show an interest in what I consume. After a while I found sweets have the best taste to them."

"Hrpmh, while we're here then we should probably get some ice cream, I recall you grinning like a cat when you ate it last time." Lina chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh yes, best I've had in centuries." Xelloss smirked. "Where else would like to go, Lina-chan?"

"Stop calling me that already." She snapped, glaring at him. "I would like to check out any spell books I can read here, need to do some research."

The Mazoku raised an eyebrow. "On what in particular?"

"Well I've been thinking, the easiest way to help Luna is to get Cepheid out of her. There must be some sort of way we can remove his hold." Lina stretched out her arms as she stood up. "Might need your help if the texts are too old for me to read. Because I was thinking of looking into texts written by Lei Magnus, I've heard some are here but they're over a thousand years old obviously and you were around back then so odds are you'd know the language."

"So now I'm your translator?" he sweatdropped.

"You're my useful item number 4 after all." Lina winked.

Xelloss pursed his lips. "Seriously dear Lina? I didn't move up at all?" he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh fine, you did save my life so… You're promoted to useful item 3 1/4." Lina laughed with a grin on her face.

"_Joy… I'd hate to ask who I'm sharing number 3 title with._" Xelloss mumbled under his breath.

"Hey…" Lina blinked, looking at a poster on a nearby wall, raising an eyebrow. "Xel, look at this."

"Huh? Is the Chimera around?" Xelloss opened his eyes, jolting his head around.

"I said Xel, not Zel." Lina scowled at him. "If you can call me damn pet names I can give you a nickname too fruitcake… Or would you rather I start calling you Namagomi?"

Xelloss's eye twitched at being called raw garbage as he usually did. "N-no Lina dear, I just was surprised by it. I'd rather you'd not start picking up that distasteful dragon's poor manners."

"I haven't seen Filia in like 2 years, would be rather late for me to pick up stuff off her." Lina scoffed. "Besides she's probably been busy being a mother to Val now."

Xelloss chuckled low for a moment. "_… You could say that... For now that is._"

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh nothing, I suppose then you didn't know Val hatched?" the priest smiled, closing his eyes now.

"You mean you saw her? What the hell would you be doing there?" Lina asked, crossing her arms. "I'd think Filia would toss her mace at you if you got within 50 feet of her place."

"Oh she wasn't happy to see me say the least, I merely was there on a mission." Xelloss chuckled. "Mistress asked me to look into his hatching, to see if any of Gaav remained from him being reborn but no, he's fully reborn as an Ancient Dragon."

"And I'm sure she swore you out for dropping in like that." Lina snickered. "Would have liked to see that. She always was one of the few that could get under your skin."

He twisted his mouth. "Her uptightness just gets to me sometimes, the only time I find her amusing is when she is angry and that stuck up attitude slides. Like when she turns into a dragon and vents out frustration, that tends to be amusing." He grinned.

"Funny though she never was a Soul Touch, she could have been your type since you like girls that destroy things when angry." Lina mused.

"For one, it would have been a huge taboo if I had a Soul Touch with a Dragon… I'd probably be killed for it." Xelloss frowned, rubbing his temple. "But I guess if you must look at it another way, I already had my Soul Touch with you, even though Mazoku can have multiple ones. While you two are similar with your short temper, I enjoy your outbursts as me and you don't have that… Righteousness that insufferable dragon has. You justify your actions by your own means, you don't allow anything to influence how you go about your life. That dragon was so blinded by her people and followed their ways for how long without question, until it was thrown into her face how they really are." He snickered slightly, opening one eye is a rather creepy smile. "Her emotions though were quite the fill when she learned the truth, I found it quite ironic how she thought so low of us Mazoku and yet her people were no damn better."

"Oh yeah that's right, she also insulted Zelas, didn't she?" Lina said, trying to ignore the rather sadistic smile on his face while remembering. "That probably pissed you off from the start calling her a decrepit Dark Lord."

Xelloss pursed his lips for a moment. "… Well actually… I was more displeased how for a Golden Dragon she was so stupid as to confuse my Mistress with another lord, one who takes the form of a male of all of them."

Lina blinked, tilting her head to the side. "_Eh?_"

"Do you remember what she said?" he asked, closing his eyes once more.

"Xelloss, hate to break it to you but humans can't remember ever single detail of stuff." Lina snapped. "Especially since I don't pay attention when people are freaking annoying me!"

"Alright, alright, point taken." Xelloss waved a hand carelessly. "She said I served a decrepit Dark Lord who lived in the ice and mountains in the north…" his fist balled as he recalled the argument. "At the time you would not have known, but you've been to Wolfpack Island now."

"Yeah, it's a beach and… _Oooohhh…_" Lina rubbed her head. "She confused Dynast with Zelas, _THAT'S_ what ticked you off so bad. Ok I've met Sherra, and if Dynast is anything like her I can see why you'd be pissed she insulted your creator like that." She then smirked. "She had it totally wrong, more like drunken cancer woman in a remote island surrounded by puppies."

Xelloss sweatdropped. "Mazoku can't get drunk or human illnesses, Miss Lina. And just ask your friends, the wolves are a lot bigger than mere puppies."

Lina decided to change the subject, pointing to the poster. "Anyway, take a look what this contest is about."

Xelloss turned his head to the paper on the wall, tilting his head. "An illusion contest? And the prize is the Seyruun's library of texts by Lei Magnus."

"The sorcery guild probably can't read some of these texts, so they're giving them away as a prize instead but…" Lina grinned, turning to the priest. "If we get them, I'm sure you can translate them for us."

"Are you saying I should enter the contest, Lina-chan?" he winked at her. "I don't need an illusion spell for what they're calling for, yet make it appear like one just the same."

"Eh? There's a theme for the illusion? I didn't read that." Lina blinked, reading the rest of the poster… And turned pale. "Best male under an illusion spell while dressed as a female that shows how convincing the illusion is?"

A devilish grin came across Xelloss's face. "I could do something _VERY CONVINCING_ for that."

"Oh HELL NO." Lina snapped. "I remember what you looked like when you dressed as a female before, odds are you just altered your form didn't you?"

"_That's a secret._" He mused, winking at her.

"We'll just dress up Gourry and Zelgadis again, they both look cute as females and with an illusion spell, we'll be sure to win." Lina chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "No need for you to cheat."

Xelloss smirked and ran his fingers under her chin. "Is that the only reason? Or do you just not want everyone there to be looking at me?" he teased as he slowly revealed those deep amethyst orbs that sent her head spinning again.

"Quit giving yourself more credit than you deserve you ass." She hissed after a moment. "I just don't want you to embarrass me anymore than you already do."

"Awww but it might be fun Lina-chan." The purple haired Mazoku leaned his head closer, his fingers still lingering on her chin.

Lina glared at him, trying to suppress the blush creeping up due to his closeness. "Shut up and stop calling me that already."

"Perhaps you should give me a reason to." He whispered huskily, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Fine, you asked for it jackass." Lina snapped, grabbing his head with both her hands and mashing her lips hard against his.

Xelloss's eyes went wide from her reaction, once again baffled by her sudden willing kiss. But it was short lived as he suddenly felt her hands pressed against his chest, and he was blown right off her with a Bram Blazer. He crashed into a nearby building.

"That'll teach you, smugass bastard!" Lina snarled, stomping her foot. But then a booming voice made her freeze in place.

_"WHO DARES DISTURB MY MEAL? YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ME! HO HO HO HO HO!"_

"_… It…. It can't be…_" Lina's voice broke, her eyes wide with shock.

A tall woman walked out from the building Xelloss had crashed into, she was in an extremely skimpy outfit that her large breasts bounced with each step. She had long, dark purple hair that looked almost black. She annoyingly laughed as she stepped out into the light. "So who is the fool that has chosen to challenge me, Naga the Great White Serpent!"

"Apologies Miss Naga, though I must say you seem to be doing well." Xelloss chuckled as he stood up.

Naga glared slightly at him. "You could have told me what that jar really was you know, I still haven't forgiven you for hiding all the details when you paid me to search for it!"

Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "You said details weren't necessary, just payment. Besides my boss prefers me to never reveal more than needed. But I did assist you in getting back to your own body did I not?"

"My memories returned to me when I got back to my body, and I remembered everything that happened during that time too. You didn't do anything!" Naga snapped.

"_WAIT A SECOND YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?_" Lina cried, interrupting them.

"Who's this? She looks a lot like my famous rival, but much different." Naga rubbed her chin. "After all she was short, no bust, and hot tempered second rate."

"I'LL SHOW YOU SECOND RATE AND NO BUST YOU BITCH! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE DAMN BIT!" Lina snarled, hurling a series of Flare Arrows at her.

"Freeze Arrow!" Naga cried, firing a few of the ice arrows to counter. But there wasn't enough as Lina's super charged arrows made it through and caught Naga on fire! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Xelloss sweatdropped. "Now Lina dear, is that anyway to treat an old friend of yours?"

Lina ignored his question. "How the hell do you know Naga of all people? I mean I haven't even seen her myself in like 5 years."

The priest raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was rather obvious by our conversation, after all how else did I know who she was when she with your group a little more than a year ago in that suit of armor?"

"Huh? Naga was never with my…" that's when it hit Lina. "… Did you just say suit of armor?"

"Oh? And here after Naga spoke so much of you I thought you two would have recognized each other, I thought it was rather odd she was going by a different name." Xelloss chuckled.

"_SO SHE WAS NAMA?_" the crimson haired sorceress cried.

"Yes, I had commissioned her to search for the Hellmaster's Jar after Mr. Zuuma took it. She was all too eager to chase after an assassin after all." Xelloss shrugged. "We had bumped into each other here in Seyruun not long after the incident with Zanaffar."

Naga leapt up and stormed over. "IT IS YOU LINA INVERSE!"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "_Yeah it is… By the way… WHAT THE HELL WAS THE BIG IDEA TELLING ME THAT STUPID LIE ABOUT THE PRINCE OF SEYRUUN? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME HE WAS AN OLD MAN AND A PACIFIST LUNATIC!_"

"Oh, suppose that slipped my mind." Naga shrugged, sticking her tongue out. "Your fault for falling for it."

Lina growled as her talismans were glowing. "SHADOW SNAP!" she pulled out her dagger and threw it at Naga's shadow, it struck into the ground dead on.

"_Oh dear…_" Xelloss sweatdropped.

"Xelloss… Get over here now." Lina snarled in a menacing tone.

"Y-yes Lina-chan?" Xelloss leaned over to her, when suddenly she grabbed him by his cloak and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and pushed against him.

Naga blinked several times. "_H-HUH?_ You mean Lina Inverse finally took in a man? He must be rich then! I had no idea a priest like you was raking in that much dough!" her eyes turned into dollar signs.

Lina suddenly pulled out of the kiss, and Xelloss didn't move at all, just staring where she had been standing as she moved forward and held her hands into the air. "_Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows.. Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows.. I pledge myself to conquer.. All the foes who stand.. Before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hands... Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed... By the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!_" The power charged within her hands three times faster… She threw the massive spell at Naga!

Naga while hearing the chant was struggling to hurry and get a Lightball cast to remove her shadow as she barely got out of the way of the primary blast of the spell! She leapt into a nearby fountain as the Dragon Slave continued to blow through the city… Which destroyed the fountain too and blasted her into the air. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LINA INVERSE!"

Lina blinked, looking at her hands after she finished the spell. "Huh. I don't even feel as drained as I normally do casting a powerful spell. I guess that boost I get from you is useful fruitcake." She paused for a moment, noticing the priest hadn't replied as she turned to see he was still exactly where she left him, his eyes still open and starting forward. "… What did I do, break your brain?" she placed a hand on her hip. "Should have been obvious why I kissed you both times, idiot. Just to get the power boost." She walked closer. "… Hey, are you listening to me?" she raised her eyebrow. Could monsters go into shock? She moved her head in front of his, trying to study his expression but he was as still as a statue. She found herself lost again just staring into his amethyst orbs.

….. And then his mouth was suddenly against hers, his arms tight around her as he pulled her tightly against him, pushing as much into the kiss as possible. It was several moments before his lips parted from hers, smirking softly as his gaze was rather seductive.

"_Bastard._" Lina hissed. "You did that on purpose so I'd lower my guard."

"Just returning the favor, Lina dearest." Xelloss purred, his lips lingering on the edge of her jaw.

"W-well knock it off I'm recharged already!" Lina snapped, pushing her palm against his face to try and push him away.

The Mazoku's eyes still hadn't closed, grinning at her. "For now, only because people are going to start wondering who caused the destruction, shall we continue our date elsewhere?" he chuckled, and before she could protest he wrapped his cloak around her and they vanished.


	25. Chapter 25

Xelloss appeared ontop of the castle of Seyruun, his arms still wrapped around Lina.

"Where the hell are we now?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh just a place I've come to before that had a good view, the castle does make a great look out." Xelloss chuckled. "After all human outing can involve sightseeing I believe?"

"Wouldn't know idiot, I never bothered with dating." Lina rolled her eyes, then her face flushed red. "N-not that I'm admitting this is a date!"

"Awww now Lina dearest, isn't it rather late to be trying to convince yourself that?" Xelloss chuckled into her ear. "After all we're spending the day together, and the whole process of human mating starts with this dating ritual right?" he pressed his lips to the back of her ear.

"_WILL YOU STOP CALLING IT HUMAN MATING ALREADY YOU FRUITCAKE?_" Lina snapped, trying to jerk her head away. "And knock it off being so weird like that! You're god damn asexual so act like it already!"

"If I wasn't asexual Lina-chan, we wouldn't but just standing here on the roof." He whispered huskily into her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. "Just because I am doesn't mean I don't enjoy doing such actions, especially with the emotions it sparks out of you."

"S-stop it already you ass." Lina squirmed, trying to pull out of his embrace as he turned her to face him. "And stop calling me that!" she raised a hand to summon a Fireball.

Xelloss grabbed her wrist before she could cast the spell and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the back of her hand gently. His other hand cupped her chin, lifting her head a bit. "Now, now hasn't there already been enough violence in this date for today?"

"Stop calling it a date already." She snapped. "We're just out for a stroll and that's it."

"And it's already a beautiful sunset, is it not?" Xelloss said softly, opening his eyes halfway. His hand released her wrist and wrapped around her back, pulling her close against him.

Lina turned her head to see the sun setting, had time gone by that quickly? "We should probably head back then, might as well see what they put together for this celebration."

The Mazoku turned her head back towards him, his fingers still on her chin. "We technically we are already back, just above them." He chuckled. "But shall we try one simple human gesture?"

Lina's face flushed red. "No weird shit, you jackass. And no god damn sexual harassment or I swear…"

He silenced her with his finger on her lips. "You already conceded to this Miss Lina. Just I've heard humans have some interest with performing such action at a sunset."

It took a moment to click in her head what he was talking about as he removed the finger, brushing his hand into her hair. "Oh… Alright, I guess. But you do anything more than a kiss and I'm sending you down to the ground floor of the castle the hard way." She gave him a menacing glare.

Xelloss chuckled at that, taking a lock of her hair into his hand and pressing his lips against it. "Mmmm don't tempt me, Lina dearest. The meal alone might just be worth it." He opened his eyes just a bit more, his amethyst orbs giving a lustful look that pierced right through her.

A jolt went through her body from his actions, her cheeks were flushed and her hands trembling a bit. "_J-Jackass…_" she growled. "Just hurry up and get this over with."

"It's no fun if we rush things, Lina my sweet." Xelloss purred against the line of her jaw, just before claiming her lips with a passionate kiss.

She stiffened at first from embarrassment, but slowly relaxed into it and let out a gentle moan as he parted her lips with his tongue. His arm that was wrapped around her back was slowly rubbing at her spine, while his other hand was weaving her hair between his fingers, moving to caress her cheek softly.

And that's when to his surprise Lina lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling herself closer. This time though while he was surprised he was mentally preparing himself. This probably meant a spell was coming soon to blow him away, but he decided fine if he's going to be blasted to hell, he might as well earn it thoroughly.

So he lowered his hand just a bit more to cup her rear, his hand on her cheek slowly moved down. He long, elegant gloved fingers stroked down her neck and moved behind her head, taking a fistful of hair into his hand as he pushed harder into the kiss. His tongue tasted every inch inside her mouth until he wrapped it around her own, surprised she didn't resist.

Opening his amethyst the rest of the way now, he took note she had closed her own eyes, her face painted completely red with her blush. He took this moment to read into her emotions, which there was a bit of suppressed anger, embarrassment, and a bit of lust due to his actions… But there was a ping of a positive emotions emitting from her, but he couldn't identify it very easily. Of course with Lina Inverse, she was such a whirlwind of emotions it was hard to read her at times. One minute he swore she wanted him dead yet the next he was almost convinced she liked him.

He snapped to when he heard her making a discomfort noise which sounded like she needed air, so he reluctantly broke the kiss, allowing her to gasp for a breath. She opened her eyes hazily, and he couldn't help but smirk at the spaced out expression she had.

Of course he knew that wasn't going to last long, as she seemed to come to her senses and scowled at him. "Get your hand off my ass, you fruitcake!" she snapped, placing both hands on his chest and blowing him off of her with a Astral Break.

"_Gaaahh!_" Xelloss was blasted into the air, but he regained himself quickly as he was expecting her this time to do that, she wouldn't catch him off guard that many times in one day. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I got a taaddd carried away, apologies Lina-ch…. Errr I mean Miss Lina." Yeah, best not to press his luck. "But I must say the sunset makes your blush even more alluring."

Lina quickly turned her head to the side. "… I'm not blushing, that's my anger making my blood boil you Mazoku bastard."

He chuckled and teleported behind her, poking his finger against her cheek. "Nope, looks like a blush to me."

"SHUT UP!" Lina snapped, pulling him into a headlock. But the roof was rather narrow and she lost her footing… Which sent them tumbling off and falling towards the ground!

Of course Xelloss was able to react quickly, scooping Lina into his arms and fazing out, appearing safely back on the ground holding her close. "I suppose that was one way of getting back down." He chuckled, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Alright already you had your damn fun, now put me down!" Lina snapped, smacking her palm against his chest.

The priest chuckled and placed her down, releasing her. "It was quite an amusing first date, was it not?"

"For a god damn monster like you maybe." Lina snapped, crossing her arms. "I still should make you pay for that god damn sexual harassment you keep doing!"

He chuckled, looking at her with one eye open. "Oh Lina-chan, you're just so adorable when you're angry."

She just stood there with a massive blush on her face, her ruby eyes wide. "_W-what?_"

Grinning wide, he kissed her cheek. "See? You are blushing." He whispered into her ear.

"_I-I AM NOT!_" Lina shouted as she backed up quickly, stumbling backwards. He caught her just before she fell on her back.

Once again opening both eyes, he just smirked at her with she was lost in the depths of those beautiful amethyst orbs. Taking advantage of that, he leaned in and kissed her once again as he slowly pulled her back up to her feet. Slowly he released her as he broke the kiss, smiling at her.

Lina backed up a bit, trying to control herself as she glare. "God dammit how is it you're such a fucking smugass bastard?" her eyes then narrowed. "And if you say that's a secret I'm going to freaking kill you right now!"

Xelloss pursed his lips into a frown from that, tilting his head to the side and tapping his forefinger to his cheek. Closing both eyes into his trademark grin, he waved his forefinger. "… Because I'm fabulous?" he shrugged, as if the phrase just came to him randomly to mess with her.

Lina though did _NOT_ look amused, as her head lowered and she growled, her hand twitching as she began to chant. "Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void..."

Xelloss shivered and backed up a bit, raising his arm defensively. "_Ummmm… Errr... I think I hear Lord Beast Master calling!_ I will return later Miss Lina!" which then he quickly made his retreat, teleporting away.

"_GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_" Lina shouted, and her magic exploded from her rage.

"What's taking so damn long?" Lina snapped, her arms crossed as they were inside the building hosting the illusion contest. She had been in a terrible mood all morning.

"I'm sure they're just preparing, Miss Lina." Amelia sighed. "I just wish I knew what Ms. Sylphiel was going to do to Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis."

"She seemed _FAR_ too enthusiastic to do this if you ask me." The crimson haired sorceress ran her hand through her hair. "Oh well, saves me the trouble since Phil insisted I fix the castle all freaking night. And he even called all the celebration party because of it! How dare he!"

"Miss Lina, your spell destroyed a third of the castle!" Amelia cried. "We're lucky daddy didn't explode from that and make you leave! Not the mention I heard you blew up the fountain in town! That was a treasure you know."

"It's all that fruitcake's fault and yours for giving that idiot the suggestion to take me out like that." Lina snapped, whipping her head around. "… Which where is that bastard anyway? He should have freaking been back by now!"

The princess tilted her head to the side. "But Miss Lina, I thought you didn't want Mr. Xelloss to arrive for the contest? Though I don't see why you don't want him to compete."

Lina sweatdropped. "Because that monster would have far too much fun with it Amelia, believe me. All while annoying everyone to get a freaking meal."

"Is that all that's bothering you Miss Lina? Or did something else happen with Mr. Xelloss to anger you?" Amelia asked, tapping her finger to her cheek. "Because you seem rather… Unnerved."

Lina groaned, holding her head. "Well, the truth is I ran into somebody I haven't seen for… A long time. She considers herself my rival, and she has a knack for grating my nerves worse than Martina."

"Oh who is she?" Amelia asked. "Would be interesting to meet someone from your past."

"Actually you already met her, she was the soul inside Nama." The crimson haired sorceress sighed. "Her real name is-"

"_HO HO HO HO_ To think we'd run into each other here, Lina Inverse!" Naga bellowed as she walked up behind her. "I told you I'd make you pay and I will! I will crush you in this competition and prove my greatness!"

Lina snarled as she spun around. "… I should have amplified that Dragon Slave some more, it obviously didn't hurt you enough."

"I won't be defeated so easily, I've been hit by your spells so many times in the past." Naga chuckled.

"You don't have a body made of armor anymore Naga, it will hurt more!" Lina snapped. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why I happened to see you here and decided to enter of course! _Ho ho ho ho_ it won't hurt to test my illusion skills!" Naga smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Be prepared to be crushed under my heel!"

"I pity the idiot you suckered into this." Lina rolled her eyes, turning to Amelia who had just turned around. "Anyway, Amelia this is the one I was telling you about Na-"

"SISTER!" Amelia cut her off with a wide smile, rushing towards the dark haired woman.

Lina just stood there, completely dumbstruck. "_WHAT?_"


	26. Chapter 26

"Gracia I'm so glad you've come home after all these years!" Amelia cried, hugging Naga tightly.

"Who would have guessed you were keeping company with my rival little sister? At least I know you were taken care of." Naga chuckled.

"_HOLD ON A SECOND HERE!_" Lina suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at the sisters, her eyes wide with shock."Y-you… You two are…?"

Naga huffed, turning her head. "I prefer to keep my royal status a secret, people act all weird around me, you know? When they really should be bowing before me not because I'm a princess, but because I am the most beautiful sorceress in the world! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"…. Somehow, finding out those two are related explains a lot…" Lina mumbled to herself.

"Miss Lina, you were saying before something about Gracia?" Amelia tilted her head to the side. "And sister you said something about Miss Lina being your rival?"

"We met a long time ago, back when I first left home." Lina sighed, crossing her arms behind her head. "But she was the one inside Nama."

"Oh that's why you were so familiar!" Amelia cried. "… But why didn't you remember me sister?"

"Sadly that jar thing messed around with my memories…" Naga crossed her arms over her chest. "Everything came back when I returned."

"And as for being my rival, that's self proclaimed." Lina waved a hand carelessly.

"NOW WAIT HERE LINA INVERSE! I AM YOUR FIRST AND FOREMOST RIVAL!" Naga snapped.

"Naga, that was back when I was 14 and still pretty novice with the more complicated spells." The crimson haired sorceress shrugged. "You probably couldn't hold a toe to me now. Or need I remind you how easily I blew you away before?"

"That was just by surprise! I'll take you on any day and prove my worth! Ho ho ho ho!" Naga smirked as she bellowed a laugh.

"Gracia, I really wouldn't do that with Miss Lina she's much more powerful than even last year!" Amelia gasped. "She's pledged to…" Lina quickly covered her mouth to shut her up.

"Pledged?" Naga raised an eyebrow. "You made some contract with somebody Lina? Is that where you got the magical alterations so that you finally grew a little?"

"_A LITTLE?_" an anger vain popped on Lina's forehead. "I'll have you know my new bust is a lot bigger than yours now Naga! I just don't flaunt it around like you do! I see you still dress like a streetwalking slut!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naga snapped, stomping her foot.

"Miss Lina…" Amelia spoke up with a sad sigh. "… That outfit belonged to our mother."

Lina's ruby eyes went wide. "_… What?_"

But the sound of the crowd cut her off, several of the first males were coming out in their illusion outfits. Most of them quite hideously done at that. "The contest is beginning now, please everyone cheer as loud as you can for your favorites." Said a woman in a pink dress that was the announcer with a microphone in hand.

"Miss Lina!" Sylphiel rushed over to her. "The contest is starting now, just wait until you see dear Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis." She was blushing slightly.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "You seem awful proud… Well as long as we win the damn contest I don't care."

Sylphiel then turned to Naga. "Who are you?"

"This is my big sister Gracia!" Amelia cried.

"_Ho ho ho ho!_ While I am Princess Gracia, I prefer to go by the name Naga the Great White Serpent!" Naga cried, laughing loudly.

"I'll explain later, Sylphiel…" Lina sighed, turning to the stage to watch as the men came out… And suddenly the blood drained from her face from the next male that walked out. "I-is that?"

The blonde that walked out stood tall with his hair tied up in pigtails that ran down the front, with bright blue flowers in his hair. His red dress snug around his wide torso but with the illusion spell it gave him enough curves to pass as a female, just with a more muscular body. There was purple trim along with white ruffles, a yellow sash around his waist with white feathers. Attached to the back of the dress was pink fluffy material. He was wearing white gloves with a fan in one hand, the other on his hip, and he wore purple shoes along with pantyhose. Around his neck was a golden necklace.

"Oh Gourry dear you look so wonderful!" Sylphiel squealed, hearts over her head as she was blushing madly even with tears in her eyes of joy.

"Wow Mr. Gourry you look great!" Amelia cheered, while all the other females in the audience just stared wide eyed.

"_Ho ho ho ho._" Naga laughed slightly. "He does make an interesting girl, but won't beat my illusion spell."

Lina didn't respond, her hair had turned white and her jaw agape. "…"

But that's when the coward's cries picked up, giving wolf whistles and cheering loudly. Lina snapped to, looking to see which male contestant they were making a big deal over. Her jaw hit the floor then as she saw her chimera friend walk out.

Zelgadis was wearing a navy blue jacket and his arms were wrapped up like a mummy. There were red wristbands on under iron shackles with broken chains. Around his throat was a red dog collar with a broken chain. A yellow ribbon was tied into his hair. He was wearing red high heeled shoes and shackles with chains around his ankles as well. Suddenly, he took off the jacket and that's what started the very loud cheering. He had a black bra over a very tiny purple top that exposed his stomach, and was wearing a red bottom half of a bikini. A purple garter belt was holding up his black stockings. If it hadn't been for the illusion spell it would had been obvious he was male, but instead it gave him the perfect curves to work with this outfit.

Naga rubbed her chin. "Mmmm that was your work too? Nicely done he looks yummy. What do you think sis?"

Amelia just stood there with her eyes wide, her hands flew up to her cheeks which had turned scarlet. She was completely silent. She had a mixed look on her face between horrified and embarrassed.

"Thank you Miss Naga." Sylphiel blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Mr. Zelgadis though did help with it. He was quite eager to win once he found out what the prize is, he hopes it might have a clue to his cure. What about you Miss Lina, what do you- Oh my!"

Lina had hit the floor hard when Zelgadis had taken his jacket off, a single foot was high in the air.

Naga just laughed. "I see while you have a more adult body, your mind is still that naïve little girl, ho ho ho ho!" she held her hand against her mouth as she laughed. "Just wait until you see MY masterpiece!"

Lina slowly regained herself as she sat up. "Oh?" she looked up on the stage…. And fainted dead away.

"Miss Lina, what-" Sylphiel gasped, then looked up…. And joined her on the floor.

Zelgadis and Gourry just stood dumbstruck, their jaws hitting the floor.

Amelia though he snapped out of her trance, and her face took on a whole new horrified look. "_DADDY?_"

Phil had walked out in an identical outfit as Nagas, just altered a bit for his size. The illusion spell though wasn't very convincing, the most was that the bikini top was filled with rather large breasts, and his jet black hair went all the way down his back. His crown still on his head, he proceeded to make a pose. "In the path of justice no one stands between my daughter and her happiness! A joyous occasion has occurred as my dear daughter Gracia has finally come home!"

Amelia slowly turned her head. "… How did you talk him into it?"

Naga shrugged her shoulders. "I had a few extra of mom's outfits, and begged him to do it after I found out Lina was entering your male friends from him. I thought at first Lina was the one doing the illusion spells so I couldn't standby and not compete against my rival. I arrived this morning but you had already left the castle sis, he told me I could find you here and from there I asked him to allow me to enter if he'll be my model."

Slowly Lina sat back up, holding a hand over her eyes. "… My eyes… That image is forever burned into my memory…."

The coward was going insane by this point, it was hard to tell though which of the three was winning.

"And now for our final entry." The woman standing on the stage announced.

Suddenly a cheerful female voice echoed in the building in a beautiful melody… One Lina found very familiar. _"After running up a gentle slope, you should rest for a while and sit on the hill. Even the birds that sing while flying through the expansive sky... Look, even they rest their wings and sleep."_

That's when a tall, very slender and VERY female looking person came out in nothing more than a string red bikini with tiny hearts that barely covered the nipples on the very large breasts. He was wearing red boots, and purple hair tied up into tiny pigtails with hearts.

Amelia, Sylphiel AND Naga just stood speechless, their eyes wide with shock. Gourry and Zelgadis both just stood there staring, and at the same time looking slightly irritated.

Phil just rubbed his head. "Wow that boy sure is talented, isn't he?"

"_XELLOSS!_" Lina cried, a fuse snapped in her brain as she felt blood drip from her nose seeing this. It took all her strength not to faint dead away seeing this.

Xelloss just smirked at her, his eyes closed and still dancing like a fool onto the stage, and still singing. _"Let's walk unhurriedly and patiently. Let ourselves be guided by 'flashes' or chance happenings. Everyone shalalala lala!"_

And right then the whole audience was singing _"Shalalala lala."_ With him!

Xelloss smirked, waving his finger. _"And continue our respective journeys under the same sun, for the sake of the happiness and chance meetings for us that tomorrow holds."_

Lina pushed her way to the front of the stage, glaring at all the girls practically drooling over him. She shot a menacing glare up at him. "YOU JACKASS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Xelloss grinned wide at her, bending over and brushing his fingers lightly under her chin. _"Whether you're sad or you're happy, your falling tears are very beautiful..."_

She blushed madly from his touch, swatting his hand away. He had already sung this song to her before, when she made the pledge with him. He had explained then he came up with it about her years ago, just that was the first time he had sung it to her. And now he was singing it to her in front of everyone!

He chuckled as she knocked his hand away, so instead he waved his hand and a spell lifted her onto the stage. _"If you accept your true feelings and are honest to your own heart, you will no longer have anything to worry about."_

"Let me go you fruitcake!" Lina snapped, but she couldn't break his spell. It held her in place perfectly still.

_"Both the stars that fall mysteriously and the cold wind..."_ Xelloss continued, brushing his fingers lightly on her cheek. _"Secretly, nature conveys an important message."_ He turned to the audience, who seemed under his spell as the women started singing _"Someday shalalala lala."_ Again, as if on cue.

That's when Xelloss wrapped one arm around Lina, pulling her close and releasing his spell. _"I want to whisper privately to you the secret that I have hidden... I will always stay with you and look after you from behind."_ And as he finished, he crushed his lips against hers. That sparked a wide reaction from the coward of people, all cheering.

Lina though was just too shocked and embarrassed from everything to even fight the Mazoku's kiss. Once he broke it though she glared once again at him. "This is _EXACTLY_ why I didn't want you to enter, you fucking fruitcake!"

"Awww but Lina-chan, I'd say we have this contest won wouldn't you?" Xelloss snickered.

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" Zelgadis finally had regained himself and snarled. "You cheated didn't you! I know it!"

"Technically I have no gender, Mr. Zelgadis. So it's not really cheating for me." Xelloss replied with a grin.

"Yeah… that makes sense but…" Lina snarled, and suddenly pulled him into a headlock. "_WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN ME YOU JACKASS?_"

"Why am I not surprised that's all you're pissed at him about?" the chimera sighed.

"Oh now come Lina dearest, I only did it to win the contest and I can alter yours at any time too." Xelloss snickered, then suddenly kissed her cheek while she was tightening the headlock.

"_EH?_" that took her by surprise, her face flushed red and she let go of him, frozen in her blush.

That's when the announcer girl walked up to them. "Well sir the results are in, you're our winner!" she handed Xelloss a pile of papers.

"Thank you miss." Xelloss smirked, standing back up and flipping through the pages.

"So what's in there?" Naga jumped onto the stage.

"Yeah what did we go through dressing up like this again for anyway?" Gourry asked.

"Oh but Gourry dear, you looked so cuuute!" Sylphiel squealed, which actually made the blonde blush.

"Let's see them you prick." Zelgadis hissed.

Xelloss didn't answer at first, he just read a few lines…. And suddenly started laughing. "Sure, Mr. Zelgadis, have a look." He tossed the pages to the chimera.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lina snapped, jumping up and grabbing a few pages. "These are from Lei Magnus you fruitcake! It could be some very important…" she glanced at the pages. "… THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?"

"They're texts from Lei Magnus alright… Just from his childhood so most of it is children's drawings!" Xelloss laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh dear, I suppose they wanted to clean them out of the library as they are rather useless aren't they?"

"_DADDY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?_" Amelia and Naga snapped.

Phil rubbed his temple. "Well neither of you asked, I just thought you wanted to enter the contest for pure sportsmanship. Especially you Gracia when you said you wanted to compete against Miss Lina."

Zelgadis turned pale. "… You mean… I went through all that… For this?" he suddenly fainted dead away.

Gourry just looked confused. "Wait… Does this mean we did this for nothing?"

"XELLOSS…." Lina looked ready to kill by this point, snarling as she was chanting under her breath.

"N-now Lina-chan… I had no idea what they were I swear!" Xelloss cried, taking a few steps back. "I just thought you'd want to win so…"

"_YOU JUST EMBARASSED THE SHIT OUT OF ME FOR NOTHING AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT? SSSLLLAAAAVVVEEE!_" Lina shouted, firing the massive spell right at the Mazoku and blowing him into the air, destroying the whole building of course in the process.


	27. Chapter 27

"_AMELIA I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU._" Lina Inverse snarled, looking at the mirror before her. She was in a very tight dark purple dress that was extremely snug around her new sized breasts, coming to a v neck shape. The sleeves of the dress were very small, exposing quite a bit of her shoulders. The skirt of the dress was rather form fitting, and she had violet high heeled shoes on. Her back was left bare, and she had matching violet gloves on. Her hair currently was up in a ponytail.

"Oh Miss Lina you look wonderful!" Amelia cheered in her pink dress. She had a silver necklace on and her golden tiara, along with pink boots. Attached to two red shoulder pieces was a light purple cape.

"Wow Miss Amelia these dresses you picked out are just lovely!" Sylphiel squealed, she was in a light blue dress that was more loose fitting, and with long sleeves. The skirt came to a bell shape, and she had blue shoes to match. Around her neck was a sparkling silver chained necklace with a blue gem.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Lina snapped. "I look terrible in this! And this dress is just way too tight!"

"Miss Lina, you'll see how perfectly well you look in that dress when we get to the main hall." Amelia sighed. "I'm sure Mr. Xelloss will just love it!"

"That's why you picked this color, isn't it?" the crimson haired sorceress growled. "For that damn fruitcake! After what he did this afternoon!"

"But didn't he say that he didn't know?" Sylphiel rubbed her head. "He was just trying to make sure you won."

"He embarrassed me in front of everyone! I want to blow his ass away for it!" Lina snapped.

"That really was a lovely song he was singing I must say." Sylphiel smiled.

Amelia giggled. "And it did seem very fitting for him."

Lina's face flushed red. "… That's because the idiot made it up himself. Said he came up with it a few years back."

"And it's about you?" the princess pressed.

"_Yeah…_" the sorceress rolled her eyes.

"That's so sweet!" Sylphiel squealed.

"Whatever, let's just get to this banquet I'm starving!" Lina snapped, heading for the doors, which came flying open.

"_HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!_" Naga stepped out with a two piece outfit. The top was more like a bikini than a dress, and the skirt was incredibly short. She was wearing a gold tiara like Amelia's on her head. "Well at least that new body of yours makes you look more like a woman in that dress, Lina Inverse. I remember before how much you'd look like a little child."

"Shut up, Naga." Lina growled, moving past her.

"You may have defeated me in the contest, but I will still be the victories one in our rivalry!" Naga declared.

"Whatever…" the crimson haired sorceress stormed off into the main hall, where several people had gathered for the party. She spotted Gourry and Zelgadis right away, each dressed in tuxedos. Gourry's was light blue with a red tie, where as Zelgadis had a dark grey tux on with a green tie.

"Wow Lina, you look great!" Gourry beamed, Zelgadis nodded in agreement.

"Thanks I guess, Amelia picked out the dress." Lina blushed slightly, turning her head away.

That's when Phil came out in his formal attire, making an announcement. "My friends I want this day remembered as a joyous one as my darling daughter Gracia has finally returned home!"

Naga just laughed. "Hoo hoo hoo, father it's just for now. I plan on returning to my travels soon after."

"But Gracia…" Amelia looked at her worried.

"I actually wish to make my own announcement… I am renouncing my place as next in line after you father, I'd much rather live my life of adventure." Naga smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Amelia may take my place. I have a mission, and I will not abandon it even for royal duties."

"Oh dear daughter…" Phil looked like he was crying tears of joy. "Your mother would be so proud! Following the path of justice on your travels to bring hope to the people rather than just one kingdom! A true princess you are!"

Lina sweatdropped heavily. "…. More like chaos she's spreading…"

"_Which makes it far more enjoyable._" A shrill voice came from behind her.

The sorceress spun around to see Xelloss standing in a purple tux that matched the color of her dress. The jacket had been unbuttoned to reveal a lavender vest over a white shirt and a blue tie. He had a glass of red wine in his lavender gloved hand.

"You have a lot of gull showing your face so soon after earlier, fruitcake." Lina hissed.

The Mazoku smirked, opening a single violet eye. "And miss my chance to see you dressed like this? Though it appears to be missing something." He moved his hands around her neck, and suddenly she felt something bump against her collarbone.

Lina lifted the object, seeing it was a golden locket in the shape of a heart. She looked at him suspiciously, and before she could ask a loud booming voice caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Let us all give our support to Gracia then! Let us eat, dance and celebrate!" Phil cried, and that's when the servants brought out the food.

"FOOD!" Lina and Gourry rushed to the table and started stuffing their faces. Naga joined in right after them.

Amelia sweatdropped. "I'm glad I talked daddy into setting up multiple tables of food…"

"Yeah but how long will it last?" Zelgadis groaned.

"Knowing Lina-chan and Mr. Gourry, not long." Xelloss chuckled.

"Get out of here bastard, I don't want to see your face after earlier." The chimera snapped.

"My, my. Still insisting I cheated are you?" Xelloss pursed his lips. "It's not my fault you went to such extent for nothing you know. It was Lina who had seen the contest flyer not I, so it's not like I tricked you into it."

"Just shut up." Zelgadis hissed, grabbing one of the wine glasses and gulping it down, going onto the next.

"You know wine should be savored, not devoured." The priest pressed.

"Shut up idiot. None of your damn business what I do." Zelgadis snarled.

"Mr. Zelgadis, why don't we dance?" Amelia asked with a cheerful smile.

"Umm… Ok I guess…" the chimera blushed slightly, placing down his fourth empty glass after a bit.

Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. He was fairly certain tonight might be rather fun once the alcohol hit everybody. He watched as Lina. Naga and Gourry were emptying several ales in minutes. This went on for about an hour or two…

"S-sir Gourry…." Sylphiel slyly walked up to the swordsman after having a glass or so. "W-would you… Well… Care to… Dance?"

Gourry tilted his head to the side, then smiled. "Sure thing Sylphiel." He took her hand and went onto the dance floor.

Naga had passed out on the floor after a while, several ales all around her.

Lina was still drinking the last couple of ales around her, finishing the food on the fifth and final table now. She eyed Gourry and Sylphiel for a moment, then growled slightly. While she had decided to try and get over her crush on the swordsman, it still bothered her just a little.

"Care to dance, Lina dearest?" Xelloss asked as he grabbed her hand suddenly.

"I'm still pissed off at you, fruitcake." Lina snapped, turning to glare at him. Her face was flushed red, like she was starting to get a little tipsy.

"Just a dance, or is it you don't think you can handle it due to your alcohol level?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"I am not drunk yet!" she retorted, then turned her head. "… It's just I can't dance."

"Then allow me to lead you." Xelloss said, pulling her closer and wrapping his free arm around her, leading into a waltz. "Because I have much experience."

"How the hell does a monster learn how the dance?" Lina raised her eyebrow, trying to follow his lead.

He shrugged, twirling her for a moment then pulling her up against him. "500 years ago dancing was considered common knowledge. I learned to blend in with my missions after all."

"Hrmph, well with all that experience, you should be able to make me look good then." Lina said with a smirk.

The Mazoku chuckled softly. "You don't need me for that, Lina-chan. You're already the more alluring human I've ever met, that dress just adds to your beauty." He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her throat.

Her face flushed red. "D-didn't I warn you about doing some of that crap in front of everyone?"

"For one thing, everyone is getting too exhausted or tipsy to care, Lina my dear." Xelloss chuckled, turning them to look at Amelia and Zelgadis, who were dancing but not paying a darn bit attention to anyone. Gourry had passed out on the floor, Sylphiel ontop of him. Phil was asleep in his chair, and most of the rest of the guests had left. "That is why I didn't make advances earlier, I knew you'd react poorly."

"Who says I'm not still going to?" Lina snapped, stomping down on his foot.

"Oh Lina you just know how to flatter a Mazoku so well." Xelloss chuckled, placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck. He pulled his head back to gaze at her seductively as he leaned forward, lowering her just inches above the floor.

"Drop me and I'll smack you asshole." She snapped.

His eyebrows creased. "Now whyever would I do that?"

"Who knows with you, I can never predict your fruitcake attitude." She shrugged.

"That's because if there's one thing you should know about me, Miss Lina…." Xelloss spoke with a quiet tone, leaning his head closer. "… It's that I plan to hold your interest for all eternity, so you'll always have to keep on guessing." He then kissed her as he slowly lifted her back up to their standing position, resuming the dance.

Lina's face flushed red again. "… Well I suppose there's plenty to still learn about you, you've been around for over a thousand years after all."

"And we have every moment of forever to catch you up." He mused, kissing her cheek.

They continued dancing for a while, Xelloss eventually lead Lina out towards the balcony.  
The crimson haired sorceress looked dizzy as she placed her hands on the railing.

"Are you alright, Lina-chan?" Xelloss tilted his head to the side, standing behind her.

"I'm fwine." She replied, groaning a bit.

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think you may need to retire Lina dear, it appears you are drunk after all."

"I dun wanna." The red head slowly turned to face him, her eyelids looking heavy and her eyes rather hazy.

"No need to be stubborn about it, everyone else is already passed out or back in their rooms." The Mazoku chuckled.

"Noooo, I wean I wanna stay with yooouuu…" she halfway mumbled.

Xelloss blinked twice, looking down at her with wide open amethyst eyes. "_L-Lina?_" his voice halfway broke, as the next thing he understood she was trying to push him towards the stone wall of the castle. He backed up a bit, allowing her to do so as his back pressed up against the wall.

"Ah vant yoouuss…" Lina said in a garbled groan, her lips seeking out his.

Xelloss of course responded eagerly, his hand caressing her cheek as she deepened the kiss. He was taken aback by her forwardness, but he figured it might be the drink lowering her stubbornness and shyness. His other hand rubbed her side.

But that's when Lina started doing something unexpected, her fingers moved to unbutton his collar and pull off his tie, flicking a few more buttons open on his shirt as she broke the kiss, moving down to kissing fervently at his exposed neck, suckling on his flesh.

"_Oh Lina._" He gasped, his hand moving to rub her head, twisting his fingers into the fiery locks of her hair. Oh how he had been wanting her to be so willing like this already, though a part of him was trying to convince himself it was just because she was drunk… But hey if her subconscious wanted him, he sure the hell wasn't going to protest.

"Call me Lina-chhaannnn…" she said, brushing her tongue against his chest.

That suddenly made Xelloss stiffen, he moved his head to look at her. "… What did you say, Miss Lina?"

"Xellooosss…" Lina moaned, looking up at him, her ruby eyes filled with lust. "I luv yooouuu… Taakkeee meeess…" she pressed herself closer to him, but not the way an innocent virgin like her would do… No this was more like a seduction.

That's when Xelloss narrowed his eyes, taking Lina's head into his hands and studying her expression. His Mazoku eyes went into a dark, menacing glare. "_… You're not Lina._"


	28. Chapter 28

Xelloss quickly made a check to the Astral Plane, how could he have not noticed a Mazoku nearby? Though he didn't find any traces of such, he quickly returned to the physical plane this time back into his usual priest outfit, and Lina latched her arms around him again.

"Wheres yoouu go?" she asked, tugging on his arm. "Yoousss post to keep wem arm."

The priest sighed, while this was Lina standing beside him, his trip to the Astral Plane confirmed that along with his Soul Touch so someone dressed as her couldn't fool him that easily, she was obviously possessed or under a spell. Must have been a timed spell since his eyes hadn't left her all night. Or…

"_Of course._" He mentally smacked himself. If it was a more mild spell, it wouldn't have broken her control until she was drunk enough to be vulnerable to such. And she did start to act funny the moment the alcohol really hit her. But that just questioned when it was placed on her, unless… It was on something she was wearing. He eyed her dress for a moment. It was the only new thing on her besides the locket he gave her, and since the princess picked out the dress just before the event, someone could have cursed it. "Lina, we need to get that dress off you."

Lina looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Ooohhh revdy to go twhere huh?" she nuzzled into his arm with a giggle. "No ween two ruuush."

Xelloss smiled at her, running his gloved fingers through her hair. "You're right, that's why we're stopping this game now…" he lowered his head. "… You can come out wherever you're hiding… _Sherra._"

The blue haired Mazoku appeared before him with a smirk, crossing her arms. "Guess I didn't cover my tracks fast enough when you made that quick search of the Astral Plane… I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly."

Xelloss lifted his head, amethyst orbs scowling at her. "Remove whatever curse or spell you put on Lina now. She's pledged to me and there's nothing more you can do about it."

"Yes, I must say I'm not surprised she's alive." Sherra waved a hand carelessly. "I merely was sent here to confirm that. But while I was here I just saw an opportunity I couldn't resist, which was playing around with your little Soul Touch here while I tried to find your Pledge Stone… Sadly I couldn't find it."

Xelloss smirked, that was his Lina. He knew she wouldn't just leave it around someplace easy to find, she knew how important that stone was. After all, it meant her life if it was destroyed.

"Though I must say I'm curious… Why don't you take advantage of my spell?" Sherra asked, raising her eyebrow while placing a hand on her hip. "It makes her so willing, and that's what you want isn't it?"

"While it's true I want her willing, it's only if she chooses so." Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. "Without her temper and personality she is not my Soul Touch, just some cheap whore. You made the mistake of having her FAR too willing, asking even for me to call her a nickname she despises. That's not my Lina." He waved his forefinger. "I refuse to take her by force because it's unnecessary, she will succumb to me on her own terms so she has no scapegoat. She can take her rage out on me all she wants, but will never be able to deny the fact she choose me. I'm still rather angry at Lord Deep Sea for stealing my chance to win that with her choice about The Pledge, judging by her emotions I nearly had her choose on her own." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sadly she will not admit this, as we were hurried into it as she had to take it or face death. So she uses that as her excuse. So that is why I want her to choose me when it comes to being a mate."

Sherra's eyebrows creased. "You really are insane, trickster priest. I swear Lord Dynast is right, your Soul Touch has tainted you."

"Why are you still here, Sherra?" Xelloss asked, trying to ignore Lina still snuggling his arm and pushing closer to him. "You've confirmed what you needed to… And you couldn't possibly be foolish enough to challenge me. Lina is immortal now so you can't threaten her life."

"Quite true, but see I happened to run into someone on the way here…" the blue haired Mazoku said with a wide grin. "She didn't believe me when I mentioned you were with her little sister… And seeing her under this spell will cause a VERY interesting reaction. Nice knowing you, Xelloss." She suddenly vanished.

Xelloss's amethyst eyes went wide, she couldn't possibly mean… "Lina! Pull yourself together now!" he quickly tried to get a decent grip on her to get this damn dress off. If his theory was right, the curse was on the dress.

"Wut's ith all the funny twalk?" Lina groaned, still trying to hug him tightly.

Xelloss sighed, he wasn't going to have a choice here. Gladly everyone in the main hall was passed out as he moved her back inside, and accidentally ripped the right shoulder of the dress when a blade enchanted with Astral Vine found its way to his throat.

"_Move and you die._" The voice warned.

"My, my… Miss Luna. Imagine that we'd meet again so soon?" Xelloss chuckled, having no need to turn around.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my little sister, Xelloss?" the Knight of Cepheid hissed.

"You seem to misunderstand the situation, she's under a spell or have you not noticed she isn't even paying attention to you being here?" Xelloss sighed, trying to push Lina's arms off him gently. "Care to assist me?"

"I seem to recall warning you to keep her out of this." Luna snarled.

"And I told you my Mistress was going to assign me a mission involving her." The Mazoku shrugged.

Luna pressed the blade against his neck. "Give me one good reason not to end your existence now."

"Because killing me would only kill her too?" he responded.

Luna smirked. "… Quite true, so in that case…" she suddenly flicked the sword behind her, and a howl came out as Sherra appeared.

"H-how? Damn you!" Sherra snapped, holding her injured shoulder.

Luna flipped her hair with a chuckle. "Do you take me for a fool? I knew you were trying to lure me here to distract me just to attack. I just went along with it so you'd lower your guard."

"Hrpmh. Well played, knight." Sherra hissed, trying to escape back to the Astral Plane.

"That won't work, you think I came here alone?" Luna smirked, waving her hand as a light spell went off.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes went wide as he heard a familiar voice.

_"Anaku soro'mu nazak'u sakriim... Chaotic Disintegrate!"_

Bright yellow lights spun in a circle around Sherra, zapping her with its energy as she tried to pull out her sword to deflect the attack, making Dulgofa take most of the damage.

"That spell… Nice to see you've finally been of use, stupid dragon." Xelloss replied with a smug grin.

A blonde woman in a pink and white priestess outfit stepped out from the side, a long orange tail with a pink bow attached sticking out from under the dress placed her hands on her hips and sneered. "Hello to you too, _Namagomi_."

The Mazoku's eye twitched a bit. "I see old habits don't die, do they Filia?"

It was indeed Filia Ul Copt, she had altered her priestess outfit a bit over the years. She still had a pointed white hat but with a gold and black orb on the tip. Lining of pink and gold were on the outfit, along with large blue orbs now tied into the hat just in front of her ears.

"Xelloss, I believe a little Magical Fusion would be of use here?" Luna mused, extending her hand out.

"I couldn't agree more." Xelloss smirked, reaching out his hand next to hers as they channeled their respective powers, fusing them together and shot it out towards Sherra.

Sherra gasped, plunging her sword into the ground. "_Dulgofa..._ Don't fail me now." She said before the attack merged with the Chaotic Disintegrate, causing a massive explosion.

"Did we get her?" Filia cried, the blast whipping her hair around.

"No…" Xelloss narrowed his eyes. "The sword… Dulgofa took the blast for her. She escape to the Astral Plane, I sense it." He watched as the smoke cleared a larger crater in the floor now. "But it weakened her for now."

"_Ummmm… What's going on…?_" Lina groaned, her arms loosening.

"Lina-chan, are you ok?" Xelloss blinked and looked down at her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?" Lina snapped, firing an Elemika Flame into his face and blowing him off her. "_AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SO CLOSE TO ME? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_"

Xelloss just chuckled on the ground, rubbing his face. "That's the Lina I love. Glad to have you back."

Lina raised her eyebrow, her cheeks stained pink. "The hell are you blabbering about now fruitcake?"

Filia sweatdropped. "Perhaps the Magical Fusion being so close to her dispelled whatever Sherra charmed her dress with."

Lina spun around. "Filia? When did you get here?"

"She came with me." Luna answered, standing right behind her now.

Lina's eyes went wide, she slowly turned around. "_H-hi…. L-Luna…_" she turned pale white… And suddenly fainted!

Xelloss teleported over and caught her in time before she hit the ground. "Somehow I knew she'd do that."

Luna just chuckled. "I see pledging to a monster hasn't changed that fact… What that girl said was true, isn't it? She is pledged to you." Her bangs hid her eyes from view. "As if she wasn't in enough trouble…"

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN NAMAGOMI!_" Filia snarled. "You tricked Miss Lina into this! How dare you?"

"Filia... Did it ever occur to you that Mazoku cannot just take souls? A pledge must be willingly you know." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders with a sweatdrop on his head.

"That's why I say it's trickery you piece of filth!" the Golden Dragon snapped, balling her fists. "How dare you try to use a Soul Touch as an excuse?"

"Funny... I don't recall rubbing into your face how yours with Valgaav made you so hesitant." Xelloss waved his forefinger. "I knew very well you were trying to hide it, say does it work for when they're reborn as well? I must wonder what will happen when he becomes an adult and his mommy kisses him in a strange fashion."

"I DON'T LOOK AT HIM THAT WAY RIGHT NOW AND YOU KNOW IT YOU BLASTED NAMAGOMI HOW DARE YOU!" Filia drew her mace and looked ready to kill him, but he vanished before she could. "_COME BACK HERE XELLOSS!_"


	29. Chapter 29

Lina groaned as she awoke, feeling like she had been hit by Deep Sea's curse again almost. She had a horrible hangover that was certain, she felt it had affected her dreams too because she was certain she saw Luna… Though almost everything about the party last night was a blur as her eyes fluttered open… Then went wide. "_XELLOSS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?_" she shouted.

An innocent smirk came across the Mazoku's face, he was laying next to her under the covers. "Oh, you mean you don't remember? Perhaps last night wore you out to much…" he said with a devilish grin.

Lina's face turned pale as her jaw dropped and hung open. "_WHAT?_ YOU ASSHOLE WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK?"

Xelloss chuckled, loving the rage building up inside her. "I didn't do anything you objected to…" he said in a singsong.

That made her face flush crimson. "I DON'T REMEMBER A THING YOU PRICK WHAT HAPPENED?" she looked down at herself, seeing she was in her pajamas and the necklace he gave her last night around her neck.

He laughed for a moment, and then opened a single eye. "Your dress was enchanted by Sherra, it made you act all lustful after me as a distraction as she tried to steal the Pledge Stone. But luckily I discovered her plan before then. After which your sister arrived with Filia, and you fainted." He explained.

Lina's eyebrow creased, if that was a lie she could easily check with… _Wait…_ "LUNA IS HERE? I DIDN'T DREAM THAT?" she cried, eyes wide.

"Oh so you do remember part of last night." Xelloss chuckled, opening both eyes. "What all do you remember?"

Her eyes strayed to the right for a moment. "… I remember dancing and then I was feeling really weird all of a sudden… Most of it is hazy and I think I remember suddenly having no control of my body as I…" her blush grew suddenly. "… Wait… You said that spell made me act…"

He smiled. "It's alright Miss Lina, I stopped you before you did anything you'd punish me now for. I just knew it wasn't you with the way you were acting."

That just made her blush more. "… B-but… Why did you stop me?" The memory was faint, but she somewhat recalled it. Most of the rest of the details were gone though.

"Ahhh you must had not heard what I told Sherra then." Xelloss smiled, looking deep into her ruby eyes as he lifted a gloved finger to run across her jaw. "While that spell made you willing it was not the willingly I wanted from you. As I said I'd much rather the victory of winning your choice of me, not because of some spell. Having you like that, you weren't my Lina. I'd rather wait a hundred years for you to make the decision than to only get it by that means, as only the weak would resort to that."

"You monsters are your damn pride… And don't talk so possessive of me." Lina scoffed. "And it just might be a hundred years fruitcake before I allow you to get all smug ass on me over that… Especially with what you just made me think right now!"

He waved his forefinger. "Now, now Lina-chan… It's not my fault you jumped to that conclusion." He teased.

"Oh shut up you idiot and stop calling me that!" Lina snapped, smacking his chest with her open palm. "What else happened after I passed out?"

"Filia got angry at me as normal, and I took you here where later Miss Luna changed you." Xelloss shrugged.

Lina sighed in relief. "Oh good, then you weren't the one that changed me…" she felt rather uneasy thinking that if he saw her naked…

"Awww what's wrong Lina dearest? I told you before nudity has no effect on me after all, it doesn't matter." Xelloss replied with a smug grin.

"It's called modesty fruitcake." She snapped, then blinked twice as she ran her hand across her forehead, then looked a bit closer at him as her eyes were coming into focus. "… Are you wearing my headband?" she had just noticed the black cloth under the bangs of his violet hair, it was easy to miss at first from the wrong angle.

"Oh well I thought it wouldn't hurt to try it on while you were asleep, since you reacted poorly the last time I snuck into bed with you." He laughed.

"Why the hell would you want to wear my headband you freaking fruitcake?" Lina snapped.

"Hmmm, well…" He winked at her. "That is a secret of course."

"_YOU JACKASS!_" Lina snapped, tossing a Fireball at him which he teleported away and appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know I'm just messing with you Miss Lina." The Mazoku laughed, holding her close and nuzzling his head into her shoulder. "Besides won't you damage your headband if you do that?"

"Just give it back already!" the sorceress snapped.

Xelloss looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned her to face him. "I will, but on one condition."

"It's my headband so no conditions you fruitcake!" Lina growled.

He pursed his lips. "Just one little thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, what?"

"Kiss me."

Lina just stared at him for a few moments. "_… What?_"

Xelloss smiled, both eyes closed now into his usual trademark smirk. "I'll give it right back if you kiss me."

She raised her eyebrow. "What the hell you babbling about now? You keep kissing me all the time fruitcake!"

He chuckled, his expression extremely smug. "Oh but that's exactly it. I'm always kissing _you_, I want you to kiss me willingly… And for once not as a trick just to get energy to blow me away."

"It's not willing if it's blackmail you ass!" she shouted, her face turning red.

Xelloss's brow furrowed as he tilted his head to the side. "Is it really such a terrible request? Just a simple kiss I swear nothing more."

"You make it more than that and I swear…" Lina hissed slightly, her cheeks stained pink. "And you will NOT make a habit out of this!"

He looked surprised that she gave in. "I will behave this time, you have my word."

"Alright then." She sighed, closing her eyes and connecting her lips with his.

The purple haired Mazoku for once didn't move, he didn't react he just let her kiss him lightly and withdraw just as quickly while he tied her headband back onto her head. Of course then he opened one eye with a smirk. "See, it wasn't so bad now was it?"

Lina huffed slightly, the bridge of her nose a deep red. "… I guess it's not too bad when you behave."

He gave her an innocent look. "_Eh?_ … Perhaps I should behave more often if it means you'll do that more." He tapped his finger against his chin.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm probably just making myself get used to your damn harassment." She snapped, narrowing her eyes.

A devilish grin appeared on Xelloss's face as he opened his other eye, running his fingers on her cheek. "Really now? Perhaps I should work on that some more to get you used to the even more enjoyable actions."

"Keep pushing it fruitcake and I will Ragna Blade you…" Lina snarled. "Also long as I keep it low level and don't score a direct hit it won't kill you, just _HURT_ you a lot."

He closed his eyes with a sweatdrop. "Oh Miss Lina, you'd have to be careful with such. You kill me, and you'll die as well as the pledge would be broken…" he then looked thoughtful. "That reminds me, where did you hide the Pledge Stone that Sherra didn't find it? I remember it being on your normal shirt before…"

"You really think I'd leave that hanging around in the castle?" Lina shook her head with a groan, turning her head and pointing at the clip holding her ponytail together. "I attached it to here so it'd be on me." The violet jewel was indeed snug inside the hairclip. She took out the clip and slide the stone into her hand. "Good thing I did too, I thought nobody would see it there."

"Hmm, I suppose that works. May I suggest another place then for it?" Xelloss asked, tilting his head to the side as his hand slowly caressed her neck. He lifted the locket between his fingers that still hung around her neck. "I had made this during the time I was awaiting you to wake after the pledge. Just was finding the right time to give it to you. There's a small place here we can affix the pledge stone on the front."

"You know with everything that went on I didn't even take a good look at this." Lina said, looking down at the golden locket. It was in the shape of a heart, with the letters LINA inscribed just above a place that looked to be able to hold the jewel. She slid it in, and it seemed to lock into place. "Works I suppose. What's in here anyway?"

Xelloss smiled and opened the locket, once then a familiar melody filled the air. The crimson haired sorceress opened her ruby eyes wide at him as she just knew that song. Looking inside there was a small picture of them together, where the hell did he get that?

Just then Xelloss leaned closer to her, humming with the melody from the locket to remind her of the words of the song. _"I want to whisper privately to you the secret that I have hidden..."_ He then planted a light kiss on her earlobe.

Lina quickly scooted back a bit on the bed, blushing as her hand went to cover her ear from embarrassment. "Y-you damn fruitcake!" she quickly closed the locket.

He chuckled from her reaction. "I enchanted the locket to play that melody."

"_Hrmph._" Lina growled. "Just get lost already Xelloss… I imagine Luna's already got a mountain of questions."

"Oh don't worry, your friends are busy explaining that." The Mazoku Priest shrugged. "Of course Filia hasn't been taking it well, she thinks I've used some sort of spell to force you to take the pledge."

"Gah, leave this to me then." Lina scrambled out of the bed and gathered her clothes. "You go report to your Mistress or something, I mean after all you should tell her about Luna's arrival and Sherra's attempt right?"

Xelloss raised an eyebrow in suspicion… Well he could easily report and rush back and eavesdrop… Obviously there was something Lina didn't want him to hear. "I suppose. I will return shortly then." He smiled as he fazed out.

Lina sighed in relief, scrambling to get her clothes on. She knew she wouldn't have long, and she had to do this before that blasted Mazoku listened in. Once she was dressed, she hurried out into the hall hoping to find Filia first when…

"_Hey kiddo._" A voice chuckled behind her.

Lina froze on the spot, slowly turning around with a large sweatdrop on her head. "H-hi Luna…" she shivered, trying to resist the urge to scream. "L-long time no see…"

"You did pretty good with Darkstar, knew you were more fit for Filia's job than I was." The Knight of Cepheid said with a smirk. "Besides the fact I was busy with other things…" she waved a hand carelessly. "Your friends tell me though you're deathly afraid of the mention of me these days."

"Well I kind of figured when we next meet you'd finally give me that revenge you promised when I left home…" Lina groaned, trying to keep a good distance between them.

"_Revenge?_" Luna raised her eyebrow. "… Oh that? Pfft, Lina you were always such a gullible kid. Got you to do what I wanted though didn't it?" she laughed, waving a hand carelessly. "I got over that years ago, especially with the humorous things Xelloss told me about that's happened to you overtime. Your friends are quite interesting."

Lina just look at her sister wide eyed and blinked twice. "HUH? B-but you…"

"Well, you obeyed like a good little sister and saved me from dealing with a hassle of an assignment… Plus I understand you're trying to help me with my situation…" Luna shrugged her shoulders. "So I suppose I can concede to forgiveness as your payment."

"_Gee, thanks a lot sis._" Lina snapped, then her face softened. "… Do you have an ideas what we can do?"

"I've been trying for a while to get Cepheid to reject my body, it isn't working." Luna sighed, looking out the window. "The only thing we can do is wait for when he tries to take control of me again."

"Again?" Lina gasped.

"Yeah, part of why I didn't want to take Filia's job was also I was having poor control on him right then." Luna clenched her fist. "Had I not gotten him under control he might had sided with Valgaav's purification ideals… Lately it's getting harder, I'm sure my control on him will break and when it does…" she lifted her head, one of her violet eyes coming into view. "You might be the only one with the power to stop me sis… By calling upon the only lord that tops both him and Shabranigdo."

"You mean… The Giga Slave?" Lina froze in place, the room was spinning now. But she fought the need to fall to her knees, narrowing her eyes. "Luna, I've already used that spell three times now. Who says it'll work and if I use it when Cepheid takes control of you that means…"

"I've accepted my fate a long time ago, kiddo." Luna responded, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight, but at first I wanted you away from the situation worried you'd get pulled in. The monsters want to use you hoping you'd finish me off with the Giga Slave when Cepheid takes over my body. But you do know that means they aren't the only threat right?"

"… You mean the dragons might retort soon as well, because they want me out of the picture so I don't do it?" Lina asked, lowering her head. "Luna, you're seriously asking me to kill you?"

"I'm asking you to defend yourself, pay attention to what I'm saying." Luna snapped. "I'm not naïve, there might not be a way out of this for me alive. But at the same time, it's during the transfusion that we might be able to separate us."

Lina gasped as it came to her. "Wait… Of course. If I use the Ragna Blade during the transfusion it might just be powerful enough to break his hold. It is the power of the Lord of Nightmares after all."

Luna smirked slightly. "Good, you've gotten smarter over the years. And since you have Xelloss with his pledge make sure he's damn well useful and powers you up for it…"

"_Yeah… I… Suppose…_" Lina rubbed her cheek, which was turning pink.

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that…" Luna began, but was cut off.

"Miss Lina!" Filia rushed over and had a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh hey Filia, been a while." Lina chuckled. "How's Valgaav?"

The dragon priestess's face changed to a cheerful expression. "It's Val now, and it's too bad you missed him hatch. He's such an adorable child and…" she stopped suddenly. "WAIT THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT! I need to speak with you right away!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Unnn… About what?"

"_THAT I NEED TO REMOVE WHATEVER SPELL THAT NAMAGOMI USED TO BRAINWASH YOU!_" Filia snarled, her tail popping out.

Luna groaned. "You try convincing her, I've given up so has your friends that he didn't use a spell on you."

Lina rubbed her head. "Filia, I took the pledge myself… Xelloss didn't use any kind of spell on me really…"

"Miss Lina you can't possibly be thinking straight!" Filia cried, placing both her hands on her cheeks. "How could you make a pledge with THAT MONSTER OF ALL PEOPLE?" she growled, balling her hands into fists.

Lina sweatdropped once again. "Filia, nobody's more upset over this than I am. But I had to take the pledge or else I would have died!"

"Yeah, your friends mentioned that." Luna placed a hand on her hip. "Only reason I haven't taken a swing at him yet."

"But can't we break the pledge and heal you then?" Filia asked.

"It's a curse from Deep Sea Dolphin Filia! It can't be broken so easily, the only way it can be broken is if we kill her!" Lina snapped. "Until then I have to stay pledge to that fruitcake to stay alive! If by chance we can destroy Deep Sea, I can destroy the Pledge Stone since I know where it is and be free of him just as quickly." She crossed her arms. "Besides we need his help now with the situation with Cepheid, after that we can look into a way to fix this."

"So… You're _using_ him?" Filia blinked twice, looking at her surprised.

Lina's face flushed red, nodding with a growl. "_OF COURSE I AM! YOU THINK I LIKE THAT SEXUAL HARASSMENT THAT FRUITCAKE DOES?_" she stomped her foot. "I was about to die Filia, I took the pledge to live to help save everyone! As the curse was taking me granted I didn't like the idea of pledging to a monster, but if I died the possible last hope of us all surviving this goes too! Cepheid otherwise will remake the world and most likely kill all of us!"

Luna raised her eyebrow at her sister. "… Alright, if that's what you want us to believe." She muttered, too low for them to hear.

Filia sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a while there you were manipulated by that horrible monster!" she then shivered. "Or worse you actually did have feelings for that… That Namagomi! You know he'll just use you, even though he has a Soul Touch!"

"Y-yeah… I know all the details…" Lina said, looking uneasy. "C-come on let's get some food." She rushed down the hallway.

"Miss Lina wait!" Filia chased after her.

Luna just stood there for a few moments, smirking slightly. "… So what do you think about that?" she spoke to the pair of amethyst eyes behind her. "_Looks like the trickster priest just got himself tricked…_"


	30. Chapter 30

"_I SAID THAT'S MINE!"__****_

_"I HAD IT FIRST!"__****_

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN."_

The morning had begun like several others, where Lina and Gourry turned the meal table into a battle field.

"HO HO HO HO ALWAYS THE GREAT WHITE SERPANT COMES OUT ONTOP!" Naga declared as she stole the piece of meat right between them!

"_GIVE THAT BACK!_" Lina and Gourry hissed, trying to tackle Naga down.

"Can't you three keep it down?" Zelgadis grumbled, obviously having a slight hangover.

"Oh my… And I thought it could get brutal with just Gourry dear and Miss Lina…" Sylphiel sweatdropped.

Filia sighed. "I see some things haven't changed."

"It's still good to see you again, Miss Filia." Amelia said with a smile, then turned to the Cepheid Knight. "And a great pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Luna."

Luna just shrugged her shoulders. "I highly doubt Lina spoke that much of me."

Xelloss just sat quietly at the table, sipping his tea. He had walked into the room without so much as a hello to anyone as he took his seat. Lina was eying him suspiciously once in a while, then returned to eating.

"So why exactly target shrines? Just seems rather random." Zelgadis asked.

"Actually, I didn't just start attacking them. I mostly visited them as some contain ancient spells that go back over a thousand years." Luna explained, tilting her head to the side. "It's just quite a few of the spells… Sort of backfired. I had hoped I'd run into one that can help with my situation."

"That's how Luna ran into me, one of the shrines happened to be near where I've taken up shop." Filia explained. "She told me about the situation and I've given her as many locations as I can think of… I just didn't happen to be nearby when this Namagomi approached her." She jabbed her finger to Xelloss.

"Funny how your loyalties change at a whim." He replied coolly.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF FLITH!" Filia snapped. "It's not right what's happening to Miss Luna, and my loyalty to Cepheid died when I saw how my people – his followers – acted."

"Then maybe you should join Lord Ruby Eye's side." Xelloss smirked, opening a single eye.

The dragon priestess drew her mace with a low growl. "I'd rather die than join up with the likes of you!"

"Alright you two, Filia get control of yourself before you turn into a dragon and waste all the food!" Lina snapped. "And Xelloss, cut it out. It's too early for your damn sarcasm."

The Mazoku closed his eyes and took another sip of his tea. "… Very well, Miss Lina." His voice was very polite as usual, but to Lina it just sounded… Off considering how much more familiar and personal he'd been talking to her lately.

"So maybe you wanted to look at Seyruun's shrine?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, and possibly Sairaag and Tarforashia." Luna answered. "Tarforashia's been cut off from the world for years, it's possible there is something in their research that may help. And I understand you all are responsible for helping restore them."

"W-well we helped…" Lina said, looking uneasy.

"Anyhow I have Cepheid under control for now so perhaps we should split into groups for this research project?" Luna suggested. "The other place I wanted to investigate you can help me with, kiddo."

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

The Cepheid Knight smirked. "Your little useful Mazoku there knows what I'm talking about."

Xelloss opened on eye in a slight glare at her. "… And you know my Mistress forbid you to come to Wolfpack Island to look at her private library."

"Wait… You have a library on Wolfpack?" Zelgadis rose from his chair. "Why didn't you say so before you bastard?"

"Because it's off limits to even most of the underlings, only myself and a few higher ranks are allowed to go in there." Xelloss explained. "I know you'd love to look there for your cure but I assure you it's not there, I had the caretaker of those spell books actually look once."

"Why did you do that Mr. Xelloss?" Sylphiel asked.

"I thought it would be amusing if I held his cure over his head once, just to see what I could talk him into doing." Xelloss responded with a smug grin.

"_You are the lowest…_" Filia growled.

"Alright, alright we get your point but…" Lina smirked suddenly. "I'm your Soul Touch and I'm also pledged to you, that means I probably would be allowed in, right?"

Xelloss pursed his lips together. "_… True_. You are no longer considered a major threat by my Mistress for both being pledged and owing her a favor."

The crimson haired sorceress glared. "Wait… She's holding me to that? You two almost didn't get there in time!"

Xelloss waved his finger. "Ahhh but Miss Lina, she did save your friends. And you said you'd owe her if she came."

"Dammit…" Lina bashed her fist on the table.

"Boy Lina you sure got yourself into quite the mess ho ho ho ho…" Naga laughed, which got her a plate smashed into her face.

Lina sat back with her arms crossed. "Fine then. Xelloss and I will go to Wolfpack and check out this library." She huffed. "Amelia and Zelgadis, you two help Luna research here. Filia, you go with Gourry and Sylphiel to check out Tarforashia." She then turned to her sister. "And Sylphiel can fill you in on anything known in Sairaag as she's in charge of rebuilding there."

"What about me?" Naga pouted, rubbing her head. "Where can I go?"

_'To hell maybe…?'_ Lina snorted in her mind. "Who said you were part of this operation Naga?" she chose to say instead.

"If my little sister is part of it, I am too!" Naga declared.

"_Fiiiine…_" Lina rolled her eyes. "Go to the rebuilding site of Sairaag and see what you can find, though I'm sure Sylphiel knows everything that's there it won't hurt to do a double check." She sighed, it was a waste of time but it would get that annoying woman out of her hair for a week or so… She hoped.

"Alright Miss Lina, don't worry we'll take great care of your sister!" Amelia cried.

Luna sweatdropped. "…. Like I need taking care of?"

Gourry then finally spoke after a moment. "… What are we looking for in these places again?"

Just about everyone in the room facefaulted.

"Here we are, Miss Lina." Xelloss spoke as he teleported them onto Wolfpack Island, inside a large room filled with books across the walls.

"Whhhooaa this place is enormous!" Lina exclaimed, twirling around.

"Master Xelloss, whatever brings you here?" an eerie voice called from behind. It belonged to a demon in red robes, its face covered in an orange mask in the shape of a beak. It carried a blue gem staff in its hand. The rest of its outfit resembled a priest or monk, just quite colorful with a mix of red, blue and purple.

"I've come in need of some research on the Knight of Cepheid, would you gather all the books we've collected on such?" Xelloss asked.

"It will take quite some time to do such… Lord Beast Master approves of this?" the demon asked.

"Of course Bulzome, it's part of my mission after all." Xelloss replied. "And if Vandal gives you trouble just tell him to have a chat with me." He opened his eyes in a menacing glare.

"A-as you wish Master Xelloss." The demon replied, rushing to the book shelves.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Who's Vandal?"

"He and one other replaced Seigram after his betrayal." Xelloss explained. "Though Vandal has been demoted to dealing with duties here in the library. See there are several copies of Clair Bible manuscripts, Dragon texts, and other such. Mistress likes to keep the less… Harmful ones on hand." He shrugged. "She has me destroy the duplicates or anything extremely threatening."

"I see, geez I should take a look at some of these." Lina said, grabbing a random book and flipping through it.

"I suppose it won't hurt, perhaps you should pick out a pile and we can take them to my quarters, Miss Lina?" Xelloss asked.

_'There he goes with just Miss Lina again… Not once has he tried to call me Lina-chan since he left…'_ Lina mentally noted, she then raised her eyebrow. "Something wrong with here?"

"Well… Not all the underlings and lower rank Mazoku are fully aware of who you are." Xelloss explained, rubbing his head. "… I just rather avoid a misunderstanding and you fall under attack in the event Mistress calls me."

"Oh, that's right they could tell I'm human right away and think I'm a threat." Lina sighed. "Alright fine." She took a large armful of books and stuffed them into his arm. "Hold these then." She waited for him to make some smugass remark with his usual cute expression like 'Of course my dear Lina-chan' as he usually did or insist on another kiss but he didn't say a word, and that just made her hiss and add more books to the pile.

The purple haired Mazoku sweatdropped. "Miss Lina, it'll take all night to read all-"

"_WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME MISS LINA ALREADY?_" Lina suddenly snapped.

Xelloss opened his eyes for a moment, then quickly grabbed her arm and teleported them into his quarters, as her shout had alerted most of the underlings around that area.

"What are you doing?" Lina snapped, pulling away from him and stumbling back onto the bed.

"I'd rather not start a scene that could cause you to get injured." Xelloss replied flatly. "While I know your headlocks won't cause real harm the underlings wouldn't be able to tell from the distance, they would rush in thinking you're attacking me. You must remember my rank is only below my Mistress, they must follow my orders as well unless she overrides them."

"Yeah fine…" Lina dusted off her arm. "What the hell is with you today?"

He raised an eyebrow, closing his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been calling me Miss Lina this whole time and remaining completely distant…" Lina scoffed. "Not sexual harassment, no pet names, you were more personable when I only just met you."

Xelloss opened one eye. "… I thought you said you hated those things? Perhaps I'm just abiding by your wishes."

"AND YOU PICK NOW TO DO IT?" she snapped.

"You only put up with it as The Pledge was merely to save your life and your friends, was it not?" Xelloss replied, opening the other eye. "Only because you need my help. Once you find a way to destroy Deep Sea…"

Lina's ruby eyes went wide. "… You… YOU JACKASS YOU LISTENED IN DIDN'T YOU?"

Xelloss tried to control the wide smirk that wanted to cross his face. "_… That is a secret, Miss Lina._"

A fuse snapped in her brain as she hit him with an Astral Break, then pulled him into a vicious headlock. "_YOU FRUITCAKE I'LL TEACH YOU TO EAVESDROP!_"

"B-but Lina you know how I am, nobody keeps a secret from me." Xelloss chuckled lightly. "… After all, you said you're only using me until you're rid of the curse, I must admit the thought came across my mind you'd try to break the pledge… After all you detest my actions so much and you're perfectly fine with killing me over it…"

"YOU REALLY ARE A MORON YOU KNOW, SOME EXPERT MAZOKU ON HUMANS IF YOU DIDN'T FIGURE OUT I WAS _LYING_ TO THEM." Lina snarled, letting go and kicking him while tossing a Fireball into his face. "I said all that so they wouldn't try to kill you, you ass! That and if the dragon race figures out that killing you means killing me, Cepheid's new threat they could be stupid enough to gang up on you." Her cheeks flushed red. "… It's not like I don't think you can't take care of yourself, I just don't want to test that theory nor give Luna reason to turn on you too!"

Xelloss's mouth twitched to a wide grin. "… So you do worry about me."

"_OF COURSE I DO YOU FRUITCAKE!_" Lina snapped. "You saved my life! And this freaking pledge isn't as bad as I thought, it's been mostly benefits for me and you're not forcing me like I thought you would for your… End of the bargain."

"Well I wouldn't want to do something to totally damage being your useful item 3 1/4." Xelloss chuckled, turning to face her with a smile as he got up.

"That's not… All…" She turned her head with a huff, crossing her arms. "You're… Kind of… Well… _Like a friend_." She mumbled, her cheeks burning crimson now.

The Mazoku brightened a bit at that, a huge grin on his face. "Well it's good to see you're starting to admit better your emotions, dear Lina-chan. I think it's rather touching you didn't want me to hear your little white lie." He winked at her.

Lina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "SO YOU WEREN'T MOPING? YOU KNEW I WAS LYING?"

Xelloss laughed. "How naive do you think I am, Lina dearest? I've been around for a long time, I know how human behavior sometimes can be. And I didn't lie, I merely said that you had stated such. You didn't want me to hear your lie as you were worried about my feelings, I'm touched." He blew her a kiss. "At least you finally admitted to yourself you do care about me."

"_I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_" Lina roared, leaping into air and firing a barrage of spells at him.


	31. Chapter 31

Bit of a lemon warning for this chapter, from here on begins some of these so warnings for such scenes will be posted at the top like this.

* * *

"_Argh! This is getting us nowhere!_" Lina snapped as she lay back on the bed to rest, kicking the book she had been reading onto the floor. She had taken off her shoulder armor and cape, it was laying on the chest in the room. For some reason she was feeling incredibly tired, even though all they had been doing the past few hours was looking through books.

"I tried to warn you I didn't think we'd find the answer so easily, Mistress has gathered a lot of books." Xelloss sweatdropped, his cloak was laying next to hers along with his staff. "Even I in a thousand year's time haven't read them all."

"You sure have collected a lot of junk here over the years." Lina remarked, pointing to some of the items on shelves. "And some are priceless jewels I noticed…"

Xelloss smiled at her. "If you wish to take a few Lina dearest, you only need to ask. I have no real use for them, just things I've collected on missions overtime. I even still have all the items you sold to me for the Demon's Blood Talismans."

The crimson haired sorceress smirked. "Hmmm, well I suppose you are a bit more useful then I give you credit for, so I'll promote you to Useful Item 2 and ¼."

Xelloss faked a pout. "Still not number one yet Lina-chan? Whatever do I have to do to get there?"

Lina groaned as her stomach started growling, she also let out a yawn. "Let's forget this for now and get me some damn food, fruitcake."

The Mazoku smiled. "I could make you something."

A minor flashback came to mind of the only time she had ever seen them cook. "_… I'd rather pass…_"

"Oh Lina my dear, you really think I'd make you eat something as hideous as that again?" Xelloss laughed, obviously picking up on what she was thinking about. "It was a recipe for slaying Golden Dragons, I only did it because of the priceless emotions I got off of you all."

"Suppose that makes sense, considering you weren't really affected by the spell you were just playing along." Lina eyed him suspiciously. "So what fruitcake, are you actually trying to tell me you can cook?"

"You'll find there are several skills I've picked up from missions over the last couple of centuries. When you have eternity stretched out before you, you tend to try new things once in a while." Xelloss chuckled, reaching out his hand. "Besides you know how I have a fondness for sweets, it didn't hurt to learn how to make them."

The crimson haired sorceress twisted her mouth for a moment, deciding. Finally she reached out her hand and grabbed his, lifting herself up. "Fine, if you make me sick I know just how to pay you back."

He pursed his lips. "Now why would I want to make my Soul Touch ill?"

"For your damn enjoyment?" she snapped.

Smirking, Xelloss pulled her arm forward to wrap his other arm around her back. "There are so many other ways I can accomplish that, Lina dearest." He spoke gently, opening those amethyst eyes that sent her mind soaring for a few moments.

Lina wasn't sure why, but she totally spaced out there. After quite some time of him being distant while faking being upset about earlier, she found herself far too often waiting, and in fact disappointed he wasn't doing his regular actions that she normally… Protested to. While she really didn't want to admit it to herself, she actually was missing that fruitcake's little actions. Now that he was this close to her, she felt her cheeks flush and just started into the depths of those beautiful Mazoku eyes.

Xelloss tilted his head for a moment, leaning a bit closer. "_Lina?_" seeing that she was still spaced out, he decided to try the thing he'd figure would get him a Fireball in the face for sure: he kissed her.

It took several moments for Lina's mind to snap to, but when she did it wasn't the reaction the Mazoku had expected… Instead she kissed him back! His amethyst orbs widened, seeing she had closed her eyes and her arms shyly wrapped around his shoulders. Their lips remained locked for a few more moments before Xelloss broke contact to allow her a much needed breath of air.

Lina blushed and turned her head as she mumbled. "I swear you have a hypnosis spell in those eyes are something…" Why was she feeling so weak? She felt she could barely stand up…

The priest chuckled. "Most humans fear these kind of eyes as they are more fitting for… A monster."

"Well they're idiots." She scoffed. "I find them interesting." She blushed again when she realized she had said that out loud.

A wide grin came across his face. "Really now?" he lifted his fingers to turn her head to face him.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it smugass idiot. Though…" she blinked and looked to the side. "… Why am I not as hungry as I just was?"

"Ah, I imagine it must just be your energy levels being replenished." Xelloss answered. "I suppose it figures you're so drained, I hadn't done much today to recharge you. After all even with the pledge I'm sure that curse still drains away at your energy, just the pledge prevents death."

She stood there, blinking a few times trying to process what he had just said. "… Wait… So all the extra sexual harassment lately has been…"

"To keep your energy up enough to fight it?" Xelloss finished with his trademark smile. "Of course Lina my dear, as I've told you I don't have to do such actions, but they are quite enjoyable. But so is your anger and it helps you fight off the curse's effect better, until you're ready for the step that will make it easier for you."

Lina blushed a bit. "That's right, you said the more intense the actions, the more energy I'll get… I didn't think about how the curse would still drain at me even after the pledge." She glared then. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for any of it, jackass."

"Ahhh that's the Lina-chan I know and love." Xelloss mused, kissing his forefinger and placing it on her lips.

"Gaaahh! Stop calling me that already!" Lina snapped, her face all red. Though she felt like the room was spinning. She swayed just a bit.

Xelloss wrapped his arms tightly around her. "… Hmmm, I guess I underestimated the curse. I thought just a few hours wouldn't bother you much, but it seems the past few days events haven't been enough to charge you all the way… That or your body is still recovering from it." He opened his eyes to examine her. "After all I'd never quite seen that curse Deep Sea used on you, just that Lord Beast Master said it was deadly."

"W-well it's not like I'm going to die, fruitcake." Lina pointed out.

"No, but it could drain you enough that you can barely move." He countered, his eyes softening a bit. "… Forgive me, I should not have been so careless in my own desire."

"_Huh?_" she raised an eyebrow.

"It is because I wanted you to admit to the emotions you were feeling that lead to your exhaustion like this." Xelloss explained. "You need to be at full strength if to help with the situation with the Cepheid Knight."

"So food's not enough, I need energy from your Astral form to help?" Lina asked.

"It is because that curse drains the Astral body." He sighed, shaking his head. "Your soul is safe because of the pledge, but your strength and magic can still be drained by it."

She placed a hand on his shoulder to better support herself. "In other words, I let it go too long and it can drain me to death without dying, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

"So what's the quickest way to fix this?" Lina asked, looking straight at him.

Xelloss grinned wide. "I believe you know the answer to that, my sweet Lina." He purred, pressing his lips to her cheek.

She growled a bit as her cheek burned under his lips. Well, he was probably going to be forward soon enough anyway, and for some reason she felt ok with it… Better than his damn fake moping earlier. "… Fine, but go too far and I will make you pay."

He smiled in response. "Stop me then when you start to dislike it. I shall stop as soon as you say so."

Lina glare at him, tired of his smugass attitude as she kissed him forcefully, making his eyes open wide in response. Using her hand on his shoulder to pull herself closer, her other arm wrapped tightly around his back.

Xelloss took a few moments to allow her control before he removed her belt, dropping it to the floor. As he eagerly kissed her back, he slipped a hand under her shirt to caress her abdomen with his gloved hand, earning a soft moan from her. Seeing she didn't protest, his other hand caressed her cheek and moved behind her head, locking his fingers into her hair. Slowly, the hand over her stomach started to move down, just barely touching the waistline of her pants.

He quickly checked Lina's face to see if a death threat was about to come, but instead her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed red. He could sense her arousal from her emotions and some frustration. Perhaps she was allowing this because in a way she did miss his little actions so this would make up for it? Well he wasn't going to question it, as it probably wouldn't last long, so he slipped his gloved hand into her trousers.

Lina squirmed just a bit, but then let out a yelp and broke the kiss as his fingers rubbed against her lower lips through her slightly wet panties. Her arm tightened around him as his hand gripped his shoulder tighter. When she opened her eyes she had a hazy, lust filled look that Xelloss enjoyed greatly.

"Mmmm it appears you like it when I touch you after all, Lina-chan." He said in a seductive voice as his eyes pierced through her ruby orbs. "Maybe we should see just how wet you are?"

"Y-you… Smug Bastard…" Lina snarled as his other hand had moved down to her back, pressing her tightly against him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he offered, still having not closed those amethyst eyes that kept sending her head swirling.

Lina bit her lip, her pride wanted to scream yes, but her body was protesting terribly. "… Just shut the fuck up and kiss me again, fruitcake." She decided to say instead.

And that he did eagerly, while at the same time slipping his gloved hand into her panties and rubbing her moist lips gently. Finding her little numb with his thumb, he pressed his thumb against it and electric shot through Lina like nothing she ever felt before, her moans echoing into his mouth. Grinning into the kiss, Xelloss poked one finger slowly into her folds.

"_X-Xelloss!_" Lina gasped, forcefully breaking the kiss to cry out, her knees getting slightly weak. It was obvious that was the first time anyone had ever touched her there.

Noticing this, the Mazoku slowly pulled his hand out and moved behind her, sitting on the bed with her in his lap.

Lina just looked at him with a scowl. "W-why did you s-stop?"

"You looked so adorable but you were losing your balance." Xelloss chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. He licked at her earlobe while his other hand cupped one of her breasts. "And usually you stop me by now, is it possible you want mooore?" he teased, nibbling on her ear a little.

"_F-fruitcake…_" Lina hissed, squirming in his grasp. Her legs rubbed together and against his leg she was sitting on, but it just wasn't the friction she needed. "D-don't s-start something like that and s-stop…" she was extremely inexperienced and he knew it.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll continue." Xelloss mused, kissing down to her neck. "Just so you admit that you do want it after all my darling Lina-chan."

That made a fuse snap. "_ELEMIKA-_" she raised her hand to cast the spell, when suddenly he vanished.

Xelloss reappeared within a second, grabbing her hands from behind. "Now, now Lina… We don't need you spending the energy you just got so quickly. As I said all you had to do was tell me to stop and I will."

"BUT YOU FRICKEN STOPPED BEFORE I EVEN DID TELL YOU ASSHOLE!" Lina snarled, struggling from his grip.

"In time you'll learn that withholding pleasure leads to greater experiences." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "For now, I think you've recovered enough we should get you something to eat… Unless you'd rather I continue?"

"Fuck you, you Mazoku piece of shit." Lina snarled.

"I take that as a no." Xelloss laughed, summoning his mantle and placing it around her. "Wear that for now, because it's part of me the demons and underlings will know for sure you're with me."

"Where are we going?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Beast Master does have a kitchen here, as I told you I learned how to make some human dishes hundreds of years ago." He explained, slowly leading her out of the room. "She herself enjoys the taste of certain cuisines."

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Huh, I can't imagine her cooking."

"She doesn't, I had to learn." Xelloss laughed. "As her faithful servant one of my missions was discovering how to make her favorite dish."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"_That… Is a secret._" He chuckled, waving his forefinger.

Lina smacked him in the head for that remark.

Soon after they reached the kitchen area, which was rather huge. There was a stockpile of food in the cupboards and four large refrigerators and 5 freezers.

"What the hell do you do with all this? I mean you monsters don't have to eat!" Lina asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, every once in a while Mistress's favorite dish when prepared, it takes up all this space." Xelloss laughed. "We actually went through some of the supplies when you and your friends stayed here on Wolfpack, how do you think I brought you that food during the day you woke up from the pledge? They also ate here too on the first day."

Lina looked thoughtful for a moment. "… Wait, there's only one thing I can think of that could need that much space… Dragon Cuisine?" her eyes lit up for a moment.

Xelloss smirked. "The real deal that is. But alas right now we don't have any stored, otherwise I'd offer you some."

"Fine, you owe me it later fruitcake." Lina said, sitting down at the table.

The priest smiled. "Of course. I'm sure there's a few things I can give you right away in here." He pulled out several items from the cupboards, placing some crackers, bread, cheese and other such which Lina started grabbing and devouring right away. He put on a very familiar pink apron with a yellow chicken, then went to the stove.

Lina shrugged as she kept eating whatever she could get her hands on, well if Xelloss actually could cook, would be useful… "Well if you can cook, I suppose I could move you up to Useful Item 2.7 now then." she teased, smirking at the surprised look on his face from that. Though right now she was just trying to get her mind off earlier, after all why did she allow him to do that? She should had protested earlier…

Her thought process was stopped as a loud blast was heard not too far off. "_What was that?_"

Xelloss opened his eyes and glared slightly. "Stay here and keep my cloak on." He said, vanishing suddenly.

Lina frowned, did that damn Mazoku still have to be protective of her even though she was immortal now? She figured it was merely because he didn't want to risk it, should her pledge stone be destroyed somehow she would die. Now that many Mazoku could really overpower Xelloss that easily.

"Lina Inverse, are you alright?" A female voice mused, as a Mazoku stood behind her. She had long black hair with a red headband. Her outfit was orange and white, with red lining. On her chest was a golden plate with green gems. Her eyes were crimson like blood and she wore black boots. A purple scarf hung around her neck. She held a large red scythe in her hand.

"Who are you?" Lina shivered as she turned to face the female Mazoku, her eyes narrowed cautiously. Well, this was supposed to be one of the followers of Zelas but… She couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Was there some sort of attack just now?"

"Oh… I am Basanda, and it was… An intruder you might say…" the Mazoku chuckled, taking a few steps closer. "Lord Beast Master sent me to make sure you are alright."

"_Basanda? Zelas?_" Lina narrowed her eyes. How did Zelas know she was here? Xelloss hadn't left her side until just now… Did she sense her? Something in her gut was warning her this wasn't right, she clutched the mantle as she rose from her seat. Xelloss had only just told her about this Mazoku, yet she seemed surprised she didn't know her… "Tell me Basanda… How is it Zelas knows I was right here? Xelloss and I just arrived in here…"

Basanda narrowed her eye for a moment. "I don't follow you, after all you were in her private library…"

"One of the Underlings told you I was here with Xelloss, didn't they?" Lina smirked slightly. "But the question is, why are you acting on your own and trying to hide it by claiming it's by order unless…"

Basanda's eye twitched, and suddenly the ground under Lina had exploded! "Too curious for your own good, foolish human."

"_BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS! DRAGON SLAVE!_" Lina's voice came from under the table as she hurled the Dragon Slave dead on at the priestess, blasting her through the kitchen wall. She panted heavily with a wide grin. "You thought you were so smart sneaking in, but luckily I got an illusion spell up just before you got close to me. Or are you really this Basanda?"

"I see there's no point in trying to deceive you, Lina Inverse." Snarled Basanda as she stood up, her form shifting to a very familiar blue haired Mazoku.

"Sherra!" Lina cried.

"Well after all our corporal forms are very easy to alter… And since you aren't familiar with all of Beast Master's followers it was a perfect idea to change into one." Sherra smirked, dusting off her shoulder. "Sadly you saw right through it, I thought for sure you would had met Basanda since the Underling I asked said you were in the library before, but was quite sure he saw you and Xelloss come here. That's why I had to make a little distraction to get rid of… ARRGGHH!" she suddenly was cut off when a black staff was drove through her. "YOU!"

Xelloss smirked from behind her. "How naive you are Sherra, that cloak around Miss Lina happens to be a part of myself. So obviously I just heard and saw everything that just happened here!"

Lina smirked, rolling up her sleeve. "Save some for me Xelloss, and hold her nice and still!" Black sparks started appearing in her hands. "_Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void... Free yourself now from heaven's bonds... Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk the path of destruction together... Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!_" the black blade of pure energy appeared in her hands as she charged forward.

Sherra gasped, but knew there was one way out of this. She placed her hands on her side and concentrated magic until it exploded, blowing a large hole enough to pull away from Xelloss's staff holding her in place. She rolled to the side just as Lina was going to strike, which the Ragna Blade ended up striking Xelloss's instead!

"_AAAHHH!_" he hollered.

"_XELLOSS NO!_" Lina cried, eyes wide as she immediately pulled the sword back with all her might. She had to stop the spell before she killed him! But her magic was spent, as she fell to the ground from exhaustion…. Everything went dark after that.


	32. Chapter 32

**MAJOR LEMON WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER WHILE IT HAS BEEN EDITED STILL GIVING WARNING NOW**

* * *

Lina groaned as she was slowly pulled out of the darkness, but she felt extremely weak. Her eyelids were heavy and seemed impossible to open, she felt elevated from the ground. Yes, two strong familiar arms were carrying her as she heard voices.

_"I was careless, what if she's…?"_

"Hush, pup. She's fine. The Pledge Stone thankfully didn't take damage, and luckily Basanda was reporting to me when the Underling told me about his encounter with Sherra. I am disappointed that little wrench got away before I could punish her for trespassing though."

"Thank you Mistress, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Just get that wound of yours healed fast and get her back up immediately. I imagine if Sherra is targeting her so much to get the Pledge Stone that must mean Cepheid's going to manifest soon. We need her power if my plans are to work. She maybe your Soul Touch, but you need to mark her soon and quite playing around. You should have made use of Sherra's damn spell and this wouldn't have happened. Though actually I had hoped you were going to do that when you asked to remain by her side when she took the pledge."

"For humans, Lord Beast Master, such information can prove troublesome in the 'performance' as they call it. I chose to hide that detail to allow her to choose willingly… I know that it will assist in strengthening her so the curse won't be such a bother, but her pride gets in the way."

"Do something about it Xelloss… I'm beginning to really worry about this taint in you with all this talk of that woman. Desire should be more limited for us, and especially not expressed over a mere human."

"Forgive me, my lord. I request to be excused to work on… My mission, as you say."

"Fine, but get to work fast on it. I believe she's waking up."

"Thank you, Mistress…" the voices ended with the sound of footsteps as Lina made another groan as she fought to find her voice, she felt wet lips press against her ear. "It's alright Lina-chan, it's just me, your loving fruitcake." He chuckled.

"_X-Xelloss…_" she murmured weakly, slowly opening her eyes and meeting the amethyst orbs right in front of her. "You're…"

"I'm fine, Lord Beast Master was able to seal off my astral wounds before they continued to leak severely." He replied, pressing his lips to her head. "Luckily she arrived just after you struck me, had your magic not been so drained you could have really hurt yourself trying to retract the Ragna Blade."

"I… I almost…" she shivered, recalling the memory.

"I won't die so easily, especially not from one of Sherra's tricks." Xelloss replied sharply. "… But it did damage me pretty badly. For a moment there I was worried when you backlashed the spell it struck your Pledge Stone… Luckily the spell lost power before it could hit you. You shouldn't have done that."

"X-Xelloss you idiot." Lina snapped, weakly smacking his shoulder. "I-I was trying to stop the spell so I didn't kill you!" her voice was rather horse.

"While it is a pleasant thought that you don't want me to die, you could have from what you did. And now from using all that your magic is completely spent due to the curse." Xelloss replied in a serious tone, as he stepped into his room and placed her on the bed.

Lina's cheek stained pink as she grabbed his shoulder. "… Is what you and Zelas said true? … Would that…" she seemed to have a hard time finding the words.

Xelloss let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Well, as I told you while you're immortal there are things that can be used to attack you without dying. Like becoming this weak for example. You're not a Mazoku so your Astral Form is incredibly tiny compared to one, and that curse is more meant to help drain a monster of Astral Energy… That is why it is affecting you as so even with the pledge." He sat down beside her, rubbing her hand. "The more energy you get from me or food, the more you have for it to eat away with but still be able to cast spells. And you already know how much energy you get from merely a kiss or small actions. The larger ones once you would do those, it would be like as if the curse wasn't there because there will be plenty to go around you might say."

Lina blushed at his explanation. "… But you knew how I wasn't ready to take that step, so you tried to buy as much time as possible for me to adjust… But Zelas is getting impatient as I'm going to be needed at full power soon."

Xelloss rubbed his cheek. "Yes, she wanted me to take you while you were unconscious the first day… As I explained to you for my own selfish desire I do not want you that way. Mistress says it's the human taint getting to me." He chuckled, opening one eye. "And seriously Lina dearest, would you have believed me if I had told you?"

She pursed her lips together. "… No, probably not. But where does this leave us now?"

"I stand by my word to you, even though my Mistress detests it." Xelloss chuckled. "She hasn't directly ordered me to do it tonight, only to 'work on it' as she said. Just allow me to follow such poorly elaborated orders as I did the night you took the pledge."

Lina actually smiled for a moment when he said that, even though he was a damn monster he was still giving her time… Even at a risk to himself. Geez what a fruitcake. Her eyes fluttered to his side, seeing the jagged edges that had been sliced away by her Ragna Blade. He needed to recover just as much as she did, and there was one way to help them both. So she pulled on his arm to move herself to a sitting position, and before he could ask her anything she pressed her lips attentively against his.

Xelloss sat there wide eyed, looking at her surprised as he didn't move, when her lips parted his though he let out a gasp. "Miss Lina, w-"

"**Shut up.**" She snapped, cutting him off as she was removing her talismans on her wrists and throwing her gloves onto the floor. She yanked the necklace off and placed it on the dresser next to the bed and even pulled off her headband to place it next to it. Before he could try to speak up again she placed her bare hands on either side of his face and kissed him again.

Xelloss just had a bewildered look on his face, both from her actions and taking in her emotions. There was a major amount of worry inside there for him, but also… A resolve that had come to her, and fear of… Losing him? It had shocked him the moment the Ragna Blade stuck his body that he felt Lina's terror over the fact she almost could have killed him. It gave him a small peak into her pride blocked emotions for him, but some were hard to decipher. One he did identify was that she didn't want him to die…

Lina slowly broke the kiss, though suddenly glared at him. "… We both need this to help recover, I get that but… If you are not gentle I will god damn finish that Ragna Blade on you, fruitcake." She hissed in a slightly deadly tone.

Xelloss's amethyst eyes were wide, it took him a moment to speak. "… L-Lina… are you saying…?"

"**_DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING ME TO REPEAT THAT, FRUITCAKE._**" Lina snapped suddenly, her cheeks scarlet. "THIS IS AS FUCKING WILLING AS I'M GONNA GET… And…." She turned her head away. "… I… When I saw you hit with the Ragna Blade I…"

"Nearly killing me makes you want me?" Xelloss asked innocently, tilting his head.

"**OH SHUT UP ALREADY YOU SMUGASS PRICK!**" Lina smacked his chest with her open palm. But she blinked in surprise as he caught her hand right after, pressing his lips against the back of her hand.

"Are you sure about this, Lina-chan?" he asked in a hush whisper, his beautiful eyes giving a predatory glance. "I'm not letting you out of this one easily, you take this step and you cannot brush it off like all the other actions as harassment. My body will recover eventually and we can still try to prolong this for you if need be. The question is, do you want to?"

She blushed deeply and pulled her hand away, fumbling her fingers on the latch of his cloak that was still on her. Slowly she slipped it off her shoulders and lay on the bed beneath her. She looked up at him with a slight scowl. "… It's about time I repaid you for saving my life, fruitcake. I… I did mean what I said before that I... Well… You're important." Of course she was still very hesitant to open up her feelings completely for him, but maybe she could show him instead. She though instead decided to smirk at him, going with a tease to not destroy her pride completely. "You should be honored, the great Sorcery Genius Lina Inverse is giving you the highest honor in the world."

Xelloss chuckled, taking a lock of her hair into his gloved hand and running it across his nostril. "Mmmm yes, the honor of being your first. I'm flattered Lina. Are you sure you're ok with a Mazoku taking that role?"

"I'm already pledged to you, idiot. If that bothered me I wouldn't have let you get away with all that sexual harassment." Lina scoffed, kicking off her boots.

Xelloss grinned, moving his hand to cup her chin. "Hmmm does that mean there were times you did enjoy it, my dear Lina?"

Lina's blush increased, she squirmed a bit as those gorgeous eyes made it hard for her to think straight. "… M-maybe…" she shivered a bit.

He smirked, rubbing his fingers on her chin for a moment before moving down to her collar, undoing the single gem button to open her shirt as he lifted the yellow band off her chest that helped hold it together. But before he could go further her hands suddenly reached out, tugging on the untucked parts of his yellow shirt.

"_You first._" She snapped, yanking on the fabric with a growl of frustration. "How the hell does this come out?"

Xelloss laughed for a moment at her efforts. "Lina dearest, have you already forgotten what I've told you before?" he couldn't help the amusement he got from looking at her flustered and frustrated face and emotions. "My clothes are part of my being, so they are controlled by my will. After all you very much don't see skin under that missing part of the shirt now do you?"

Lina pursed her lips together, looking at the black jagged edges of his wound. "… I guess not… But can you take them off? Because I'll be damned if my first time is going to be with you dressed fruitcake. The least you could do is make this as close to a human experience as possible."

"Oh of course, though I can make myself look any build you wish." He mused, kissing her forehead.

She blushed at that, smacking him in the head with a Fireball. "Just pick a look and take off the damn shirt already you jerk and stop teasing me!"

"Awww what is it Lina my sweet are you curious?" Xelloss snickered, untucking the rest of his shirt while pulling off his gloves.

"Keep it up jackass and I just might change my mind about this…" Lina snarled, glaring daggers at him.

"Well I'd much rather you change your mind now, I wouldn't want you having regrets later." The Mazoku shrugged, pulling his shoes and socks off.

"… Alright do you _REALLY_ have to do all that? I thought you freaking can just will your clothes away?!" Lina snapped, her emotions radiating her nervousness and frustration.

Xelloss laughed at her reaction. "I thought you wanted me to make this as close to a human experience Lina dear, doesn't that entitle a little strip tease?"

That made her blush furiously. "**_DIGGER-_**" she was cut off as he suddenly kissed her hard. While she was getting incredibly pissed off at his smugness, she couldn't help but melt slightly into the kiss as she closed her eyes. Oh well, she could always make him pay later.

As Xelloss slowly broke the kiss she slowly fluttered her eyes back open to see he had pulled off his shirt, having tossed it to the side next to where she was currently sitting on his cloak on the bed. She blushed though as she looked over the small, toned muscles of the form he took, though he was small build she found she actually liked that look on him. Though it made it look like he really wore too baggy of a shirt, his wound wasn't so visible now, he probably used up whatever energy he got from both her anger and actions moments ago to fix that.

Lina slowly reached her hand out, caressing his chest lightly until his hand rested on hers, his eyes hadn't closed the whole time and were on her. "Your turn now, isn't it?" he asked seductively, smirking as the red returned to her cheeks.

She looked down at her opened shirt but still couldn't seem to get the courage to remove it, before she knew it though Xelloss's lips were at her ear. "Still self conscious even after the alterations Lina-chan? I'll tell you that even before the pledge your beauty is enchanting, enough to drive this Mazoku mad anyway." He chuckled, reaching his hands out to smooth her hair behind her shoulders and slowly eased her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. All that covered her chest now was a yellow bra.

As Lina's arms instinctively moved to wrap around her chest, Xelloss decided to move his hands down to the waistband of her pants and remove those next, his hand gently rubbing her thigh, calf and ankle as he eased her garment off. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her inner thigh, causing her to squeak a small moan in response. He could smell her arousal building with each moment, not that she'd admit it, but it was enjoyable to know her body craved him at least.

Deciding the opportunity was too good to pass up, Xelloss closed his eyes and grinned at her as he traced a circle around her navel with his fingers. "Still sure about this Lina-chan? We're almost to the point of no return you know." He might be pressing it, but was better to find out now rather than a Dragon Slave to the face by morning with her claiming that he tricked her. That and he almost thought he was imagining things as she hadn't snapped at him too much for calling her Lina-chan several times in a row.

Lina though narrowed her eyes darkly. "Ask me that one more time, fruitcake and I'll give you my answer as I blow you damn smugass off…"

Xelloss chuckled at that, teasingly tugging on the edge of her panties as he lowered her down over his mantle. "Very well then, shall I finish what we started earlier?" he then slowly slipped them off.

Lina blushed, turning her head away. It was so damn unfair how much her body betrayed her mind, she knew she was extremely moist between her legs and the pressure was building at a rapid rate. To the point her pride was being overridden by her physical need. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her breathing rapid. She found herself only able to nod, far too embarrassed to say the words.

The Mazoku smirked and spread her lower lips with his fingers, but as she awaited his fingers to enter her again she was taken by surprised as she felt his tongue circle her cilt, which made her squeak a loud moan that she clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress.

"Now, now Lina my dear." Xelloss purred, his lips brushing against her little numb. "I want to hear you."

She fought the urge to hit him with a spell due to her embarrassment as she lowered her hand, placing it on his head instead, ruffling his purple hair. "J-just get on with it fruitcake I'm going to explode from this teasing!" she growled.

"As you wish." He mused, diving his tongue inside her womanhood. As he tasted every inch of her tiny opening she cried out and squirmed on the bed, tickling his senses a bit as she was squirming ontop his cloak so he felt her every movement from both above and below. She'd tense up every few moments, and just when she felt she was about to come over the edge… He stopped and pulled away, licking his lips and enjoying the half drunken expression on her face.

Which didn't last long as anger flared up, he wasn't sure which was more delicious: Her current lust for him or her sexual frustration as he withheld pleasure, they tasted even better than her rage when he irritated her or her anger over his 'sexual harassment' but Lina was like his own personal buffet. There were so many sides to her emotions and she'd change them so quickly constantly. Oh he sure the hell wasn't going to bore with this woman he mused, her reactions to things offend baffled him and she was full of surprises. He was still waiting for her to back out of this last minute, as he never expected her to become this willing so quickly. Well, humans were unpredictable like that.

"**_W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE?!_**" Lina snarled, snapping him off his train of thought.

She was just too damn adorable for words. Xelloss smirked and waved his forefinger. "I believed it was about time we got to the main part. That easily prepared you perfectly."

Lina was just about to ask him what the hell he was babbling about, when she noticed he wasn't wearing his pants anymore. When the hell did he get those off? Well, maybe he just willed them off. Curious, she looked to see what exactly he had given himself, though she didn't have much to compare with. Sure she had accidentally seen Gourry naked once or twice but she was always too embarrassed to really look. Of course like the rest of his body, Xelloss obviously chose the size of his manhood too for this form. That made a thought cross her mind. "… Does that thing work like… A human's does? I… I mean if I…" her face was beet red, and stumbling over her words too much.

Xelloss smiled, opening a single eye and cupping her chin. "It will do its job, Mazoku don't feel pleasure exactly the same way you do. See for me it doesn't matter where as long as you touch me if you wish to know. I don't have those pleasure buttons like you do. And after all my clothes are part of my body so it's not like you, who has to shed them for better pleasure."

Lina's ruby eyes went wide when his words hit her. "… Wait a second, is that why you always have that goofy grin on your face especially lately with my headlocks?"

He couldn't help the smug grin on his face. "_That is a secret._"

The crimson haired sorceress smacked his shoulder with a Fireball. "For someone that just recently had his gut opened by the sword of the Lord of Nightmares you're still annoyingly fucking smug!"

"Perhaps I'm just musing over my prize." Xelloss took advantage of her hands no longer across her cast as she had used the Fireball, to pull off her bra and expose her breasts. Pressing his thumbs against her perky nipples, he rubbing them in sync in a slow, teasing pace. Smirking at the blush that appeared on her face, he kissed her passionately before she could find her voice again. By the time his lips parted hers, she was left breathless once again.

Xelloss opened both eyes to observe her as he spread her legs with his knee, watching for any sign of her changing her mind to stop this. All he could sense was her nervousness and how much her body craved more. Smirking slightly, he knew it was time as he entered her, claiming her mouth as she cried out from the extreme pain. She tensed up completely as he stretched her for the first time. He didn't move again just yet, allowing her to adjust as he took in her pain with a slight frown. Her pain just didn't taste the same as her rage, he often found it too sour for his preference. He did feel concern for her at the same time as she was in pain… Wait, a monster showing concern for a human? He shook his head. Perhaps his Mistress was right and the Soul Touch was tainting him into some human emotions. Oh well, if he had to deal with being an out of sync Mazoku it was worth it to have his Lina.

A fist smashing into his shoulder enchanted with Visfarank which snapped him back into focus. He grunted in a bit of pain from the spell, lolling his head. "Yes, Lina-chan?"

"… I just thought I'd return some of the pain, fruitcake." Lina hissed, her body still tense. "B-but… It's starting to go away now."

Taking that as her signal to continue, Xelloss began moving against her in a slow, steady rhythm to start her out with. A shudder wracked Lina's body as one of her legs instinctively wrapped around him, her arms moving around his neck as she dug her nails into his back. She really didn't have to worry about scratching him after all, even if she break the skin of his corporeal form he'd probably enjoy it.

Lina cried out as she convulsed when he drove harder into her, her hips ground against his as she felt the rapture grow inside her. His eyes hadn't left hers the whole time, though she had difficulty keeping her own open. With her cheeks flushed and her erotic state of euphoria, Xelloss mused he hadn't seen anything more that could describe beauty in his thousand years of existence.

The fire in Lina's abdomen grew larger, just as Xelloss drove himself to the hilt and her muscles clenched, gripping him as hard as her fingers tightened around his back. He took one rosy nipple then into his mouth and sucked on her luscious skin, earning another cry of pleasure from her.

When he felt her spasm ripple, he claimed her mouth once more in a deep kiss, intertwining his tongue with hers as she could still taste a small amount of her fluids in his mouth. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she experienced her first climax. Deciding to humor her as she wanted this experience to be as close to human as possible, he quickly made an alteration to his corporeal form to release a substance that would feel similar to a human male emptying inside her.

Completely spent, Lina lay back on the bed, her body slick with sweat and her breathing ragged. She couldn't even find the words to describe the feelings she experienced at that moment, she instead she smiled coyly at him. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be with a fruitcake Mazoku…" she teased, panting heavily. "Maybe we can add this as another point for your Useful Item ranking…"

Xelloss chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're pleased, Lina-chan." He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled out of her gently and lay beside her, holding her close as she drifted off to dreamland.

**************************

Lina slowly fluttered her eyes open, groaning as her body ached slightly. Everything seemed like a blur, how much was a dream and how much was real? But a voice brought her to reality immediately.

_"Awake, my sleeping princess?"_

Lina's ruby orbs shot open at where she was. She was laying across Xelloss's bare chest on his bed ontop of the violet sheets and his cloak. Her cheeks stained pink as she looked for the first thing to cover herself up with as she slowly sat up. Her clothes weren't on the floor where she recalled before, so she grabbed the nearest thing that was still on the bed, his yellow shirt.

"Aww what's wrong Lina-chan? Having regrets over last night?" Xelloss chuckled and he ran his hand over her bare leg as he sat up, holding her in his lap. He had his black pants on but that was all, obviously he sensed her embarrassment. But that wasn't all, he was also wearing her headband again!

Lina's face was a deep red as she glared at him, lifting her hand over her chest. She still couldn't quite get over what happened. She really just had her first time with… Xelloss. Fruity Mazoku Xelloss and… It was more amazing then she'd ever admit. "No… I just don't like that I can't find my clothes you smug ass bastard! And why the hell are you wearing my headband?"

"Well you're wearing my shirt, and I'm not complaining." The Mazoku replied, his grin going up to his ears as he rubbed her back, holding her close.

She shot him a menacing glare, the yellow fabric was rather baggy on her as she had to roll up the sleeves and smacked her open palm on his chest. "That's because it's part of you so it's almost like you're groping me jerk."

"So maybe I want something of you on me too." He replied in a light tone, his hand caressing her back as he held her close. His lips pressed lightly against her neck, which just set her skin on fire all over again.

Lina squirmed a bit, trying to disentangle their legs. "For the last time, where the hell did you hide my clothes?"

Xelloss opened one amethyst eye as he waved his finger. "_That's a secret._" Which earned him a breakfast of offensive spells and Lina's delectable rage.


	33. Chapter 33

Lemon Warning still stands for this chapter as well

* * *

_"I do happen to like you, fruitcake."_

Xelloss shot his head up, it was the first Lina had spoken to him in hours as they were in library, still going over the books as they sat at a table. Ever since this morning with him playing that game of hiding her clothes, once he had given them back she had ignored him all day. He tried teasing, talking about anything, trying to steal a kiss, and she'd just grumble or fire a spell at him. He couldn't help the wide grin that crossed his face as he watched her hide her head with the book she was holding as he opened his amethyst orbs. "I thought last night's activities equal a bit more than _'like'_ Lina-chan?"

"**Don't call me that….**" Lina snapped, glaring at him slightly as she lowered her book, showing the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "… At least… Not in public." She had left her shoulder armor and cape back in his room.

"This is hardly public, Lina dearest." Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. "Very few Mazoku are even in here right now."

"So this is Lina Inverse hmm?" a female voice mused from behind.

Lina spun her head around, she recognized the form as Basanda, as Sherra had taken that look just yesterday in hopes of fooling her. "… And you're the real Basanda this time?"

"I heard about that little mishap yesterday." The female Mazoku crossed her arms in a scoff. "When I see little Sherra next my scythe has an appointment with her." She grinned sadistically.

Lina shivered. "Yeah… Though I want a piece of her too for the crap she caused."

"Well, Lord Beast Master has dispatched me to find her, I can't make any promises there will be any left." Basanda smirked slightly.

The crimson haired sorceress shrugged. "Well, as long I know you made it hurt, that'll suit me…" she rubbed her cheek. "… Not that you'd give a damn what I want."

"Oh on the contrary, you are the Beast Priest's mate, a pledged human and one our Mistress has need for, so among us you are considered a priority." Basanda mused, though there was a strange edge to her voice.

Lina raised her eyebrow at that, but then noticed a scowl that hadn't left Xelloss's face the whole time Basanda had approached them. She shrugged it off for a moment. "Alright, nice to keep in mind."

"I'll be on my way then." The female Mazoku chuckled, smirking at Xelloss. "Lord Beast Master wishes for an update on your mission by the way, by that strong smell on her I can tell you've accomplished the job."

"**_HUH?_**" Lina's eyes went wide with a violent blush.

"I will be sure to report to her shortly, though don't you have a mission to get to?" Xelloss finally spoke in a flat tone.

"Yes, I will be on my way then." Basanda smirked again, then vanished.

"**_WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT FRUITCAKE?_**" Lina snapped suddenly.

"Our senses in corporeal form are much higher than a human's, Lina dear." Xelloss shrugged. "She can easily smell out what… Actives your body has just been through."

Lina's face turned scarlet like a fuse blew in her brain. "**WAIT SO ALL YOU DAMN MAZOKU HERE KNOW THAT WE….**"

_"Mated?"_ Xelloss chuckled slightly, waving his forefinger. "Well that was hardly going to be a secret here, Lina-chan. Though it's not like we have to let your friends know…"

"**_I'LL KILL YOU! I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN YOU GOT IT?_**" Lina snarled, hurling a Digger Volt at him which he just disappeared before it hit. "Where the hell did that fruitcake…" she hissed, standing from her chair and looking around.

Then suddenly she felt his lips at her ear, his voice in a seductive whisper that made her body shiver. "Are you sure about that?" he ran his gloved finger down the back of her neck.

Lina hissed and suddenly pulled him into a vicious headlock. "**THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**"

Xelloss just laughed at her reaction. "I see what I told you hasn't changed your mind how you react."

A massive blush came across her face as she recalled when he told her last night, her arms immediately released him. "… G-god damn perverted Mazoku…" she hissed.

"Ooohh I can be far worse than that, kinky too." Xelloss snickered, opening one single eye. "Just say the word and I'll show you."

"No way fruitcake." Lina snapped, standing back up. "I'm not in the mood for your damn games."

The Mazoku smirked and joined her in standing, his hand stroking her hair. "Oh? Perhaps I should get you in the mood."

"W-what the hell does that mean?" she glared at him. "I just told you I-" she stopped short when he slipped her headband off and tied it on his own head! "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**"

"Oh just a little game I believe you humans refer to as tag." Xelloss smirked, kissing her forehead. "You're it." He suddenly teleported out of the room!

Lina blinked twice as she took in what happened, then growled. "**_GET BACK HERE YOU ASS!_**" she stormed out after him, though had no idea where to look.

Xelloss just laughed as appeared in the hallway, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

_"Having fun with your plaything, pup?"_

Xelloss's eyes shot open as he spun around and knelt, bowing his head. "Mistress… Forgive me, I meant to report back sooner."

The current form of Beast Master Zelas was a long haired blonde with a form fitting white dress, smoking her cigarette as normal. "So judging by her energy your mission was successful I see." She mused. "As always you try your best not to disappoint. But it will take more than one session to power her enough for my plans of extracting the Flare Lord."

"… You think it's going to be that soon?" Xelloss stiffened. He had hoped his time wouldn't run out too quickly, after all there was no telling if the plan would be successful or not. He was worried about Lina possibly…

"Possibly pup, I believe Dynast and Dolphin are unsure as much as we are about it." Zelas placed a hand on her hip. "Though I'm beginning to worry about you with this overly concern you keep showing for your mate... In all your centuries you've never shown such fascination in anything so much for a prolonged period."

Xelloss lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. He knew he had to watch his words carefully with his Mistress, after all she had shown much distaste in his interest in Lina Inverse for quite a while now. She must have sensed how he'd been acting lately, how his behavior was beginning to really become off from his nature. She always was one for looking for a way to abolish the Soul Touch, and glad he never had one for over a thousand years. She always claimed most Mazoku lost too many good servants that way. "I am merely trying to maximize her uses, after all we cannot allow something to happen to her before so?"

"Yes, her uses in more ways than one." Zelas smirked, taking a drag from her cigarette. "Should this mission be successful I suppose I can allow you to keep her, The Pledge will keep her in line…"

"Thank you for your generosity, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss bowed his head once more. "I assure you I will make sure you do not regret granting me so."

"Do that, my Xelloss." She replied, placing a hand on his head. "Now go on and play with your little Soul Touch, I will summon you when needed." She narrowed her eyes as she lifting his head. "Just make sure you have her charged up enough for when it's time to face Cepheid."

"Thank you Mistress." Xelloss bowed his head once more, immediately leaving the cave. He was quite sure he sensed Lina here on the beach of Wolfpack Island…

"**_DISLASH!_**" a shockwave shot through his body, knocking him over as he dropped his staff. He felt someone pounce onto his back, wrapping arms around his head into a headlock.

Chuckling, he didn't even struggle to get up. "I guess you caught me, Lina-chan."

"**_GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND YOU MAZOKU PIECE OF SHIT._**" Lina snarled, releasing the headlock and snatching her headband off his head and tying it back onto her own.

Xelloss laughed under her. "I pity any Underlings that got in the way of your destructive path of finding me."

Lina smacked his head with a Fireball. "Jackass. I got freaking lost in there trying to find you. How am I supposed to find my useful item 4 when you freaking disappear?"

The priest blinked and turned his head to look at her. "Back down to 4? I thought I'd be 1¼ by now."

"After the shit of hiding my clothes? You have to work your way back up to 2¼ fruitcake." Lina snarled. "Especially after making me chase after you with your damn game of tag!"

"Hmmm seeing as you caught me, I suppose then it's my turn now?" Xelloss asked with a devilish grin when he suddenly rolled over, pinning her down onto the sand. "Or perhaps I've caught you already?" he teased.

"_Fehlzareid!_" a ray of light blasted the priest right off her, she quickly rose to her feet. "**_GARK RUHAAD._**" She began the next spell right away, the strong wind keeping him from immediately coming back as she took off running for the cave's entrance. She began the next spell right away, the strong wind keeping him from immediately coming back as she took off running for the cave's entrance.

That's when a shower of black magical awls suddenly came at her, she tried to block them but as there were too many she suddenly found her back pinned to the cavern's outer wall. "Damn you Xelloss!" she hissed. "This isn't fair!" The way she was pinned her arms were stretched out away from her body and her legs spread about halfway.

"They are a part of me, so really it is." The Mazoku snickered, walking up to her. "That and there's a human saying that goes 'All goes fair in love and war' I believe." He took a few strains of her hair and lifted them to his lips. "No matter what the game is, you will always be the prize, Miss Lina."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Isn't that a tad too formal to use now that…" her cheeks stained pink as she looked away.

"Ahh, is that why you didn't Dragon Slave me for calling you Lina-chan several times last night?" Xelloss chuckled, gathering her hair up and moving it over one of her shoulders, exposing one side of her throat that he brushed his gloved fingers against.

"J-just don't call me that in public like I said fruitcake." Lina grumbled, cursing herself as her pulse was beating away rapidly in her neck.

"Or if I do expect you to attack me?" Xelloss chuckled, brushing his lips slightly against her neck. "Mmm don't tempt me Lina dearest, such is foreplay to a Mazoku." He sucked a bit on her delicate skin.

"You're god damn insane." She hissed, struggling to free herself as she grew warm just from his closeness.

"My Mistress agrees with you." Xelloss laughed, his hand on her firm breast that slowly descended down to caress her stomach through her shirt until he found the edge and slipped his hand in, rubbing her abdomen directly. His other hand traced her side and rested on her buttock, giving a firm squeeze. He licked up to her ear where he nibbled gently, earning a moan of pleasure out of her.

"W-what are you d-doing f-fruitcake?" Lina asked hazily, her arousal was building as a fire started in abdomen, and she bucked her hips slightly to get a little friction from the jagged rocks behind her. But it was no use she couldn't figure out how to angle right in her trapped position, wishing so badly her legs were free just to even rub them together. "Y-you are not taking off my clothes here you bastard!" she immediately felt the need to say before he went further. Even though she had tried to convince herself she wouldn't sleep with him again, her body was obviously craving more of last night as she was unconscious pressing her pelvis against him.

"As I said before, you are the prize so I'm just enjoying myself. And I don't need to remove your garments to pleasure you Lina-chan." Xelloss grinned wide, his lips then found hers in a deep kiss. He slipped his hand out from under her shirt and moved his forefinger in a circle until a tiny black cone appeared, much like the ones that had her pinned right now. It quickly burrowed its way into her pants and rubbed against her panty covered nether regions.

"Mmmm!" she moaned out into the kiss, her hips thrusting upwards to meet this object touching her swollen lips. Which the awl slowly worked its way inside her underwear and poked inside her womanhood, causing her to cry out into his mouth. Due to her inexperience it seemed Lina was going to be quite the nosy lover especially as every different way he touched her completely new to her how it felt, and Xelloss was enjoying every moment of it.

Breaking the kiss, he sucked on her lower lip for a moment as he opened his seductive eyes to gaze into her ruby orbs. "So Lina dearest, wish for me to stop yet?" he teased.

"_Y-you jackass…_" she snarled, her face completely red.

"I suppose that means stop then." Xelloss chuckled, moving his forefinger which the tiny awl responded by slowly pulling out.

"**_NO!_**" she shrieked suddenly, and cursed her damn body for the lust that needed so badly to be slated. "F-finish what you started…"

A wicked grin came across his perfect features. "Oh you mean this?" he moved his finger back and forwards in the air, the little awl mimicking the movement by pushing in and out of her tiny hole in a painful slow rhythm.

Lina moaned once more, her hips bucking as she struggled again to free herself. "D-damn you Xelloss…" she hissed. She needed to release so badly, and this smugass was taking too much joy in her frustration. After all, that little awl was a part of his body that meant…

"You're so adorable, Lina-chan." Xelloss mused, kissing at the edge of her jaw. "You are lucky I can be satisfied with merely this, otherwise I'd rip your clothes to shreds right now and claim you." He whispered huskily as he finger moved faster, making his awl pick up the pace. "Your emotions are so delicious and I don't think I've ever seen such beauty in a thousand years." His eyes looked straight into hers as he kissed her lips as they were parted with her moans coming out, allowing him easy access to slide his tongue inside to curl up around hers. Smirking, he snapped his fingers and created another awl that caressed her abdomen from under her shirt.

Lina's moans picked up as the awl between her legs drove deeper into her, yet she still didn't feel it was enough, pressing as well as she could against it. That's when she felt the other awl tracing lines on her stomach, and several more appeared right after. Her eyes shot open at the amethyst orbs before her, before she knew it was feeling like every inch of her skin was being touched and caressed by the small pieces of his true form. When one more awl appeared and poked its tip between her buttocks, threatening to enter her backdoor she yelped and accidentally bit his tongue and her own. She shivered as she felt their blood mingle but felt him licking up her little droplets of crimson that dripped down her mouth as he broke the kiss.

That was when she felt her muscles tighten as the spasm took her over as she convulsed, experiencing her second orgasm now as the awl as it slowly pulled out. She panted heavily and felt her clothes sticking to her sweat ridden body, how the hell did he get her into such ecstasy without even taking her clothes off?

The question must had been on her face as Xelloss smirked and waved his forefinger. "That is a secret, Lina dearest." With a snap of his fingers, all the other awls that danced in the air disappeared except for one, the one with her juices still all over it as he brought it to his lips and licked. "_Absolutely phenomenal._" He mused, then pressed the awl to her lips. "You should try for yourself." He grinned, his amethyst eyes still looking at her with the same seductive look.

Lina blushed and shyly took one lick, her nose wrinkling. "… Why the hell does your awl taste like tea?"

Xelloss bellowed a laugh as he made the awl vanish. "I just wanted to show you as its part of my body I can alter my form anyway you wish, not just in looks but for your other senses too." With a snap of his fingers, the black cones that had held her prisoner vanished.

"Freaking pervert Mazoku!" Lina snapped, smashing her palm against his chest with an Elemika Flame.

He winched, taking the spell but reached out a gloved hand to caress her cheek. "You'll get used to it in time, Lina my sweet." He smiled, the sun was setting in the distance and he thought the lighting gave an alluring look to her fiery locks of hair as he brought a few strains up to his cheek. "So lovely."

Lina just felt her heart explode in that moment, this freaking Mazoku always turned her world upside down it seemed. But she had to admit to herself, and only herself, she didn't exactly hate what he had just done… "Just because I'm your freaking… M-mate now doesn't mean you can take me whenever you god damn want!"

Xelloss beamed when she said that. "And here I thought you weren't going to allow me to take you at all again? After all it's only for the power charge yes?"

Her face turned red once more as she smacked him with a Fireball. "Of course it is you dummy! I-I just mean until this crap with Luna and Cepheid is done I need to be at full power so…" she looked away, rubbing her cheek.

Xelloss grabbed her hand, pressed the back of her palm against his cheek. Oh how he had wanted this woman for several years now and here she was. Had he not been asexual he probably wouldn't let her out of his room while making love to her all day long. Luckily as a monster he could hold himself to only acting when Lina was ready for it. After all if she really didn't want his attention, nothing stopped her from launching her spells. A part of her must had wanted some of that too. He mused over the thought, after all Lina's pride would make it difficult for her to admit she enjoyed it, that's why before she had taken him aback so by admitting she liked him. "So shall we take this conversation back to the room, then?" he grinned wide, winking at her.

Lina blushed once more, quickly snatching her hand back. "_… Just shut up and kiss me, you damn fruitcake._"


	34. Chapter 34

Lina panted as she lay spent over Xelloss's chest, remnants of lovemaking throbbed through her body with a massive blush on her face. Seriously how the hell did he coax her into sleeping with him again? Stupid hormones… Her body freaking didn't seem to care that it was a monster doing this to her, just that she wanted the physical pleasure he gave so badly. He didn't seem to tire either, he had only stopped because she was breathless, running his fingers lightly up and down her back. It had happened so fast, he kissed her and teleported them back into his room, and one thing lead to another. What surprised her was how gentle he was being with her, well being a Mazoku she sort of expected him to be a tad more sadistic.

"Something on your mind, Lina-chan?" Xelloss spoke after a moment, his fingers tangling into her hair.

"… I just was wondering how a Mazoku can be so gentle during… That." Lina spoke, trying to control the burn on her cheeks. "I mean I know I threatened you the first time…"

The priest laughed lightly. "One it is to help you adjust, but the main reason is I must still be in the habit of trying to control myself even though you're immortal now."

She raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Lina dearest, when you were human I could have easily crushed your bones but merely touching them if I chose to." Xelloss explained, opening his eyes about halfway as his other hand traced the line of her jaw. "I had to watch myself during each of my actions so my own desire as you may call it took over. It's different for me than it is for you, I suppose you could say I can get akin to high or drunk on emotions if I take in too much of certain ones." He shook his head. "When that happens I can risk not controlling myself enough and possibly injure you. While now I wouldn't kill you if I did so, as I explained to you before I find sheer pain and sorrow not a very pleasant taste in emotions. Every Mazoku has their own tastes which negative emotions appeal best to them."

"I'm pretty sure I know your type, anger and rage?" Lina asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course, otherwise I would have fed on Filia's sorrow more often rather than tease her into rage." Xelloss laughed. "Her rage was quite well actually, tied with Mr. Zelgadis's." he then flashed a grin. "But yours has always been the most luscious." He wrapped his arms around her back to crush her against him.

Lina squirmed slightly. "And you can feed even on this because of frustration, right?"

"Oh yes, sexual frustration is a lovely emotion." Xelloss chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Why do you think I prolong foreplay? After all we both get better pleasure from it then."

Lina twisted her mouth into a frown. "I wouldn't know fruitcake, since you're the one stealing all my firsts."

The Mazoku smirked at her. "Funny, I only count 1 I _'stole'_ from you, which was your first kiss. And that I started all the way back when we first met."

Lina's anger flared up at the mention of that, smacking him on the head. "That was just your finger on my lips fruitcake it doesn't count!"

"Oh so kissing your cheek too didn't count that one time?" he asked with an innocent grin.

"Gaaahhh you are impossible!" she snapped. "You're lucky you're a freaking power source or I wouldn't fucking let you touch me again!"

"That's funny Lina dearest…" Xelloss mused, brushing his fingers lightly on her cheek. "I thought I felt the sting of some positive emotions during it."

She glared darkly at him. "Shut the hell up, idiot." She then turned her head to hide the blush, her heart was hammering away in her chest. Granted she had nothing to compare it with, but sex with a Mazoku was pretty damn good as far as she was concerned. But if she actually admitted it, that would just feed that smugass even more to tease her with. The only good thing was from these two times in his bed and that little bit just outside the cave she felt a lot better than before, and charged with more energy than if she cleared a restaurant out of food! And here she thought he was joking that major actions would super charge her, he wasn't kidding it was like the most amazing way to recharge herself. Granted while she loved eating a ton of food, sometimes it got rather costly and with the depletion of bandits around her currency supply had gone down increasingly. Well, Xelloss said he'd give her some of those priceless items and if he could recharge her like this from now on she'd be pretty damn well off. Maybe eternity with this fruitcake might actually be fun after all…

That's when a low growl came from her stomach suddenly.

Xelloss chuckled. "While we have recharged you for magic, your human body does still crave nourishment now and again. Not that you could die of starvation or anything." He smiled. "After all our agreement was for you to stay as close to human as possible yes?"

"Whatever fruitcake, you better not had been kidding before when you said you can cook." Lina snapped. "I never did get to find out."

"Well we should do something about that, shouldn't we?" Xelloss smirked, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "I will meet you at the kitchen then while you dress. Please do remember to wear my cloak while walking the halls." He planted a kiss on the crown of her head and suddenly vanished, which made her plop down onto the mattress since he was no longer under her.

Tightening the sheet around her, she slowly sat up trying to somewhat compose herself. So much had been happening in the past few days her whole life had changed. Of course there was still some lingering questions on her mind, so she decided now was going to be as good as time as any to start asking them. She quickly got dressed, deciding to leave her cape and shoulder armor as she found Xelloss's mantle and wrapped it around herself. Funny, it felt so much just like a real cape, hard to believe it was really just a magical construction. She shrugged it off and strolled out of the room, trying to remember exactly how to get to the kitchen.

**_"You seem lost… Lina Inverse."_**

Lina spun around to see a Mazoku floating above the ground, his legs crossed though covered by his thick black cloak. He had elfin ears and his skin was green, brown hair only hanging from his side burns, leaving his scalp bald. His eyes were crimson, his nose long and slightly pointed, his large hands each were missing a pinky. And orange trim on his cloak came around his neck, under it was his purple robes.

Cautious, the crimson haired sorceress narrowed her eyes. "… Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"I am Vandal, vassal to Lord Beast Master." The Mazoku bowed his head a bit. "As for who you are, I heard such from Basanda. I figured you were Master Xelloss's Mate by you wearing his cloak… And his scent." His mouth twitched to a slight smirk.

"Right… You and Basanda are the ones Zelas made to replace Seigram?" Lina asked, crossing her arms.

Vandal raised an eyebrow at that. "Ah, you do not know the whole details? No, myself and Basanda came from… Another order you might say. We came to serve Lord Beast Master when she promised us a delightful position here."

Lina blinked twice at that. "… Were you… An elf by chance?" the elf people were hard to come by these days, and many dragons often were mistake to be of the elves.

"You are sharp, I give you that. My original home was on Mipross Island, eons ago." Vandal replied. "Though we barely survived an attack from a Mazoku named Joyrock once, I believe you remember don't you, Lina Inverse?"

Lina took in a sharp gasp. It had been a very, very long time since her adventure there with Naga. "… You remember me helping Rowdy destroy him, that's why you knew who I was. Not because of Basanda…"

"Yes… You could say that." Vandal chuckled, running his fingers over his chin. "You were quite impressive at such a young age, I was rather curious how Master Xelloss's Soul Touch was with a woman I had seen so long ago. That's when I figured out you must had time traveled…"

"Yeah, I got pulled into it by Rowdy himself." Lina sighed, her hands on her hips. "… But, I saved the village, how did you become a Mazoku?"

Vandal smirked slightly. "… That's something I keep to myself, do you tell the true reason you took a pledge with a monster?"

Her face turned red at that. "H-hey it was to save my life, dammit! What the hell would you know about that?"

Vandal just laughed. "I believe he's waiting for you." He suddenly vanished.

Lina just stood there, blinking at where the Mazoku just was. "What the hell was that about? … But it's weird running into someone from then…" she rubbed her cheek. "Now that I think about it, Rowdy had the Sword of Light… _Wait…_ Gourry said that sword was in his family for a long time… That would mean that Rowdy was..!"

"_An ancestor to the swordsman, it's funny how many people tie into your lifetime, Lina-chan._" A familiar shrill voice came from behind. "Makes me wish I had paid a visit to Mipross Island during that time, we could have met so much sooner." She then felt a pair of all too familiar lips at her cheek.

"… Fruitcake, you were supposed to wait for me in the kitchen." Lina had jumped at first from the sound of his voice, then closed her eyes and growled. "Why didn't you tell me Vandal knew me?"

"Sadly, that he chose to keep secret from myself and my Mistress, I had no idea about that until now." Xelloss shrugged. "And I came as I sensed Vandal near you, just in case it was another attack like what happened when Sherra impersonated Basanda."

Lina looked at his cloak still wrapped around her. "Oh yeah that's right, this is part of you so you'd sense someone near me."

"Exactly Lina-chan." The priest smiled, running his fingers on her chin. "Your meal is ready by the way."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for idiot?" Lina snapped, glaring at him. "But my threat to Dragon Slave you if it makes me ill still stands."

Shortly after they arrived in the kitchen and Lina began to devour the large feast Xelloss had prepared. To her surprise everything was in fact editable, just minor things like spices and food temperature obviously Xelloss didn't seem to know much about with being a Mazoku. One or two things seemed either overcooked or undercooked, made her wonder if since the monsters wouldn't have to worry about food illness if they ate some meat raw or even burnt. She hadn't spoke much while eating for a good while, then suddenly out of the blue spoke up after she had about half the table worth of food gone.

_"Xelloss, what will you do when this… Well, this situation is over if we survive it that is?"_

The priest smirked. "Why Lina-chan, are you worried I'd just leave you alone after all this? You signed an eternal contract with the pledge you know."

"I'm not worried about that fruitcake." Lina snapped, glaring at him. "What happens after this mission though? I mean what I'm supposed to expect you to just pop into my life randomly or what?"

Xelloss's brow furrowed for a moment. "Well, I'm not always on missions from my Mistress, they vary how often you could say I'm extremely busy. And since you are my Soul Touch and a human pledged to me, spending my free time with you would not be forbidden." He shrugged with a smirk. "You could probably even tag along with my missions as long as you didn't interfere. Sometimes I'm sent on several scouting missions that take a while, information gathering and things like that. Lord Beast Master might favor you assisting me, and we could easily occupy the nights together." He gave her a wolfish grin.

Lina stopped eating for a moment as a blush appeared on her face. "… Are you asking me to travel with you, Xelloss? I mean…" she rubbed her cheek. "As long as I get to blast away some idiots now and again, also you allow me to keep any treasure we happen to come across it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

He laughed for a moment, placing a hand ontop of hers. "Actually I'm asking you to come to live here with me, Lina dearest." He opened his beautiful Mazoku eyes to look rather at her.

Lina averted her eyes as the red stained her cheeks. "… I-I'd have to give it some thought, Xelloss. For one thing I'd want a bigger room, yours won't hold enough if I gather enough treasure."

Xelloss laughed a bit at that. "Not everything is stored in there Lina, some is in fact in a pocket dimension I created." He pointed to the satchel around him. "I have several just like this one filled with random trinkets I've gathered over the past few centuries."

She twisted her mouth. "… I-If I did stay here, I could research in that library all I wanted to, couldn't I?"

The Mazoku grinned at where her logic was going. "Of course. There's even an area on the island just for practicing spells." His devilish grin got even wider. "And always a few underlings to test such on."

Lina shivered for a moment at the look at his face. "You really have no regard for life at all, do you?"

He held up his index finger. "That is only partly true. I have no regard for the lives of those who are of no interest or amuse me. Your friends for instance, while they have their amusing times the only regard I have for their lives is mostly tied to my affection for you."

"So basically, you let them live by default?" Lina asked, tilting her head to the side. "… After all you could have easily killed them not long ago, when I was the only one you needed for your mission with the Hellmaster's Jar."

"Well, I convinced my Mistress that killing them would only make you emotionally distort and unable to perform the Giga Slave if needed." Xelloss shrugged. "That and it was far more amusing to disable them than to just kill them. Killing is rather messy and means I can no longer use such creatures again for feeding purposes." He grinned sadistically. "Where as if I let them burn in the fury of their defeat, it makes it so much more delicious the next time I face them."

"You are a masochistic bastard." Lina scoffed. "You risk each time someone actually getting pissed off at you enough that they'd find the power to kick your ass."

"Destruction is the ultimate desire of a monster, is it not?" he shrugged his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes. "And doing this causes chaos, which you and your fucked up Mistress love. So that's why you don't usually kill unless you're ordered to. You'd much rather fuck with people's heads."

"The mind itself is a very chaotic thing, especially human's minds." Xelloss snickered.

"_Fruitcake._" Lina grumbled, finishing her meal. "… Though I have to say not bad, I've had worse. You need to learn how to season stuff and even cooking a little better though."

"Well, it's been about a hundred years or so since I last cooked for a human without faking that I can't." Xelloss chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Lord Beast Master's taste is far different than a human's I'd say. Try the dessert."

Lina shrugged and took a few bites into the cake, and her eyes went wide. She looked at him completely in shock. "… Where the hell did you learn to bake so damn good?" she cried. "I've never had a dessert like that in my life!"

"Nice to see your taste in sweets is close to my own." Xelloss mused, as she finished he brushed his thumb against her lips to clean her mouth. "As I explained I experimented with those all over, until I learned how the best ones taste."

"Apply this to your normal cooking and I'll move you back up to Useful Item 2." Lina smirked slightly.

Grinning, he bent over and pressed his forehead against hers. "_I'd much rather work my way to number 1, Lina-chan._" He then pressed his lips against hers.


	35. Chapter 35

"_The Kataart Mountains? Why there Mistress?_" Xelloss asked, confusion in his voice when he was told his new mission. "Didn't Gaav destroy what was left of the Clair Bible there?"

Zelas smirked, tossing her cigarette to the side. Her current form was that of a slender darker toned woman with long blonde hair, wearing a silky white dress. "That will become clear to you when you go with your mate, pup. After all, you still owe the Water Dragon King a favor, remember?"

Xelloss froze at the mention of that. "… Yes, due to my carelessness. Forgive me my lord…" he bowed his head. "To be in debt with a Shinzoku is a high dishonor to us."

"No need, your Soul Touch made you try so foolishly to help protect that little human of yours, I know it wasn't all following Phibrizzo's orders." Zelas shrugged. "So my orders are to get this favor out of the way before the events with Cepheid play out. Though Ragradia did seem to take a liking to Lina Inverse, so odds are she might not be in favor of her destruction. Odds are your favor to the Aqualord will be decided by the leader of the golden dragons of that order if the remaining conscious of Ragradia was indeed destroyed by Gaav."

"In other words, you want me to find out where we stand with the Shinzoku, if they are following The Flare Lord's wishes or not. Along with their Ryuzoku followers…" Xelloss smirked slightly. "Or if we can use some of their self-righteousness and 'free will' to our own advantage."

"And perhaps stir up a bit of chaos between them in the process." Zelas snickered. "Now run along, grab your woman and head there immediately."

"As you wish, Lord Beast Master." Xelloss rose to his feet and bowed his head once more, before teleporting into the library where Lina was researching still.

"**Vandal I can't read these!**" Lina snapped, turning to the former elf. "Your damn translation notes only gives me a few pages worth!"

"That is because those are in Ancient Dragon, Miss Inverse." Vandal sighed. "I'm afraid due to the race being wiped out even most Golden Dragons cannot read their language, let alone Mazoku. I fear that is all I know of it."

"But some of these books are about Cepheid, and just might help with the research I need!" Lina snapped in frustration, slamming the book shut.

"Well perhaps we should have a certain dragon or so look at them?" Xelloss chuckled as he spoke up.

"Gah! Xelloss what have I told you about just popping in like that?" the crimson haired sorceress snarled. "And what the hell are you talking about? What you mean have Filia look at them?"

"Well she's one, another would be Milgasia as he's quite a deal older than her." Xelloss shrugged. "We can ask him as you and I have a little assignment to work on."

Lina raised her eyebrow. "I thought your damn Mistress wasn't going to be using me on missions?"

The priest rubbed his head. "Well, it's actually my assignment not yours, but I thought in the event the Clair Bible is still in piece in the Kataart Mountains you could check for the information you seek."

She pursed her lips for a moment, then gathered several of the books together on the table. "Fine, then put all these in that damn dimension satchel thing of yours and let's get going."

Xelloss chuckled, placing the books inside his bag. "Of course Lina dearest. Shall we depart for Dragon's Peak then?"

Lina attached her shoulder armor and cape, walking over to him. "Fine let's go already. Oh yeah." She turned to Vandal. "If you find any other books on what I told you, just put them to the side for me. I'll read them later."

"Of course." Vandal nodded.

Xelloss opened one eye curiously to look at her as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as they vanished. The next thing Lina knew was they were in the Kataart Mountains, just around the spot they met Milgasia the first time they came here.

Lina swayed a bit, clutching Xelloss's cloak. "Damn I still can't get used to the way you travel."

The Mazoku laughed. "It's because your human body is not used to being pulled from the physical plane." He was still looking at her with one eye open. "So just what are these books you're having Vandal look for you?"

She shot him a glare. "Just Astral Magic and research that I hope can help me with separating Luna from Cepheid."

"And perhaps another book or so on The Soul Touch?" he asked with a grin. "Really Lina dearest, if you had any other questions about it you could easily ask me."

"_Shut up, fruitcake._" Lina snapped, pulling herself away from him as she walked ahead. "Though is it true what I read that Dragons have Soul Touches as well?"

Xelloss chuckled. "Why yes, just for them it's different than Mazoku. They can only have one Soul Touch ever in their lifetime, as that becomes their life mate." He shrugged. "They conform to whatever their Soul Touch needs most, whether it be a friend, a lover, a brother or even a **_mother_**." He purposely stressed the last word.

Lina blinked twice as she took in what he said. "_… Are you saying that Filia…_"

"Oh you really think she took him in out of just plain pity?" Xelloss laughed slightly. "Why do you think Valgaav never killed her despite having the chance several times. They share a mutual Soul Touch, the two fools. Just Filia was in denial of it until just before she thought Valgaav was taken by DarkStar, after that she assumed he was dead and her Soul Touch was that short lived. When he was reborn that is the true reason she chose to become his guardian, her Soul Touch made her conform to what he'd need most."

The crimson haired sorceress rubbed her head. "… Does explain a few things, but rather creepy. I mean doesn't Valgaav view her as a mother now?"

"You forget Lina dearest, 100 years to us is like 10 years to you. It will only take perhaps 15 years for young Val to reach maturity, and then their Soul Touches will bind them hopelessly together." Xelloss shrugged. "For them it helps them find their one true mate, so you need not worry Valgaav will not see her as his mother forever. It's not like they are blood related after all."

"That is true, and they're both the last of their kind. Filia is the last of the Fire Dragon King's Goldens, and Valgaav is the last Ancient Dragon… And besides I guess I shouldn't judge considering like our age difference." Lina gave him a sly smile. "You're freaking old enough to be my ancient ancestor after all."

"It merely means I have enough experience and information to keep you entertained for a good long time Lina my dear." He chuckled, waving his forefinger.

She rolled her eyes and was about to retort, when she saw the heard of dragons were alerted to their presence. A large dragon landed right in front of them, glowing as it slowly took a human form with long blonde hair and tan robes.

"_Milgasia!_" Lina cried.

"What are you doing here, Beast Priest?" Milgasia growled, ignoring Lina at first. "I thought I saw the last of you after HellMaster's incident."

Xelloss chuckled, opening one eye. "Now, now Milgasia. I was told you'd be expecting us, or is it your comrades are stirred up because I am here? I mean them no harm as long as they don't… Give me reason to."

Milgasia's brow furrowed. "… Yes, we did receive word from Beast Master. But just what are you up to?"

The priest waved his finger. "As I explained last time, I am merely middle management. My Mistress told me to come here, I was hoping though you could assist Miss Lina here with her research."

"If you're suggesting to allow her another look at the Clair Bible, threaten all you want Dragon Slayer, she is pledged to a Mazoku now so that would be treason if I did." Milgasia warned.

Xelloss's eyebrow twitched at the name. "Watch that tongue of yours, Milgasia. If I didn't owe your lord a favor I'd be inclined to act upon that threat."

"Hey whoa you two!" Lina snapped, stepping between them. "For one Milgasia how dare you ignore me and Xelloss…" she glared at the priest. "We're not going to get anywhere if you kill all the damn dragons." She turned back to the Golden Dragon. "Yeah I'm pledged to Xelloss now, but that was because I almost died due to a curse from…"

"Deep Sea Dolphin, I know the details." Milgasia sighed. "Filia explained everything in her letter a day ago that reached here."

"Filia?" Lina blinked twice. She didn't know that Filia and Milgasia knew each other. Well, they both were goldens after all…

"Milgasia here tutors young Val, my guess is he's being taken care of here while Filia is away?" Xelloss asked suddenly.

"Yes, Filia sent a letter explaining everything and why she might be away longer." Milgasia said calmly. "But don't expect me to assist you as we are on opposite sides now, Lina Inverse."

Lina twisted her mouth. "Luna is in danger and I need to help save her! I don't give a damn about Cepheid I just want to stop the world from ending so if you're gonna get in my way-"

_"I won't."_

"**Huh?**" the crimson haired sorceress blinked.

"I said don't expect me to help." Milgasia said with a chuckle. "Not that I won't. I do not answer to Cepheid, we dragons unlike the Mazoku have free will. We only pray to the Shinzoku because we chose to, some have forgotten that over the years. And my loyalty goes to the Water Dragon King, who wishes in fact to see you. That's why I'm here now."

"_Ragradia?_" Lina blinked twice. "But she…"

Suddenly the wind picked up, Xelloss and Milgasia got in front of Lina as fragments of magic formed together into the wind, slowly taking a shape. It became a creature covered in robes and a straw hat with a palm tree like pipe sticking out of a round, black head with shining golden eyes.

"What the hell?" Lina cried.

"What is the Air Lord doing here?" Xelloss growled slightly. "This is the Aqua Lord's realm."

"_Air Lord?_" Lina repeated, her eyes wide. "As in the Air Lord Valwin?"

"What brings you here, Air Lord?" Milgasia asked.

"Rumor had it that the new threat to our Lord Cepheid had ventured here, out of us I was chosen to come investigate you might say." Valwin replied in a bored tone. "Though how such an insignificant human can be such a threat I think is overreaching."

"What? I'll show you insignificant!" Lina snapped, rolling up her sleeves until Xelloss grabbed her arm.

"Lina please, while you're more recharged I'd rather you not test it on this one." He warned.

"Then if she is so insignificant then be on your way, this is not your domain." Milgasia spoke up. "I can handle the situation here."

"I believe not, Milgasia. Ragradia has already refused to assist us when we asked her to lend you and your comrades." Valwin said, playing with his pipe. "I think she shows too much compassion for this human, granted she destroyed HellMaster, but that will be for nothing if she helps Beast Master rise to power. She should be dealt with quickly."

"What she has done can still be undone." Milgasia growled harshly. "Once her curse is broken she could easily break a pledge, her soul still not fully tainted by the Mazoku. For now it is merely for survival, that is what Ragradia believes in. And my orders from her are to protect this human, as she might be able to save Cepheid from himself."

Several of the other Golden Dragons started gathering.

"Are you revolting against myself and the others Milgasia?" Valwin asked in a warning tone.

"Only you and Rangort have followers left, Vrabazard's are all dead." Milgasia explained. "And are you sure you would want to have them face the Dragon Slayer once again? Both your numbers were brought down immensely by him before."

"No need to brag nor boost his ego." Lina grumbled slightly, though took note Xelloss wasn't quite amused by what was said.

Valwin took a quick look around. "… Very well, I'm not in favor of these odds. Not worth the possible wounds for such an overreaction of a simple human. But warn Ragradia she better watch herself now, as we will know where her loyalties truly lie."

"_No need, she heard everything she needed to._" An elderly sounding voice came from behind Lina, who spun around to see a short, old woman dressed in blue smiling at her. "Hello Miss Lina, it's been a while."

"Auntie Aqua? You're alive!" Lina cried.

"Of course, I told you before I'm merely an illusion created by the manuscript. Gaav just drained my Astral energy pretty badly it took some time to recover." Aqua chuckled, then glared at the Air Lord. "Lina here is still human, to outright destroy her because she's a threat makes us no better than the Mazoku. I would think some of us would have learned from Vrabazard's mistake. But you Valwin, you always found humans and their affairs a waste of your time."

"Which is why I never understood why you involved yourself so much in the War of the Monster's Fall, look where it got you." Valwin shrugged. "… No matter, I am not in the mood for a fight anyway, merely came here to check up on… Information I had received. Just know next time won't be so simple." With a pick up of the wind, he vanished.

"Information? … It appears someone intercepted Lord Beast Master's message to you, Water Dragon King." Xelloss spoke, looking at the spot where the Air Lord had just been.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Aqua sighed, then smiled. "I see your gag order on your Soul Touch finally lifted."

Xelloss rubbed the back of his neck. "Hoo yes, I was finally able to allow Miss Lina here to know."

Lina's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "**_HUH? Auntie you knew?_**"

"She called me out on it when Gaav arrived before us, the day you figured out I was a monster." Xelloss chuckled.

"Which is why I knew he wasn't really a threat, and told Milgasia not to worry about his influence on your group." Aqua chuckled. "I mean really, while Milgasia knew Xelloss could kill him easily, wouldn't normally he worry about a Mazoku asking a human to see the Clair Bible? In case it was a trap?"

"I… Suppose that makes sense…" Lina rubbed her temple. "Wait, Milgasia is that why you were telling me all that about Xelloss? You knew I was his Soul Touch?"

"_You… Could say that._" Milgasia averted his eyes. "And to check and see just how strong his bond was with you."

"Oh that was easily to spot it was a true bond, he wouldn't have allowed himself to get hurt half as bad from Gaav." Aqua giggled. "Normally self preservation is priority one for Mazoku, yet he stayed around to make sure Miss Lina was safe."

"Yeah but he ran off later on!" Lina snapped, bopping the priest in the head with her fist.

"But I explained that Lina dearest, HellMaster Phibrizzo was there I knew he wouldn't allow you to be killed." Xelloss rubbed his head. "That and Lord Beast Master had summoned me right then, I had to leave much to my detest."

"Yeah, yeah." Lina rolled her eyes. "So Auntie, what all is the favor Xelloss here has to do for you? Obviously Zelas wants to get his debt to you cleared up."

Aqua chuckled. "I'm sure Zelas was worried I'd take Cepheid's side with Luna's situation, but I am not. After all I am just barely alive, so when my main shell was destroyed so was my loyalty to the Flare Lord. Unlike my brothers." She sighed, shaking her head. "And I know what's going on is wrong, and could very much destroy the world just as badly as if the Mazoku succeed in their goal. Zelas and I can to an agreement, we both don't want the world to end just yet, so that is why when she sent word I knew she wanted to see where we stand."

"So does that mean you can help us?" Lina asked.

"Take Milgasia and his assistant with you, with his extra power you might just need it in helping the Cepheid Knight." Aqua said. "And Xelloss as for my favor, I want you to pull this off without killing the Cepheid Knight herself."

"_Huh?_" Lina blinked.

Xelloss just stared at her dumbfounded. "… You want me to make sure Miss Luna survives? But that could be at the expense of…"

"I just explained why my loyalty isn't to the Flare Lord." Aqua shook her head. "But Luna I have my own reasons for wanting her alive, after all my dragon followers I look at almost like my own children."

"What does that mean?" Lina snapped, clearly confused.

Xelloss's amethyst orbs went wide though. "… You mean, one of your followers has a Soul Touch with Miss Luna? …" he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "Oohhh I get it now, no wonder you're so willing to help, Milgasia."

"You're one to talk, look what your Soul Touch makes you act like." The Golden Dragon scoffed.

"Will somebody explain to me what you all are talking about?" Lina snarled.

"Oh well here I thought you possibly knew Miss Lina." Aqua giggled. "_Luna is Milgasia's Soul Touch._"


	36. Chapter 36

Lina just stood with her eyes wide. "… W-when did this happen?"

"Oh I'd say it was around the time Luna was discovered to be the Cepheid Knight." Aqua giggled. "Milgasia was one of the dragons that saw to her training, his connection happened back then."

The crimson haired sorceress rubbed her head. "She never mentioned it then. Funny though we both end up being Soul Touches to ancients from the War of the Monster's fall." She teased.

Milgasia just closed his eyes with a sigh. "That might be my fault as… I never told her."

"**YOU WHAT?**" Lina cried, her eyes wide. "Milgasia are you nuts? Do you have any idea how much I thought this idiot was a fruitcake for the way he was acting which only just now some of his damn actions made sense finding this out!" she jolted her finger to point at Xelloss. "At least this dumbass had a gag order, what was your excuse?"

"Well, due to her struggles with Cepheid I didn't want to pressure her knowing." The Golden Dragon shrugged his shoulders. "My Soul Touch conforms me to what she needs most, and a lover wasn't what she has needed. It will let me know when she is ready."

Lina blinked twice. "Oh yeah, the dragon version makes you be what is best for them at the time… Still it would be better if she knew." She crossed her arms.

"Where is Valgaav anyway, Aqua Lord?" Xelloss spoke up after a moment.

"I believe he was with Memphis…" Milgasia answered, looking around. "… Actually, where is she?"

Aqua rubbed her chin. "Good question, usually she would have sensed…"

"**_MAZOKU YOU HAVE MET YOUR END!_**" a high pitched voice cried from a higher point of the mountaintop. "Memphis Linesword is here to see you are stopped!"

Lina sweatdropped. "_The hell?_" she looked up.

Standing above them on a cliff with a female with long blonde hair and pointed elf ears. She had a purple headband with a leopard pattern, wearing a blue dress with an odd design of white armor across her chest. Lina recognized the armor right away, it was Zanaffar Armor!

"Ahhh, I see you've put the knowledge of the Clair Bible to use." Xelloss mused, opening his eyes. "Giving Zanaffar Armor to an elf hmm? She must be quite capable."

Just then a bit of the rock from the cliff giveaway, causing Memphis to crash to the ground at Lina's feet. Everyone sweatdropped as the elf quickly jumped up.

"Memphis, this Mazoku is the one I told you about, Xelloss." Aqua chuckled slightly. "And this is…"

"Lina Inverse, I've heard about you." Memphis turned her head with her arms crossed. "You're the sister of the Cepheid Knight, correct? Funny how such opposite sides the sisters are on, one being pledged to a monster while the other a warrior for the gods. Even your Soul Touches are polar enemies."

"Hey I didn't get any Soul Touch with this fruitcake, he's the one that attached to me!" Lina snapped. "I'm just using his ass because I nearly died! Most of the time he's forcing his damn sexual harassment on me!"

"Ouch, that hurts Lina-chan." Xelloss faked a pout. "Funny how you didn't seem to protest so badly last night when…"

"**SHUT UP YOU ASS!**" Lina tossed a Digger Volt at him.

Memphis turned to glare at Xelloss then. "And you. You're the dreaded Xelloss that Master Milgasia fears so much." She wagged a finger. "I have my eyes on you, don't think I can't hold against you, the armor will see that I can."

"Quite a temper for an elf." The priest looked at her with one eye open.

"Memphis you were supposed to be looking after little Val." Aqua sighed, crossing her arms.

"I was, but the little brat ran off!" the elf rubbed her head. "Besides the situation with Cepheid is extremely important! I thought you might need my help!"

"Oh, he was probably playing with you." Xelloss chuckled. "He often does that with Filia, while he doesn't retain his mixture from Gaav I wouldn't be surprised if he can still work some magic on the Astral Plane." He waved his forefinger. "I can find him though." He cleared his throat and suddenly shouted in a perfect imitation of Filia's voice. "**_VAL COME OUT FROM HIDING RIGHT THIS MOMENT._**"

Lina blinked, well that figured Xelloss could change his voice easily. It struck her further into surprise as a little boy suddenly emerged from behind some of the boulders. He looked about the size of a 5 year old human, with elf ears and mid length green hair. He had golden eyes and was wearing a simple blue shirt with red pants. The boy pursed his lips when he looked around. "Uncle Xelloss? What are you doing here? Where's Filia?"

Lina just stared. So Val didn't call Filia mom huh? Well guess that would make things easier for later, maybe that's part of the Soul Touch. Of course she did worry as she never asked Xelloss or Filia if Val remembered his past life…

"She isn't here right now, Val." Xelloss chuckled, his voice returned to normal. "But she's worried about you and I'm sure she'd like it if we surprised her yes? I want you to meet someone by the way, you might remember her from your dreams." He placed his gloved hands on the boy's shoulders, turning him to face Lina.

Val's face softened and his eyes watered a bit. "H-hello Miss Lina…" he shivered a bit.

Lina took in a sharp gasp. "… Y-you… Remember me Valgaav?"

"_Well…_" the Ancient Dragon's head lowered.

"Val has dreams of his past life, it started happening a year ago so Filia and I took turns explaining to him his past life." Xelloss explained. "He told me first, much to Filia's detest, and I chose not to lie to the child as she would have tried to avoid it. He was actually afraid of me at first, worried I came to kill him. Oh and he prefers to go by his original name, just Val."

"I was a bad person before, I did a lot of things to hurt you so that's why I think Filia never let me meet you." Val lowered his head further.

"N-no I'm sure that's not it." Lina bent down to eye level the child. "You were confused kid, and all alone. I can't fully blame you for turning on everyone after what happened." She reached out and rubbed the back of his head. "But that was your old life, now you have a new one with Filia so make the best of it."

Val smiled a bit. "Filia is great, she's just like a momma to me but she likes it better if I call her by her name."

"She told you that?" the crimson haired sorceress chuckled, guess it would be weird for your future mate to call you 'mom' she figured.

"Actually no, I never asked her. I just know for some reason." Val shrugged. "I just wanna be with Filia forever and ever." He smiled slightly.

Lina blinked, it must have been another part of the Soul Touch she figured that gave him that knowledge. "I see."

"So are you Uncle Xelloss's girlfriend?" Val suddenly asked.

"**HUH?**" Lina cried, a massive blush on her face appeared.

"Well when I started having those dreams and Uncle Xelloss explained everything, he always told me so much more about you than anyone else." Val giggled a bit. "Whenever I asked he said it was because you're very important to him."

Lina's face turned scarlet, glaring at Xelloss. "Did you freaking have to make your Soul Touch so god damn obvious to everyone but me for the longest time?"

The Mazoku shrugged. "As I explained before Lina-chan, I was under orders to not let you know, but anyone else was fair game. Needless to say now you know why Filia freaked out so much before that time I made that little offer..."

Her face turned pale. "Filia knew the whole time?"

"She was suspicious of it, but she never outright asked me until she noticed me speaking to little Val about you, something he said set her off and she confronted me on it." Xelloss shrugged.

"Oh that's because I was asking her about Miss Lina, I said it sounds like you love her." Val chuckled, rubbing his head. "That was a few months ago."

"No wonder she was flipping out when she found out I took the pledge…" Lina rubbed her temple with a groan.

"Well if you're coming along with us Milgasia we might as well bring Val with to Filia, as I assume you were looking after him for her." Xelloss shrugged. "Besides it might not hurt to have him along, recently he was starting to come into some of his powers."

"How old are you anyway kid?" Lina asked, tilting her head. After all the last time she saw him he was inside an egg.

"I just turned two recently." Val answered.

"Dragons grow very quickly, his mental capability is quite advanced." Milgasia explained before she could ask. "I think part of that is because he's retained some things from his past life, so it helped him mature quicker. We don't have much to go by as there are no other Ancient Dragons, though I do recall from the past they were very advanced due to their immense power."

"He is a splendid boy at that." Aqua giggled.

"Well if we're all done with the small talk here, don't we have a mission on hand?" Memphis crossed her arms over her chest.

_'This one's a real killjoy here, sure is big on staying on business above everything else…'_Lina thought to herself. She then turned to Xelloss. "Fine then, we'd best go to Filia first as I'd rather keep Val with her and this way we can see if her and Sylphiel discovered anything."

"To Tarforashia then." Xelloss smirked, lifting her onto his back.

"T-the hell are you doing, fruitcake?" she snapped, whapping him upside the head.

"I told you before I will not have you expelling your energy more than necessary with the curse after all." He chuckled. "I can easily transport you while Milgasia sees to them." Just as he said that, Milgasia had transformed into his large Golden Dragon form, Val & Memphis had climbed onto his back.

"Good luck to you." Auntie Aqua smiled. "And I hope you keep in mind what I told you once before, Beast General Priest Xelloss."

"Of course, Water Dragon King." Xelloss smiled, opening both eyes. "I have no plans on letting go of Miss Lina. Ever. Even if it means crossing the Sea of Chaos together with her."

Lina tilted her head, but before she could ask suddenly Xelloss and Milgasia took off into the air, flying towards Tarforashia.

Auntie Aqua stood, just watching them head off, her mind wandering back to that day just a few years ago…

* * *

"Everyone, use Martina as a shield and run!" Lina declared, having taken a tight grip on the green haired woman as she took off running. In the group's hurry they had left Xelloss & Auntie Aqua behind.

"… I see Gaav isn't the only one that has changed looks over the years, Water Dragon King." Xelloss spoke, turning to Aqua who had a green aura around her. "Quite interesting just there how you channeled your energy into Martina's little charm."

"You've changed yourself in the past thousand years, back then you would have left easily before Gaav ever got the chance to get his hands on you to wound you like that." Aqua chuckled. "A Soul Touch apparently can even change the most loyal of Mazoku it seems, you even have the look of positive emotions affecting you already."

Xelloss rubbed his head. "Yes, I thought this assignment was rather below me at first, but then I met Lina and…" his amethyst orbs went wide. "_… Wait._" He stared at the old woman in shock. "Oh LoN, if you figured it out then…"

"Calm down, Beast Priest." Aqua laughed, shaking her head. "I highly doubt Gaav figured it out fully, and obviously Miss Lina didn't even know what you are until just now. Does Zelas know?"

"_I… Haven't told her yet…_" Xelloss clutched his staff. "… I fear she'll remove me from the assignment if I let her know, thinking it will cloud my judgment. I was merely supposed to watch Miss Lina from a distance and find a way to lure her here, not interact much with her group unless absolutely necessary…"

"But your Soul Touch had other plans the moment you first set your eyes on her, didn't it?" Aqua giggled. "I knew that was the reason why you were so close you easily scooped her up out of danger. No Mazoku puts themselves on the line for a human, no matter the assignment. I don't know what HellMaster is planning, but obviously Gaav is the threat to deal with for now."

Xelloss lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. "I think Lord HellMaster is suspicious though, as he never would answer me when I did inquire what his intentions were for Miss Lina... As he knows I do not have to follow his direct orders completely, the only one I must obey fully is my Mistress."

"And even then a Soul Touch gives a loophole, after all while they differ how Soul Touches work between our races, that fact remains." Aqua chuckled. "That is if she's a strong enough bond?"

Xelloss smirked, waving his forefinger. "_That is a secret, Ragradia._"

Aqua smiled at him. "Miss Lina appears to be an interesting, intelligent girl. In the event you do embrace your Soul Touch I hope you never let go of her, she might just become the most precious thing in this world to you, even to a monster a Soul Touch can go that deep." She then vanished, to protect Lina and the rest from Gaav's attack.

Xelloss lowered his head though, staring ahead. "… But if my suspicion about Lord HellMaster is right, Miss Lina will not be of this world much longer… _If she casts the Giga Slave…_" he muttered. "All the more reason for now, my Soul Touch is best kept a secret…" But then he lifted his head when he heard Auntie Aqua tell Lina to go to the Kataart Mountains. Now there was a place he hadn't been in a long time, but wouldn't showing Lina the original Clair Bible tell her what the Giga Slave is? It would be far more direct on the subject than a mere manuscript which is what originally he was supposed to guide Lina to… That would mean he could both follow his orders and yet throw a wrench into Phibrizzo's plans possibly, as if Lina finds out the truth behind the Giga Slave she'll be much less likely to use it… "Thank you. I owe you for this, Water Dragon King." _In more ways than one…_


	37. Chapter 37

"When you are finished with your meal, would you be so kind as to explain just why you choose to stop here in Gyria City, Lina?" Xelloss asked as he, Milgasia, Val & Memphis just sat with sweatdrops on their heads as Lina had ordered another round of food along with five whole cakes.

Lina grumbled as she took a drink from her ale. "It's obvious fruitcake, Luna and I traveled to the Kingdom of Dils a long time ago, when I heard of an oral recitation of material from a Clair Bible Manuscript. That was how I learned to first use the Giga Slave, you know."

"But that manuscript has long since been destroyed hasn't it?" Milgasia asked, throwing an accusing glare at Xelloss who nodded.

"Quite true, my Mistress dispatched me to rid of it, so I don't understand why we are here now." The priest shrugged.

"If there was one important document here, there might be others you idiots." Lina snapped, slamming her fist on the table. "Besides this wasn't too far from the Kataart Mountains so what's the harm of checking it out?"

"Don't call Sir Milgasia an idiot!" Memphis hissed, her arms folded over her chest. "You're the idiot just wasting our time eating like a pig!"

Lina hissed as she rolled up her sleeve. "_HEY! I won't stand for that! __**FIRE-**_"

But Xelloss grabbed her arm before she could. "Please Lina-chan, we don't need to make a scene. You won't get what you need if we're chased out of town by your destruction of the buildings."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you enjoyed chaos, fruitcake. And what did I tell you about calling me that in public?"

He smiled. "Normally, yes as you know how amusing I find it when you rampage. But simply put, it would be detrimental our purpose for being here, wouldn't it?"

Lina pursed her lips. "_Suppose so…_"

"Are you sure there's nothing more I can get for you sir?" the waitress asked Xelloss with a giggle.

He just shrugged her off. "No, unless Lina-ch… Errr Miss Lina here wants more."

"_No._" Lina answered flatly, eating one of the cakes.

"Oh well, just let me know." The waitress took another look at Xelloss, then walked away.

Lina scowled for a moment, that waitress had been far too attentive to Xelloss the whole time they were there. She then noticed Xelloss reaching out his hand towards one of the pieces of cake as he was sitting next to her. She growled and stabbed his hand with her knife. "**_… Who said you could have that?_**" she asked darkly. "Hands off, you want some of the cake go bug your damn groupie." She snapped. "I plan on eating all of this, it's not like you need food."

"Awww is that jealousy I sense, Lina my dear?" Xelloss chuckled, winking at her.

"Why the hell would I be jealous you jackass?" she scowled.

He opened his amethyst eyes with a grin. "You seem quite frustrated." She reacted by piercing the knife deeper into his hand.

"Ah! Doesn't that hurt Uncle Xel?!" Val cried, looking a bit shocked.

"I knew it, this woman is insane!" Memphis cried.

Milgasia just sighed, drinking a cup of tea.

Xelloss chuckled at Val's fear, shaking his head. "It doesn't hurt me really, see?" he proved it by still moving the hand with the knife stuck inside. "My real body exists on the Astral Plane, so damage done to my corporal form hardly affects me."

"Hmmm that's true…" Lina got an ominous look on her face suddenly as she pulled the knife out. "**ASTRAL VINE!**" she cast, making the silverware glow red as she stabbed it back down upon his hand again as he was reaching once more for her unfinished slice of cake.

This time she got a jolt of pain echo from him, as his face slammed onto the table and winched. "… Can't I just have a b-bit…?!" he asked, shaking slightly as it was obvious he felt that one.

Lina pulled out the knife and tossed it to the side, sliding her plate over to him. "Fine, but next time ASK you damn fruitcake. Can't see why you just couldn't order more…"

"But having _YOUR_ cake is special, dear Lina." Xelloss smiled, clearly perked up as he started eating it.

"What bullshit are you spouting this time?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"_That's a secret._" He winked, and she bashed him on the head.

Memphis slammed her palm onto the table. "Are we done yet? I find it hard to believe the infamous Lina Inverse is just a slob who wastes all this time eating and loafing around!"

Lina's eyebrow twitched. "_Say that again you…_"

"**DID YOU SAY LINA INVERSE?!**" a voice hollered from one of the tables.

"Oh dear. Milgasia perhaps you should escort Val outside, this could get messy." Xelloss suggested.

Milgasia twisted his mouth for a moment, then lifted the young ancient dragon into his arms. "Very well." He slowly stepped out.

"Who wants to know?" Lina asked, her arms crossed.

A soldier approached her with a bow. "It has been requested you come to the castle alone by the King of Dils." He drew his sword. "Force taken if necessary."

Lina smirked slightly. "Oh really…" she snapped her fingers, as the soldier exploded into a burst of flames.

"S-she didn't even wait for them to explain why!" Memphis cried.

Xelloss chuckled. "Where would the fun in that be?"

"Remember men, the general wants her alive!" one of the soldiers cried, as they all rushed Lina at once.

"**_EXPLOSION ARRARY!_**" Lina cried, quickly casting the spell which catapulted them into the air.

"Well that seems to have solved that problem Lina." Xelloss smirked. "Shall we go then?"

"Who the hell does this king think he is?!" Lina growled, ignoring him. "I think I should go give this asshole a piece of my mind!"

"But they were just after you like a wanted criminal." Memphis pointed out. "Isn't that rather reckless to just charge into the kingdom then?"

"Ah but see reckless excitement drives her." Xelloss snickered with one eye open. "This might be quite enjoyable to watch."

"Oh no you don't fruitcake." Lina snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "You go with Milgasia and watch little Val while finding the research we need, if I really need your damn assistance I can summon you with the ring. Memphis will come with me."

"Why am I being forced into this?!" Memphis growled.

"Because unlike Xelloss and Milgasia, I highly doubt you know this area well enough to assist in their search." Lina pointed out, wagging her finger. "And this way you can provide me backup if I really need it. Because I plan on visiting our little king and blackmail him into giving me any sorcery books that might be hidden from public view in return for settling whatever matter it is he wants to see me for."

"You always drive a hard bargain as usual." The purple haired Mazoku laughed, rubbing his head. "Very well then, but be sure to call me the moment you sense trouble dear Lina, I'm not sure if you've gotten the full control on working the ring still."

"Just get going you idiot." She snapped as he suddenly leaned in and pecked a kiss on her lips. "**_HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT SHIT IN PUBLIC?!_**" she shouted, giving him a good shove.

He gave her an innocent smirk. "I was merely trying to charge you up before you leave Lina dearest."

Lina's face was beet red. "Just get moving already you ass!" she turned on her heels and grabbed Memphis's arm, dragging her towards the castle.

Once she arrived, she quickly let go of the elf's arm and shouted to the guards. "Hey! I'm Lina Inverse I've been told your king wishes to see me! Well here I am!"

"_Lina Inverse… Of course._" One of the guards said, opening the main doors to the palace.

"Well that was easy…" Memphis narrowed her eyes as they stepped into the castle.

"Yeah well my reputation perhaps proceeds me that they know not to mess with me, though what is this a waiting room?" Lina growled as she looked around, seeing several seats and a few guards standing by a door. "Hey guards where is this damn king he said he wanted to see me so move aside!"

The two guards looked at each other, as a figure approached them in a blue cloak. "Really? Well you are not the only one waiting to see the king after all…"

Lina's eyes went wide as that voice sounded familiar, it was paired with when she saw the face under the cloak, a man with brown hair and but a jewel missing from his forehead that she had remembered seeing before. "_Vrumugun?!_" she gasped. "B-but how…?"

The man tilted his head to the side. "… Oh, you must be referring to one of my copies then. My late sister happened to experiment with making clones you see."

Lina took in a sharp breath. "You're Eris's brother?"

"Yes, my name is Typhon Vrumugun." He replied. "… And so you're Lina Inverse, one of the ones she sought to destroy."

Lina swallowed hard, hoping to herself this guy didn't possibly blame her for Eris's death…. "Yeah, but she didn't know the whole situation and her copy of Rezo killed her."

"Yes I heard the story from..." Vrumugun turned to the man approaching him, who had long jet black hair with a cowboy hat and brown cloak wrapped around a royal looking suit.

"Lina Inverse, funny our paths should cross again." The man smirked, lifting his hat a bit.

"_Zangulus?_" Lina blinked twice, geez today sure was full of surprises! "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well in case you forgot, when I married Martina I became King of Zoana." Zangulus chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I came here with Vrumugun see to handle these stupid royal duties. I wish Martina would have come with me, I am so not cut out for this…" he sighed.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Please tell me her and her father aren't thinking of invading this country like they tried to do with Seyruun years ago…"

Memphis just looked between them all and sighed. "Can we keep this chatter down to a minimum and continue with the task at hand?"

"Who's she? Why isn't Gourry with you?" Zangulus tilted his head.

"This is Memphis, and it's a long story." Lina sighed, rubbing her temple. "Gourry is in Taforashia right now on an errand, I'm here for some research and to find out why the king here is sending out his guards to find me."

"King Wells? Well I heard he only took over not even a year ago." Vrumugun pointed out. "King Dils the second disappeared in the Kataart Mountains rumor has it. That's why the people of Zoana are contacting them, to make sure the new king is upholding to certain agreements you might say the old one did."

"Ah, no wonder Martina didn't come then. If it's not to further something for Zoamelgustar or taking over someplace I could see her finding this assignment boring." Lina chuckled.

"Actually it's because she's away at Taforashia." Zangulus explained. "She was going to help with the rebuilding of the city."

"Oh. Well that's surprising." Lina blinked.

"_Miss Lina please._" Memphis tapped her foot.

"Oh put a sock in it, Memphis." The crimson haired sorceress snapped.

"His majesty wishes to see Lina Inverse now." One of the guards said.

"Hey hold on we've been waiting here for hours!" Zangulus snapped.

"Then know your place and wait." Spoke a female voice as a woman approached them dressed in blue armor, she had short green hair tied into a ponytail.

"You must be the general the guards spoke of." Lina said, her eyes focused on the girl as her voice sounded oddly familiar… "And if your high and mighty king will see me, he can see all of us together, got it?"

The woman pursed her lips. "He said he wanted to see you alone."

"All or nothing, take it or I leave now." Lina shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't like how this king was pressing so hard for her to be alone. Looking down at her left glove, she was starting to think if she should summon Xelloss just so he's nearby. But then she thought against it, after all why does she need that fruitcake when she's immortal now? She can handle this herself!

"Very well…" the green haired woman snapped, opening the door and leading the four inside.

As they got inside the room, they could see a man standing with his back to them, staring out the window. He had mid length black hair and a long black cape. As he turned, he had an official royal suit like a general in battle almost, even with a sword strapped to his side. He had deep blue eyes looking straight at Lina.

"Sir, Lina Inverse along with King Zangulus to see you, along with their bodyguards." The woman with green hair spoke.

"Hey I'm not her bodyguard!" Memphis snapped.

"Like I'd need one." Lina rolled her eyes.

"So you are Lina Inverse, forgive the manner my soldiers acted not long ago but I just had to arrange a meeting with you." spoke the black haired man as he approached the group. "I am King Wells Xeno Gairia."

"Well hell your damn soldiers were making it sound like I was a criminal here!" Lina stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just what the hell do you want with me anyway? And why did I have to see you alone?"

The prince smirked slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Oh that will become clear shortly..."


	38. Chapter 38

"_Are you sure we should have left the girls like that?_" Milgasia looked unsure as he and Xelloss were inside the library of Dils.

"Lina will call me if she needs me, after all with the pledge in effect she is immortal now, only a Mazoku or Shinzoku with power that surpasses my own would be a real threat to her." Xelloss shrugged, fingering the spines of the books resting on the shelf. "Besides the sooner we rule out here, the sooner we can move onto Taforashia and back to Seyruun where your Soul Touch is." He opened one eye as he smirked at the dragon.

Milgasia narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. "… You're enjoying that information far too much, _Beast Priest_."

"Oh yes, I must say it's quite entertaining to find out." Xelloss laughed. "Though I suppose that makes us in laws doesn't it?"

"Don't make me ill, you've already dishonored me enough during the War of the Monster's Fall." Milgasia snarled.

The Mazoku raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I thought I gave you the highest honor possible. You were the only golden to come back to tell the tale."

"While you murdered my brethren!" Milgasia hissed.

"They attacked me first, in case you forgot." Xelloss replied flatly. "I merely arrived to look over the situation as Lord HellMaster had taken things out of control, Chaos Dragon was in battle with the Aqua Lord and your group of dragons were attacking every Mazoku they came across, even destroying several towns in the process! Why do you think Lei awarded me those talismans for destroying your kind?"

Milgasia narrowed his eyes. "I was surprised when I saw them on Lina Inverse, of course once I did I just knew she was your Soul Touch the Water Dragon King spoke of."

Xelloss sweatdropped. "Yes… That's another story. Though they do Lina better purpose than they did myself."

"But that still doesn't answer my question." The Golden Dragon spoke up.

Xelloss's eyebrows creased as his amethyst orbs looked confused. "_Huh?_"

"Why didn't you kill me when I gave you the chance?" Milgasia asked, looking at the monster in the eyes.

"Oh. Because you didn't strike at me." Xelloss shrugged. "You were not a threat, when you awaited me to send you to meet your friends, your mixed despair and anger was quite the feast, I thought it would be more enjoyable to let you live. You knew you stood no chance against me, so I saw no harm in allowing you to live. After all my orders were to destroy all the dragons attempting to finish off our numbers, you had given up all hope after your comrades fell against me." He grinned slightly.

"So you did it just so you could feed off me, to torture me?!" Milgasia snapped.

"_That is a secret._" Xelloss winked, waving his forefinger.

"Uncle Xelloss I think I'm done." Val suddenly called from a table nearby. The boy had several of the books Lina had taken with from Zelas's library piled by him with a notebook in hand. "Are you sure this will help Miss Lina?"

Xelloss smiled, ruffling the boy's teal hair. "Yes, see I knew that you still know some of the Ancient Dragon texts so asking you to translate was a good idea. All you needed was Milgasia's assistance."

"It is amazing how much he's retained from his past life." Milgasia muttered. "And yet he doesn't take hostile action against neither you nor Lina."

"The mixture of Mazoku from Gaav is rid from his body, who was near enough to insanity himself." Xelloss shrugged. "Now that he's more Ancient Dragon, they were more peaceful as a race. How else did the goldens overpower them with only 1/10 of the power?" he shook his head. "I came across only several ancients during the War of the Monster's Fall, they did not oppose me as they wished to stay out of the war."

"_Sir Xelloss! It is you!_" a voice called from behind.

Milgasia spun around. "Huh? Who are… Eh?" he blinked an a badge from the Ruvinagald Kingdom was in his face.

"Inspector Wizer Freion of the Ruvinagald Kingdom at your service." Spoke the man with brown hair and a blue coat holding the badge said with a smile, his eyes closed in the same fashion as Xelloss himself.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Wizer, quite a small world. Whatever brings you to the Kingdom of Dils?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sir Xelloss." Wizer smiled, putting his badge away. "I've been investigating the recent crowning of their new king here, King Wells Xeno Gairia. He just appeared suddenly out of no where taking his claim to the throne, and there have been rumors…"

The purple haired priest opened a single eye in interest. "What kind of rumors?"

"That he deals with monsters." Wizer said, waving a finger. "My duties have been to either prove or dismiss this rumor."

Xelloss rubbed his chin, he hadn't heard of any Mazoku dealing in this kingdom, but perhaps it was just recently and kept under the radar. Perhaps he should consult Zelas… But wait, Lina was going to be seeing this king… "So are you heading to the castle then, Mr. Wizer?"

"Yes I was, but that brings me back to my question, what brings you here Sir Xelloss?" Wizer asked, crossing his arms. "The last time I saw you was during the whole situation with Taforashia."

"I am here on other business with Miss Lina actually." Xelloss chuckled.

"Oh? Lina Inverse is here too?" Wizer rubbed his chin. "I had heard a rumor in town that the palace guards had orders to bring Lina Inverse to the king for some reason. Some rumor it he's looking for a bride."

Xelloss snorted. "Well, if that were the case he'll have to keep searching."

"I suppose I shouldn't question how you're so sure of that, Sir Xelloss." Wizer smirked, opening one of his eyes to meet the Mazoku's amethyst. "After all you were quite the expert on her last year during my assignment."

"I see you put your Soul Touch to other uses." Milgasia spoke up.

Xelloss waved his hand. "Don't judge when you don't know the whole story, Milgasia."

"Uncle Xel who's this guy?" Val blinked, tilting his head to the sir.

"Uncle? Well that's a darling little nephew you have there." Wizer smiled, looking down at the boy.

Xelloss rubbed the back of his head. "Errr, we're not related. He just calls me that because I'm a…. Friend of his… _Guardian_." He rubbed his cheek with his finger. "Mr. Wizer this is Val and this one with the grumpy attitude is Milgasia." He then looked at Val. "This man here was involved in a recent incident I and Miss Lina were in."

"But anyway Sir Xelloss, you said you're here with Miss Lina, where is she?" Wizer asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She went to the castle to find out what the king really wishes of her." Xelloss shrugged. "That was a little while ago. She was to contact me if there is trouble."

"You never did explain how she'll contact you." Milgasia brought up.

"I had given her a magically powered ring that can summon me to her side." Xelloss explained. "All she has to do is think of me and I'll sense her call." Though right then he did fell a slight tug on his senses, but it was suddenly gone. Did Lina just consider calling him right then, but decided not to? "All the same, perhaps we will accompany you Mr. Wizer to the castle, and we can all meet up with her together."

"Sounds reasonable, though as I was investigating I noticed this strange symbol left by the general when she was with the guards. Quite a young looking female general at that with green hair." Wizer said, pulling out a metal shoulder plate. It had a rectangle box with an arrow like up top but the line was in the form of waves. "Didn't catch her name though."

"Symbol? What of…" Xelloss's violet eyes went wide when he saw the symbol. "_… Oh no Lina…_" he gasped.

Milgasia's brow furrowed. "Something wr- ! **That symbol!**" he gasped.

"Do both of you know this symbol?" Wizer tilted his head to the side.

"Xelloss… Do you think that…?" Milgasia looked up at the priest, his eyes wide.

A low growl came from Xelloss as he narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't put it past it, _damn it_ how could I be so naïve?" he cursed himself. "There's no time to waste I shall meet you both at the castle!" he immediately fazed out then.

"I'm confused what about this symbol has him so upset?" Wizer asked, clearly confused.

"It means Miss Lina is in danger, that's what it means." Milgasia said, lifting Val into his arms. "I shall explain on the way, let's go!"


	39. Chapter 39

"So why exactly are your soldiers searching for me anyway, your highness?" Lina huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm getting tired of waiting for an answer here."

"Quite simple, I wish for you to join my forces." King Well said with a smirk.

"Huh? Why would you want her?" Memphis rubbed her head. "I mean this woman's know all around for destruction and trouble."

"Hey don't say that about me when you've only known me a few hours!" Lina snapped.

"_Though it sounds like she has your number…_" Zangulus chimed in.

"**_WHO ASKED YOU?!_**" she snapped.

"You will kindly keep your attention focused." The green haired general hissed.

Lina twisted her mouth, there was something oddly familiar about that woman… "_So why me?_" she shrugged. "Though I have no plans to tie myself down to a kingdom of all things. So I'm probably gonna say no anyway… But I expect compensation for the trouble your soldiers caused, or perhaps we can spread the word how badly you give orders." She grinned.

"Is she seriously trying to blackmail him?" Vrumugun sweatdropped.

King Wells laughed, snapping his fingers. "I don't think you're in the league to bargain with me, Lina Inverse."

The side door opened, revealing two women tied up and struggling with gags. One with black hair and the other with green hair.

"_Naga!_" Lina gasped.

"**Martina!**" Zangulus cried.

"We thought at first you were in Taforashia, that's why I dispatched my mercenaries there along with my general here to find you." King Wells chuckled. "When she found you were not, she brought these back with as a bargaining chip."

Lina's brow furrowed. _'What…? But Gourry and the others traveled from Seyruun to there on foot, they would have only just arrived today yet… Wait.'_ Her eyes shot wide.

"Release my wife now!" Zangulus hissed, drawing his sword.

"**Zangulus don't!**" Lina cried, extending her arm. "… They're not who you think they are."

"Then you know the situation should you refuse…." The female general stepped over to Martina, pointing her sword at the young women's throat.

Lina mentally cursed herself, why the hell did she walk right into this trap?! 'Shit. This is bad, I better call Xel…' But that's when she heard a blood curling scream as the room flashed with light a few times.

"Ahh, it appears you were right Sherra, he did come in a rush for her." King Wells grinned, turning to the green haired general who shifted her form to a blue haired Mazoku… One Lina knew well.

"A Mazoku! I knew something was funny when we stepped in here." Memphis hissed.

"Sherra! Somehow I knew it was you when he said you got back here so quickly!" Lina snarled. "Only a Mazoku could travel from Taforashia to here in a matter of hours!"

Sherra chuckled and whipped her hair behind her back. "Hrpmh. You are so naïve Lina Inverse, you got lucky last time we met but this time I prepared. Or did you not figure out what he hasn't quite answered your call?"

Lina's brow furrowed. "_Call? I didn't call…_" her eyes widened at Sherra's words. "**_Xelloss!_** That flash just now!" He had come to find her? Was it because he figured out Sherra was here? But Sherra was right, she was just about to call Xelloss when that scream… Wait that means that scream was!

"Perhaps we should release him from the trap for a moment, sir?" Sherra smirked. "So that he can watch his precious Soul Touch die along with him."

"Now Sherra… Miss Lina here still has a choice, Xelloss is the one we must rid of." King Wells smirked, snapping his fingers.

That's when Xelloss appeared midair, howling in agony as he was dropped to the floor. "_Dammit… An Astral Trap I hadn't expected that…_" he growled, clutching the jagged edges where his left arm once was.

"**_XELLOSS!_**" Lina cried, rushing to his side and bending down. "Are you ok? What the hell are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, but we need to get out of here fast." Xelloss hissed, his amethyst eyes glaring straight at the king.

Lina sighed. "Yeah I know Sherra's here meaning trouble, but we can-"

"It's not her I'm talking about, but him." Xelloss hissed, looking right at her. "You really mean to tell me you didn't figure it out Lina? She's his general he said it himself did he not? And how else could one set an Astral Trap to this degree? Sherra doesn't hold that kind of power but…"

The crimson haired girl's ruby eyes went wide. "_… Oh my god…_" she let out a sharp gasp.

"Will someone explain what's going on here?!" Zangulus snapped.

Memphis though caught on. "That would explain why I didn't sense her right away, his power was blocking my senses obviously."

"Though I must say you covered your tracks well..." Xelloss spoke, narrowing his eyes. "After all you usually don't take human form… Lord Dynast."

King Wells chuckled darkly. "I half expected you to arrive with Lina Inverse here, but Sherra said she might arrive alone so we figured leaving that little clue with that idiot inspector would be the perfect bait to lure you into our trap. I knew you'd try to jump in through the Astral Plane so I lay down my trap."

"And the moment you return there you'll be attacked again." Sherra grinned wide. "So no running off to get Zelas like you did with Deep Sea Dolphin."

Lina growled as she stood up. "… So at last we finally meet, Dynast Grausherra. You had me completely fooled for a bit there that you were merely some human king making deals with Mazoku. Here you were really the monster controlling the humans of this country from the inside!"

"Lina, just who is this guy?" Zangulus asked.

"You remember HellMaster Phibrizzo right?" Lina asked, which he nodded. "This guy's on that level, he's one of the 5 lords created by Shabranigdo. Plus he holds the power of Chaos Dragon who had been killed by HellMaster."

"So in other words, his power is like facing two dark lords." Vrumugun muttered. "Not one to be taken lightly."

That's when Memphis stepped forward, a bright light emitting from her armor that formed a sword into her hands. "Your rule over this land ends here, Mazoku."

Sherra just laughed, drawing her sword closer to Martina. "You foolish elf, you think you stand a chance against us? That and these girl's lives will be on your hands if-" she was suddenly cut off as a blast of Laser Breath blasted her away. "_Who dare?_"

"You're too cocky for your own good, monster." Milgasia stood in the doorway, as Wizer was untying the girls.

"Just who are you?" Naga raised her eyebrow.

Wizer opened his eyes and blinked for a moment, then smirked. "I am Wizer Freion, please to make the acquaintance to a beauty such as yourself."

Naga smirked. "Well you certainly know your stuff sir, as I am Naga the Great White Serpant!"

"_Martina!_" Zangulus rushed over to assist in untying his wife.

"Oh Master Zangulus it was horrible!" Martina whimpered. "First I run into these mercenaries then this woman insults me, and then we were attacked by a monster!"

"Talk about this later guys, get around me now!" Lina snapped, as Wizer and Zangulus carried the women over. "**_Gark Ruhaad!_**" her talismans glowed as a powerful wind shot out, pinning Sherra to the wall but Dynast remained unharmed.

"Simple Spirit Spells won't work on him, Lina…" Xelloss warned, his eyes still open as he clutched his wound.

Lina lowered her head, turning to Naga. "Those mercenaries, are they there in Taforashia now when Sherra kidnapped you two?"

Naga nodded. "Yeah, they all were headed into some cave racing Gourry and the rest for something called a Blast Sword. They had sent me back to town with Martina when we got attacked."

Lina cursed under her breath, if those mercenaries had orders to get her, they could really hurt Gourry, Sylphiel & Filia in the effort to get to her. That meant she needed to get out of here fast and head to Taforashia before it's too late! And Xelloss can't move to the Astral Plane due to that trap here so it's not like he could transport them out… She then turned to Milgasia. "You can use teleportation powers right? I know Filia used it once during DarkStar…"

"Yes, but it takes a bit to channel the power." Milgasia nodded. "Plus it will be hard with this many passengers."

"Vrumugun, Memphis, Naga… You guys keep an eye on Sherra in case she tries to strike again so cover me." Lina said, then looked down at Xelloss. "… Can you move?"

Xelloss nodded once, slowly closing his eyes as his whole body was shaking slightly. "_… I… Can manage._"

She frowned, he really took a bad blow from that trap… Sure negative emotions could help him recover, but that would power up Sherra & Dynast, so how could she help his wounds without… Of course! She quickly took his head into her hands and pressed her lips hard against his.

Naga raised her eyebrow. "_Lina, this really isn't the time to be making out._"

"Ah, so my suspicion was right!" Wizer cried, smacking his fist into his hand.

"**_LINA!_**" Martina gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. "B-b-but how I thought you… _But Gourry…_ I… With that monster?!"

Zangulus turned his head. "… Unn Lina, this really isn't the time for something like that…"

Milgasia just rolled his eyes and turned his head, while Memphis looked ill. Vrumugun just looked between all of them, rubbing his head in confusion.

Xelloss couldn't help the smirk on his face as the kiss broke. "Mmm quite the mixture of reactions in this room I must say." He chuckled against her still very close lips.

"Shut up you ass and use that energy to seal off your wounds, I need you to cover me and grab me the minute Milgasia is ready." Lina snapped, then glaring back up at Dynast as she stood up. "You've been manipulating people here for who knows how long, you attack my friends and sent some mercenaries who are obviously trying to hurt Gourry and the others right now to get to me… Then you go and set a trap for Xelloss ontop of it… You're going to pay for that." Her talismans began to glow. "Lords of Darkness of the Four Worlds, grant me all the power that you possess!"

"You distracted my general twice already before, Lina Inverse." Dynast crossed his arms as he approached them. "With a simple stupid question about her name. Isn't it obvious? She was created to serve me as I lost my original general and priest in the War of the Monster's Fall. I chose something simple as she was made in a hurry. But what does that matter? As long as she is loyal and fulfills her mission she has been my best creation so far. As she has been the only one so far to remain alive this long."

Sherra though had a strange expression on her face as he said that, but quickly hid it as she appeared by his side. Memphis though leapt out with her sword, clashing together with the Mazoku. Naga and Vrumugun fired a series of Freeze Arrows. Any stray shots from Sherra Zangulus protected Milgasia, Wizer and Martina with using his Howling Sword.

Lina though stood tall as she began her chant. **_"Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void... Free yourself now from heaven's bonds..."_**

"So Lina Inverse one last chance, join my forces or remain with Beast Master, our recent traitor and die along with her." Dynast chuckled, drawing his sword.

Lina's eyes narrowed. _'Traitor? So it is true they really do view Zelas as a betrayer for not following through with their goal… That's especially why they want Xelloss dead since he's her only main servant outside of some underlings… That and I already know what they really want is for me to cast the Giga Slave, well I'll have to take a chance that this will work, it did injure Gaav after all…'_ she thought to herself as she stepped forward and continued her chant. **_"Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk the path of destruction together... Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!"_** the dark sword appeared in her hands, which she clashed against Dynast's sword.

"Ahh, the power of the Lord of Nightmares is it? Yes Sherra mentioned you tried to use this spell on her too." Dynast smirked, pushing all his strength into his blade. "But you will not defeat me so easily, you got lucky with Chaos Dragon with the help of HellMaster only!" Several flames of black magic escaped from his body, several hitting Lina and sending such pain it was getting harder to hold the blade…

"_Don't give up, Lina-chan._" Xelloss's voice was at her ear suddenly, and she felt familiar gloved hands over her own. Apparently she was right that kiss was enough to help him regenerate his left arm quicker as he was helping her hold onto the Lord of Nightmare's Sword.

"That's what you think Dynast, I've taken down plenty of your kind now, and I will defeat you!" Lina growled, her talismans glowing even brighter now as the Ragna Blade broke through the blocking sword. But that's just when Dynast let go of the sword and fazed away, causing Lina to nearly fall forward onto her own spell had Xelloss not immediately pull her back as the black sword disappeared slowly.

Lina gasped for breath, having drained herself so much putting everything into the Ragna Blade, she leaned back against Xelloss. "W-where'd he go?"

Sherra looked up. "_Lord Dynast? Where-_" she was cut off as Memphis caught her off guard with her sword, she was hit and fell to the ground.

Xelloss shook his head. "… I don't know, and I don't dare check the Astral Plane as his trap might still be in effect. Let's just get out of here now." He scowled, his amethyst eyes open.

Lina nodded. "Right, ready Milgasia?"

The Golden Dragon nodded. "Hurry, gather around me fast!"

The group nodded, each getting as close as possible into a circle as a brilliant light encircled them all.

But that's when a dark figure suddenly appeared, one like that of a giant in black armor. Violet eyes could be seen through the helmet. It raised one arm to fire a charge of energy at the group.

"**Ahhhh what's that?!**" Martina cried.

Lina shivered. "I think that's Dynast in his true form…"

Seeing this, Xelloss knew there was no way Milgasia could teleport them before that Dynast struck at them, he had to act fast. So he moved forward away from the circle and thrust his staff out, forming a small barrier to take the attack which shattered quickly.

"**_XELLOSS!_**" Lina shouted, rational thinking long gone from her, as without a thought first she leapt out and pushed him down before the attack could strike him, which was right at the moment Milgasia transported everyone else, leaving just the two of them there!

"L-Lina you shouldn't have done that!" Xelloss groaned on the ground. "That was your chance to escape with them…"

"I'm not going to just leave while watching you get your ass kicked by Dynast here, you could get killed I can't let that happen!" Lina snapped, and then blushed as she tried to correct herself. "I-I mean if you get blown up my pledge with you will be broken and I'll be dead anyway stupid!"

"How touching, I think I'm feeling nauseated." Dynast teased, his true form having a much deeper voice as he charged another blast of energy in his hands. "Because you both are going to die here, mark my words."

Lina shivered. "I can't use the Ragna Blade again so quickly, and even so it might not be enough to kill this guy, plus we have Sherra to worry about too."

Xelloss nodded. "Sounds like we have one option left, to see if I can transport just the two of us through the Astral Plane quick enough." He smirked. "Before it would had been impossible with all those passengers, but with just you and me I might be able to get us outside at least."

Lina stiffened. "Yeah but that trap will hit you, can you survive another major astral blow like that?"

"_That is a secret, Lina dearest…_" Xelloss chuckled, kissing her lips briefly for a moment. "One we're going to find out now." He quickly lifted her into his arms and fazed out, a howling scream heard as he obviously was stuck again.

"I'll give chase my lord." Sherra said as she slowly began to faze out, but Dynast grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait. There is no need for that." Dynast spoke, a smirk on his face. "For one that trap if we're lucky will severely damage Xelloss, the second they'll be heading for Taforashia from here, let's allow them to deal with Lina Inverse as doing it that way will assist in my plans…" he chuckled darkly. "If not in Taforashia, it will all play out in Seyruun once the Cepheid Knight meets up with them. And that, will spell their doom. Instead I want you to inform Deep Sea to pull back her forces in Seyruun, she'd be insane to stick around once _that battle begins…_"


	40. Chapter 40

WARNING MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Lina felt her whole world spinning around her as Xelloss held her tightly, part of his cape wrapped around her as she heard him whale a few times in pain and was thrown off course violently several times. The next thing she knew he crashed onto his back on the ground with her ontop of him, slowly she opened her eyes to see they were just barely outside of the city, the castle was still within sight. It must had taken all of his strength to get past the Astral Trap… She quickly looked down, seeing his left side had several jagged edges where his arm and shoulder were, his legs were gone and only half his stomach remained. His right arm remained but his cloak and the rest of his clothes tattered a bit, a few sharp edges on his form like he was having a terrible time holding it together. Some parts of his hair was missing too.

"**_XELLOSS!_**" she let out a panicked cry, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to lift him a bit as she sat up. "Speak to me you damn fruitcake!" she shook him twice.

Coughing a laugh, the Mazoku opened one violet eye."I told you before I won't die so easily, but I'm afraid I've hit my limit… Are you alright Lina-chan?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, nodding once. "I'm a bit exhausted from the Ragna Blade but I'll be fine. You on the other hand one more swipe at your form and you'd probably be toast. You look worse than when Gaav ripped a big piece off of you."

"It will take me some time to recover I'm afraid, and we're not out of the country yet." Xelloss sighed, looking towards the castle. "I wouldn't put it past Sherra to come after us any moment."

Lina nodded, wrapping his remaining arm around her. "Exactly, so hold on and I'll get us as far away as possible. She then fumbled with the latch on his cloak. "Arrgghhh! Will you will this off already?"

Xelloss cocked his head to the side. "This is hardly the place for _that_, Lina dearest. I thought you didn't want to perform such actions in public?"

Lina smacked him on the head. "Not for that you perverted Mazoku!" her face was bright red. "You only have one arm idiot I'm going to wrap your cloak around both of us to keep you on my back while I use a Raywing, that way my arms are free to cast a spell in case we run into something on the way."

"Oh, supposed that worked." Xelloss shrugged, with that his cloak become undone and he pecked a kiss on her lips. "Though I imagine you need a quick recharge to have the energy to travel, yes?" he teased.

She glared at him in response. "Shut up you prick." But she thought about it for a moment, she was exhausted and did in fact need some energy if she was going to try to fly at full speed. So she locked lips with him, pushing him back down onto the ground with one hand tangled into his purple hair.

Xelloss smirked into the kiss, his amethyst orbs still looking right into her crimson as his only hand stroke the flaming locks of her hair, returning her kiss with much enthusiasm. Of course when she broke the kiss he couldn't help the smug grin plastered on his face. "Sure you don't want to change your mind, Lina-chan? I never did understand humans and their senseless need for modesty."

"Keep pushing it you ass, and I'll finish the job on you." She scowled, sitting back up and turning around. Yanking on the corners of his cloak, she lifted him onto her back and fastened it around her neck. "Let's get out of here first, then we'll work on healing you."

Xelloss chuckled, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Oh I'm already recovering a bit obviously from your emotions."

"Quite the smugness or I'm gonna start singing Amelia's _'Life is Wonderful'_ Song." Lina snapped, raising a hand up. "_Raywing!_" she took off into the air.

They flew off in silence for a good long while, finally Lina spoke up. "You are a moron, you know. How many times are you going to nearly get yourself killed protecting me?"

Xelloss tilted his head, a single eye open. "I am still following orders, and I thought even to humans protecting one's mate is normal?"

Lina blushed slightly. "I… I don't like seeing you hurt, dumbass. I don't like seeing anyone hurt on my account." She turned her head away. "I feel weak then, and I want to be the one in control of my life."

The Mazoku laughed slightly at that. "Everyone is used Lina-chan, even myself at some point as pawns. You can control some things with your free will, but other things in our lives are controlled by the higher ups."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Xel." She snapped. Then she landed as the sky was beginning to darken. "I think we're far enough away from Dils now. We can rest here until you're strong enough to travel the Astral Plane with me again so we can hurry to Taforashia. I'll get us a room and grab something to eat to recharge myself, while you rest up."

"Very well, I must say I'm already starting to recover." Xelloss chuckled, fazing out suddenly. "I shall meet you in the room then, while I try to stabilize my corporal form." His cloak though still remained on her. "Keep that with you just in case."

Lina tugged on the mantle, then shook her head. The damn fruitcake would be fine, he just needed to probably shed his physical form for a few moments to recreate it. She walked into the nearest inn and got a room, also grabbed a quick meal which she wolfed down in a few moments. She couldn't help but still feel worried about that idiot… What if he pushed himself too far? They'd both be dead then, not that the pledge was really the first thing that came to mind… "**ARRRGGHHH**that blasted Mazoku, why the hell am I wasting my time worrying about HIM?!" she snapped, punching the table. It was tearing at her though, why was she always so worried about Xelloss whenever he did get hurt, and he had overtime really gotten hurt badly. And each time she did worry about him, despite him being a monster. She groaned, her heart felt heavy and she was way too anxious to check on him. She knew why he didn't rematerialize here, half his body was probably still unable to reform so he'd stand out badly. After all, that was why he said he'd meet her in the room. She didn't feel to this degree when Gourry was…

"Oh hell no! I would never fall in love with a damn fruitcake Mazoku!" Lina growled under her breath as she stormed out of the dining area and headed towards her room. She clutched her hand at her chest. But then what was this heart wrenching feeling she had when she saw him all ripped up as he got them out of the castle? It did scare her, and she was worried about him…

She quickly opened the door and slammed it as she entered the room, tossing the cloak and her armor to the dresser. She quickly scanned the room and saw Xelloss sitting on the bed, most of his legs had reformed and his left arm was completely back. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was focusing on regenerating his form, as the missing parts of his legs there was a few black cones swirling around. She sighed in relief, glad that he was alright after all and was obviously recovering pretty quickly.

Xelloss blinked as he felt a pair of arms snake around him from behind, wrapping around his neck in an embrace. "_Lina..?_"

"Just be quiet you damn fruitcake." she hissed into his ear. "Or else I'm turning this into the hardest headlock I can manage."

He opened a single eye, smirking at her. "You know I'd only enjoy that."

"... I know. I'm just glad you're alright ok?" Lina sighed, resting her cheek against his. Xelloss found she could be quite tender when she wasn't worried about her image around people. Of course it never lasted long. "But tell anyone I said that and I'll Dragon Slave your ass."

Xelloss chuckled, smiling at her. "_That's my Lina-chan._"

"You've only gotten away with saying that so many times today is because you're already injured, jackass." She growled slightly into his ear. "Don't keep pressing your luck."

"You did say only in public not to call you that." He pointed out with a smug grin.

"Shut up already and kiss me Xel." Lina snapped, her cheeks turning pink. "O-only to help you recover of course."

"Of course." Xelloss agreed, pressing his lips against hers. He shifted their position so she could lay back on the bed as he moved onto his fully formed knees now facing her, not breaking the kiss at all. He wrapped one arm around her and the other held the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

After a good bit though, Lina was beginning to make sounds like she needed to breath, as when he broke the kiss she gasped for air, panting while glaring at him. "I swear… You do that… On purpose…" she spoke between puffs.

"_That is a secret._" He winked at her.

Lina just huffed, tossing her talismans onto the desk next to the bed along with her belt. "How much more do you need to recover?"

Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "That should do actually." He turned his head to see that his feet had fully reformed, though he had chosen to do without shoes for obvious reasons. "As far as energy to keep my corporal form intact."

Lina sighed, leaning back on the pillow. "In other words, you still have some nasty wounds on your true form."

He chuckled. "You could say that."

"_Fine._" Lina merely said, kicking her boots off and removing the yellow band around her chest, along with her bandana. "I wake up to finding you wearing this again, and it's a Ragna Blade up your ass." She warned, tossing those items to the floor. She also removed her necklace and placed it on the desk.

"Hmm, you seem quite acceptable to this tonight, Lina my dear." Xelloss said with a smug grin, looking at her with one eye open.

"I need energy, you need to recover idiot." Lina snapped, still glaring at him. "Gourry and the others are going to need us to get there as fast as damn well possible, who knows what other traps Dynast set up there. Since it would take days on foot or by Raywing to get there, the fastest is to travel your way through the Astral Plane. But you're too weak right now to be traveling through while carrying me along for the ride. Not to mention if we were attacked on the way, we both need to be at full strength."

Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. "For logical reasons, Lina-chan? I thought normal human coupling didn't work that way."

Her glare turned even more icy, if that was possible. "For one thing, what the fuck is normal about our relationship you damn fruitcake? Second, of course it's for logical reasons besides part of our damn pledge was I'd be your mate, doesn't mean I have to like it. Third you're not human dumbbell. Fourth-"

"This is a very long list." Xelloss remarked.

Lina snarled and tossed an Elemika Lance at his head. "**Don't interrupt me!**"

The Mazoku chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward as he kissed her again. She struggled for a moment, then seemed to let go into the kiss, instead pulled her gloves off then wrapped her arms around his back. He traced his gloved fingers up her side until he found the little jewel that held her shirt together, opening it up to expose her delicate skin for his other hand to caress her abdomen directly.

Lina squeaked a moan through the kiss, because of his form being merely a projection his fingers felt like silk dancing lightly on her skin. She moved her arms back to allow him to remove her shirt, and his lips left hers only to move down her exposed throat to plant several kisses down to her collarbone. His fingers worked quickly at removing her bra, and immediately his lips were at her nipple, licking and suckling.

"_Ahhh!_" Lina moaned, leaning her head back in pleasure as she tangled her fingers into his hair. She moved her leg up to wrap around his own.

Xelloss grinned, rolling her other nipple with his thumb. With a bit of a nibble he moved from her breast to the center of her chest, leaving butterfly kisses all the way to her other breast. Lina let out a groan as she felt herself growing warmer, a pressure building between her legs that was making all reason blow out of her head, that all she wanted right now was her pleasure release even though it was a crazy Mazoku doing this to her. Not that she'd allow any other monster to do this to her, there was just something… Different about Xelloss.

That's when the purple haired Mazoku took her nipple between his teeth and pulled a bit, not breaking the skin nor leaving a mark as he did so. Lina groaned when he did that, must had been the benefits of not being a flesh and blood being, that he didn't leave such marks when he kissed her skin so intensely. He chuckled, his amethyst eyes still looking at her seductively as he kissed down to her navel, tracing the lines of her little bellybutton with his tongue.

Lina's breathing was a bit ragged as she snatched his hand when he reached for her trousers. "_Humor me._" She scoffed, her face painted scarlet with her blush.

Xelloss chuckled at that, figuring out immediately what it was she meant. So he shifted his form to remove his clothes, while he had enjoyed before giving her a little strip tease, he was a bit too weak to be leaving parts of himself laying around on the floor, his cloak was already still in the room but that was all besides his staff. "Better? Even though I could easily still pleasure you Lina dearest with or without clothes." He grinned sheepishly.

"S-shut up, you agreed to allowing me to having these… Sessions as close to human as possible." Lina scoffed.

Of course that just made his grin go wider, if possible. "Ooohhhh does that mean you like seeing me naked, Lina-chan? I had no idea…"

"**_STOP GETTING DUMBASS IDEAS IN YOUR HEAD, FRUITCAKE._**" Lina snapped, tossing a Digger Volt at him.

Xelloss quickly dodged, though using her distraction to pull her pants off, tossing them to the side with the rest of her clothes. He pressed two fingers over her lower lips which were still covered by her undergarment. "My, my, what a scent of arousal is coming from you Lina my dear…" he teased.

"Q-quit teasing already you damn jackass…" Lina squirmed, trying to control herself from the building pressure.

"But you're so beautiful when you're flustered." He smirked, winking at her as he watched her face turn a deeper shade of red. Of course then came that devilish grin again as he tugged a bit on her panties. "You want me to take these off?"

Lina just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Of course you moron, isn't that what we're doing here? And if you mean you're going to fuck me with those little awls of yours again, I'm going to beat you so bad I-"

Xelloss laughed, lifting a single finger to his lips and then to hers. "I was just thinking we could try another technique to help increase your pleasure as a warm up." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, planting a kiss before lowering her hand to touch his member. "I believe you humans refer to it as a… _Fellatio?_"

Lina's face turned bright crimson as she turned her head. "… Y-you want me to give you a blowjob? Are you freaking insane?!" she snapped. "Besides I thought that doesn't work the same as a human's so…" she stammered.

Xelloss laughed at her reaction. "Awww Lina your emotions are so priceless, you forget though that any such actions give me energy, and doing so adds to your pleasure and benefit as well." He raised his forefinger. "Also, because it doesn't function the same as a human's, means I can control it's hardness and release whenever I chose to. I promise the experience will be quite pleasurable for you." He then gave her panties another tug. "And once you do, I'll be sure to return the favor and remove these for you to replace it with something else." There was that demon's grin again, his amethyst eyes piercing into hers.

Lina groaned but had to admit to herself she was a tad… Curious. She was still very inexperienced and she supposed it wouldn't hurt to explore these other means… And if he could control that created cock of his that meant he couldn't cum on her face by accident as she had heard of some males doing. "Fine… But you better damn well make sure I'm satisfied when this is done and fully recharged." She glared at him as he still had that damn grin as he sat up straight. She sighed once, shaking her head and shifting her position on the bed to her knees, her hand still guided by his on the tip of his makeshift member. "I can do it without your help, moron. I might be inexperienced but I'm not ignorant." She huffed, which he chuckled and moved his hand to rub her head instead.

"Very well then, why not show me what you do know Lina-chan?" Xelloss asked her with his eyes closed now, that smug grin still on his face.

Lina glared at him once, then moved her head closer to get a better look at what she was doing as her hand shyly stroked his shaft, she raised her other hand to rub her thumb the tip. It surprised her how well he could make his corporal form look and feel so much like a real human, it was hard to believe she wasn't holding a real man's penis in her hands. Knowing she couldn't hurt him in doing so, she gave his member a squeeze before running her hands up and down his shaft. She bent her head down a bit, then stopped for a moment to look at him. "… You're not going to assign some weird taste to it, are you?" he eyed him suspiciously.

Xelloss cocked his head to the side. "As I showed you before, I can give all kinds of properties to my corporal form." He chuckled. "If you wanted it to taste like food I could do that too."

Lina laughed at that. "What? You want me to bite it off? You've seen how I get around food, especially if you made it taste good you nutcase."

Xelloss grinned at her, opening his eyes. "Don't tempt me, Lina dearest. Such is foreplay to Mazoku. I wouldn't object to you doing it at all, I think it would be rather enjoyable."

She turned a bit pale from the thought of it, shaking her head rapidly. Sometimes she did tend to forget just how dark this guy could be, considering how fruity his behavior was most of the time. "N-not tonight, save it for a time I need to vent out on you." She slowly moved her head a bit closer, the tip bumping against her lips as she slowly opened them. As she took him into her mouth, she only entered about half the member inside, the rest she held in her hands and still rubbed a bit. Her tongue danced around the tip of his shaft, and after a bit she started sucking. Though to Xelloss's surprise, she did do a bit of biting after all, just not very hard… Well, not at all hard to him.

"Ahhhh Lina-chan, I think you're off to a great start. And I see you remembered I enjoy biting." Xelloss chuckled, rubbing her head a bit more to encourage her. "But I'll let you off easy for your first attempt, you can stop as soon as you wish." He then reached forward and was slipping her panties off, then pushed a single finger into her folds.

"Mmmm!" Lina moaned, her hips swaying a bit and unconsciously trying to hump his finger. She sucked for a few more good moments before pulling back for a much needed breath of air. She groaned and leaned back a bit, a lust filled look in her eyes that she wanted more than just Xelloss's finger inside her right now.

Which Xelloss instead pulled out his finger, and suddenly his hard member squirted out cum all over her breasts and legs!

"**_WHAT THE HELL YOU JACKASS!_**" Lina snapped, looking at the sticky substance strategically placed around her body. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I promised to heighten your pleasure, did I not Lina my sweet?" Xelloss gave her a predatory grin, and suddenly kissed her, lowering her down onto her back as he rubbed one of her cum coated breasts. When his lips left hers, he licked all around her collarbone to clean up droplets of cum and then moved down and lifted her leg with his other hand, running his tongue up and down her leg until it was fully clean, while his hand on her breast seemed to be easily wiping off the cum as he moved his hand to her other breast. Well, she figured that made sense. This 'cum' was just a projection off his corporal form. He could easily just absorb it back into himself. But the way his hands were caressing her skin and the way his tongue moved it made her throw her head back in pure pleasure as she moaned extremely loud.

Xelloss smirked, obviously this had been his plan as he kissed her inner thigh, working on cleaning her other leg. But once he finished there he ran his tongue one more time on her torso, until every bit of the cum he had ejaculated on her. When he finished, she was left breathless, her temperature raising and the burning pressure between her legs coming so much closer to release.

"D-damn you Xelloss…" Lina moaned, barely able to keep her eyes open. "How the hell did you do that?" she panted.

"_That is a secret_, my dear Lina." Xelloss laughed, brushing his nose between her extremely moist lower lips. "Are you ready for more?"

"J-just shut up you smug ass and get on with i-it…" Lina groaned, but then cried out when she felt his tongue enter her. "**Ah!**"

Lina panted as she came, how many damn times was this fruitcake going to leave her breathless with their lovemaking? "So, recovered all the way yet?" she chuckled.

"Yes actually, I believe I'm back to decent strength." Xelloss smirked, pulling away from her and sitting up. "Perhaps you should rest and we can get moving by morning?"

Lina's jaw dropped from that. "Huh? W-wait you mean you're not going to…" her face turned red, too embarrassed to outright say the words. "_… I mean… You didn't…_"

Xelloss snickered, looking at her with one eye open. "As I explained before Lina dearest, I don't need to perform that task to gather enough energy. Our little foreplay was more than enough, in fact I'm sure it even recharged you." He then opened the other eye, giving her a seductive grin. "Unless you're saying you want it, which I'd be more than willing to oblige."

Lina growled at his smugness, damn this freaking Mazoku… He could easily sense from her emotions how god damn turned on she was, and how badly her body wanted more right now… "I'll teach you to deny Lina Inverse you asshole!" she tackled him down onto his back, straddling him as she gripped his manhood roughly and guided it inside her.

Xelloss chuckled at her enthusiasm, his hands grabbed at her hips to guide her as she bounced on his shaft. "My, my, you're such a naughty girl, Lina. Forcing yourself onto a Mazoku? I had no idea you could be so insatiable." He teased.

"Shut the fuck up, fruitcake." Lina snarled, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. "It's your damn fault my body's so worked up for this anyway! And I told you that you'd better go damn satisfy me or else!"

The Mazoku laughed. "Oh like I really would have denied you, just your emotions are priceless." He winked at her. "I only said that I didn't need to, not that I wasn't going to. Though it is quite pleasurable when you take part like this."

Lina's face turned red once again as she stopped her movements, which then Xelloss sat up and wrapped his arms around her, which she wound her legs tight around his back as he thrust his hips to pick up where she had stopped suddenly. His lips latched onto her neck and sucked softly on her skin as she convulsed. "Xelloss!" she cried, her inner walls tightening around him as she rode out her second organism that night.

The crimson haired sorceress panted heavily as she leaned against him, her body slick and full of sweat. "If it wasn't for the fact that felt so damn good, I'd beat you within an inch of your life for parts of it Xelloss…" she growled. Her eyes were growing heavily and her head was spinning as she felt Xelloss lay her down with him on the bed, he pulled the covers up over them.

Slowly he pulled out of her as he still held her close, kissing her passionately. "I am to please, Lina-chan." He lifted a few strains of her hair to his lips. "I have made it my own personal mission to introduce you to all kinds of levels of pure pleasure during our pledge. We have all eternity to experiment many ways."

Lina blushed deeply from that, curling a bit closer to him. "You really are a fruitcake." She mumbled, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Xelloss chuckled, stroking his hand through a few locks of her hair. "Quite true, my dear Lina-chan… But you're worth it." He kissed her forehead. "_Sweet dreams, my beloved Soul Touch._"


	41. Chapter 41

Lina awoke to feeling as if she was being carried someplace, as she slowly opened her eyes she noticed she was flying across the Astral Plane, resting in Xelloss's arms. "_W-what's going on?_" she asked groggily.

"I was under the impression you wished to hurry to Taforashia to check on your friends Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled, looking down at her. "I do not require sleep so this way you could rest while we travel. We'll be there shortly."

Lina blushed and quickly looked down to see she was fully dressed in her usual outfit, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Well at least you dressed me and didn't carry me across here naked…" she groaned.

He laughed at that. "Of course, I did such right after you feel asleep." He then kissed her forehead. "Though by your emotions, you must had been having quite the erotic dream."

The crimson haired sorceress blushed heavily. "I-I don't remember, fruitcake." Well, that wasn't entirely true. She remembered part of it, being of more of their actions just a few hours ago.

"Mmmm maybe I can take a guess." Xelloss snickered, opening one amethyst eye to look at her.

"Focus on where you're going you Hentai Mazoku." Lina snapped, trying to hide her blush as she tensed up. "We already did enough to recover both our energies, we don't have the time to stop and do more with the trouble at hand."

"Who says we would have to stop the trip?" he leaned his head in to brush his lips against her ear. "I can pleasure you easily with a few extensions from my true form."

Lina's face turned bright red from that. "I-I told you I don't want you to screw me with your little awls again you fruitcake!"

"Awww, but they are part of me." The Mazoku grinned wide, licking at her ear.

Lina shivered, unconsciously leaning against him. "_Ahhhh…_" she moaned as she felt his lips trail down her throat.

Xelloss smirked, she was starting to let go as he claimed her mouth. She responded hesitantly at first, then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Shyly she slipped her tongue into his mouth, which he responded to eagerly wrapping his own around hers.

Since she was quickly getting into the moment, he made two tiny awls appear over her chest, swirling in circles like soft caresses on her skin through her shirt. She squeaked a moan through the kiss, breaking it after another moment to gasp for air. Her eyes were going hazy a bit and filled with lust, her reasoning long disconnected from her brain as her face was flushed and her heart beginning to hammer inside her chest.

That's when Xelloss looked up, his eyes now closed and his brow furrowed. "Ah, we're here… At least where Mr. Gourry & Ms. Sylphiel are… But something else is here too. Looks like there was a Mazoku or so along with those mercenaries."

Lina was about to scold him for stopping as his awls disappeared, but what he said made her snap to attention. "A monster? Well get us there now Gourry can't handle a monster and we both know how well Sylphiel fights. But where are the others?"

"Probably on the other end of this cavern." Xelloss responded, shifting them to the physical plane.

Lina quickly took note of the scene before them. Gourry was currently clashing his sword wolfman like Mazoku with white fur on his face and red markings, the rest of his fur was grey and his long black claws were blocking the blonde swordsman. Assisting Gourry was a tall man with black hair, red armor and a matching color headband battling with a crimson blade in hand.

"**Miss Lina!**" Sylphiel cried, just noticing them arrive.

"Ahhh, Lina Inverse, how good of you to join us." The wolfman monster smirked. "And Xelloss…"

"Frank, it's been a while." Xelloss chuckled, lowering Lina to her feet. "So Lord Dynast finally demote you from useless underling to errand boy? Or did you just come here with a death wish?"

"I am here to bring back Lina Inverse to him, and I won't allow even you to stop me!" the wolfman hissed.

"We'll just see about that." Xelloss remarked, then took note of the other face in the room, the mysterious man with the crimson blade. His eyes suddenly went wide and he let out a sharp gasp. _'No… It can't be. Don't tell me that he's the one Dynast…'_

"Who's the other guy Sylphiel?" Lina asked.

"Oh that's Luke, he's after the Blast Sword too." The priestess answered. "Then this monster attacked us."

"Well let's deal with one problem at a time. **_DIGGER VOLT!_**" Lina cried, casting the lance of light spell to blow the Mazoku off of Gourry… Which also broke his sword!

"Ack! Lina watch that aim of yours!" Gourry shouted. "Now I have to replace another sword!"

"Well it's not my fault you had it tangled in that guy's claws." Lina scoffed.

"Um, Lina-chan that didn't take care of him." Xelloss warned, pointing to how the wolfman was charging back at them again!

"Oh you don't know who you're dealing with do you? **_Elemkia Lance!_**" Lina snarled, shooting the lance of light at Fang who winched, but then tried to strike Gourry who blocked with the remainder of his sword handle.

"Hey what happened to that other guy… **_HEY!_**" Lina snapped, having just noticed Luke running off with a silver haired woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Where the hell do you think you two are going!?"

"Allow me to give chase, Lina dearest." Xelloss chuckled as he pecked a kiss on her lips, disappearing from sight.

Lina blushed, then growled slightly. "Fine, be useful fruitcake. **_Bomb Di Wind!_**" she quickly cast, a powerful wind started blowing like mad inside the tunnel. Gourry was spun away from Frank and crashed right into a sword stuck inside a pedestal.

"Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried.

"Sylphiel! On my mark we need to double team that guy wi-" Lina was cut off as she quickly dodged a charge of black energy, which right then Frank appeared behind Sylphiel, his claws at her throat.

"Now Lina Inverse, you will come with me or watch this little priestess have her throat cut open." Frank snickered. "It would only take a second."

"_Shit._" Lina cursed, balling her fist.

"Your hesitation tells me you'll cooperate?" Frank smirked.

"More like send you to hell!" Gourry cried from behind, a sword in hand as struck down at the Mazoku, but the sword broke in half!

"Ha, was that supposed to impress me, boy?" Frank scoffed.

"Some legendary sword!" Gourry protested, but as the sword broke… There was another blade under it! One that had extreme sharpness that suddenly was absorbing the energy from the Mazoku before him!

"W-what is this?" Frank groaned, releasing Sylphiel.

"What the heck is that sword?" Lina gasped.

Gourry just went with it, going into a powerful downwards slash and cutting right through the Mazoku like nothing, as Frank exploded into black mist. "Whoa… Even the Sword of Light couldn't cut that easily. What is this thing?" he stared in awe of the sharp blade.

"That is because that sword was once wielded by Cepheid himself." Xelloss said as he suddenly appeared behind them.

"Xelloss! There you are!" Lina snapped. "What the hell was with that taking off when we needed you?"

"_Duck, please._" Xelloss spoke, raising his staff.

"Huh? Duck? Where?" Gourry looked around, just as Sylphiel and Lina pushed him down.

A bright light shot from Xelloss's staff, destroying several zombie-like lesser demons that were just about to strike them from behind. The demons exploded into blame flames.

Lina sighed in relief. "Thanks, and did you catch that jerk whoever he was that ran off?"

Xelloss turned his head. "… I informed them of who their employer truly was and they decided to drop the job, so I saw no need to further pursue them." His tone was off, though like he was hiding something.

Lina arched an eyebrow, but decided to shrug it off. She could interrogate him later. "So what do you all know about this sword?"

"My best guess is whoever had it last placed another blade around it, as if I recall that sword was so sharp it would cut through anything as it absorbs magical energy for its sharpness." Xelloss explained. "If fact it will slice a case if sheathed, in fact if you dropped it, it could easily cut down to the core of the planet."

Lina took in a sharp gasp. "That's one hell of a sword."

Xelloss opened one eye. "Correct, at one time the monster race tried to rid of that sword, but we couldn't destroy it. As long as it doesn't fall into the hands of the Knight of Cepheid I suppose Mr. Gourry can hold onto it, the sword might be useful in our upcoming battle."

"But Ms. Luna wouldn't use it against us, would she?" Sylphiel asked.

Lina shook her head. "He means if Cepheid took over Luna, she wouldn't have control and he surely would use it against us."

"Unnn… So does that mean this is my new sword?" Gourry asked, rubbing his cheek. "I thought it belonged to Pokota."

"We'll figure it out later Gourry." Lina chuckled. She turned as she heard footsteps coming down the tunnel.

"Miss Lina!" Filia cried as she was running towards them along with the rest of the group, holding Val in her arms. Right behind her was Milgasia, Memphis, Wizer, Naga, Martina, Zangulus, and Vrumugun.

"Ah, you're safe after all." Milgasia said with a smile.

"Hey guys over here!" Lina cried, waving her arm.

A small stuffed animal floated over to her with a smile. "Lina! Good to see you again."

"Pokota, it's been a little while." Lina chuckled. "Can you show us the way out of here? I think it would be better to catch up outside."

"I have to agree, as there are more lesser demons coming." Xelloss pointed out, as several creatures were appearing at both ends of the cavern now.

"Ahhh not more monsters!" Martina whined.

Lina smirked and turned to Gourry. "Time to give that new sword a test run then."

The blonde grinned. "**Good idea!**" and with that, he leapt into the battle with the same old spark he had before when wielding the Sword of Light.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please refer to my spin off fanfic The Soul Touch Quests for more information and better idea what's been going on in Taforashia, also to see Xelloss's conversation with Luke


	42. Chapter 42

"You missed one, and your lines are crooked." Xelloss remarked, hovering over Milgasia's shoulder as he was craving runes into the Blast Sword. They were inside the castle of Taforashia as it was the following morning, Pokota had arranged a meal for them.

"Shut up you damn Namagomi! Milgasia knows what he is doing!" Filia growled.

"You're only defending him because he's your uncle." Xelloss remarked.

"**_WHAT?!_**" Lina suddenly shouted, dropping the chicken leg she was in the middle of eating. "You two are related?!" she pointed to the Golden Dragons.

"Bazard Ul Copt was my younger brother." Milgasia explained. "Both he and his wife died long ago, when Filia was young so the elder of the Fire Dragon King Saichoro and I raised her. But my duties at the Kataart Mountains often kept me away."

Lina just blinked twice. "Wow… No wonder you went to Luna first with DarkStar…" she rubbed her head. "You already knew of her because of Milgasia."

"Anyway, I happen to know a lot about runes, and unless you make a mark here." Xelloss pointed to the center of the blade. "It'll still rip Mr. Gourry's case in half, he won't be able to sheath it. Yet if you do it wrongly, you'll damage it's ability."

"Silence you monster!" Memphis hissed. "Master Milgasia is an expert at this!"

Lina just groaned and rolled her eyes, turning to Pokota. "So you're ok with Gourry using the sword?"

Pokota chuckled. "Are you kidding? After you guys helped save my country and my people? Glad to know I could finally pay you back." His face then hardened. "Besides from the sound of it, you guys are gonna need it."

"_Miss Lina?_" Sylphiel stepped back into the room. "Miss Naga went on ahead to Sairaag as you asked, and Miss Martina with her husband and their friend are heading off home."

"Well good, at least that's taken care of." Lina sighed, then looked around. "Hey where's Wizer by the way?"

"Oh, he insisted on going with Miss Naga." Sylphiel rubbed her cheek. "I'm not quite sure why." She then sat down next to Gourry and blushed for some reason when their eyes met. Gourry actually had stopped eating for a moment to look at her, a faint blush on his face.

Lina cocked her eyebrow, those two had been acting a bit strange all morning, sort of awkward with each other. She couldn't quite put her finger on just was going on.

"There, all finished." Milgasia said, sheathing the sword into the case he had… and it sliced the case in half!

"_Told you._" Xelloss mused.

"Then you do it already, you damn raw garbage!" Filia snarled.

"Well nobody wanted to listen to me before." Xelloss shrugged, as he took the blade into his hands and started adding the final rune. When he finished, he took Gourry's sword case and placed the blade inside, which it fit perfectly. "See? That was simple."

"So I was off by a simple stroke." Milgasia scowled. "I wouldn't have if a certain someone hadn't kept distracting me!"

"That's right!" Memphis chimed in.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Guys, let's leave this alone already? The sword's ready to use for travel, let's just leave it at that."

"Awww I don't get a thank you kiss for making sure it was done correctly?" Xelloss teased, leaning his head close to hers.

Lina growled and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pulling him into a headlock. "You get this as your thanks you damn fruitcake!"

Val tilted his head. "That isn't how you thank someone, Miss Lina…"

"For him, yes. Because believe it or not he actually enjoys it." Lina grumbled. "Notice how there's no discomfort in his face?"

Xelloss chuckled. "She's right Val, to a Mazoku this is like a hug." At that moment she let go of him, letting him crash onto the floor.

"So Lina, where are we going from here?" Gourry asked, stuffing his face still.

"Back to Seyruun after I finish going over all those notes Val did for me with the translations of some of my research books I got from Wolfpack." Lina explained, rubbing her head. "I think there was something in there that might even help you, Pokota."

"Help me? How?" Pokota asked, cocking his head to the side.

"One that might turn that plush body of yours into a full flesh one." Lina explained.

"Really?" Pokota's eyes widened.

Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "Lina-chan, perhaps I should look over this said spell first…"

"Oh shut up Xel, you couldn't even read it before Val translated it." Lina waved her hand carelessly. "I was reading up on it last night while you reported back to Zelas. And **STOP** calling me Lina-chan already!"

A devilish grin came across his face. "Ahhhh so that's what you were so engrossed in when I interrupted you, not that it took much to distract you from it." He teased.

Lina's face turned scarlet as she tossed a Fireball at his head. "**_SHUT UP YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!_**" The last thing she wanted was him teasing her in front of everyone that way! What if they figured out that she…?

"Miss Lina, may I speak to you for a moment?" Filia asked, rising from her seat.

_'Un-oh.'_ Lina mentally gulped. She remembered that the last time she saw Filia, she had her convinced she was using Xelloss and had no feelings for him what so ever and during that time she hadn't done a thing with him yet. Since then she had sex with Xelloss several times… _'Oh shit! That's right if Milgasia could sense that I had become Xelloss's mate she could as well!'_ she mentally cursed herself for not realizing that sooner. "Um, ok…" she muttered, quickly gathering her thoughts as she got up.

Xelloss cocked his eyebrow. "Now whatever do you want with my Soul Touch, Filia?"

"Shut up you piece of trash." Filia scowled, storming off out of earshot of the group. She quickly turned around to make sure Lina followed behind. "What are you thinking?! **_YOU SLEPT WITH THAT NAMAGOMI?!_**"

Lina tried to hide her blush, turning her head. "… Unnn yeah, I figured you'd react that way… B-but you know that was part of the terms of the pledge I took you know?"

"You mean he forced you?" Filia growled, balling her fists.

Lina sighed and held her head. "Filia, he and I got hurt pretty badly from an attack by Sherra. Also I found out it recharges me with so much power it's insane, I mean didn't you notice I wasn't fighting Gourry as much for food? I need to be at full power to help save Luna!" she growled, trying not to lose control of herself. "This damn curse zaps at my strength at a rapid rate, his damn little sexual harassment wasn't giving me enough energy to fight it."

Filia twisted her mouth. "… You don't strike me as the type Miss Lina to throw away your virginity to a monster over something like this?"

Lina turned bright red. "Who the hell says that it was my first time?!"

"It was rather obvious, besides it's not like I ever smelled Mr. Gourry on your skin." Filia shrugged. "Not to mention you're acting a bit… Different now with him since you got here. I noticed Mr. Gourry and Ms. Sylphiel acting like that this morning after they…"

"**SAY WHAT?!**" Lina shouted, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Filia blushed a bit. "Oh… That's right. Humans can't sense or smell that like we can. You see it's rather obvious to me that last night they… I mean after all they've been extremely close the whole travel down here."

Lina felt her blood boil just a bit at that. Sure, she had confirmed before that Gourry and Sylphiel had feelings for each other that the other didn't know, but she didn't expect things to start working between them that fast! No wonder Xelloss was so damn cheerful when he appeared last night… He must had known Gourry and Sylphiel were… "Listen Filia, what I do with my body and this pledge is my own damn business. You don't see me prying into your relationship with Val." She snapped.

Now it was Filia's turn for her face to turn beet red. "… That piece of filth told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but talking with Val confirmed it." Lina shrugged. "He simply adores you now, and I think so far you've been raising him pretty good."

Filia's face softened. "Thank you, but you must know I don't think of him anymore than a son right now. When he matures my Soul Touch will alter for what he truly needs."

Lina then smirked. "And yet you don't believe in Xelloss's Soul Touch with me. You're such a hypocrite, Filia." She shook her head. "As long as I'm careful enough to make sure it doesn't break, that damn fruitcake will be an extremely useful asset."

The dragon priestess frowned. "But that's the thing. For dragons a Soul Touch never can break, but Mazoku it can. You could really get hurt Lina if you allow yourself to…"

"Fall in love? Like I'd allow somebody to have that kind of power over me." Lina scoffed, crossing her arms. "I like him, that's it. I have to admit I was a bit confused before about Gourry, only because everyone was damn well pushing me in the direction of making me think our friendship was more than that. I realize now that isn't true, back when Phibrizzo threatened to kill him, I really made that decision to use the Giga Slave to save everyone, not just Gourry." She waved her hand as she turned on her heel. "I don't want to be owned by anybody, and I don't want to have to rely on someone. I stand on my own two feet and that's how I like it. I play second fiddle to no one."

"But walking beside someone isn't so bad, is it Lina dearest?" Xelloss smirked as he appeared before her, kissing her cheek suddenly.

"**_YOU BLASTED NAMAGOMI WERE YOU LISTENING IN?!_**" Filia snapped, drawing her mace.

"It's a damn habit of his, Filia." Lina rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the burn on her cheek from his kiss. "Why didn't you tell me Sylphiel and Gourry got together?"

Xelloss twisted his mouth. "Well, it bothered you so much last time I was right about them I decided not to say it unless you asked."

Lina shivered at the memory. Yeah, she did react rather poorly last time. "Alright. But next time you hide information from me you get a headlo-…. Wait nevermind you'd just enjoy that you jackass."

"_You're learning._" The Mazoku grinned wide, wrapping his arm around her and pressing his lips against her ear.

Lina shivered from his lips that slowly moved to claim hers. Her body instincts reacted before her mind did as she kissed him back.

Filia shivered, growling a bit. "I'm still standing here you know! Have you no shame?!"

"Oh please Filia, you've known since we arrived Lina and I have become lovers, no point in hiding it." Xelloss replied snappishly, his lips pressing against Lina's throat. "Or are you reacting this way because you're far too pure to be subjected to such actions?" he teased. "You'll have to get used to it when little Val grows older…"

Filia turned bright red from that comment. "**_HOW DARE YOU!_**"

"Xelloss, god damn it knock it off!" Lina snapped, blasting him off her with a Digger Volt. "What the hell have I told you about doing that shit in public?!"

Xelloss chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Can I help it if you're so alluring Lina-chan?" that just got him another Fireball tossed at his head.

"Shut up you prick." Lina stomped around him and back into the main room. Filia bashed him with her mace before following.

Xelloss chuckled on the ground, rubbing his head. "_Soooo worth it._"


	43. Chapter 43

"_Lina-chan, I still advise against this._" Xelloss had spoke up while Lina was standing in the center of a magical circle she had drawn on the floor, Pokota on her head as she was reading Val's notes.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Lina snarled, tossing a Fireball at him which he easily dodged. "And nobody asked your opinion fruitcake!"

"But I proved my concern was right earlier with Milgasia's rune drawing…" the Mazoku folded his arms.

"Oh hush you damn Namagomi!" Filia snapped, whacking him on the head with her mace.

He just cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do know that doesn't really hurt me, right?"

"It makes **_ME_** feel better." The dragon scoffed.

"What is Lina going to do in that funny circle?" Val spoke up, sitting in Gourry's lap.

"Yeah, I'm kinda confused too." The blonde chuckled.

"They are hoping the information from that book will give Lina enough power to create a clone like body of Pokota's human form." Milgasia explained. "It can be done with magic, but the talent is extremely rare to pull off. But perhaps at most she can create a decent golem body for him."

"Is there any risks?" Memphis asked.

"Perhaps, if the spell backfires." Milgasia pointed out. "But Lina wishes to try it out."

"Please be careful with this, Miss Lina." Sylphiel warned.

"I'll be fine." Lina waved a hand carelessly. "Ready Pokota?"

"Yeah, it'll be great to have a body again." Pokota chuckled. "Fire away Lina!" he floated down into her arms.

Lina nodded, closing her eyes. "**_Power deep within the depths of my soul, grant me the power I wish to my command. From form to flesh, blood which flows once again with the sea of time… I beseech thee! Transfiguration!_**" a bright glowing orb appeared in her hands and in moments there was a massive flash.

"_Wow!_" Gourry covered his eyes along with the others, except for Xelloss who actually opened his eyes… Which after a moment went wide.

Standing before them was Pokota, still looking like the stuffed animal but… He was the size of a young adult, and his body was covered in real fur! "Whoa… What happened?" he rubbed his head.

"It didn't work, it just made him bigger." Memphis shook her head.

"No, take a closer look." Milgasia said. "He's been turned flesh and blood, but in the form he was currently in."

Xelloss sighed, shaking his head. "I feared this was what that spell was."

"W-where's Miss Lina?" Filia asked, looking around in a panic. "She's not standing next to Mr. Pokota!"

"**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!**" Lina's voice was heard in a massive roar.

Xelloss chuckled and strolled over to the circle, lifting a small doll that was on the floor. "Here she is. The spell traded their places. She's a doll and he's a flesh being."

"**_WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WOULD DO THIS YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE?!_**" Lina snarled.

The Mazoku chuckled at her, narrowing his eyes. "If you recall Lina-chan, I tried to convince you several times over not to try this. But, you refused to listen. I must say though you're quite adorable as a doll." He kissed her plush cheek.

Lina was sooo glad she couldn't blush as a doll, her mobility was limited as it was, but at least apparently because Pokota was a plush that could move she was able to have movement as well. It would have drove her mad if she was stuck completely still. "You're going to help fix this. **_NOW_**."

Xelloss rubbed his cheek, turning to Val. "I suppose I'll need your help with translations little one. I guess I could make a run back to Wolfpack and see if there's a few more Ancient Dragon Books for a reversal. Val can translate them when I return."

"**_DO IT._**" Lina snapped.

"Alright, alright." Xelloss sweatdropped. "Just don't do anything rash while I'm gone, your powers might be limited in that form after all." He kissed her little soft head once more before plopping her in Filia's hand. "I suppose I can leave it to you all to watch her while I'm gone." He then vanished.

Lina grumbled, crossing her tiny arms. "What the hell am I supposed to do stuck like this now?"

Pokota sighed. "I'm sorry Lina, you're in this mess because you wanted to help me."

"Prince Posel! We've got a problem!" a woman rushed in with red hair, a blue shirt and a purple skirt. "Some of the Mazoku from the cavern must had left as they're in the city!" she then took a sharp gasp. "W-what happened?!"

"Spell that backfired, Valerie." Pokota sighed, then turned serious. "Well then, Gourry care to take the Blast Sword on for a spin with the new alterations?"

"Sounds good to me." Gourry smirked, standing up.

"I'm going with you." Lina huffed, casting a Levitation to land on Pokota's head. "No way in hell am I just standing around here like this!"

"But Miss Lina, who says your magic will work like that?" Filia asked.

"Pokota's worked in this kind of form, so odds are it'll be the same." Lina shrugged. "You, Milgasia and Memphis better stay here to guard the castle, and also get Xelloss's ass to work the minute he comes back."

"Besides, Sylphiel here is really getting the hang of the Dragon Slave." Gourry smiled, patting the shoulder of the priestess next to him. "Between her and Pokota they can handle it if Lina's magic doesn't work."

Lina scowled at him, then placed her tiny hands together. "**_Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!_**" she tossed the red orb to his head, catching his hair on fire!

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried. "_Aqua Create!_" water flowed from her hands… And crashed onto Gourry like a massive wave, soaking him to the bone. "Oh no!" she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry I overdid it!"

Pokota sweatdropped. "Unnn, let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah let's hurry already, I need to blow off some steam anyway." Lina snapped.

As they walked outside, Pokota looked up for a moment. "Sooo… Let me get this straight from everything you told me last night, you were cursed by Deep Sea Dolphin and nearly died so you had to pledge yourself to Xelloss, all in the effort to save your sister who is about to be possibly possessed by Cepheid to reshape the world?"

"Pretty much." Lina groaned. "We're researching for a possibility to split Luna from Cepheid, but so far we've had no luck."

"But Xelloss seems rather… Affectionate towards you." Pokota rubbed his cheek. "Of course thinking back I thought he seemed rather focused on you, but I didn't know you guys that well then when I first met him. But I remember how he protected all of us, and his protection was the most focused on you."

Lina didn't speak for a few moments. "T-that's because he's got this… Mazoku imprinting thing on me, it's a long story." She sighed and went on to explain the events of the past week…

Lina then had noticed Gourry & Sylphiel were quite a bit behind them, as she suddenly heard the priestess speak in a soft tone. "Gourry dear, I'm not sure now is the best time to say it…"

"Why not? Isn't that supposed to be something you announce when you decide to?" Gourry asked, tilting his head.

Sylphiel sighed. "I think Miss Lina is stressed out enough already, maybe after…"

Lina just groaned. Oh so what they were thinking about coming out that they're a couple now? Or is it about how Gourry is going to be leaving off to be with her? Both of these things Lina already knew, so she decided to just call them out on it. "Geez Jellyfish Brains will you just come out and say you and Sylphiel are together?"

Pokota stopped for a moment, turning to see Sylphiel and Gourry were indeed holding hands. "You are?"

Sylphiel blushed. "Well… You see… I…"

"Oh, I didn't realize you knew Lina." Gourry chuckled, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew it was rather obvious." Lina waved her hand carelessly.

The blonde smiled. "So you'll come to the wedding then?"

Lina practically turned to stone that moment, good thing blood wasn't running in her veins that moment or it would be boiling. "**_… We-wedding?!_**"

Sylphiel just blushed deeply, almost hiding behind Gourry.

"Well yeah isn't that what people do when they move in together?" Gourry asked, rubbing his head. "When this is all over Sylphiel offered for me to come with her, after all now I've even got a new sword, which is what we were looking for."

Lina then thought about that. That's right, the _'reason'_ they were still traveling together was because she said she'd help him find a sword, before that it was because she wanted the Sword of Light. Both those reasons were gone now. Reality was hitting her like a slap in the face, not everything lasts forever. People do move on with their lives.

"B-but we're going to wait until this whole situation is over of course." Sylphiel stepped in.

Lina just huffed and turned her head. "Whatever, do what you guys want." She leapt off Pokota's head.

"Guys look. There's one of the beasts." Pokota gasped after a moment, pointing to a beastman ahead

Lina twisted her plush mouth. "You and Sylphiel handle this one."

"Ummm… Ok." Sylphiel rubbed her head, then moved forward. "**Flare Arrow!**" she cried, and a tiny red beam appeared between her hands… In the size of a carrot.

Lina sweatdropped. "I see some things haven't changed."

Gourry rubbed his head. "She can use Dragon Slave but not other spells I guess?"

Lina floated up onto his shoulder, turning her head the other way. "_So… You and Sylphiel, huh?_" she spoke after a few moments of silence.

Gourry smiled, turning to look at her in her tiny form and chuckled. "Yeah… You and Xelloss, huh?"

She glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you seemed different when you got here." The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Not so much like a little girl anymore, I guess it's hard to explain…"

"That's because of the body modifications, jellyfish brains." Lina scowled. "You're just not used to them yet."

Gourry though shook his head. "Naw, you seemed different, especially around Xelloss. Maybe I'm just not able to figure it out but you two seem a lot closer than before. Also I think I remember an old saying how a girl looks different when she becomes a woman!"

If Lina could blush, she would be bright red. Oh why, oh why did **_GOURRY_** of all people have to figure out her and Xelloss had… She turned her head. "… In the event you DON'T forget it like you normally do, don't mention it to Amelia & Zelgadis, got it? They'll freak out right now." She grumbled.

Gourry tilted his head. "Why? I mean you two are engaged after all."

Lina smacked her forehead. "Gourry for the hundredth time I'm **_PLEDGED_** to Xelloss, it has nothing to do with marriage dammit!"

"I don't see the difference, you promised to be with him forever that's kinda like a marriage vow, isn't it?" the blonde rubbed his head, clearly confused.

"I can't love a monster Gourry, really I thought you had at least common sense!" Lina grumbled, crossing her arms.

"_Why not?_" he pressed. "I mean, like I said before it's clear he's got a thing for you. We all love you that's why we do what we do and why we're trying to help you and your sister." He rubbed her head. "After all I only had big brothers myself, you've always been the little sister I never had."

Lina lowered her head a bit. His words went right through her, but it wasn't hurting like it did the first time she heard him talk of her like that… Maybe she was finally getting over it… Or was it because Xelloss… _'ARGH! __**NO!**__ I refuse to believe I could feel like that for him!'_ she growled mentally. When all this crap is over she can just get on with her life alone maybe… It was better back when she traveled alone, she didn't have all these confusing thoughts or feelings… Sure Xelloss will pop in every now and again since she's pledge to him, but that isn't so bad, it would be more like friends with benefits. They always had a rather _'special'_ relationship between them, even before he dropped the bomb on her about the Soul Touch.

Then again, she had been feeling different about that damn fruitcake ever since she took that step. She slowly turned towards her blonde friend. "Gourry…. How do you know for sure if you're really in love? I mean, you say you love all of us, but how exactly is it different from how you feel about Sylphiel?"

Gourry closed his eyes and seemed to think about that for a moment, Lina worried for a moment she asked him something far too complicated… _'Crap, his jellyfish brains might explode from that, what was I thinking asking him?!'_ she thought.

"Well…. I think the easiest way to explain is I can easily imagine the rest of my life with her, I thought at first I'd be spending that protecting you but… You don't really need me anymore, do you?" Gourry chuckled, rubbing her head again. "Granted, I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost any of you guys, but Sylphiel makes me feel important and in that cave when I felt helpless to protect her… It really got to me. Maybe I just seem more focused on priorities when I'm with her, and she's really a girl I can settle down with. Also I think all this stuff, I don't quite get it all but I understand one thing, dwelling on how short life is pointless, but what's worse is being ignorant up to when it runs out, and once I figured out how I feel about someone I really should go for it, because what if I lost her and never tried?" he smiled softly. "I'd regret it."

Lina's eyes widened, she'd never heard Gourry sound so damn serious before. "_Wow… Gourry…_"

"Also, she's the best cook around so I'll never have to worry about a meal!" Gourry suddenly said, which made Lina facefault off his shoulder. He laughed for a moment then rubbed his head. "… What were we talking about anyway that got me going on about Sylphiel? I forgot."

Lina just rolled her eyes as she sat up, seeing Pokota and Sylphiel had finished off the beastman. "… Nevermind, you damn jellyfish brains…" she turned her head out towards the sky. _'… If time runs out huh? Granted I'm immortal now but what if something does happen if Cepheid resurrects? How would I feel if Xelloss was…?'_ she shivered at the mere thought. _'…. That doesn't mean I love him, though.'_

"That was just one, there should be others around…" Pokota spoke, then gasped. "Lina look out!"

Lina spun around, just in time to spot a Lesser Demon ready to strike at her tiny form, when it was slashed to pieces. "What the?" she blinked as she saw the one that struck down the demon, it was the black haired man from before with red eyes like her own, holding a crimson blade

"Oh hey it's you… Ummm… Wait…" Gourry rubbed his head. "**MUTE!**"

"**_LUKE._**" The man hissed, sheathing his blade, then gestured his hand to the silver haired woman next to him. "And Milina."

"What do you guys want now?!" Pokota hissed. "You caused enough problems back in that cave!"

"_… You got bigger._" Milina said, tilting her head.

"And what's with the girl walking plush?" Luke asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey! I still have a bone to pick with you taking off like you did, considering you attacked my friends!" Lina snarled.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me, you little doll?" Luke chuckled, bending down and grinning at her.

"**_Fireball._**" Lina cast, and with an explosion the man was tossed into the air, then crashed back down. "Well that confirms my magic still works like this."

Milina shook her head. "He asked for that one. I take it you're Lina Inverse, aren't you?"

"We had a little spell misfire and swap them." Sylphiel explained. "But why are you here?"

"Well, since that priest guy explained to us we were being used…" Luke started to explain as he got up.

"You mean you were deceived, I figured it out before." Milina interjected.

"Oh come on Milina…. You could have told me!" Luke whimpered, then turned serious. "So we thought we'd take care of the creatures that got out, might as well."

"Why exactly would you work for a Dark Lord if you knew, Milina?" Lina asked, narrowing her eyes.

"… We are… In need of something." Milina said, no emotion at all on her face. "Let's just say it's a curse." Her eyes strayed to Luke. "One on the Mazoku level."

"Miss Lina's been cursed herself, besides the doll transformation." Sylphiel added. "By Deep Sea Dolphin."

"Oh really?" Luke raised his eyebrow. "Then maybe we can help each other out…"

Gourry though right then drew the Blast Sword. "Sure thing, but first… _We've got company…_"


	44. Chapter 44

Pokota growled as he charged a Fireball in his hands. "Alright whoever you are come out now or we start blasting!"

Gourry had his sword drawn, ready to attack as he stood next to Luke who held his sword tightly.

"Sheesh, is this how the people of Taforashia greet people?" a voice loomed from the bushes. "And here I heard you guys were a peaceful country."

Lina gasped, her eyes wide. "**That voice!**"

A Lesser Demon was blasted out of the woods before them, which it eventually erupted into flames as a woman emerged behind where it had come from. She had dark black short hair, blue eyes, and red markings down her left arm. Her right arm was covered in a black armor with claws at the fingertips. She had a black shirt with a brown chestplate over, a red cape attached to the chestplate with some dark gray fur between. On the shoulder of her covered arm was a shoulder armor piece sticking out, on the other arm the fabric looked a bit ripped and she had a glove on that hand. A brown belt rested around her waist, with a coin purse attached. Her boots were black and came up to her knees. "I just happen to be wandering about this part of the world and here we get attacked by several monsters, just defending ourselves." She shrugged.

"Forgive us, we just fought several monsters ourselves." Sylphiel said with a bow. "They've been all over the place."

"Yeah, the boy I'm training is having the time of his life out there." The woman chuckled.

"So just who are you, anyway?" Luke asked.

"Hawke! What the hell are you doing here?!" Lina suddenly cried out.

"_Huh?!_" all eyes were on her suddenly.

The woman, Hawke as Lina identified her as, blinked twice and rubbed her head. "Did that little doll just speak right now? I mean it kinda looks a little like my cousin…"

"That's because it _IS_ me, Hawke." Lina sighed, floating over to her. "It's a long story, just a spell gone wrong."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me this is what Luna decided to do to you for what you did…"

"No, she actually forgave me for that." Lina shook her head. "Like I said, it's a long story. I'll explain later."

"So hold on lady, just who are you?" Pokota asked, looking completely confused.

"Oh yeah, my name is Hawke, Hawke Inverse." The newcomer said with a smile. "Lina here is my little cousin, she fits the role even more now than before, considering her pettiness."

"**HEY I'M NOT THAT SMALL!**" Lina snapped. "Well, now I am. But before no!"

"Oh yeah sure cuz, act like your zero bust size doesn't bother you." Hawke chuckled, shaking her head.

"Just wait until I'm back to normal, you're gonna be in for a surprise…." Lina growled.

"Well yeah, before she became engaged to Xelloss her breasts really were small." Gourry commented.

Hawke perked up at that. "_Engaged?_ Wow you got busy fast."

"**_I AM NOT ENGAGED GOURRY YOU STUPID JELLYFISH BRAINS HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THAT AND A PLEDGE?!_**" Lina hollered, tossing several Fireballs at the blonde.

"This group sure is lively…" Milina commented.

Luke sweatdropped. "Sure are…"

"_Pledge?_ Lina are you saying that you…" Hawke's face suddenly hardened.

Lina sighed, lowering her head. "Don't judge until you know all the details, Hawke. I've been cursed by Deep Sea Dolphin, the Pledge of Immortality was the only way I could survive it."

"So you pledged yourself to the Greater Beast's subordinate? I wondered when I heard that blonde guy there say his name…" Hawke rubbed her chin.

Lina turned her head. "It's… _Really complicated._"

"Hey there you are Hawke!" cried the voice of a young boy with blue spiky hair. He had a white duster than extended to his knees, no shirt, and green shorts. He carried a rather large sword in his hands, a white bandana over his forehead and brown boots.

"Oh hey Lyos, took care of the rest of the beasts?" Hawke smirked, winking at the boy.

"Yep, they were a piece of cake." The boy chuckled.

"Who's the kid?" Lina asked.

"This is Lyos, the boy I've been training the past couple of years." Hawke chuckled. "Believe it or not, he's the Knight of the Aqualord. That sword he carries is called the Banisher."

"This little shrimp is the Knight of the Aqualord?" Lina asked, not looking convinced.

"Who the hell are you to judge me, you stupid doll!" Lyos growled, clutching his sword.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**" she growled, charging a Fireball between her tiny arms.

"Alright, whoa you two…" Hawke groaned, grabbing Lina and pulling her back. "Lyos, this is my cousin Lina and her friends."

Lyos just blinked a few times. "… Your cousin is a living stuffed toy?"

"**_I AM NOT A STUFFED TOY!_**" Lina snapped.

Hawke just rolled her eyes. "You know cuz, now is as good as time as ever to explain this long story to me…"

**********************

_Meanwhile, back on Wolfpack Island…_

Xelloss flipped over a few more books as he wandered about the library. Though his eyes narrowed at a strange pile near Vandal's desk. One was about cloning research, another about magical genetic manipulation…

"Master Xelloss, I believe I found the text you were looking for." Vandal suddenly appeared, holding two books in hand. "It should assist in changing Miss Lina back to normal."

"_Oh._ Good." Xelloss replied, then turned his still opened eyes at the former elf. "Is Lord Beast Master having you do research again? I thought she dropped that project about cloning Lina Inverse?"

"Oh those? I was just looking into other methods for dealing with Cepheid, sir." Vandal stiffened a bit. "See Lord Beast Master was thinking maybe if we cloned the Knight of Cepheid's body, then transferred her soul into that, we could just destroy her real body and be rid of Cepheid, until he is reborn again into the next knight."

"Hmm… I see." Xelloss murmured, but didn't seem convinced. "Non the less you are to run by me any and all experiments you wish to try. Especially when it comes to my Soul Touch and her sister. _Got it?_"

"Of course, I would never forget my place, sir." Vandal bowed his head.

"There is one more thing I wish you to research." Xelloss brought up. "If it is at all possible to bind Lord Ruby Eye from awakening inside a soul…"

The former elf's eyes went wide. "Are you saying… You've found one…?"

"That is part of what I had to come back here to report to Lord Beast Master. She wants me to prolong his awakening as it would not be wise with Cepheid so close to manifestation." Xelloss explained, lowering his head. "Lina's going to have enough dealing with one god, let alone have to deal with two at once, one being a demon lord. I'd hate to see the events of the War of the Monster's Fall repeat themselves, as I remember what happened when Lei Magnus's piece of Shabranigdo awakened…"

"And if this person were to come in contact with the Knight of Cepheid…" Vandal took in a sharp gasp.

"Exactly. It would be disastrous." Xelloss rubbed his temple. "And yet Dynast is willing to risk that, just to stop Cepheid at any cost while attaining the Mazoku's goal at the same time."

Vandal raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying Dynast is trying to arrange them to meet?"

"I have my suspicions he is." Xelloss shrugged, closing his eyes. "Just luckily Miss Luna had remained in Seyruun."

"_Oh. So that's where she is._" Vandal muttered a bit too low.

Xelloss opened one eye and looked at him for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Send word to me if you get somewhere in your research. For now I shall return with these." With that, he vanished.

******************************

_Back in the Taforashia palace…_

"I apologize again for bringing Val with me, Filia." Milgasia sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I lost my temper." Filia let out a sigh. "That damn Namagomi just irritates me so much!"

"I can see why." Memphis grumbled. "He's completely sarcastic and such an asshole, so like a monster."

"_My, my, isn't it rude to talk about people behind their backs?_" Xelloss's voice echoed in the room.

"Uncle Xel!" Val cried when he heard the voice.

"**_Oh you!_**" Filia growled, her tail popping out. "Just show yourself already you piece of filth!"

Xelloss chuckled, he appeared floating in the air, his legs crossed and sipping a cup of tea. "Well I thank you for lunch, Miss Filia. Nice to know merely seeing me radiates negative emotions without even any effort."

"Alright, you're not here to anger Miss Filia you monster." Memphis hissed. "Master Milgasia may fear you but I do not. Did you find what we need?"

"I believe so, I just want little Val to look these over with me." Xelloss mused, floating down and handing one book to the little boy.

"This will help Miss Lina, right?" Val asked. "I mean, help make up for the stuff I did before?"

Filia frowned, rubbing his head. "I'm sure Miss Lina doesn't blame you for that, which was your past life, not this one."

"Still, I want to help her." Val said, twisting his mouth as he looked over the book.

"Still so advanced for his age." Xelloss noted with one eye open. "Not only in growth but mentally, I wonder if he'll reach full maturity quicker than we anticipated."

Milgasia raised an eyebrow. "That's partly why Beast Master has been making you keep track him, isn't it? Just in case part of Gaav really is buried deep inside him, just unnoticed."

"Well, it was one theory of hers." Xelloss shrugged.

"Uncle Xel!" Val cried after a few moments. "This page has the name of that spell Miss Lina used."

"So it does have the reversal?" Filia sighed with relief.

"Well that's good news at least we're walking back into." A voice cried from the doorway.

"Miss Lina!" Filia cried.

"Crisis taken care of." Gourry winked.

"_Xelloss…_ It's been a while." Hawke mused, standing the doorway with her hand on her hip.

Xelloss stiffened for a moment, then cracked a smile. "Ah, Miss Hawke. Yes, it has, hasn't it? Whatever brings you here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd test the wits of the man- Mazoku I mean that thinks he's good enough for my cousin…" Hawke sneered, in an instant she had flown across the room, smashing Xelloss up against the wall, holy energy radiating from her.

Xelloss chuckled, grinning sarcastically with his eyes open. "I see your welcomes for me don't vary from your cousins still." He teased.

"Ah! What is she-" Sylphiel gasped.

"Leave them be, this is just how Hawke is." Lina replied, just watching. "Besides if Xelloss really was caught off guard she'd be dead right now. He expected this reaction."

Pokota then turned to her. "Lina, just what is your cousin? Her power level is like…"

"She's a rejected Knight of Cepheid." Lina replied, her eyes narrowing. "Believe it or not, she's quite a bit older then Luna, by like 16 years. It's been rumored that Cepheid rejected her body and moved onto my sister after she was born. But even with him gone, some of his powers remained within her."

"How did Cepheid reject her?" Filia gasped.

"I don't know, Hawke never talks about it." Lina shrugged. "It happened when she 14. I bet that jackass knows though…"

"I never knew that your cousin was a Knight of Cepheid as well…" Milgasia muttered. "I never heard of her before, her secret must had been well kept."

"Well, Hawke followed all the rules in the beginning, but something happened to make her change drastically." Lina pointed out. "After that I'm sure they tried to forget about her and focus on Luna instead."

"So what exactly are you after in all this, Xelloss?" Hawke growled. "Luna may have trusted you and your damn mistress over the years, but I can't trust you anymore than I can throw you."

"Oh Miss Luna hardly trusts me, she just knows a battle between me and her would end up very close, if not in her favor." Xelloss chuckled, not even flinching as her hand wrapped around his throat. "And to put it bluntly, I am after your cousin, as she is my Soul Touch."

Hawke's face turned pale at that. "_She's… What…?_"

"Oh yes, that was the little secret I couldn't reveal to you on our last encounter." Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. "Since then my mistress removed my order to stay silent about it."

Hawke slowly pulled back… Then fired a Dislash right at him which he quickly fazed out, a few awls appeared overhead which she drew a large staff, one that had a silver blade at the tip, the silver continued through to about 1/3 of the staff, decoration like wings where it changed to the brown part of the staff, the hilt was a deep red. Using the blade and a quick Astral Vine enchantment she slashed the cones to pieces.

"Alright enough already!" Lina suddenly snapped. "It'll do no good if you two god damn fight each other!"

Xelloss chuckled as he appeared behind Hawke. "She is right, Miss Hawke. We have more pressing matters now. Besides, I think you need to get in line with Miss Luna about killing me over finding out about my affections towards Miss Lina."

"Just shut the hell up." Hawke snarled, her arms crossed. "I only won't attempt to kill you because doing that would destroy Lina's pledge, and she'd die anyway."

"Glad to see you're being civilized about this." Xelloss chuckled, wagging his finger. "Say where is that little knight you were training when I saw you last?"

"Waiting for me outside, I just wanted to make sure Lina got back ok." Hawke shrugged, heading for the door. "Since I overheard you have a reversal, I'm not as worried about her current problem. But, the overall situation, the one with Cepheid and Luna, I think I need to look into it. So, I'll meet you all in Seyruun."

"Alright Hawke." Lina smiled. "Tell Luna we're on our way when you get there, ok?"

Hawke nodded. "Sure thing."

"And tell Mr. Luke and Ms. Milina that we appreciated their help." Sylphiel added.

Xelloss's face hardened at the mention of those names. "… So, you ran into them again?"

Lina shrugged. "Yeah, but they're heading off on their own and said they have no interest in going to Seyruun. They were talking to Lyos as we headed in."

"_Oh, so he did heed my warning…_" Xelloss muttered to himself.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Just what the heck was that you said?"

"_Ummm… It's a secret?_" Xelloss chuckled, which got him a Fireball to the face.

"**_I JUST KNEW YOU COULDN'T LAST LONG WITHOUT SAYING THAT ANNOYING PHRASE AGAIN!_**" Lina growled.

Hawke sweatdropped on her way out. "Yeah, glad to see not much has changed with Lina…"


	45. Chapter 45

"_Ananu samuro'mu sakrim-mu ze mano do…._" Val had been chanting for a little bit now, working on the reversal spell.

"It's surprising how much of the Ancient Dragon's Language he remembers." Sylphiel remarked. "Here many of us thought it was lost to the world."

Filia smiled, looking like a proud mother watching her son. "He is a special boy, at that…." Her expression suddenly turned annoyed. "Why is that Namagomi watching him though?"

"Maybe he's interested in the spell?" Gourry tilted his head.

As Val finished the spell, there was an explosion of light, for when it faded Lina Inverse stood before them back to normal, holding the small plush form of Pokota in her hands.

"Phew. Finally back to normal…" Lina groaned.

"Maybe we shouldn't try another spell like that again." Pokota chuckled. "Like I said, I've gotten used to this body."

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Lina huffed, then turned to the young Ancient Dragon. "Thanks Val."

Val panted in exhaustion, sitting on the floor and shaking his head. "I… I just wanted to help, Miss Lina."

Xelloss just patted young Val's shoulder. "So, shall we be on our way? I believe we want to get to Seyruun as soon as possible, yes?"

Lina placed a hand on her hip. "What are you suggesting, fruitcake?"

"Well I obviously would have some difficulties with our large group, but we have perfectly good transport here with two Golden Dragons." Xelloss chuckled, motioning his staff to Filia and Milgasia.

"**_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF US LIKE WE'RE HORSES?!_**" Filia snarled, her tail popping out. Milgasia just let out a frustrated groan.

Lina rolled her eyes, she knew he said it that way just to piss the ex-priestess off. "Well, he does bring up a point. You two can travel a lot faster than we can on foot, hell we'll probably get there before Hawke does."

"Alright then! What are we waiting for?" Gourry asked.

Memphis nodded. "Time is of the essence, is it not?"

"Fine, but the filthy monster can travel on his own." Filia huffed.

"I'm well with that Filia, as long as I am the one to transport Miss Lina." Xelloss chuckled.

Lina just glared at him. "Do anything weird with all of them present like the last trip I took with you, and I don't give a shit about the curse I _WILL_ kill you." She growled, venom dripping at her words.

The demon chuckled, winking at her. "Awww but you enjoyed it so well Lina-chan."

"**_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT YOU BASTARD?!_**" she growled, hurling a Bram Blazer at him, which he fazed out to dodge.

He reappeared before her, pecking a playful kiss on her nose which just made her blush furiously.

"**QUIT MESSING AROUND YOU DAMN FRUITY MAZOKU!**" she tackled him down, pulling him into a headlock. Which the priest just laughed like mad at her reaction.

Valerie blinked a few times, rubbing her cheek. "You really have some… Interesting friends, prince."

Pokota chuckled a bit. "Lina is far from usual, I'll say that."

Lina growled when she finally tired of her useless attempts to strangle her Mazoku lover, finally promptly dropping him on the floor. "Hey Pokota, should Naga come back this way when she's finished with Sairaag you can send word to Seyruun if she finds something."

"Alright, I wish I could go with you, but I'm needed here…" Pokota said.

"We understand." Sylphiel said with a smile.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Milgasia asked, heading out the door.

"Oh lighten up Milgasia, you should be at least pleased we're going to go see your girlfriend." Lina couldn't help but tease.

"Huh? Milgasia has a girlfriend?" Gourry tilted his head. "But what other girl dragons do we know besides Filia?"

Filia groaned, shaking her head. "Mr. Gourry, dragons don't really have to stay within the same race you know… Many dragons are married to humans."

Milgasia though had just grumbled for a moment, turning his back on the group. "I really wish you wouldn't refer to your sister like that, Miss Lina. I am merely a former mentor and a friend."

Sylphiel picked up on that. "You mean… Mr. Milgasia likes Miss Luna?"

Lina nodded. "Yeah, I just found out recently myself. Apparently Milgasia's Soul Touch is my own sister, Luna."

Xelloss chuckled. "Yes, that was quite the surprise when Ragradia dropped that bomb on us."

"Enough with your amusement of that already!" Memphis huffed, as the group headed outside.

Though Gourry seemed lost in thought as they were walking, trying to find an area with enough space for Milgasia and Filia to transform. Suddenly, he perked his head up. "_Hey._ Wait a sec."

Lina turned around, puzzled. "What now, jellyfish brains?"

"Well, Xelloss and Milgasia have known each other since that… Monster's stall thing right?" Gourry asked.

"War of the Monster's Fall, you mean." Milgasia corrected. "That was well over a thousand years ago."

"If this is about how Milgasia and I are extremely old, you already made that comment once before in the Kataart Mountains years ago, Gourry." Xelloss sighed.

"Well yeah, just Luna's only a few years older than you, right Lina?" Gourry asked.

Lina pursed her lips, looking at the swordsman utterly confused. "Yeah, why?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side. "Well with that age difference, doesn't that make Milgasia a Cradle Robber?"

… Everyone face faulted at that, except Milgasia who's face was bright red.

"Don't insult Lord Milgasia like that! He has nothing but honorable intentions for the Knight of Cepheid!" Memphis suddenly sprang up and growled.

"First it's master, not it's lord…?" Lina mumbled under her breath.

"Well, it's not like he has a ton of money or valuables like Xelloss does, who's clearly a Sugar Daddy for Lina." Gourry stated bluntly. "After all you could almost say Lina is a Gold Digger!"

"**_I'LL SHOW YOU A GOLD DIGGER! DIGGER VOLT!_**" Lina growled, zapping him with the electric spell.

"YEEEOOWWW!" Gourry cried.

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel knelt down to him when he crashed to the ground, using a Recovery spell. "Miss Lina wasn't that too far?!"

"Serves him right!" Lina scoffed. "Luna woulda done far worse had she stood here listening to that crap!"

"But don't you claim yourself you only took this pledge to save your own life?" Memphis pointed out. "That you merely use this Mazoku as a convenience item?"

Lina swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed red. "_W-well… I…._" How exactly did she feel about Xelloss? She wasn't exactly sure herself… Lately, things had been getting quite confusing.

"Um, Filia?" Val suddenly piped up. "What's a cradle robber or those other things Mr. Gourry said?"

Filia turned red at that. "N-nevermind Val, let's get going!" she immediately transformed into her Golden Dragon form, Val happily climbed onto her back.

Milgasia chuckled at her reaction, transforming himself and lowering his long head. "Get on." He said to Gourry, Sylphiel and Memphis, who responded right away.

"Well I guess that means I-" Lina shrugged, starting to head for Filia when she felt her feet swoop out from under her as Xelloss had picked her up. "H-hey you jackass I didn't exact agree to you carrying me! I can ride on Filia just the same!"

"Now why in the world would I pass my assignment to a stubborn dragon?" Xelloss asked with one eye open. "You are both my Soul Touch and my responsibility to protect right now."

Lina folded her arms over her chest. "For a protector you've been doing a lousy job at it lately, look how the last attack you got your ass kicked."

"I got you out of there, didn't I?" he smirked, leaning in a bit too close for her comfort.

Lina smacked his chin with her palm, trying to push him back. "Enough with the sexual harassment and let's get to Seyruun already. I'm still sure Dynast is up to something."

Xelloss faked a sigh, levitating up a bit. "I suppose so. But you'll owe me later." He said with a predatory grin that made her shiver.

"**ENOUGH ALREADY YOU FLITHY MONSTER!**" Filia's tail suddenly smacked Xelloss upside the head, luckily he didn't lose his grip on Lina.

"You really know how to deaden the moment, Filia." Xelloss grumbled. "No wonder you haven't gotten anywhere with young Val, besides the factor of his age."

"**MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!**" Filia hissed.

Lina sweatdropped. "Are you two going to do nothing but argue the whole way there?"

"Well, that is if they can keep up with me." Xelloss grinned. "After all Milgasia probably can even with his passengers, but a lazy dragon like Filia probably not." He suddenly then took off.

"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING LAZY YOU NAMAGOMI?!_**" Filia snarled, bolting off like a rocket after him.

"Well one thing is for certain, those two sure haven't changed one bit." Gourry chuckled.

"You mean they were like this the whole time during the DarkStar incident?" Sylphiel shivered. "Oh my, I would have hate to be in the middle of that."

"Filia's nerve though still surprises me…" Milgasia sighed, as he followed with a good amount of distance. "I don't know if it's sheer braveness or pure stupidity on her part, as I could never hold that well against Xelloss like that… I… I sadly am too afraid of him for that, I've seen first hand what he can do."

Memphis huffed. "I say stupidity, she's lucky that Mazoku doesn't kill her for the way she acts. He probably only doesn't because she's a meal to him with her anger."

"I suppose…" Milgasia said. "I'd say it's also because… There's been a strange change in the Beast Priest ever since his Soul Touch kicked in, he's not the way I remember him over a thousand years ago."

"Well, doesn't everyone change with age?" Gourry asked, tilting his head.

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "Gourry dear, I think he's referring to Mr. Xelloss's nature. Most Mazoku would never hesitate to destroy an annoyance to them." She then rubbed her cheek. "Are you trying to say his… Interest in Miss Lina is making him possibly hesitate in reacting the way a normal Mazoku would?"

"Well, he never was like most monsters, I'll say that." Milgasia pointed out. "But, I think his… Affection for Lina Inverse is shown by causing as little harm as possible to those few she deems as friends. Even if he injures you, he could have easily killed you yet does not, as that would bring her pain. I understand from talking to Pokota he had orders to bring Lina in, and you all provoked him by engaging in battle, yet all he did was tire you out, when he could have either slaughtered you or removed limbs, as he only needed her, not the rest of you."

"Um, I guess so." Gourry rubbed his head. "I don't quite remember it too well."

Milgasia sighed. "My point is, he usually doesn't kill unless provoked. Why I do not know, most Mazoku thrive on destruction so they would not hesitate. That's why he claims he let me live, unlike my breather I did not go at him full on."

"Well good thing he didn't kill you, after all now you're going to be brother in laws!" Gourry pointed out.

"Ugh… Please don't make us ill here, Mr. Gourry…" Memphis groaned.

"Hmmm…" Milgasia closed his eyes for a moment. "He does bring up a point though. Who would have known the Inverse Sisters would bring a Mazoku and a Ryuzoku together within the same family? But then again, they aren't ordinary humans… Now are they?"

"What do you suppose they're chatting about back there?" Lina asked after a bit, peaking over Xelloss's shoulder.

Xelloss smirked. "Maybe they're all speculating our relationship." He teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not have said anything while I was gone."

He opened a single amethyst eye. "_Well that-_"

"Finish that sentence and I will hand your ass over to Amelia and she can start praising life for 24 hours straight and I'll make SURE you're stuck and have to listen." Lina growled.

Xelloss made a face at her. "Lina dearest, how could you be so cruel?"

"Did you say anything or not?!" Lina barked.

"Of course not as I was away most of the time gathering the needed books, but sensing from their emotions I'm sure they've been making guesses." Xelloss shrugged.

"Yeah, like Gourry hitting it right on the nose…" the sorceress grumbled.

The Mazoku's other eye opened. "… Hmm, I guess you underestimated the swordsman's senses? I'm not surprised he noticed the signs with him bedding the priestess now."

Lina fell silent at that, squirming a bit.

Xelloss's eyebrow creased. "… And that still bothers you? Here I thought you said you sorted out those feelings for him."

"It's not that, dumbass." Lina snapped. "I just feel uncomfortable talking about everyone's love lives like that. Let's just say with as dense as Gourry is it's hard for me to comprehend he had the brains to even know how to do that."

Xelloss blinked a few times, then broke out into a laughter. "I believe as Mr. Zelgadis said once, he seems to have animal instinct." He then raised an eyebrow. "I really don't understand you humans and your awkwardness towards mating rituals. All species do so, there's nothing unnatural about it."

The red haired sorceress rolled her eyes. "There's no point in explaining it to a Mazoku, who doesn't even understand modesty."

Xelloss chuckled at that. "Oh yes, that one. We do need to work on yours again later, don't we?" he replied in a cute tone, then suddenly his face turned serious.

Lina caught on right away with his intense glare. "What's wrong?" she took in a sharp gasp, looking ahead seeing they were coming close to the Kingdom of Seyruun. "You sense something I know it!" she darted her head around and then her eyes widened. There was smoke, spells, and explosions going off in the center of the country. Several building looked like they were either on fire or destroyed, like the whole kingdom was currently under an attack.

Xelloss nodded, looking right at her. "Oh yes, Lina-chan I do… It appears your worries are very much worth merit." His grip on her suddenly tightened. "Deep Sea Dolphin is here… And engaging in battle with the Knight of Cepheid."


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Notes: Ugh, I hit a block at first writing this, also I've been VERY busy with my two jobs due to holiday season so sorry for lack of updates. As always you can always check my deviantART account for previews and illustrations, also updates on this fanfic (Link is in my profile, or look for RollZero on DA) Also don't forget to read Soul Touch Quests for skipped scenes and more ^^ Special thanks to Ikuni Hattori for inspiration on the last scene in this chapter and the song suggestion!

* * *

"Deep Sea Dolphin is here…?" Lina shivered, her eyes wide.

Xelloss nodded, his grip on her tightening. "I need to get you out of here, now." He hissed.

"We can't leave Luna, Amelia & Zelgadis alone to deal with her!" Lina cried, clutching her hand on his cloak. "Xelloss we have to do something!"

"Your safety if my priority right now Lina." He snapped. "Even though you'd pledged if she kills me you die as well."

"But remember the agreement you made with Ragradia." Milgasia brought up. "You have to help me make sure the Knight of Cepheid survives."

"And risk her sister in the process?" Sylphiel asked.

"Hey, don't those guys look familiar?" Gourry pointed below.

"What are you talking about now-AH!" Lina cried as she looked down below. There were several Mazoku about, causing destruction but out of the hundreds of them there were only two forms to them. The forms of Riksfalto & Huraker! "How is that possible?!"

"They are Lord Deep Sea's former General and Priest after all." Xelloss pointed out. "It would be nothing for her to make smaller underlings in the same image again."

"But their power isn't the same as before, right?" Lina shivered, remembering the hard time she had fighting those two.

The Mazoku shook his head. "I highly doubt it. It takes too much off an Astral Body to make a full General or Priest. They must be merely Lesser Mazoku."

"Hey look! I see Miss Amelia and Mr. Zelgadis!" Filia cried.

"**_Ra Tilt!_**" the young princess was down below attacking the copies. Zelgadis's back was up against her.

"Memphis, Gourry, Sylphiel you guys go help them out!" Lina cried. "We'll go on ahead and find Luna!"

"Right, hold on Gourry dear." Sylphiel smiled, taking the blonde's hand as she cast a Raywing, Memphis followed along down to the battle.

"Filia, Milgasia, we might need your dragon powers to help again Dolphin." Lina said, turning to Xelloss. "Can you figure out where they are?"

"It's not hard to pinpoint, it's where the strongest charge of magic in the area is." He replied, landing in the center of the country. "There they are." He pointed ahead after setting her down, and that's when Lina gasped.

There was Deep Sea Dolphin, massive geysers of water surrounding her as Luna was going at her with various spells, a sword drawn in her hands.

"Luna!" Lina cried out.

Luna turned for a moment, her eyes wide. "Shit. Lina get out of here now!"

Dolphin's face turned into a sadistic smile. "Good, about time you showed Lina Inverse… I knew if I struck at here enough I'd get your attention."

"Hrmph, you sure do go through a lot of trouble just to kill one human." Lina teased, then nodded at Xelloss who teleported over to Luna.

Filia and Milgasia transformed back into their human forms, but didn't allow a moment, they both fired their laser breath at the Mazoku Lord.

"How rude." Dolphin spoke, waving a hand in the air to summon a geyser to take the blast.

"**_Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void... Free yourself now from heaven's bonds..._**" Lina began to chant, the darkness filling her hands.

Dolphin spun around hearing those words. "Calling upon the Lord of Nightmares of help are you? You got Gaav pretty good with that spell but he was in a weakened human form." She grinned wide. "You can't beat me so easily." She lifted her hand to summon water.

"**_CHAOS FUSION!_**" Xelloss and Luna had been charging their powers together while the Mazoku Lord was distracted, firing their fused magic right at her!

"FU-" Deep Sea howled as the attack hit her straight on, losing her focus on controlling the water in her hands, it turned back into harmless water and splashed on the floor.

"**_Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk the path of destruction together... Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!_**" Lina finished the enchantment, wielding the large black blade as it appeared. "**_RAGNA BLADE!_**" with a mighty battle cry, she leapt forward and struck down on the Mazoku with all her strength.

Deep Sea Dolphin whaled in pain from the strike, the sword cutting from her right shoulder to about midway through her chest. She glared at the sorceress and grabbed at her shoulder, dark blue sparks of energy flowed through until it zapped Lina like an electrical shock.

"**AAAHHH!**" Lina cried, struggling to hold the blade in place. She knew she didn't have long, the Ragna Blade never lasted!

"_You… Will… Not… Destroy me!_" Deep Sea Dolphin screeched, in an instant a geyser of water appeared all up around her body and exploded out, blowing Lina, Luna, Xelloss, Milgasia & Filia away, each of them crashing into nearby buildings. Once that attack finished, Deep Sea was gone!

"A-are you alright Val?" Filia asked, she had been holding the young Ancient Dragon the whole time.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, shivering a bit.

"This is bad… But we did manage to wound her…" Luna growled. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't tell me she ran away!" Lina hissed.

"No, just regrouped for now." Xelloss said with his eyes open. "She'll be back once she recovers."

Lina grumbled at that. She had put all her hope on that fused attack finishing Deep Sea Dolphin off, she wanted to be rid of this curse already!

"Maybe we should go check on the others then?" Filia asked.

"Odds are with Lord Deep Sea gone, her minions left as well." Xelloss shrugged.

"Miss Lina!" a familiar cry echoed in the air.

Lina spun around, then saw Amelia, Gourry, Sylphiel & Zelgadis running towards her. Amelia had been the one to call out, waving her hands in the air.

Lina let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, see Xelloss is right they're fine." She then extended her arm up. "Hey you guys over here!"

* * *

It took several hours to catch up Amelia, Zelgadis & Luna with the situation at hand. After a large dinner in the palace everyone was retiring to their rooms for the night. Lina though couldn't sleep and found herself wandering the palace. She was still in her normal clothes just minus the shoulder armor and cape. She stopped at the doorway of one room, noticing it open by just a crack. Peering inside, she noticed her older sister and Milgasia.

_'What's going on here?'_ Lina wondered, making sure to stay out of sight as she listened.

"You should tell Ragradia she's a worry wart." Luna glared at Milgasia. "Signing you up to try and protect me? I've told you before this is my problem."

The Golden Dragon stiffened for a moment, bowing his head. "Well, I refuse to just stand by. Even though it is Cepheid I cannot agree with his ways as of now."

"Oh please, as if I hadn't figured out after all this time your reasons, you stubborn ass dragon." Luna huffed, turning her back to him and crossing her arms. "… Maybe I don't want you to get hurt too, idiot." She muttered low.

Milgasia's eyes widened. "Wait… You mean you knew…? But for how long?"

"Well, you were kinda obvious about it a long time ago, you could say I've known most of my life." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "You could say the reason I've been avoiding you the past year or so is I knew this was coming… I didn't want you or Lina to get caught up in it. That's why I went to Filia instead."

"And why she left Val with me, hoping to keep me out?" Milgasia asked.

"Yeah, but in the end I still couldn't stop either of you from getting messed up in this." Luna sighed, slamming her palm against the wall.

He slowly approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps going at this alone though is not the answer either? Your sister might just be powerful enough to help here."

Luna clenched her fist. "But in the end it could cost her life to do it. That's what I'm afraid of. That's part of why I tried to drive her away from me for so long in the first place. If she didn't follow me around like a little puppy like she did as a kid, then she couldn't get caught up in Cepheid's twisted plans. But instead now she's messed up with the Mazoku instead, even fallen for one!"

Lina froze at that. _'W-what?! Is Luna crazy? I haven't fallen for some damn monster! I-I…. S-she's wrong and totally has the wrong idea about me and Xelloss!'_

"I must say I wasn't too pleased in her taste myself, considering the Mazoku she chose…" Milgasia stiffened. "Though the Aqua Lord seems to have some odd faith in it working out."

"Well, considering how her Soul Touch with a monster turned out, I'm really surprised she said that." Luna sighed.

_'Her Soul Touch? Auntie Aqua had a Soul Touch with a Mazoku…?'_ Lina blinked in confusion. _'But who…?'_

"I must say it's one of the reasons I questioned her judgment…" Milgasia admitted. "But I'm willing to even have to deal with a Mazoku to keep you safe…" he lifted his hand to turn her head.

Luna quickly pushed him away. "Save the mushy crap for when I'm rid of Cepheid, ok? I don't feel like sharing you with him now that it's out in the open." she chuckled. "Besides, it's unlike you to be so uneasy and show it."

Milgasia chuckled at that. "Very well then. I shall leave you to rest."

Lina took that as a sign to get away before Milgasia came through the door, so she quickly darted down the hall. She perked up as she suddenly was hearing a melody playing in one of the nearby rooms. _'Now what is that?'_ it sounded like a piano playing… She found the room it was coming from and poked her head inside.

It was Xelloss, playing on a grand piano. The melody itself was rather carefree, not the kind of song a Mazoku you would expect to be playing, but hell his other song he sang for her was far from fitting for one of his nature.

Xelloss must had noticed her peer in, because he suddenly was singing the lyrics out loud. "_Tell me, what is it that makes the places you are so special? Of course. Since it's you we're talking about you've done your best to live heroically, right?_" he opened his amethyst eyes and looked right at her.

"X-Xelloss!" Lina's face turned bright red that she had been caught watching him. "Unnn… I… Unnn… Heard the music down the hall and… J-just wanted to check." She waved her hand frantically.

He chuckled at that. "No need to be shy, Lina-chan. Come over here where you can hear it better." He patted the space next to him on the seat, it was long enough for up to three people. "Since I don't sleep myself, I found this piano in the castle and was playing around you might say."

"Oh really?" Lina raised an eyebrow, strolling over. "Just what was that?"

"Oh just another song like the last one that came to mind when thinking of you, I had sensed you nearby so I thought I'd share it." Xelloss mused, smiling at her while closing his eyes. "But right before I was working on this one." He pressed a few keys, the melody itself was different from the other two, it was rather beautiful… It sounded almost like a love song…

Lina shrugged as she sat down next to the Mazoku, staring at the lyric written on the page sitting ontop the grand piano. "So you're writing another song about me? I didn't know you played..."

Xelloss chuckled, stroking the keys a bit to play his song he wrote for her before. "How do you think I composed the last song?"

"Ok point taken." she shrugged, looking over the words, confirming her theory of the song based on the melody. "... What exactly is this?"

"It's a duet, Lina-chan." he winked at her. "Your words are here." he pointed on the paper.

Lina raised her eyebrow, reading the first line. "... Really? You know this really sounds odd coming from a fruitcake Mazoku, writing a love song and all."

He chuckled, opening his eyes to look at her. "I merely am stating a fact, for we do have forever and beyond Lina my dear. As long as you're pledged, you'll live with me for all eternity."

She blushed at that, turning her head away. "Suppose that is true..."

"Why don't we try it?" he suggested, drumming his fingers on the keys to start the melody back up once more.

Lina pursed her lips, but then shrugged. "Fine." she sighed. "But I don't sing very well."

"Funny, you sang beautifully that time with that song about the boomerang to your heart." Xelloss grinned wide.

"I can't believe you'd bring that up!" she smacked his shoulder, blushing intensely. "I'm not singing that first part though, no way in hell would I go running to you, you moron Mazoku."

Xelloss faked a pout. "Oh but Lina my dear it's very fitting, after all the 'spell' I'm speaking of is your curse after all."

"You and I are **_NOT_** meant to be, jackass." Lina growled. "I swear if you ever sing this in public like that last song I WILL Ragna Blade your ass."

"I won't if you sing the whole thing." Xelloss mused.

"Gaaahhh alright!" She then cleared her throat and began to sing to the melody, soon enough finding herself lost in it's beautiful sound. "_If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today… And somehow I know he's on his way to me… You and I were meant to be…._" Her face was turning bright red as she sang, watching Xelloss's elegant fingers press the keys on the piano. "_… For longer than forever… I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart…_"

Xelloss smiled, continuing to play and joined in singing with her shortly after. "_Far longer than forever... As constant as a star._" He turned to her with his trademark closed eye smile. "_I close my eyes and I am where you are._"

Lina caught that smile and quickly turned her eyes to the lyrics for her next part. "_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond..._" She arched her eyebrow at him for that line.

Xelloss smirked at her. "_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond…_"

"_Far longer than forever…_" they sung together. "_I swear that I'll be true. I've made an everlasting love, to find a way to you…_"

Lina looked over the next few lines then turned to Xelloss, who now had his eyes open and looking right at her, causing another blush as they continued the duet. "_Far longer than forever… Like no love every known. And with your love I'll never be alone…_" For some reason they seemed to be… Sitting just a bit closer than before, though Lina seemed unsure which of them had been moving closer, she was so caught up in the melody.

"_Far longer than forever…_" Lina continued after a moment, unconsciously leaning her head closer to him.

Smiling, Xelloss leaned his head down just a bit towards her. "_Much stronger than forever._"

"_And with your love I'll never be alone…_" they sung together, holding the last note as their noses nearly touched from leaning so close, gazing into each others eyes. It took a moment, but suddenly at the same time they closed the distance, bringing their lips together into a kiss as Xelloss finished playing.

The door to the room was still slightly ajar as Lina hadn't closed it, as two familiar faces had poked their heads in halfway through the song.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis! That's where the lovely melody was coming from!" Amelia cried, stars in her eyes as she squealed. "Isn't it wonderful how much their love has blossomed? Miss Lina even looks happy singing with him! I just knew they've seem a lot closer ever since they came back!"

Zelgadis just stood there, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "..."


	47. Chapter 47

Lina hadn't let up the kiss at all as her hand tangled in Xelloss's thick, glossy hair. Something in the moment seemed to take her over, as her mouth was passionately against his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. His lips felt like silk against her own, and she felt his gloved hand tenderly stroke her spine as he pulled her against him. One of her hands moved from his hair to tug a bit on his cloak, it seemed once again it had slipped her mind his clothes were part of him and would never give so easily no matter how hard she pulled.

Xelloss had wanted to continue, but he had sensed the presence of observers. He opened his eyes to look at the door, noticing as Amelia & Zelgadis quickly ducked while trying to avoid being discovered that they were eavesdropping. He mentally chuckled, like hiding from sight would fool him? He knew they were there but didn't call attention to it, it would ruin Lina's current favorable mood for him. While he enjoyed her rage, her lust tasted even sweeter, and he knew with Deep Sea Dolphin around he was going to have to keep her at full strength. So perhaps a little recharge wouldn't hurt.

Lina was started to make some discomforting noises as she obviously need air, so Xelloss knew he had to be quick or else she'd figure out about her friends seeing them. He quickly pulled her through the Astral Plane to the room she had been staying in the castle. Finally he parted lips with her, allowing her to gasp for air.

"_W-why did you…?_" she panted, obviously trying hard to catch her breath.

Xelloss curved his mouth into a devious smile. "I assumed you wouldn't want to risk someone walking in on us?" he pressed his lips against the crown of her head.

Lina's face went through several shades of red from that. "Y-you sensed someone coming…" she gulped. "G-good thing you moved us then, I would not live that down depending on whom it was."

"So have I moved up on the Useful Item scale for that?" Xelloss mused, leaning his head in close while his grip around her was still tight. "After all you seemed quite grateful for the song to kiss me so."

She blushed violently once again. "_T-that… I-I…_" she had no idea how to retort. Just why did she get so caught up in the moment and kiss him?

Xelloss grinned wide at her sudden silence, he pulled one arm back and took her locket around her neck into his long fingers, opening it to allow the melody to play. His thumb stroke the pledge stone as he leaned just a bit closer now, his lips hovering over her ear as he sang a few of the words from the song.

Lina felt a tingle go through her body as her nerves were being set off like fireworks from his closeness, her blush increased as she felt his tongue brush against her ear. He stopped when he reached the nerve bundle behind her ear, which then he took her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and pulling just enough to earn a few moans from her. He didn't stop at just her ear though, when he finished nibbling there he moved down and latched his lips to her throat, suckling for a moment before brushing his teeth against her delicate skin, just barely biting light enough that he didn't break the skin.

"_X-Xelloss!_" Lina had finally found her voice again, her hand that was still tangled in his hair started tugging quite hard, not that it hurt him anyway.

"I told you that you would enjoy biting, I just never told you that I don't have to draw blood." Xelloss chuckled, tracing a line with his tongue up her neck to her cheek, and then circled her lips.

"E-enough fruitcake…" Lina groaned, trying to pull her head out of the hazy fog it was going to. There was something on her mind, and now was the time to discuss it with him. "I want to talk."

Xelloss faked a pout. "Awww and it was just going to start to get interesting too. Very well though, as I explained before I can start and stop whenever you wish." He poked her nose with his forefinger. "What is it you wish to discuss?" he slowly released her.

Lina backed up a bit, getting on her feet while he still sat on the bed. This would be easier if she wasn't so close to him so she backed up some more and leaned against the wall. "It's about Deep Sea Dolphin and Cepheid. According to Luna she's been striking here just about everyday, I think she's almost trying to provoke Cepheid and she might just do it."

"_And?_" Xelloss opened one eye. "As I told you before I cannot hold against Lord Dolphin, and Cepheid obviously is out of my league. Are you saying I should inform Lord Beast Master?"

"And have her hold 2 favors over my head? I'm not stupid you idiot." Lina snapped. "I'm working on that spell Val taunt me, I think I can rework it that in the event Cepheid takes over but there's one problem with it."

The Mazoku's eyes shot open. "_Lina…_ If you use that spell, then Cepheid would…"

"I know." She sighed. "What I want you to do is as I'm pulling him out of Luna if you and Filia could use a Magical Fusion, that might be the only thing strong enough as while I'm performing the spell I can't use the Ragna Blade at the same time."

"You're serious, you really think we are strong enough to fight off Cepheid, granted ripped away from the knight all we need to do is stop him from taking another host but can we pull that off?" Xelloss asked, tilting his head to the side. "That doesn't count protecting you from Deep Sea Dolphin in the meantime, our current problem."

"Oh? And you're saying you can't handle that Xelloss?" Lina smirked at him. "A strong, powerful Mazoku like you should be able to do something as simple as that." she started walking over to him slowly. "All I ask is you stay by my side like glue since Deep Sea Dolphin is around Seyruun, and in the event with Luna if it gets out of hand again I'm going to need your help with my new spell I have in mind."

Opening a single amethyst eye, Xelloss watched her every moment. "_Oh?_" he merely replied. "... I am honored you put such faith in me, Lina-chan."

Her eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but decided to let it go if she was going to get what she wanted. She placed her arms around his neck, leaning in close. Her lips hovered just inches above his. "No, I've just know you a long time now Xelloss. You're a master at getting a job done, and a perfect choice is Magical Fusion is needed."

"What does that have to do with the task at hand, my dear?" he whispered huskily, leaning his head closer only for her to withdraw her arms, pulling her head back. "I've told you before, going against the Mazoku Lords is pure suicide."

"But it won't hurt to try, if you fail you'll just follow me along to the Sea of Chaos, right?" Lina asked, lifting her leg to rest her knee on his legs. She felt a shiver through her nerves as his gloved hand wrapped around her back.

"Of course, I stated before I have no plan of letting you go Lina dearest." Xelloss smiled wide, opening his other eye in a seductive gaze that made her blush.

Lina shook her head suddenly to try and snap out of the spell, she was supposed to be seducing him into doing what she wanted dammit! Yet this damn trickster was turning it around on her all of a sudden! But before she could fully recover, Xelloss's lips were full onto hers in a deep kiss that she felt set her skin on fire.

She grumbled a few words within the kiss until his lips parted from hers. "S-so are you going to do it or not?" she panted lightly.

The Mazoku smirked, wagging his free finger for a moment, then kissed the tip of his pointer finger and placing it on her lips. "_Now that is a secret._"

An anger vain popped on Lina's forehead as she pulled him into a vicious headlock. "Can you ever NOT be such an ass?!"

Xelloss just was laughing at her response. "Ooohhh but even humans tend to have a fondness to their favorite sweet, don't they? Your lovely rage is as luscious as ever."

Lina growled and released him, storming towards the door. "_Damn you…_"

"Where are you going now, Lina-chan?" Xelloss asked, but then had to duck an Elemika Lance she hurled at him.

"I need a bath, it's not like I can sleep anyway." Lina snapped, gathering her night clothes. Her face turned red and immediately pointed her finger at him. "And don't even think about it! I'm going to the public bath area and women only. I know exactly what you'd try in a private one." She then slammed the door as she exited.

A sly smirk appeared on the demon's face. "_Like that would stop me, you should know me better by now…_" he fazed out.

* * *

Lina sighed as she got into the bath water, it was of course quiet as it was still the middle of the night. The only one that had been around was the maid that helped draw her bath, who had left the room until she was needed. Lina left her towel on the floor beside her.

"_Miss Lina?_" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Huh?" Lina spun her head around, seeing it was in fact Amelia who had just walked in. "When the maid said there was already someone here, I had no idea it was you… Shouldn't you be with…" he voice trailed off.

"With whom, Amelia?" Lina narrowed her eyes. "I would think you'd ask why aren't I asleep? Like what about you?"

Amelia blushed slightly. "W-well Mr. Zelgadis and I had run into each other in the hall just talking that's all… When we heard Mr. Xelloss playing and saw you with him."

"YOU SAW US?!" Lina cried. Damn that Xelloss! He must had sensed them that's why he teleported them away! Why didn't he tell her that they had been seen?!

Amelia turned her head. "Y-yes… I think Mr. Xelloss saw us right after you kissed him."

Lina turned seven different shades of red. "I-I-I-I… Well….. You see…. T-that wasn't what you think it was!"

"Miss Lina… Are you and Mr. Xelloss… Well…" Amelia turned red and looked at her friend. "The way you were looking at him was almost like the eyes of a lover! Is it possible you've moved onto the pure feelings of love and have taken Mr. Xelloss there as well? Why else is he playing love songs?" she leaned in closer. "Well?"

"**WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU I SLEPT WITH THAT JACKASS?!**" Lina suddenly growled in rage. "Was it that damn jellyfish brains? Or was it Filia?!"

Amelia gasped and backed up a bit. "Oh my! You mean I was right and you…?"

Lina turned white as a sheet. "Wait… You mean no one told you…." And she just admitted it!

"Miss Lina, it really isn't proper to do those actions out of wedlock you know." Amelia brought up. "Though I suppose Mr. Xelloss has been courting you since he put that ring on your finger, so I guess it's not too bad. And well a monster is supposed to sin, so…"

"**_AMELIA WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO MARRY A MAZOKU?!_**" Lina snarled. "I only had sex with that fruitcake because it gives me a huge power boost, and it was the only way to get around the side effects of this damn curse! It zaps at my energy so badly to the point I can barely move!" her face flushed crimson and she turned away. "T-that's all there is to it!"

Amelia blushed and turned away for a moment, she spoke after a bit. "M-Miss Lina…."

"I swear Amelia if you question my sanity like Filia did I WILL Dragon Slave this castle." Lina hissed.

"It's not that, I swear!" Amelia cried, waving her hands frantically. "… I-I was going to ask… Well… How was it?"

"_Eh?_" the crimson haired sorceress was caught off guard by that.

"W-well it was your first time right? I-I'm just curious, being a maiden myself." Amelia twirled her fingers in circles.

Lina blinked twice for a moment, taking in the shock. "… It… It felt really good, sure it hurt like hell at first but… It didn't so much the second time and the one after that…."

"**_YOU MEAN YOU'VE HAVE SEX WITH HIM MORE THAN ONCE?!_**" Amelia suddenly cried out in shock.

Lina covered the princess's mouth and dunked her into the water. "**SHUT UP BEFORE THE WHOLE CASTLE HEARS YOU!**" she pulled Amelia up and released her after a moment.

Lina cleared her throat before speaking again. "Y-yeah… I have. The first time was when Sherra tricked me into using the Ragna Blade and I almost killed him, while draining myself. It helped us before recover, then we spent some time together on Wolfpack and… The closeness got to me." She blushed and looked away. "Then he got hurt REALLY bad by Dynast, and I needed him to recover fast to help get to Taforashia because I knew Gourry and the others were in danger, so I gave in again. Since then I…"

"Can't keep your hands off him?" Amelia asked, turning deep red.

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Lina snapped. "B-but… To tell the truth I nearly gave into him again tonight, which is why I rushed to the baths. As soon as we can destroy Deep Sea Dolphin I don't have to stay pledged to him as this curse will be gone."

"Are you going to break the pledge Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

"… To tell the truth, I don't know Amelia." Lina leaned back against the bath wall. "I like Xelloss, and honestly he's really good in bed when he isn't being a smartass. I think what I really worry about is Zelas, while she promised not to make me do anything I don't trust her at all."

"Are you sure it's just because you like him, Miss Lina?" the princess asked.

"Huh?" Lina blushed once again. "W-what are you talking about Amelia?"

"Well, when he got hurt what were you feeling then?" Amelia pressed. "You just don't seem like the type to just sleep with someone so easily, are you sure that what you've been feeling isn't love?"

"_L-Love?_ Amelia we've been over this…" Lina rolled her eyes.

"But a lot has happened since then right? And you never know sometimes someone you've been around a long time might see you differently than you know." Amelia added.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Amelia… Are you sure you're not trying to figure something out yourself through me?" she eyed the princess suspiciously.

"Unnnn… Well, just some things your sister said got me thinking…" Amelia chuckled nervously.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Lina grinned mischievously. "After all, you butt into my business with Xelloss, only fair I do the same…"

"Ah! Well um you see…" Amelia shivered, turning redder. "Daddy mentioned the other day because of my coming of age ceremony in a few days I should pick a suitor soon and…"

"You're thinking about your friendship with Zelgadis, aren't you?" Lina teased.

"**_AHHHH MISS LINA HOW DID YOU?!_**" Amelia shouted.

"Lucky guess, that and you've always kind of gave it away, especially when we were in the temple of the 'god of marriage' crap." Lina chuckled. "You were jealous as hell I was paired with Zelgadis, I had a feeling you had a huge crush on him for a long time now."

Amelia just turned bright red, she was completely speechless.

Lina laughed at her reaction. "Oh it's perfectly alright for you to tease me about Xelloss, but I bring up about you and you freeze. Yet you two haven't done a thing yet, not even ki-… Wait." She noticed the princess turn even more red. "… Amelia, did he kiss you?"

Amelia just nodded once. "That's what we were in the hall talking about, when we suddenly heard the piano playing."

"When did this happen?!" Lina exclaimed.

"Today actually, before you and the others got back during the attack." Amelia explained. "B-but I have no idea how to talk to him about it, so I tried to change the subject to about you two and… He kissed me again. I was too shocked to respond so I ran into here."

"Little Miss Champion of Love and Justice can't handle her massive crush on one guy?" Lina teased, snickering loudly. "Oh geez Amelia, no wonder you're misreading me and Xelloss as something major. Sounds like you're the one lovesick over Zelgadis, who's stiff as a board ¾ of the time."

"I-I think he's too worried to open up to me…" Amelia looked down.

"So take the initiative!" Lina cried, winking at her and smacking her back. "Go right up to his room and tell him how you feel, and put that huge rack of yours to use!"

"My **_WHAT_** Miss Lina?!" Amelia cried, her whole face red.

"Oh please Amelia, those apples are three times the size of what mine used to be…" Lina grumbled, looking down at her own breasts. While she wasn't so self conscious anymore due to the pledge's alterations, as now she was bigger than Amelia, it still bugged her that the princess's was natural. "For one thing, let's get you dressed in something simple." She stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself, then spoke with the maid just outside for a moment.

It only took the maid a few moments to return with a change of clothes, which she left with Lina and headed back out. Lina held out the tiny pink nightgown. "Change into this."

"M-Miss Lina that barely covers anything!" Amelia cried hysterically.

"That's kind of the point, Amelia…" Lina groaned. "Now put it on!" she snatched the princess's arm and pulled her out of the water, forcing the outfit on her. "And get your butt out there and show Zel what the hell he's been missing by being such a grump all this time!"

Lina shoved Amelia out the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it. There, now nobody could sneak in on her and she could finally be alone. She giggled though to herself, if Amelia and Zelgadis get together, along with Gourry and Sylphiel being together the cost of rooms when they're staying in inns should be less whenever they take their own rooms. They didn't always, often Amelia and her shared a room, but also this way if the women make their guys pay for the rooms, Lina could keep more of the money she got from raiding bandits for herself! Not that it mattered anymore now, since she could always bug Xelloss for some of those trinkets to sell considering he offered. Besides, Zelgadis was always such a stick in the mud maybe he'd loosen up if he got together with Amelia. Though it did strike a weird feeling inside Lina, what was with her friends becoming couples all of a sudden? She shook the thought off and slipped back into the water, discarding her towel.

She was just starting to relax when she heard footsteps and it sounded like someone got into the water while her eyes were closed. Well damn, someone must had gotten in before she locked the door and wasn't paying attention. Oh well, it had to probably be like Filia or Sylphiel… Or maybe Amelia found some way to sneak back in.

"Hey, can't you see I'm trying to relax here in peace?" Lina growled as she heard the person coming closer to her. She huffed and opened a single eye… And then both opened wide. "**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_**"


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: Massive Lemon Warning for this chapter, along with a Yuri warning. If you cannot stand that, please skip the first half of this chapter until the page separation.

* * *

"**_I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TO TAKE A BATH ALONE YOU FUCKING JACKASS!_**" Lina snarled for a moment until she took in the appearance of the person before her. "_… What… __**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!**_" It was Xelloss, with a towel wrapped around himself but… He had breasts that were just a tad smaller than Lina's!

"My, my Lina-chan, first off you merely just said you were going to the women's bath, not that you'd bath alone besides the fact this is a public one." Xelloss chuckled in a high pitched women's voice. "Second, I've turned myself into a girl before, remember? Male form just suits me better but it really doesn't matter to me what gender I take. But I was sure to heed your warning from last time and keep my bust below yours."

"**NOT BY MUCH YOU BASTARD!**" Lina growled, slamming her fist onto his head to dunk him into the water.

Xelloss just laughed in his normal voice as he grabbed her hand as he pulled himself back up from the water, his hair soaked now. "But with the door locked now we're nice and alone here my dear, shall we pick up where we left off in the room?" his demon's grin was making her shiver.

Lina quickly snatched her towel back on and wrapped it tightly around herself. "Fuck no, I am not in the mood for whatever weird kinky crap you have in mind!"

"Awww, you won't know until you try it Lina-chan." Xelloss mused.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE!**" Lina growled, hurling a series of Fireballs at him.

Xelloss quickly vanished and then appeared behind her, grabbing her wrists to stop the assault. "Now, now, you want the whole castle storming in here thinking you're under attack?"

"Let me go!" Lina hissed, struggling against his iron lock.

The Mazoku chuckled at her useless effort, licking at her neck up to her ear. "Such luscious anger as always, you always make the finest meal Lina dearest."

"F-fuck you, you god damn demon!" she groaned, her struggles weakening.

"Mmmm you wish I switch genders already and grant your request?" Xelloss teased, nibbling on her ear. "Or I could always summon a few pieces from my true form…" his one hand released her wrist, loosening her towel with a single motion to drop it into the water. His hand then trailed down her side through the water to the area between her legs. Seeing that she wasn't resisting as bad, his other hand released her and rested on her breast, kneading it gently.

"_Ahhh…_" Lina moaned in response, unconsciously leaning back against him.

"See? It doesn't matter what gender I take I can still pleasure you." Xelloss chuckled, as he planted his lips on her shoulder, sucking gently.

"T-that doesn't mean I like the idea of screwing with a girl." Lina groaned in response.

"Oh heavens no, I think you're merely enjoying it because you know it's still me." Xelloss grinned wide.

Her face flushed red at that, damn him how did he trap her like that so often? "J-just because I enjoy sex with you doesn't mean I have any particular feelings for you, asshole." She growled. "I-I'm just going along with this for energy."

"Oh really now?" Xelloss lifted his fingers from the water to turn her head to face him. "Then if this is merely for energy as you say, shall we try something while I am in this form?"

"Tell me first before I say yes, or get lost now." Lina hissed.

He pouted for a moment. "Fine, it's just something I read once about called a 69 I think. But if you want me to shift to male form for it I could." He grinned wide.

Lina's face turned bright red. "I-it's getting to warm in here!" she cried, pulling herself out of the bath water and laying on the floor.

"Ooohhh getting into position already?" Xelloss teased, removing his towel and hovering his head over her, crawling on his hands and knees.

"_N-no I…_" Lina tried to protest, but in just a moment Xelloss had moved, his breasts jiggling with movement and she saw the area between 'his' legs that was clearly female. That's when she felt butterfly kisses around her abdomen and fingers spreading her lower lips.

"You can join in whenever you wish Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled, swirling his tongue around her clit and pushing two fingers into her folds.

Lina gasped and moaned loudly, her hips bucked from the moment and her head accidentally lifted from the floor. She felt her nose bump against the Mazoku's pussy lips, making her cheeks flush.

Xelloss smirked, diving his tongue further into her womanhood. His two fingers moved in rhythm with his tongue, finding much moisture that wasn't all bath water. His free hand caressed her inner thigh.

Lina found herself moaning some more, and curiosity got the better of her. Well, a little wouldn't hurt she figured, so she hesitantly stuck her tongue into Xelloss, reaching one hand up to spread his pussy.

"Ahhh now you're getting into it." Xelloss mused, indulging on her vagina some more.

Lina didn't spend long doing so before retracting her head back. "T-this is just t-too weird." She groaned.

Xelloss phased out for a moment, then appeared face to face over her, pressing their breasts together. "Would you prefer like this?" he teased, kissing her.

Lina groaned and tried to pull out of the kiss, but the demon had her pinned down so there was nowhere to go. When his lips parted from hers, she just glared at him. "I'm not bi you fucking prick. Of course I'm not enjoying this."

"Your emotions say otherwise, along with your lovely body." Xelloss's grin was so wide it nearly reached his ears. He slipped one finger inside her for a moment, then lifted the finger before her eyes, showing how slick it was with cum. "That's not water from the bath."

"**_Shut up._**" Lina hissed.

"Oh no need to be that way, but very well then." Xelloss chuckled, shifting his form to the male one she knew well. "Better?" he whispered huskily into her ear, proving his change by his member poking her entrance.

Lina fought with her urge to scream yes and take her now dammit, pressure had been building inside her this whole time and she wanted a release badly. "Fuck you, you piece of shit Mazoku." She choose to say instead.

Xelloss tapped his cheek for a moment, then grinned. "I'd much rather do you, Lina dear." He chuckled, before driving into her, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from her lips. When he felt he had pushed enough in, he slowly withdrew.

Lina groaned in response, her legs wrapping around his back as if to try and keep him there. He smirked at that action, at least her body was honest with how much she wanted him. So with a swift thrust, he rammed back into her, driving up to the hilt. She let out another moan, this time her arms wrapping around his shoulders. After the next stroke she bucked against him.

She felt his nose brush against the nape of her neck, which soon she felt his lips suckling on her flesh there, his thumbs drawing circles on her hardened nipples. Each time he moved within her he would pull back ever so slowly, trying to draw out as much pleasure as possible by feeding off her sexual frustration. She so badly wanted him to go faster dammit!

"_Xeelllooosss…._" Lina moaned out loud, unable to find the words.

He must had figured it out from either the tone of her voice or the wave of her emotions, because just then he picked up the pace, pounding into her with the rhythm she desired.

It didn't take long for Lina's body to convulse, her fluids spilling out like a fountain as she rode out her orgasm. Her arms and legs tightened around him, and she cried out his name several times as the spasms wracked her body.

In a final slow motion, he withdrew completely from her, lifting the sorceress into his arms and lowering her back into the bath water along with himself, settling her in his lap facing him.

"W-what are you…?" she breathed, the water was beginning to get cold now, but she quickly cast a Fireball to heat it.

"Oh I was thinking you wouldn't want your friends to smell our activities on you." Xelloss chuckled, grabbing a nearby sponge and lathering it up. He then brushed it against her breasts, scrubbing around all the areas she was slick with sweat from their lovemaking. "You reacted poorly when the underlings back on Wolfpack could smell it."

"Oh. Thanks I guess." Lina couldn't help but moan the way his hands were fondling her body while washing it. "I can wash myself though." Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Of course, but it's more fun this way." Xelloss teased, winking at her.

"So you really can alter this freaking form anyway you want?" Lina asked suddenly, wishing to change the subject as she pressed a hand against his chest.

"Of course, even add on little additional fun things you may say." Xelloss chuckled. "Some that could even increase your pleasure."

She raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you… O-oh." She gasped when she felt something under the water probing both her pussy lips and her rear.

Xelloss laughed at the expression on her face. "I could easily give myself more arms and legs if I wished, anything of the sort." He opened both eyes, looking at her seductively. "But I think you'd find this more enjoyable for the moment."

Lina's face was burning crimson by this point, the euphoria from a few moments ago hadn't faded yet. She couldn't even form an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Mazoku chuckled, claiming her mouth with his lips while his double erection claimed her holes at the same time.

Lina shrieked a loud moan though the kiss, biting at his lower lip from the double penetration and gripping his shoulders to steady herself. It took her a moment to adjust, but then she swiveled her hips just a bit, and he pushed up into her in response, griping her hips tightly. A cry ripped from her chest as she ground against him, her sounds muffled by Xelloss's hard lips against hers, only parting to allow her air and then claiming her mouth again. Her arms hooked around his shoulders as he drove harder into her, sliding his tongue into her mouth at the same time.

Lina's body quivered with intensity, her hands moving to clutch at his hair as she broke out into a series of spasms. Her loud cry of pleasure echoed through their locked lips. He held her close as she rode out her second orgasm, slowly parting her lips while circling his tongue around them once, then placing one more kiss before her head pressed against his chest, panting heavily.

It took her a few minutes to find her voice from the afterglow, their limbs still tangled together. "N-nice going fruitcake, now I have to wash all over again." She halfway growled playfully, panting between as she was still out of breath. After all, why should she admit how much their lovemaking left her breathless? It would just feed that Mazoku's ego after all. But she did find herself unconsciously cuddling with him for a moment, which once she realized it she pulled away, trying to untangle herself as he withdrew from her.

"Perhaps you'd like me to wash your back this time?" Xelloss teased in a playful tone.

Lina splashed the water up into his face as an answer. "Do you ever quit, you perverted Mazoku?"

"Now that, Lina dear." Xelloss winked at her. "_Is a secret._"

* * *

Lina yawned as she awoke, stretching out before opening her eyes, surprised she didn't feel her limbs hit anything. She fluttered her eyes open to see she was alone on the bed, a note sitting under her locket on the table. She quickly grabbed it and read it out loud to herself.

_"Forgive me if you awake before I return, Lina-chan. Lord Beast Master has summoned me for a few minor tasks, hopefully it will not take long. Summon me with your ring if Deep Sea Dolphin returns immediately. Forever yours, Xelloss."_

Her eyebrow creased at the last line. Since when was that fruitcake into romantic lines like that? She shrugged it off, groaning as the blankets were sticking to her as she was tossing them off. They had barely finished that bath for him to seduce her into another round of lovemaking once they got back to the room. She grimaced, what the hell was with her body that she was lusting for a freaking Mazoku of all things? Had to be just for the energy… And the fact he was so damn good at it… He really had been taking her to all kinds of heights of pleasure, she'd never felt anything like that before, granted she didn't know what sex was like with a normal human, but she couldn't imagine it any better. Her hand rested on her heart for a moment. Just what was Xelloss to her? A friend with benefits or… Was she maybe just as confused as Amelia about her _'friendship'?_Could it be possible Luna and the others were right and she really was developing feelings for…

"_… No way, not for that idiot._" She growled out loud. She immediately dismissed the thought and got dressed.

Once she got her shoulder armor and cape on, she did a quick spin in front of the mirror in the room, admiring all her alterations since the pledge. Before she used to constantly check her bust size, hoping it had grown even an inch or so. Now she was pleased with her proportions. Of course that made Xelloss appear in her mind again, and it made her wonder… Was she really going to break the pledge once they break her curse? She had been saying it so many times but, she was starting to think it over. The pledge hadn't been so bad so far, and before she was considering life with Xelloss back when they were on Wolfpack. After all, he had offered her to come live with him. Of course her friends would think she's insane, but hey, each one of them were beginning to head off and go on with their own lives, perhaps it was time she herself decided what she really wanted.

Lina then headed out into the hall, and her eyes widened when she saw Zelgadis and Amelia coming out of the same room, Amelia was a bit wobbly and her hair a mess. Zelgadis seemed a bit embarrassed about something, holding her close.

The redheaded sorceress grinned mischievous. "Sooo I guess something happened last night, huh?"

Her friends spun around, noticing they had been caught, and the most bright pair of violent blushes covered their faces.

"So my suggestion worked huh?" Lina winked at the princess.

"_M-Miss Lina.. I-I err…_" Amelia stumbled over her words.

"Oh shut up Lina, I don't pry into your sex life with Xelloss." Zelgadis hissed.

Lina's eyes widened, along with a death glare at Amelia. "**_YOU TOLD HIM?!_**"

The princess shivered. "N-no Miss Lina I-"

"I figured it out when we saw you playing tonsil hockey with Xelloss." Zelgadis stated bluntly. "Besides, we all heard the terms of your pledge, and one of them was sleeping with that ass. Or are you going to tell me that being a Mazoku's mate is sitting around playing cards?" he asked sarcastically.

Now it was Lina's turn to blush over her chimera friend's choice of words. "H-hey you should be thanking me! Otherwise you two were just going to keep playing this flirting dance forever!"

"W-what Miss Lina?!" Amelia cried, blushing even more if possible as she clung to Zelgadis.

"Oh please Amelia, everyone except maybe Gourry has known about your little crush on Zel." Lina rolled her eyes, then smirked at the chimera. "And you always went out of your way to protect Amelia, especially that time with Gaav."

Zelgadis just turned a deeper color of crimson and looked away. "Doesn't change the fact I'm a freak of nature. Amelia deserves better, especially someone of her status."

"I told you last name Zelgadis that doesn't matter to me!" Amelia retorted, her arms tightening around him. "I love you the way you are!"

Lina's eyes widened to hear her young friend just blurt out her feelings like that. Granted, Amelia spoke a lot about love and justice, but this sounded different in her voice. "Um, I'll leave you two alone…" she quickly excused herself, heading down for breakfast.

* * *

As usual, Lina and Gourry had their normal battle over their meal, the rest of the group just watching with sweatdrops on their heads.

"And here I thought Lina was bad enough, here there's two of them…" Memphis mumbled to herself.

"Eh, she was actually worse as a little kid to be honest." Luna shrugged. "She'd just eat everything with her hands and forget using a fork or knife."

"It's not much of an improvement if you ask me." A voice loomed in the doorway.

"**_Hawke!_**" Lina cried with her mouth full of food.

Hawke stood with her hand on her hip, Lyos standing by her side. "Funny how you got here before we did."

"Dragons can fly much faster than humans can travel." Filia chuckled.

"Yeah! And Filia and Milgsia fly really fast!" Val cried.

"Oh, who might this be?" Phil asked.

"Oh Phil, this is my cousin Hawke Inverse." Lina explained.

"So this is the cousin you spoke of?" Amelia asked Luna, who only nodded once.

Lina raised her eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off. "Well don't be a stranger, come join us there's plenty of food!"

"Yeah if she's related to Lina, she must eat just as much as her." Gourry chuckled, only to get bashed in the head by Lina.

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel rushed to his side.

"That's ok, Hawke always packs away for both of us times six." Lyos chuckled.

"Hey!" Hawke swatted him on the back of his head. "Like you're a dainty eater!"

"Funny little gathering you've got here." Another voice spoke behind them.

"Hey is that…" Lina blinked, looking up.

Hawke stepped to the side, showing that Luke and Milina had come along with them.

"Interesting company your cousin keeps." Milina spoke up.

Hawke chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"Ummm…. I think I know but…." Gourry rubbed his head. "… I forget though." He laughed.

Lina whacked him upside the head. "**_WILL YOU GOD DAMN TRY TO REMEMBER THINGS YOU JELLYFISH BRAINS?!_**"

"So where's that purple haired friend of yours?" Luke asked, scanning the room.

"He's off on business, why?" Lina narrowed her eyes at him.

Luna though had suddenly stood on her feet, slamming her palms on the table. "… You… Why are you here?" she was looking directly at Luke.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "None of your business… Knight." He said with a sense of distaste in his voice.

Lina's eyes widened. How did Luke know that Luna was the Knight of Cepheid? "… Just who are you?" She just knew something was wrong, Xelloss had acted really strange when this guy was mentioned, there had to be something… She immediately looked at her ring, trying to call Xelloss to come just in case.

"I believe the situation merits reevaluation." A voice echoed throughout the room.

This made Milgasia stiffen. "The Air Lord!" he gasped.

Lina knew who that meant, as wind picked up in the room, tossing several items on the table onto the room. "Valwin…" she growled. "What are you doing here?"

The Air Lord appeared, taking the same shape as before, a creature with a straw hat ontop of a black head with golden eyes. "Let's just say I heard from a source our Knight of Cepheid was here…. Along with a certain someone…"

"My, my, my, for once the Shinzoku were informed." Another voice came from a puddle of water in a corner, which slowly took the form of Deep Sea Dolphin. "What source might this be?"

"Like I would tell a Mazoku like you." Valwin hissed.

Lina felt her heart stop. Both the Mazoku Lord that had cursed her and a Shinzoku who wanted her out of Cepheid's way were here. But why now? All she could do though was concentrate on her ring, she had to get Xelloss here fast!

Just as she was thinking of the Mazoku, he appeared in the center of the room. "Well, now what did I just walk in on?" he chuckled playfully for a moment, then his eyes opened seriously. "What are you doing here?!" he growled. "I warned you to stay out of this place!"

Lina was confused by his words. "Um, what the hell Xelloss? Like either one of these guys would listen to you."

"I'm not talking about the Air Lord and Deep Sea Lina." Xelloss said, his voice completely serious. "I'm talking about him!" he pointed straight at Luke, who wasn't looking so well suddenly.

"Oh no!" Milina gasped, showing emotion for a change in her features. "Luke, don't let him-"

Luna just then howled in pain, holding her head with her hands.

"**Sis!**" Lina cried, rushing to her side. "What's going on?!"

"Lina! Get away from her!" Xelloss cried, grabbing her from behind. "Cepheid within her is reacting to Luke being here!" he motioned his head to Luke, who's eyes were glowing blood red.

"B-but why? Xelloss for once freaking tell me what's going on!" Lina shouted.

"It's because both Shinzoku and Mazoku are here, and their vessels should never cross paths." Xelloss explained, his head lowered. "The same would have happened had the Red Priest Rezo ever crossed paths with yours sister."

Lina took in a sharp gasp. "N-no… You can't mean that…"

Xelloss nodded only once, his amethyst eyes looking into her crimson with a sense of fear for once. "… I'm afraid so, I sensed it when I first saw him… _Luke is a piece of Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdo…_"

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow this chapter got kinda long, but I had so much I wanted to cover in it. We're coming close to the halfway point of the story, where the plot twists and major surprises are gonna happen!


	49. Chapter 49

"No… You mean this is why Dynast sent them to find me?" Lina gasped, clutching at Xelloss's cloak.

"Yes, I'm sure Dynast figured out who he was all along." Xelloss replied. "Lord Beast Master is sure of the real reason why you've been here, Dolphin. You've been preparing."

"Of course." Dolphin chuckled. "By provoking Cepheid I knew his presence would be strong enough for Lord Ruby Eye to sense him the moment he stepped into the room, thus reviving our lord. Now we can restart the Shinma War."

"I'm afraid not, that's why I arrived here." Valwin growled. "I had only just found out where the Knight of Cepheid is not to lose to the monsters. A few humans might be lost, but our lord will not falter to a mere piece of yours!"

Luke and Luna cried out as magic was exploding from their bodies, destroying parts of the castle now.

"_Lina…_" Milina took a few steps back. "… He's been fighting all his life worried this day would come… Is he really…?"

Lina sadly shook her head. "I remember what happened to Rezo, both times Shabranigdo took him over. There's not coming back from it. It's not him anymore."

"Memphis, you and Lyos get Val out of here!" Milgasia cried.

Amelia nodded. "Tell my father to evacuate everyone now!"

"Right, let's go." Memphis said, picking up Val.

"Aw come on I want to help fight!" Lyos cried.

"Come on we have a mission at hand!" Memphis cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Any ideas guys?" Hawke asked, looking between the group.

Lina weighed in her options. She had one new spell to try, but it was both a gamble and would only work on one of them, and might take her life in the process… Then of course, there was the Giga Slave… She clutched her fist. "Get outside the castle first everyone!" she cried.

"Right!" Gourry nodded, as he grabbed Sylphiel and rushed out.

"I remember what happened last time with Rezo, you don't have to remind me we need to give room." Zelgadis said, grabbing Amelia's hand and following.

Milgasia, Hawke and Filia nodded, running with them.

"You're running?" Milina merely asked.

"They're going to explode soon into the true forms of Cepheid and Shabranigdo, that's gonna take this whole castle with it!" Lina cried.

Xelloss nodded. "We need a larger space for a battle field."

"_M-Milina…_" Luke suddenly spoke out.

Milina gasped. "Luke!"

"He's still in there? But how?" Lina gasped.

"_Run…_" Luke barely spoke out.

"As long as there is a moment, I cannot allow you to survive, Demon King." Valwin spoke, wind blowing throughout the room. "I pray for the human soul you are devouring, but I will show no mercy."

"_Lina…_" Luna was finally able to speak. "… R-remember what I told you."

"**Sis!**" Lina cried, she almost ran to her but Xelloss held her back.

"Hrphm, I'll destroy you now then Knight, your purpose is done." Dolphin spoke, water charging in her hands.

"Oh no, they're getting ready for something big…" Milina spoke.

"Sis no!" Lina cried.

Xelloss took a moment to sense the castle, everyone had already gotten out so they were the only ones left. So he grabbed Lina and Milina each with one arm and teleported, just as the castle exploded into a mix of wind, water, black, red and white beams of energy.

"The castle!" Sylphiel gasped.

"Don't worry, a castle can be rebuilt just like a city can." Phil spoke as he was standing outside with them. "It's the people that matter."

"Daddy you go ahead with Ms. Memphis and Mr. Lyos." Amelia cried. "We'll take care of this."

"Alright, but be careful." Phil nodded, heading in the direction Memphis and Lyos had left with Val.

Xelloss then appeared with Lina and Milina. "They haven't fully consumed their human hosts yet, we might still have a chance."

"To what? Kill my sister Xelloss?" Lina snapped.

"Lina, in the end you are going to have to choose which to save." Xelloss spoke, looking at her seriously. "Your spell will only work for one, and I'm pretty sure who it will work best for. Though it's near treason for me to suggest you going through with it."

Milina froze as she stepped forward, looking at the destruction. "… There really is no way for Luke to come back from this, I always knew that… That's why I never….."

Lina swallowed hard as she finally understood. This was why Milina never showed emotion in the short time she'd known her. If she returned Luke's feelings she'd still have to come to terms with the fact one day Ruby Eye would take him over and he'd be devoured. She'd still lose him. So she shut away all her feelings to try and help him deal with it, along with find a way to stop it from happening. "This was what Dynast promised you guys back then, isn't it? A way to stop Shabranigdo from taking over Luke…"

Milina just silently nodded. "It's been a nightmare his whole life, that being inside him taking over. It always feeds him empty dreams of destruction."

Lina lowered her head. Yes, that really meant Shabranigdo was heavily tied to Luke, even if his soul was saved a piece of the Demon King would go with, that theory was proved with Rezo and the Hellmaster's Jar. Where as her own cousin, Hawke, had survived Cepheid's influence. Meaning Luna had a chance. Part of her was relieved at that, but what right did she have to choose one human life over another?

"Honestly, the best thing for Luke now would be to end that nightmare." Zelgadis spoke up. "Before the Demon Lord uses his body to destroy the world."

That's when another explosion snapped everyone to attention, out of the rubble emerged Dolphin and Valwin, but each had heavy damage to them. They both gasped for a moment, then exploded into water and wind, erasing from existence. Luna was standing behind where Dolphin was, and Luka standing behind where Valwin had been.

"Well I guess that's two less we have to fight." Hawke remarked.

Lina took in a sharp gasp as she felt the curse lifting from her body, confirming the fact that Deep Sea Dolphin was in fact dead. "T-they killed them both… With no effort."

"How can we take on one of them let alone two?" Filia asked.

Lina turned to Xelloss. "We need to take them on one at a time, but how do we distract the other?"

"Perhaps if we could lure one away to a pocket dimension… It could take them a matter of moments to find their way out." The Mazoku priest shrugged.

"Can you create one?" Sylphiel asked.

"All Mazoku can do that, just their level of creation depends on their ranking." Xelloss replied. "The trouble will be leading the one in there."

"Leave that to me…" Lina grabbed him by the cloak and whispered into his ear, winking at him. "Got it?"

Xelloss smirked, kissing her lips briefly as a response before he vanished.

"What was that about?" Milgasia asked.

"Just cover me guys!" Lina smirked, stepping forward. "Alright both of you. I know you both have wanted my head on a platter a long time now."

"**Ahhh that light once again, the one who knows no fear.**" Luke spoke in a deep voice.

"**The one who is between light and dark, yet has chosen to hide within the dark.**" Luna spoke in a deeper than usual voice.

"So before you two go all out killing each other, how about taking me on?" Lina chuckled, her talismans glowing. She quickly cast a Raywing and bolted to the side to dodge a few magical strikes.

"**_Source of all power... Wind which sweeps across sky and earth… Gather in my hand and give me strength.. DIGGER BOLT!_**" Amelia and Zelgadis cast together, firing the lighting at Luke who took the hit with not much trouble.

Filia and Milgasia fired their Laser Breath at Luna, who drew her sword to slash right through!

"Sylphiel a barrier spell around them now!" Lina cried, dashing the other direction.

"Lina where are you going?!" Gourry cried.

Lina didn't answer, she took a quick turn and flew above them, Luke and Luna flying after her in pursuit. She was muttering something under her breath as she flew, suddenly spinning around and releasing the spell. "**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**"

Luke of course took the hit full on no trouble, but Luna was knocked a bit off balance, and suddenly vanished!

"Where'd she go?" Milina blinked.

Lina landed next to her, winking. "Xelloss pulled her into a pocket dimension as she moved right into the entrance. I told him the exact spot and I knew a Dragon Slave wouldn't effect Luke because of Shabranigdo, that spell draws power from the Demon King. But Cepheid isn't fully immune to it, as it's a heavy Black Magic attack, being stuck in a human body he'd still have to adjust his flight pattern just a bit."

Xelloss appeared behind her. "It won't hold the Flare Lord for long, we need to act fast."

"**Nice trick, I must say.**" Luke noted as he landed. "**But all you did was remove that pest from the path of my dream…**"

"Your dream is done, just like last time Demon King." Lina stepped forward, she turned for a moment and winked at the group. "Ready guys?"

"So what's the plan Lina?" Zelgadis asked.

"Well, magical fusion defeated Dark Star and Volfeed, I'm thinking the same can apply for these lords." Lina explained, turning to the group. "Guys, I want each of you to use your most powerful spells. Zelgadis and Amelia, you two use a Ra Tilt. Filia and Milgasia, you two use that Holy Spell I've seen Filia use before. Sylphiel you combine them with a Dragon Slave."

"But, isn't the Dragon Slave useless against him?" Sylphiel asked.

"Yes, but not against Cepheid, you see if we time it right, it'll be just as Cepheid breaks out of Xelloss's pocket dimension." Lina smirked. "But we would be able to defend ourselves against both of them striking at once. By combining all the spells together we have a chance, as I form them together with a Ragna Blade."

"What about me Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Well the Blast Sword has some properties like the Sword of Light, I'm hoping it can absorb spells in just like it." Lina explained. "You and I will split the magic fusion between the two swords and take them down!"

"Hey you forgetting about me, cuz?" Hawke huffed, placing a hand on her hip. "Am I supposed to just cover you guys or something?"

"Partly, that and cousin I need to know if you can tap into enough Holy Magic from Cepheid?" Lina asked.

Hawke rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm not a knight anymore but some still lingers… Why?"

"Because then you're going to create a magical fusion with me." Xelloss chimed in. "As a high level Mazoku I can draw enough demonic energy for us to create a fusion."

Hawke glared at him. "If this wasn't to save my cousins, I'd say screw you, you damn bastard."

The Mazoku chuckled and winked at her. "I much prefer your lovely cousin."

Lina rolled her eyes at that. "Alright enough!"

Milina then grabbed her shoulder. "What can I do?"

"You can cover us with a barrier spell while we get the spells ready!" Lina cried, her talismans glowing as she held her hands up into the air. "**_Lords of the Darkness and all Four Worlds, grant me all the power that you possess!_**"

"Fine, let's get this over with." Hawke grumbled, chanting low as bright white magic formed between her hands.

Xelloss chuckled at that. "Just like an Inverse." He opened his eyes as black magic appeared in his hand.

Lina held out her hands as she began to form black and purple sparks of magic. "**_Lord of the dreams that terrify... Oh sword of the cold dark void... Free yourself now from heaven's bonds..._**"

Sylphiel nodded, beginning the incantation. "**_Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows... Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows... I pledge myself to conquer... All the foes who stand... Before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hands..._**"

"**_Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite!_**" Amelia chanted, joining hands with Zelgadis.

"**_Everlasting flame of blue! Let the power hidden in my soul..._**" he continued.

Filia and Milgasia raised their arms as they chanted together. "**_Anaku soro'mu nazak'u sakriim..._**"

But then Luke was growling as his attacks came on faster than before, Milina was having a hard time with the barrier. That's when Luke fired one massive attack.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Lina cried.

But that's when two large swords crossed in front of the blast, absorbing the attack.

"Lyos!" Hawke cried.

"Memphis!" Milgasia gasped.

Lyos chuckled, looking back at the group as his sword was crossed with Memphis to block the attack. "You really didn't think we'd let you guys take all the fun did you?"

"We're all in this together! My Zanaffar Armor can help absorb his attacks!" Memphis cried.

"Now Gourry!" Lina shouted, as she continued to finish the spell. "**_Become one with my body, one with my power, and let us walk the path of destruction together... Power that can smash even the souls of the gods!_**" the concentrated magic in her hands formed the blade of darkness. "**_RAGNA BLADE!_**"

"Right!" Gourry cried, drawing the Blast Sword and crossing it with her Ragna Blade, ready to take in all the spells.

"**_Let all the fools who stand before me be destroyed... By the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!_**" Sylphiel cried, firing the spell.

"**_Be called forth here from the infinite! RA TILT!_**" Amelia and Zelgadis finished together, forming their hands together to unleash the power they drew in.

Next came Milgasia and Filia, who each finished their spells. "**_Chaotic Disintegrate!_**"

"Go for it Lina!" Xelloss and Hawke cried as they unleashed their fusion magic.

But that's when it looked like Luke was about to move, he began to hover off the ground. His continued attacks were beginning to make Memphis's armor take too much damage, she and Lyos were losing strength fast as was Milina.

"Oh no! The Ragna Blade never lasts long if he gets away and I can't hit him we'll miss our chance!" Lina cried, as the spells were just beginning to infuse her and Gourry's swords.

"Not to mention he'll move away from the mark I expect Cepheid to appear at." Xelloss added. "But how can we stop him?"

"**_Luke!_**" Milina cried out, stepping forward. She blocked a few attacks on herself as she slowly inched towards him. "Luke I know you're still in there!"

"Milina no!" Lina cried.

"_Milina…_" Luke spoke, but that wasn't Shabranigdo's voice.

"You freaking idiot… I never told you because you were such a cocky moron… And making you try to earn it from me gave you a purpose in life, since before all you wanted to do was end it…" Milina growled as she finally got close enough to him. "_… I love you._"

Luke's eyes were no longer the glowing red of Ruby Eye, they showed the human soul inside for a mere moment. "_Milina…_" he slowly pulled her into his arms.

"**_Lina!_**" Milina cried out, closing her eyes and pressing her head against his chest. "Do it now! Do it while he's in control!"

Luke nodded. "**_Do it._** End this so we go together… And save your sister." He then lifted Milina's head for a moment and kissed her.

Lina felt like her heart sank, they both accepted their fate, and she couldn't let their moment of sacrifice go in vain. She had to act fast. "Gourry to the right!" she cried, rushing forward, fighting the tears that were coming up. "_Please forgive me…_ And thank you." She leapt into the air with a howl as she brought forth all the spells combined in her Ragna Blade, driving it down on the couple.

Luna had just arrived through the dimension, on the right side just as Lina told Gourry, he drove the Blast Sword at her with all his might. But there was a massive explosion from when Lina struck Luke and Milina, covering the whole area and knocking everyone back.

Several building around were destroyed in the backlash of the spell, Lina slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Xelloss's arms, held against his chest. "D-did it… Did it work?" she breathed.

"_Yes…_" Xelloss spoke slowly. "I don't sense Lord Ruby Eye anymore… You've destroyed the un-destroyable once again, Lina-chan." He smiled at her.

Lina smiled for a moment, then frowned. "Yeah… But at a price… Is everyone else ok?"

Gourry was currently being healed by Sylphiel, who merely nodded. Zelgadis was holding Amelia close, who nearly got knocked away by the backlash. Milgasia and Filia stood up, slowly nodding. Lyos and Memphis had crashed from the backlash, chuckling as they got up. Hawke just stood up and gave a 'thumbs up' to Lina.

_"Great job Lina… And thank you for setting me free."_

Lina gasped as she heard Luke's voice. She looked up to see the ghostly image of Luke holding Milina, smiling as they slowly vanished. Did she just see them as ghosts? Just before they moved on? Or was she both seeing and hearing things? She looked up at Xelloss, about to ask him, when she saw the strained look in his opened eyes. She gasped as it dawned on her what he was sensing. "It wasn't strong enough to knock Cepheid out of her…"

Luna arose from the rubble, magic exploding from her body. "**Nice little trick, but luckily your swordsman wasn't able to strike me hard enough…**" she growled. "**Thankfully you rid of Shabranigdo for me, but now I must deal with the final threat to the perfection of our world… ****_You, Lina Inverse._**"


	50. Chapter 50

"_Cepheid…_" Lina growled, glaring at the god that was currently possessing her sister. "I'm only going to say this once, let my sister go now."

"**You are far from position to make demands.**" Luna spoke, shaking her head. "**Especially with already expelling your energies just now.**"

"_Damn…_ He knows we put everything into that attack to take Luke down…" Zelgadis growled.

"Cepheid can't you see what you are doing is wrong?!" Filia pleaded. "Forcing people to do what you believe is right for the world is no better than the monsters when you punish them for going against your will!"

"Oblivion is oblivion, no matter which race it is who cases it." Hawke stepped in. "With your damn ideals you'll send this world back to chaos just the same way as the monsters with to anyway!"

"**You're one to have a smart mouth now, my former knight.**" Luna hissed. "**Perhaps your taint from the Dragon Slayer has been beyond repair…**" her eyes strayed to Xelloss, who's eyebrow twitched at the title he loathed. "**Just as he has further influenced your cousin…**"

"The monsters didn't influence me, I just refuse to allow either you or old Ruby Eye decide how to run my life!" Lina proclaimed, she crossed her arms over her chest as her talismans glowed. _'Please… Give me the power to pull this off!'_ she was still rather weak from already casting the Ragna Blade, but she just had to pull this off!

"Lina, even with the curse gone your powers still have their limits." Xelloss reminded her, grabbing her shoulder.

"I know, but time is out and we're running out of options. Care to give me a boost?" she winked at him.

"_With pleasure._" The demon chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

That's when Lina released a Dark Mist, the area was immediately covered in the thick black smoke. Filia and Milgasia fired some cover with Laser Breath as the others scattered. Hawke rushed forward with her sword-staff, crossing blades with Luna.

"Come on cousin, I know you're in there, fight!" Hawke hissed, pressing into the blade.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "**She cannot fight enough against me.**" She pressed her palm against the former knight's chest, blasting her right into Lyos and Memphis.

"**_Pacifist Crush!_**" Amelia cried, charging in with her glowing fist.

Luna just twirled her hand, another charge of holy energy blew Amelia backwards. Zelgadis caught her and crashed into a nearby building. Gourry charged in with his sword, but he was blasted back as well. When he crashed Sylphiel rushed to his side. Luna threw her arm outwards, sending another blast that crushed Filia and Milgasia to the ground.

With another wave of her hand, Luna cleared up the smoke. But then her eyes narrowed… Where was Lina and Xelloss? But then her eyes widened as she looked over the fallen heroes… Gourry was not wielding the Blast Sword!

"**_BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS! Hiiiyyaaa!_**" Lina's battle cry came from above, she was driving the Blast Sword downwards towards Luna, infusing it with a Dragon Slave! "**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**"

Xelloss was holding onto her with one hand, the other supporting her holding the sword, magic flowing through his hands to assist in her spell.

"**_How?!_**" Luna gasped, they must had been charging the sword while she couldn't see through the Dark Mist! She quickly lifted her sword to block.

Lina drove down the magically charged sword at Luna's with all her might. When the sword clashed, magic exploded from both sides, eventually causing a massive explosion.

"**Miss Lina!**" Amelia, Sylphiel and Filia cried.

"**Lina!**" Gourry, and Zelgadis gasped.

"_Luna… Lina…_" Milgasia grit his teeth.

Hawke just balled her fist. "_Xelloss you piece of shit if you let them die…_"

The smoke finally cleared, revealing Xelloss holding Lina close, his cloak pulled up around her to protect her. Next to them was Luna, her eyes glowing bright and power surging from her. The Blast Sword had been knocked away during the explosion, it was a bit away from them.

Lina clutched onto Xelloss's shoulder, noticing he had an injury there as there were some jagged edges. She took in a sharp gasp, then immediately pulled away. She was not going to let him get extremely injured again. She figured the attack from the Blast Sword had to give the opening she needed for her spell, and now was as good as time as any to try. If she succeeded, she'd stop the Flare Lord from trying to take everything dear to her, if she failed, well she damn well would die trying even if it meant taking him down with her!

She stepped forward, glaring right at Luna before her. "Sis.. I promise I'm gonna set you free." She raised her arms up, her talismans glowing.

"Lina wait I-" Xelloss clutched at his wound.

Luna then rushed forward right then, coming towards Lina. "**Time to end this…**"

Lina began her chant right away. "**_Power deep within the depths of my soul, grant me the power I wish to my command. From form to flesh, blood which flows once again with the sea of time… I beseech thee! Transfiguration!_**" she grabbed at Luna's arm the moment she got close, and that's when there was a massive flash, blinding everyone.

"What is Miss Lina doing?!" Amelia cried.

"Isn't that the spell she used on Mr. Pokota?" Sylphiel gasped.

"It is!" Filia exclaimed. "Of course that's what she meant by reworking the spell, but that means…"

When the blinding light was gone, Luna lay on the floor. She had several wounds and had passed out. Standing over her was Lina Inverse, her eyes flashing just as Luna's had before.

"_No…. No…_" Xelloss gulped. "They were too close I didn't have a chance to…"

"Oh shit." Hawke took in a sharp gasp. "Lina used that spell to transfer Cepheid into her!"

"Of course… Because Lina herself is not the kind of vassal Cepheid can use." Zelgadis thought out loud. "But he could…"

"We have to get him out of her!" Amelia cried.

"**I must admit thing didn't go as I planned…**" Lina spoke in a deep, echoing voice. "**Though being in a body like this my soul cannot withstand it for long, one needs to be born with me inside to be stable…**"

"_Oh no…_" Milgasia looked horrified. "He's right, only one born as a knight can withstand a lord inside them."

"Like how Pokota's body couldn't last long with Shabranigdo?" Amelia asked. "Rezo himself was able to last a long time before he took over, Pokota's body didn't even last a day."

"Um, I'm totally confused, all I know is that something for sure is wrong with Lina!" Gourry cried, picking up the Blast Sword.

"They mean Cepheid will drain out Lina's body fast." Memphis explained.

"Which means he'll either consume her or implode." Lyos stiffened. "Either way she'll die."

"**Well, the upside will be one menace will be out of the way…**" Lina reacted, though her body was swaying a bit.

"Not if I can help it, Flare Lord." Xelloss appeared behind her, grabbing her arms. "You guys grab Luna and get her far away now! She can't be near while I use this!"

Amelia nodded and rushed over with Milgasia and Zelgadis, they immediately moved Luna and began healing her.

"_Lina… You idiot…_" Luna groaned in pain, she was being held in Milgasia's arms.

"**Release me now, Dragon Slayer.**" Lina hissed.

"You can expel your true powers in a Knight of Cepheid, Flare Lord." Xelloss growled in a serious voice. "Lina-chan's magic specialty is Black Magic, which is useless to you. But I will not let you drain out all her life force to sustain you. Instead I happen to know the reversal to this spell."

"**_WHAT?!_**" Lina growled.

"**_Ananu samuro'mu sakrim-mu ze mano do…._**" Xelloss closed his eyes and began to chant.

Filia took in a sharp gasp. "That's why he was watching Val the first time! He planned to use it if Lina…"

"Hey I didn't know Xelloss spoke dragon…" Gourry rubbed his head.

"Goury dear, he was standing there when Val used the spell." Sylphiel sweatdropped.

Xelloss finished the spell, then kissed Lina full on the lips, his magic pouring through her in every effort to get Cepheid out of her.

Lina was whaling in pain for a moment as there was a flash of light. While everyone was blinded, at the same time Xelloss had appeared on the Astral Plane, grabbing Lina's own soul and holding her close. "I'll guide you back to your body as soon as the Flare Lord is pulled out." He said.

"Knew I could count on you, fruitcake." Lina winked at him, though shook her head. Since when did she trust Xelloss so much? Though she had to admit to herself she was awfully glad to see him, her plan must had been working meaning-

"**I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Dragon Slayer.**" A voice echoed on the plane, making them turn to see the shining dragon form of Cepheid.

"_No…._" Lina gasped. "I was so sure pulling him out of Luna he'd…"

"It appears the reversal spell wasn't enough to send him away…" Xelloss noted, moving Lina behind him. "You're not taking either of the Inverse sister's bodies though, Flare Lord." He held his staff in a battle position, ready to strike. "Especially not my Soul Touch."

"_Xelloss._" Lina clutched at his cloak. She knew this was dangerous, not just for herself but the Mazoku she was clutching onto as well. Cepheid had the power to wipe him from existence along with her if he was strong enough… The question was just how much did he have left from being ripped from both Luna and herself?

"**Your little spells did more damage than I expected…**" Cepheid spoke, magic radiating from his body. "**I'm afraid it will be impossible to take another host for some time now, but I have enough left to make sure you repent for your actions.**"

Lina gasped as a circle of white light appeared below her. Of course, she was nothing more than a spirit at the moment, and White Magic could remove ghosts, sending them back to the Sea of Chaos, what she was now was not much more than that.

"**_LINA!_**" Xelloss quickly grabbed her, his staff glowing as a barrier of magic appeared around her, it seemed to be holding her in place, maybe because of the Pledge of Immortality? After all if her soul was still sealed with that, Cepheid would not be able to erase her.

"**Let go of her or take her place, Dragon Slayer.**" Cepheid growled.

"I might just do that, Flare Lord. Because you'll have to possibly to make me let go." Xelloss smirked, hurling his staff forward to fire off a few shots of his magic, followed by a storm of awls.

"**_You're forgetting your place…_**" Cepheid said, nullifying his attacks with no effort. "**I could grant you destruction right now, but that's what you Mazoku want… I think I have a better, more fitting punishment for your meddling once again with my Knights of Cepheid.**"

"Xelloss! Get out of here now!" Lina cried, she felt a sharp pain cutting through her very soul. She wasn't in her physical body, yet she was feeling this pain… That's when it dawned on her. It was different, this pain. It wasn't like what she felt when her other friends were in danger, it was the same pain she felt when she save him extremely injured, or when she was frightened that she nearly killed him… The answer hit her like a slap in the face, because she'd been denying it all this time….. _She was in love with Xelloss…_ She wasn't quite sure how, when or why it happened, but she was quite sure it had been for a long while now, just her feelings for him had been growing stronger over the past few weeks. It just took her until now to finally realize what everyone was suspecting was right, that she had actually fallen for the Mazoku. It was much different than the confused love she felt for Gourry, no this was a lot stronger. It only just came into focus as it was all too real right now that she might just lose him to Cepheid, not to mention her own life in the process. And Xelloss was pushing his limits challenging Cepheid right out while trying to protect her… Why was he doing that? A Mazoku was fighting to keep a human alive, it baffled her that maybe the monsters can love after all….

"I don't know what you're planning, Flare Lord, but whatever it is, you will not get Lina-chan." Xelloss noted, grabbing Lina and vanishing from the Astral Plane, guiding her back to her body.

Lina was dimly aware what was going on as she felt herself gaining control back of her body. Xelloss's lips were still against hers, as their physical bodies had remained in place while Xelloss had left a small piece of his form here to hold her, as he chased after her soul in the Astral Plane. But that's when she heard Cepheid's voice boom one more time before his presence vanished.

**_"You'll pay a deep price now, Xelloss the Priest. With my own curse."_**

Lina's eyes went wide as she realized just now what Cepheid had been casting on him the whole time in the Astral Plane, but before she could voice a warning she was blown away from him, crashing on the ground a few feet from her friends as Xelloss was covered in white lights that exploded from his body as he whaled in pain.

"**_Lina!_**" Hawke, Sylphiel and Filia cried, rushing to her side.

Lina suddenly let out a howl as she felt her whole back whack in pain, that's when she noticed the gemstone on her locket shatter into pieces on the floor. Her Pledge Stone was broken! Her body slowly was changing back, as were all the wounds from the curse coming right back, as she was returning to the state she was in when she took the pledge.

"Miss Filia, help me!" Sylphiel cried, casting a healing spell right away, Filia nodded and assisted. Milgasia rushed over to aid them.

"What's happening to her?" Memphis asked.

"Her pledge stone is broken!" Sylphiel cried, looking at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Her body would return exactly to how it was before the pledge, you said she was near death." Milgasia pointed out.

"Less talking, more healing my cousin guys." Hawke remarked, enforcing her own healing spell.

"Is she ok?!" Amelia cried, she was still healing Luna.

"We've got the bleeding under control." Filia spoke up. "She'll be alright. Deep Sea Dolphin's curse is broken with her death, so Miss Lina can heal now."

"Guys look!" Gourry cried, pointing to all the flashing lights exploding from Xelloss that had finally stopped.

Xelloss just stood there for a few moments, his cloak and clothes ripped and tattered… Then he collapsed in a heap.

"**_XELLOSS!_**" Lina let out a painful cry as she rushed to her feet when she saw him hit the floor. "_No no no no Xelloss __**WHY?!**_" but her feet gave out from under her as she tried to race over.

"Miss Lina?" Sylphiel looked at her confused.

"Miss Lina!" Filia rushed to her side, casting another Recovery. "You must not move after…"

"You don't understand!" Lina shoved the priestess and the dragon away, struggling with all her might to stand back up and rush over. "_Cepheid... He..._" she clutched at her chest. If her suspicion of what Cepheid had been doing was right then… She gathered all her strength to get to his side.

"Hey Xelloss looks really beat up." Gourry remarked as he came over to the Mazoku.

Amelia and Zelgadis perked their heads up, as they finished healing Luna.

"Geez what was with all that light show?" Lyos asked.

"**Xelloss dammit!**" Lina crashed onto her knees next to the priest, taking his head into her hands. There was a painful expression on his face and... Red blood dripping from his mouth to confirm her theory. "No no no you MORON! Why did you do that?!" she sobbed. Why was this so painful? Well, she knew that answer now… Her heart was ready to leap out it was in so much pain knowing what had just happened... And how close the one in her arms was to death. No, she was not going to lose him just after she finally admitted to herself she loved him!

"_L-lina..._" the purple haired priest choked, shivering in her arms.

"Dammit Xelloss!" Lina sobbed, casting a Recovery with all her might. "You _WILL NOT DIE ON ME!_ You bastard you do not come into my life and do all this crap just to get yourself killed! FIGHT!" she then froze as he wasn't moving, turning to her friends. "**_HAWKE! AMELIA! SYLPHIEL! FILIA! MILGASIA! GET OVER HERE NOW AND CAST RESURRECTION PLEASE!_**"

Hawke's eyebrow creased, but she came over right away… Then gasped when she saw the blood. "No way…"

"But that won't work on a Mazoku, Miss Lina..." Sylphiel said, bending down next to her.

"**LISTEN TO ME AND JUST DO IT OR HE'LL DIE!**" Lina cried, her tears were flowing non stop now.

Sylphiel nodded, she and Hawke started casting a spell as Milgasia and Filia came near.

"_Lina..._" Xelloss groaned weakly, slowly opening his eyes... While they remained with their amethyst depths, something about his pupils looked different...

"Oh my god..." Filia took in a sharp gasp. "... His.. _His eyes!_"

Gourry rubbed his head. "I don't get it, they look normal just like mine and Lina's."

Zelgadis shook his head. "That's the point Gourry... Those are not the eyes of a Mazoku..." he took in a sharp breath.

Hawke nodded at the chimera's words. "_... They're human._"

Amelia gasped, having come over and assisted in the healing spell as well. "But how…?"

"Cepheid tried to erase me from existence while my soul was removed from my body by him… Xelloss came after me once he got Cepheid out and tried to put me back…." Lina sobbed while explaining. "But because of the pledge Cepheid couldn't fully get rid of me, and he wasn't at full strength to kill Xelloss as easily as he normally could plus get rid of me so… He cursed Xelloss, and turned him into a human! While we were on the Astral Plane he was sealing off his Astral Body, it didn't dawn on me until now that's what he was doing! Then he said something about putting a curse on Xelloss, that's when I figured it out."

"Of course, turning him human means your pledge with him is broken." Milgasia gasped. "He's no longer a monster so…."

"And the only reason you're alive now is because the curse from Deep Sea is broken, or else you'd be dead too." Luna said, slowly walking over. "Maybe Cepheid wasn't sure which Mazoku Lord had cursed you, had it been Dynast…."

"And the transformation nearly killed Xelloss in the process." Zelgadis added.

"Talk about a last minute ditch effort to kill your foes…." Memphis shivered.

"Where is Cepheid now?" Lyos asked.

Hawke looked around for a moment. "I don't sense him anymore… I think he's returned to chaos… For now, until he's reborn into the next Knight of Cepheid."

Xelloss's vision became hazier as he suddenly passed out.

"**_Xelloss!_**" Lina cried, shaking him several times.

"Lina calm down!" Luna cried, grabbing her shoulders.

"Lina, he's still breathing." Hawke reasoned.

"He's going to be ok Miss Lina." Amelia reassured.

Lina looked up at her friends and didn't look so convinced. In her arms was a Mazoku that had been immortal for over 1,000 years and now… Now he was a human… Just how was Xelloss going to be able to handle that…?


	51. Chapter 51

WARNING MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Xelloss was in pain, agonizing pain. The dream would not stop of the pain as Cepheid was ripping him into pieces. Whatever this curse was, it threatened to erase him from existence. But if he could just hold on a bit longer, he could save Lina... Then everything went dark, he was swimming through darkness until finally he saw light again, dimly opening his eyes. But everything looked different, he saw Lina though and she... Was crying for him? There was a sharp emotion coming from her, but what was it? He couldn't identify it.

Then blackness swallowed him up again. And finally he slowly pulled to the surface, opening his eyes. "_Ahhh..._" he gasped, slowly sitting up and looking around. He was inside a room on a bed in just his yellow shirt and black pants, and his body was sore. **REALLY** sore. He felt worse than the time Gaav sliced a big chuck off his Astral Form. In fact now, he couldn't sense the Astral Plane at all. "... That's right... Cepheid... He..." he found his voice extremely hard to reach. He looked down at his hands, pulling the gloves off and looking them over. "_... I'm... Human..._" he finally admitted, letting the realty crush down on him. But then it hit him. "**LINA!**" he gasped, then looked at the edge of the bed.

Laying on her arms was Lina Inverse, completely asleep though drops of moisture moved down her cheeks. She hadn't changed her clothes at all since last night, having stayed by his side the whole time. She was groaning in her sleep as her hair was spread across the blankets. "_Xelloss…_" she whimpered.

"She's ok..." he breathed, finally taking noticed that he HAD to breathe. But the thought didn't last, he merely moved his hand to brush the flaming locks of her hair. A tingle ran through his new senses as he felt her hair touch his fingers. And he felt blood rush to his cheeks when she made a soft noise and tilt her head into his hand. What was this weird sensation he was feeling?

"Lina?" he called out softly.

She stirred for a moment, slowly opening her eyes. "Xelloss...?"

Xelloss smiled at her, brushing his fingers on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Lina just stared at him for a few moments, before smiling. "You're alright..." then suddenly she snapped, leaping onto the bed and pulling him into a vicious headlock. "**_WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU NEARLY GOT YOUR ASS ERASED COMPLETELY FROM EXISTENCE FROM WHAT YOU DID!_**"

"Gah! L-Lina! T-that... _HURTS!_" Xelloss gasped, struggling from her grip as he was slowly turning blue.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME YOU JACKASS?!**" she screamed, she couldn't even seem to control the tears in her eyes. It then dawned on her she couldn't be so brutal with her headlocks anymore as she looked at his face, she immediately released him.

Xelloss coughed a few times as he finally caught his breath. "… I… I couldn't let Cepheid take you now could I? There wasn't much time to improvise…"

"Still…" Lina turned her head, rubbing her eyes with her glove. "Look at you now, you moron. Now you're the cursed one. So much for being my Useful Item #1."

Xelloss blinked a few times at that. "My, my, I nearly have to die to finally reach there?"

"**_SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU GO BACK TO BEING #4!_**" Lina growled, she then gasped as she looked full onto his newfound amethyst eyes. No longer silted, they were round like her own now. She noticed he was looking her over, noticing how her body had reverted to its normal, petit size.

Xelloss's head then lowered. "… I see my change has broken our pledge though. So in reality I'm not so useful anymore am I? The Greater Beast's General Priest is no more… Just a pitiful human…" a part of him was worried now, all this time Lina's been talking about how she's only with him because of the pledge, and now it's broken so… "So you have no reason to…"

"Hey I'm not dumping you as a useful item because you're a human!" Lina smacked his shoulder. "I'm a mere human too dammit and look at what all I've done!"

"Lina… How do you handle this?" Xelloss mumbled, his face buried into his hands. "I can feel this body dying each second little by little… How is it you don't go mad from feeling death approaching you? I can't do this, I don't have the strength to…"

Lina blinked in confusion at his words for a moment, until it struck her. Of course, Xelloss had been a Mazoku for over a thousand years. He would never know what it felt like to be in a mortal body, he's always had eternity stretched out before him. "… I… I don't know Xelloss, for humans it doesn't always factor into our thoughts. Sometimes it does, but we lived with it all our lives so it's not a big deal as we've never had eternity as an option." She rubbed her head. "I mean, you should still have some powers in a human body…"

"Lina I'm missing three quarters of my Astral Body, that's most of my powers." Xelloss said with a frown. "I'm completely useless in this form, Sherra could kill me easily now how can I protect you if…"

"Oh so what you're worried about your damn orders?" Lina scoffed, crossing her arms. "I beat that's over since we stopped Cepheid from taking over Luna."

"Lina you don't understand, if I'm trapped as a human, I'm also useless to my Mistress…" Xelloss pointed out. "And with all the secrets I know, to her I could be better off dead meaning…"

"_Now, now, pup, what makes you think I'd get rid of you so easily?_" Zelas suddenly appeared before them. She was currently in a form of a pale, slender woman with long blonde hair in a tight purple suit.

"What now Zelas? We stopped Cepheid or are you here to collect Xelloss?" Lina growled.

"Well, seeing that he's trapped in this single form now, it would not be best for him to return to Wolfpack." Zelas waved her hand carelessly. "But, I'm holding you responsible for what happened, Lina Inverse."

"**WHAT?!**Hey you ordered him to get into this mess!" Lina snapped. "If you want to count this as your damn favor fine but-"

"No, he had Cepheid dealt with, because of his Soul Touch with you he put himself in further harm's way to make sure the Flare Lord didn't eradicate you. Before you ask how I know this, I've been having one of my wolves watch you sometimes from the Astral Plane." Zelas waved her forefinger. "Saving you got him cursed, so I expect you to fix his curse. And make sure Dynast's followers don't get their hands on him to try to get information while he's in this fragile form."

Lina nearly snapped the bedpost in half from the grip she had on it. "So what am I supposed to be his bodyguard or something?!"

The Greater Beast smirked. "You could say that. I'll be keeping tabs on you." She then turned to her former General Priest. "And Xelloss, we'll discuss your new mission later on. For now, you will remain with Lina Inverse." She snapped her fingers and then vanished.

"_Great… Just great…_" Lina grumbled.

"I won't blame you if you leave now Lina…" Xelloss just looked down, placing his cloak on as he removed the covers. "I know Lord Beast Master said she'll hold you to it but…"

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Is that what this mopey attitude is about? And here I thought it was because you're not taking the change to being human well." She shook her head. "You idiot, I'm not leaving you."

"_What?_" he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She snapped. "You're going to need some help now in this human form, also in researching how to break your curse."

The ex-Mazoku just stared at her with wide eyes. "Lina… But…. Why are you helping me?"

_'Because I'm in love with you, fruitcake.'_Lina thought to herself, feeling her cheeks burn. She quickly shook the thought off. "B-because I need to." She stammered.

"But you said before once the pledge was broken that…" Xelloss started, but was smacked on the cheek by her.

"I told you before I only said that as a lie to those guys!" she growled. "I actually wasn't going to break the pledge when this was over you jackass! Your offer wasn't too bad of an idea to come live with you so I really was considering it!"

"But… What does that have to do with now?" Xelloss asked, rubbing his sore cheek. Damn was this how Gourry felt whenever she would hit him?

"Oh will you freaking grow up already?!" Lina snarled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "So you can't serve your damn mistress and you lost a lot of power, so I didn't go into a damn depression when my powers were sealed! I fought to try and get them back! Remember you helped me? Granted that was part of your orders so…"

Xelloss just stared at her. "So that's why? You'll help me break this curse because you feel obligated and once that's through…"

"**I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING YOU FRUITCAKE!**" Lina shook him for a moment, then let him go. She couldn't tell him now, she had only just come to terms with herself that she loved him, with all these damn changes he might think she'd be admitting it out of pity. Though a part of her had been going mad since finding out he's alright, she tried to shake it off as hormones due to everything he had been doing to her over the past few weeks, but part of her wanted to pounce on him and taste his newfound human lips… But she didn't have the excuse for energy anymore dammit! How could she justify it without admitting her feelings?

"But… I'm sure Dynast will still want revenge on you and myself, for his plans failing…" Xelloss brought up.

"And? We escaped once before we'll do it again, if I have to try another Ragna Blade hopefully I'll get him and that bitch Sherra this time." Lina shrugged.

"But Lina, you are no longer pledged to me, and without my powers should Dynast try again to kill you…" Xelloss's head lowered. "… I'm sure your friends would even say it would be best to…"

"Oh shut up already Xelloss!" Lina snapped, hands on her hips. "For the hundred time I'm not leaving your ass. For one it's my fault you're human now, you became this from saving my damn life! Two, we'll deal with Dynast when that comes, besides your damn Mistress is keeping tabs on us so I doubt we'll be fully unprotected, besides I still owe her that damn favor." She huffed, deciding what the hell, he was pissing her off anyway. "And three, I just got used to you in my life you damn fruitcake. I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

Xelloss tilted his head in confusion. "What do you…?"

Lina responded by plopping herself onto the bed next to him and locking lips with his. His new human eyes were wide as he leaned back in surprise, she ended up pinning him down onto the bed. Tasting every inch of his lips, she only broke to gasp for air, panting as she hovered over him. His lips tasted different now that he was human, they burned against her own. She found she kind of liked that response as she dove in for another kiss, this one lasting not as not as she noticed Xelloss wasn't used to breathing yet, so he had a bit of shortness in his breath as he gasped for air when their lips parted.

"L-Lina…" Xelloss just started at her with wide eyes and felt a foreign burning sensation on his cheeks. Was this how it felt when she was blushing after he would kiss her? "B-but with my Astral Form sealed y-you won't get energy from it anymore."

Lina snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "I know that, dummy. You're human now, you'll figure out why when I'm done with you. It's your damn fault anyway." Her fingers reached up to unclasped his cloak and drop it to the ground. She had worked off her shoulder armor and her own cloak too, kicking her boots off and ripping her gloves off her hands.

"B-but Lina-" Xelloss was silenced again by her hard lips against his once more. He felt his mouth burn with a new feeling as he kissed her back, molding their lips together. His face was starting to feel like it was on fire, and electric pulsing through his body. Is this how it felt to Lina when he kissed her? All these new emotions were sending his brain into orbit. Though he found it annoying how the need to breath would get in the way of enjoying the kiss, was this how he left her breathless so often?

As Lina broke this kiss, she glared deadly into his eyes. "It's my turn to be the bodyguard this time, and I'm going to pay you back for all that teasing you ass." She grinned wide. "I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to be human, and also if I'm going to be with you for a while I'll be damned if I'm going that long without getting laid just when you got my body to start craving it." She grabbed his shirt roughly and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the side. Then she brushed her fingers across his chest softly while kissing at his throat.

"Aaaahhhh…" Xelloss gasped, each of her touches was sending more pulses through his body. And he was well aware there was a strange feeling between his legs where at one time nothing was there unless he willed it to be. But now there was in fact an organ there that blood was rushing to immediately from this woman being so close to him. Was his body affected by his Soul Touch too? Granted his feelings for her were the same as with the Soul Touch, in fact possibly stronger now that he was human. But did it have an effect on this human body too?

"Now it's my turn to make your body react fruitcake." Lina chuckled as she planted her lips against his upper torso. She kissed across his chest then moved down to his nipple, where her cat like tongue licked around in circles at his nipple. "All your years of taunting me, now I can actually get you embarrassed. This is gonna be fun."

"Oh my god Lina!" Xelloss gasped, his still gloved hand reaching up and tangling into her hair. His whole chest was feeling like it was on fire now.

Smirking, Lina licked over to his other nipple, her fingers dancing down to his navel and drawing circles around it. She did this for several moments before pulling back to grin wide at him. "Mmmm and I think I'll stop there." She teased in a mocking tone.

Xelloss just looked at her dumbfounded. How can she stop? Didn't she feel this heat rising up in her body too? Didn't she feel this overwhelming lust to hurry up and join together already? And most of all didn't she feel that hard bulge in his pants bumping up against her legs? "L-Lina…" he let out a strangled plea.

Lina chuckled at his reaction. "Oh what is it Xelloss? Need more? Oh well maybe I don't feel like it."

"_I-is this how…?_" he groaned, unable to form the rest of the words.

"How it was like everytime you'd stop asshole? Hell yeah." Lina glared darkly at him. "You're not asexual anymore, this is what it's like for a human to get aroused. And men tend to get turned on much easier than women do, so that means turnabout fair play." She winked.

Xelloss managed a weak chuckle. "N-no wonder you'd pounce me nearly every night, not just for energy…" he winked back at her, perspiration building up on his forehead as he removed his gloves to wipe at the sweat before tossing them to the side.

Lina blushed softly, smacking his shoulder. "I-it was mostly for the energy, don't give yourself too much credit." She turned her head to hide her lying eyes. While she had finally made the resolve when he nearly died saving her that she was in fact in love with him, she wasn't DAMN WELL going to let this ex-Mazoku know that!

"I see…" Xelloss smiled weakly, then his eyes moved away.

_'Oh crap, is he going back into that damn depressed mood again?'_Lina scowled, leaning in to kiss him again as she was removing her belts.

Xelloss had to break the kiss to breathe again, not used to holding his breath yet as he groaned for a moment. "L-Lina… T-this pressure I…" he squirmed a bit under her.

Lina chuckled. "Guess your body is already adjusting." She poked at his hard member that was clearly showing his arousal through his pants. "Maybe I should do something about it?" she reached at his waistband to his trousers and yanked them off, tossing them to join the rest of his clothes which made his cock clear in view to her. She blushed, seeing the size of his human penis as before he used to alter the size for her here and there, she found she liked the size his new body had, and how much he wanted her was VERY clear. Of course she smiled slightly, that's right Xelloss probably had never felt a human erection in his life so to him it might be pretty damn painful.

"Feeling too much pressure Xelloss?" Lina teased, placing her bare hands around his member. "Let's see if I can relieve it." Just barely touching him, she caressed his penis slowly, squeezing once or twice to get a rise out of him. Then she placed her lips tenderly against the head of his member, swirling her tongue in circles around it before taking a small bit of it into her mouth.

"**LINA!**" Xelloss shut his eyes, groaning from her touches that felt like lightning bolts were surging through his body. It was so different from the first time she gave him a blowjob. He jerked his hips for a moment, accidentally thrusting more of him inside her mouth, which she just chuckled and started sucking which just earned even more loud moans out of him. She rested what wasn't in her mouth between her breasts, which she moved her hands to press them together, the fabric of her shirt rubbing against the skin of his member which was now snug between her petit boobs. This made her miss her larger breasts in a way from the pledge.

Xelloss eventually sat up, his hand rested ontop of her head as he felt a spasm go through his body. Lina felt his member twitch inside her mouth which she immediately pulled back.

"I'm not getting myself sprayed again like last time." Lina grumbled at him. "I know at least this time you don't have control over it, but better safe than sorry."

"Lina…" Xelloss panted, his free hand fumbling his fingers through his hair. "That… Was…"

"Well what do you expect from the great sorcery genius?" Lina flipped her hair, removing the yellow band around her breasts and dropping it to the floor. "But if you want more you're going to have to work at it." She winked. She figured if she was going to get him out of this damned depressed mood, she was going to have to get him his mind on something that just might be more pleasurable to him as a human. "After all if that felt different, think of how the rest of it feels like?" she teased, winking at him.

"I think I just might want to try for myself…" Xelloss took her face into his hands, hesitating for a moment. His amethyst eyes looking into hers right before leaning in to kiss her tender lips. Slowly his tongue probed inside her mouth, her tongue reached out and intertwined with his eagerly as she kissed him back. He was amazed how different it felt to kiss Lina now, his whole body reacting to touching her beauty and tasting her lips. He felt almost like he could drown himself into her as he slowly broke the kiss, gasping for air but was starting to get used to the rhythm of breathing. He noticed her own face was red from their lip lock, he was seeing the burning desire in her eyes that mimicked his own. _'So this is why she always had this look on her face… And these emotions I'm feeling are far more vivid than what I fed off her…'_ he thought to himself, taking a lock of her hair and bringing it to his nostrils, taking in her scent which drove him mad. Granted, her scent intoxicated him as a Mazoku, but as a human it felt even more intense... There was a fire going off in his abdomen, all he knew inside this hazy human mind was that he wanted her. Now.

Xelloss moved his lips to kiss several spots on her face, then moved to her neck where he often switched between kissing and licking. He felt her pulse beating away at her throat where he locked his lips and sucked on her skin, feeling the heavy beating of his own pulse in response. His hands fumbled with her shirt to ease it off her shoulders and drop to the floor, his lips moving to kiss her shoulders and to her collarbone as he unclasped her bra.

Lina purred as she felt his hot lips reach her bare breast and began to suckle, her legs spreading just a bit as she was sitting on her knees. Her fingers tangled into his hair, as his free hand caressed her ribs for a moment before moving to rub his thumb delicately over her rosy nipple of her breast that he wasn't nursing.

After a while of feeling him caressing her body and suckling her breasts, she was finding herself worked up beyond belief. His touches felt so much different now than before, and now she could feel the heat of his body against hers in response intensely. It was driving her mad how badly she wanted him to take her now more than ever as her hands moved down to her pants, wrestling with them while trying not to interrupt her lover's actions.

That's when she felt Xelloss's hands reach out and stretch her legs out on the bed, helping her remove her trousers and panties. Smirking, he kissed down her stomach but let her pelvis alone for a moment, before kissing at her thighs and rubbing her calf with one hand, the other spreading her legs to expose her womanhood.

"I suppose I should return the favor from before?" Xelloss asked, brushing his nose against her lower lips, taking in the beautiful scent of her arousal. He couldn't believe how his body was reacting to that as he spread her swollen lips with two fingers and poked on naughty finger into her moist hole.

"X-Xelloss!" Lina jolted for a moment as she cried out his name, followed by another moan when she felt his lips sucking at her little nub, slowly pushing his tongue inside to join his finger. Her hips bucked in response, and it didn't take long for more of her fluids to come crashing down into his mouth.

Tasting her truly for the first time was an amazing thing, it was as sweet as devouring into her rage. Maybe even more. But feeling the impatience of his new human body was reaching his limit, his hard member twitching in response to how badly he wanted to become one with her. She had lay back on the bed while he had been working on her with his mouth, he stared in awe at her beauty with her flaming hair spread out over the bed, her breathing irregular.

Xelloss moved himself up a bit, hovering just inches above her as he kissed her again, pouring every new human feeling he had now into that kiss. His desire, his need, everything just showed how much he waned her. He wasn't sure what it was about this woman, but he was clearly right about what he said before… Had he been a mortal before he would desire to mate with her even more than he did as a Mazoku.

Lina responded into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his back to pull him closer down, making her breasts crush against his sculpted chest. When their lips parted, they just stared into each other's eyes lovingly before Xelloss entered her. The look on her face had clearly said she wanted it, and to stop making her wait. She spread her legs a bit more as he drove himself to the hilt, then slowly pulled back as he felt her skin cling to his before he pushed back in. One of Lina's hands trailed down to his rear, squeezing and trying to pull him further into her. Eventually Xelloss had to break the kiss, the intensity he found becoming too hard to hold his breath. So instead he moved his lips back to her neck, planting several kisses until he found one tender spot he sucked on while keeping up his rhythm inside her.

Xelloss moved against her quickly, though found he tumbled over his limit quite quickly as he disintegrated into spasms. He'd have to get used to this human pleasure if he were to keep going until Lina would cum first, he managed to think through his hazy mind. He noticed their bodies had mingled their sweat together as Lina convulsed suddenly, she was riding out her orgasm right then as her arms tightened around him, clinging to him as if she were drowning.

"_Lina…_" he breathed against her ear, slowly pulling out and collapsing beside her, but not releasing his arms around her as he held her close. "It never felt like that before… The monsters don't know what they're missing." He joked, trying to catch his breath.

Lina smiled at him in response, snuggling up against him. "See? You've already found one thing that's better as a human. Just leave it to me to show you it won't be so bad being human for a little while."

Xelloss chuckled at that, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Perhaps for a little while it won't be bad… As long as you're with me, Lina-chan." He gazed at her tenderly.

That made her heart skip a beat. "Don't worry Xelloss, I'm not leaving your ass anytime soon so stop worrying about it. We got my curse cured we'll eventually cure yours."

He moved his fingers to her chin, tilting her head to make sure she looked him in the eye. "I can see why now you don't want to stop our activities after experiencing that, but are you sure there isn't another reason? Like perhaps those emotions you often felt during it or that odd one you felt just before my change…?" there was a sly smirk on his face that made her gulp. She worried that for a moment there he knew…

But Lina recovered quickly, winking at him. "Well you can't read my emotions anymore so guess what Xelloss?" she giggled, poking his nose with her index finger. "_That is a secret._" She then leaned in to kiss the ex-Mazoku she secretly loved.


	52. Chapter 52

Lina slowly fluttered her eyes open, she was laying ontop of Xelloss who's arms were still tight around her. "Guess I passed out after that fun, guess we better get up before they start wondering huh?" she asked, then looked at her lover and blushed.

Xelloss was still asleep, his eyes shut and his breathing slow. Lina's face was flushed with the beauty she saw in watching his sleeping form, as when he was Mazoku he never had to sleep before. So whenever she'd wake from their lovemaking he'd always be awake. But this time he was completely unconscious, probably due to the strain on his body from what he went through.

"_Xelloss…_" she murmured, her fingers trailing over his chest as she slowly raised them to caress his cheek. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't even realize what she was saying out loud at first. "_… I love you._" She pressed her lips against his.

"Mmmm…" Xelloss moaned against her kiss, slowly being brought out of dreamland. His eyes fluttered open to look at her hazily as their lips parted. "Unnn I thought human's rest cycle is supposed to reenergize you? I somehow feel worse." He groaned.

Lina chuckled. "We're all a bit groggy in the morning, you'll get used to it. Probably should get some food into you."

Xelloss slowly sat up, his arms still around her so he placed her in his lap. "Were you saying something just before I woke up? I could have swore I heard your voice…" he rubbed his head with one hand.

Lina blushed furiously. _'Oh no did I say that out loud?!'_ she gulped. "… Unnn… I well was just saying we should probably go to the others, I just didn't realize you were still asleep." She rubbed her cheek, spinning her lie as quick as possible. "I mean until now you didn't sleep so I was used to you always being awake when I'd wake up." It wasn't a total lie, but she hoped he'd buy it since he wasn't quite awake yet.

"_Oh._ I suppose that makes sense." Xelloss nodded, his eyes strayed to the floor.

Lina pursed her lips, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a headlock. "Will you knock off the depressed mood? They all know you're human now because you saved my ass, you don't need to worry about you image around us right?"

Xelloss squirmed in her grasped. _"C-can't…. Breathe…"_ he groaned.

Lina slowly released her grip on him, shaking her head. "I get that you're going to feel weird now that you're different around them, I understand I think better than you realize."

"W-why is that?" Xelloss coughed, trying to steady his breathing.

"Well I worried about how they'd all react to how I was after I took the pledge, didn't I?" Lina shrugged. "But honestly Xelloss, I can already tell you how most of them feel. Amelia is thrilled you're human now, she thinks you'll rid of your Mazoku ways. Zelgadis is up the middle as far as thinking you got what you deserve to actually feeling sorry for you, as it's similar to how he's stuck as a Chimera. Gourry's too dense to know the difference and Sylphiel hasn't known you very long. Filia well I think she's actually worried about you, being an immortal herself she must wonder herself how she'd handle it. That give you an idea now?"

"_I suppose…_" Xelloss replied, closing his eyes to hide his expression. He sighed as once again he had been trying to feel anything from the Astral Plane with no luck…

"**Hey!**" Lina pulled on his cheek. "What did I say about the mopey crap? Now hurry up and get your ass dressed." She pulled herself off the bed and started gathering up her clothes.

"_Get… Dressed…?_" Xelloss opened his eyes and looked… Lost. He always willed his clothes on with a thought. Now…

Lina raised an eyebrow at how he just stared at his clothes on the floor as she was putting her shirt and pants on. That's when her mouth fell open. "… Don't tell me you have no clue how to dress yourself!"

There was a bright shade of red that crossed Xelloss's face. "I-I know how humans dress! I… I just never had to do it before… When I traveled with your group pretending to be human, I always made sure I 'woke up' before Gourry and Zelgadis so they never saw me change my clothes by mere thought." He found his trousers and pulled them up his legs slowly.

"_Oh._" Lina blinked a few times. "… Do you… Need help?"

Xelloss shook his head. "I can figure it out." He lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, blinking as it didn't look right.

"You have it on inside-out, fruitcake." Lina chuckled. "I kinda yanked it off in a hurry I guess."

Xelloss shook his head and pulled the shirt back off, and Lina found herself blushing watching him doing that, looking over the now human muscles that were rather small, but not too much on his arms. _'Dammit stop it!'_ she cursed herself, if he caught her practically drooling over him he'd figure it out for sure! She shook her head, she refused to let it known now that she loved him. For more than one reason.

The obvious one of course, was because she was still scared of giving someone that kind of power over her. Xelloss could know now he had that, not that she suspected him to use it against her, it was more… His Mistress she worried about. Zelas would be the type to use that against her, if she even suspected that Lina was in love with Xelloss, Zelas would probably hatch some kind of plot to use it against her. She is a Mazoku Lord after all…

The other reason was simply she worried how her friends would question her sanity. They questioned it enough when she denied being in love with him, that she was merely with him because of the pledge and for energy, they barely accepted that. How would they react to finding out she fell in love with a demon? … Yeah, it was best to keep her real feelings a secret for now.

Finally, there was her pride. Admitting openly that she really was in love with Xelloss would confirm all her past denials were false. And _THAT_ Xelloss would gladly hold over her head that he was right. **_Like HELL if she was going to allow that smugass prick to do that!_**

"How does this look?" Xelloss asked, fumbling with the latch on his cloak.

His voice snapped Lina out of her train of thought as she looked him over. He clothes seemed more baggy than normal, his sash was horribly tied and his hair a mess. She shook her head and came over, helping him affix the latch on his cloak. "You need practice. But hey not bad for the first time dressing yourself. Though you do have your shoes on the wrong feet." She chuckled, pointing to his brown shoes.

"Is that why they're so uncomfortable?" Xelloss groaned, sitting on the bed and changing his shoes.

"Eh even my boots get to me after being in them for hours." Lina chuckled, licking her fingers before coaming them through his glossy hair to straighten it out a bit. "I'm gonna have to teach you how to brush your hair later too."

Xelloss blushed at her actions, looking right at her as his newfound heart skipped a beat. "_Lina…_" he seemed at a loss for words, his eyes just admiring her beauty before him. He slowly lifted his hand to grab hers just as she was pulling it away, he pressed his lips against the back of her hand that was still bare, as neither of them had put their gloves on yet. "_… Thank you._"

That made Lina's face turn scarlet as she tried to react her hand quickly but he wouldn't let go. Oh this cannot be good for her heart at all. Human Xelloss seemed much more sincere now, and he was extremely grateful it seemed she wasn't going to just leave his ass. "H-hey just looking out for a friend, you know?" she quickly turned her head away.

"_Friend, eh?_" Xelloss eyed her suspiciously with one eye open.

Lina turned redder as she rubbed her nose with her finger. "Well… Ok I guess since I sleep with you I can concede to companion. _Lover_ is too strong of a word, you know?"

"Even I know that humans refer to one that they have sex with a lover, Lina dear." Xelloss chuckled, winking at her. He then yanked on her hand to pull her forward, making her land into his lap as his lips crushed against hers. It was the first bold move he'd made on her since becoming human, and she didn't fight at all, instead she kissed him back and moved her free hand to caress his cheek.

When the kiss broke, they were both breathless as neither one had wanted to stop. Lina though was the first to recover. "_Damn fruitcake…_ You did that on purpose before I could argue it."

"You didn't really fight it, did you?" Xelloss grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close as he kissed her forehead. "Ahhh how do you humans stand this?"

Lina raised her eyebrow. "How many times are you going to ask me that Xelloss? I told you I don't think about how we age and-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Xelloss interrupted her, pressing his nose against her hair and taking in her scent. "_I want you._ More than even when I was Mazoku. Your scent drove me mad as a monster just since I was asexual I could control these kind of urges but…" his hand traced the curves of her spine. "As a human, it's only been a few mere hours and yet my body craves your contact. I understand now why you said you wished to continue our activates if this is how you feel…"

Lina turned bright red at that. "Ummm… It's not all the time for me." She said quickly. "You're experiencing it for the first time as a human so that's probably why it's so strong… I-I mean think about it how was I after the first time we…?"

"Yes, now I see why you gave in so easily when you said never again." Xelloss chuckled, kissing her hair. "Mmmm I hope you don't mind my continued _'sexual harassment'_ as I do not think I can stand to keep my hands off you, Lina-chan." He teased, pulling back to smirk at her a smile that much reminded her of his usual Mazoku grin.

"Just don't do it too much in front of the others, they'll get the wrong idea about us." Lina scoffed.

"It does make me wonder how humans manage not to mate all the time with these emotions." Xelloss chuckled, brushing his fingers under her chin.

"It calms down overtime, as you pointed out once humans go through mating cycles." Lina quickly reasoned, fighting the blush that was creeping up on her as she felt his breath against her face which was making her head spin.

"Well it's good to know this frail shell can still perform one deed for you." Xelloss joked, kissing at her jaw. "Your body still reacts to me."

"T-that's just because you got me used it!" Lina snapped, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

"Really now? Somehow I am disinclined to believe that…" Xelloss chuckled, he was moving down with his kisses until he blinked and saw a red mark on her neck. "… Lina, what is that?" he poked the sore spot with his finger.

Lina blinked rapidly and her hand went up to touch her neck right away as her eyes went wide. There was a mirror on the dresser across from them which she looked right at and saw the little red mark Xelloss had noticed. "You gave me a hickey you damn fruitcake!"

"_A what?_" he tilted his head to the side.

"A bruise dumbass, it happens when you suck too hard on the skin." Lina groaned, rubbing at the mark.

Xelloss just looked dumbstruck. "But that never happened before."

"You weren't human before, idiot." Lina rolled her eyes. "While your corporal form felt real and could do the job, it probably didn't apply the same pressure human lips do which would cause the bruise. Don't believe me check your chest I'm pretty sure I left a mark or two there."

Xelloss's face flushed red at the thought, he hadn't really checked when dressing. For some reason he liked the idea of marking Lina and her marking him like that.

Lina adjusted her collar while trying to hide the mark, putting her gloves on in the process. "Hopefully nobody will see that. Oh god would I never live that down!"

"Is the thought of being with me that terrible to everyone?" Xelloss twisted his mouth into a frown.

"No, just I know big sis and Hawke would tease the ever loving hell out of me for having a mark when you've only been human for a day." Lina sighed, shaking her head and getting up, she went to get her shoulder armor on. "Oh hey, we did manage to find your staff too looks like it didn't get destroyed in the change." She pulled out the large black staff from around the dresser and lay it on the bed.

"Oh good. It was a part of me…." Xelloss said, taking the staff into his hands. "… Though I suppose it's just a normal staff now. Just like your ring too."

Lina's fingers unconsciously brushed over where the ring still rested on her finger under the glove. "Yeah, but I figure it's got to still have a bit of your astral form to it, so maybe whenever we break this curse it'll go back to working like normal again?"

"In theory, I suppose." Xelloss rubbed his chin. "I'm just surprised you're still wearing it."

"I forgot to take it off." Lina lied quickly. "Though the locket is broken now when the pledge stone broke." She held up the golden locket and opened it, no melody came out as she though still placed it around her neck, just under her shirt as she affixed the talismans onto their normal places. "… I guess I'd like to keep them anyway just as a memento."

Xelloss smiled at that. "They are yours to keep, Lina-chan." He slowly rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "… As am I."

Lina's heart stopped at that, she grabbed one of his hands and closed her eyes to hide her expression. "You mean you're mine to take care of until we cure you, then you go back to Beast Master."

"No, I mean even after that, Lina." Xelloss murmured into her ear. "I believe Mistress told you what happens when a Mazoku tastes humanity? My Soul Touch was 100% intact when…."

Lina blushed a bit, lowering her head. "… Yeah, I know. So I guess I'm stuck with you huh? I can't hope to have eventually broke the Soul Touch and be free of this bond?" she joked.

"Did you really wish to break it, or the pledge Lina dearest?" Xelloss cupped her chin as he slowly turned her to face him.

Lina smirked at him. "_That's a secret, Xelloss."_ She winked as she kissed him. _No, she really hadn't._ But that was because she fell victim to her own kind of Soul Touch with him…


	53. Chapter 53

"Come on already! I'm starving and Gourry's going to get it all!" Lina growled as she was pulling Xelloss by his arm to the table of the current places they were staying in, which was Christopher's mansion.

"Then go on ahead, Lina… I'm just still getting used to traveling completely by foot now." Xelloss sighed.

"It would help if you opened your damn eyes dumbass." Lina snapped. "Always wondered why you kept them closed so much."

"Well I never had to have my eyes open to see before…" Xelloss shrugged. "I could see just fine through the Astral Plane after all. Also sight through these human eyes is so hazy compared to when I was Mazoku…"

"Is that why you've tripped already 3 times on the way here?" Lina asked, pulling him towards the dining room.

"N-no that was just your excessive pulling…" Xelloss replied, turning his head away.

Everyone was sitting at the table currently and had jolted their heads up when they heard Lina and Xelloss. They just stared at the ex-Mazoku that sat down quietly at the time. There was an eerie silence as Lina dove into the food, fighting with Gourry as usual.

"You should eat something, Mr. Xelloss." Amelia spoke up first.

"… I suppose." He spoke after a moment, just grabbing the first thing he could get on the table and not have to battle Lina or Gourry for, which was some of the desserts. Taking a bite of the cake first, he couldn't believe the new sensation as the small amount he was able to taste as a human paled in comparison to now. No wonder Lina loved food so much.

"You shouldn't eat only sweets, you'll get a stomachache." Filia pointed out.

"_Stomachache?_" Xelloss just stared at the dragon like the word was foreign to him.

"Just trust me and eat some of the normal food too." Filia sighed and shook her head, grabbing her napkin and tying it around his neck. "Also you eat even more sloppy than Val! At least try to be a little decent."

"Leave it to a mother figure to teach him that." Sylphiel giggled.

"Come on Uncle Xel, try these!" Val cried, holding up a sausage on a fork.

"Umm.. Ok…" Xelloss said taking one and placing it into his mouth. He sweatdropped though when he saw Lina fighting off Gourry with her fork. "… You know how does Lina-chan and Mr. Gourry have this kind of energy to fight in the morning?"

"It's actually afternoon." Hawke spoke up. "You've been unconscious for over a day."

"And Lina rarely ever left your side for long." Luna chuckled.

Lina froze for a moment, giving Gourry an opening to steal her steak. "I-I just wanted to make sure he was healing ok!" she cried.

"I… I see." Xelloss just smiled at her, his eyes open right now.

Zelgadis just was drinking coffee when he eyed Xelloss for a few moments. "… So, you're really human now, hmm?"

"I suppose I'm in the same predicament as you, Mr. Zelgadis." Xelloss replied. "The Flare Lord placed a curse on me that has bound my Astral Body along with all my monster powers, making me a mere human in this shell." His head lowered slightly.

"So it's meant to be a punishment right?" Milgasia asked. "Does Cepheid think you'd take your own life rather than be human?"

"Or maybe he's thinking other Mazoku will kill him?" Memphis brought up. "They are known to be backstabbers."

"I think Cepheid also thought that Zelas might find him useless." Hawke replied.

"Actually Zelas already visited us not long after he woke up." Lina brought up. "For now he's to remain with me for protection until we can break this curse."

"You mean you're going to help him?" Lyos asked.

"Well yeah, he became cursed because he saved my life guys." Lina scoffed.

"Guilt only Lina? That doesn't sound like you." Luna chuckled.

"I agree, after all you were near hysterics when you were begging everyone to heal him." Hawke remarked.

Lina spat her drink across the room. "T-that was because I… I…"

"So how do we go about turning the Namagomi back into a filthy monster?" Filia sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure, Holy Curses are very rare." Lina rubbed her chin. "Hey Milgasia, think you could go ask Auntie Aqua if she knows anything?"

"I suppose I could." Milgasia shrugged.

"I'll go with you Sir Milgasia!" Memphis cried.

"H-hey can I go along?" Lyos asked. "I mean it's been a while since I last saw Ragradia."

"Sure kid, besides the fact I'm coming to." Luna rubbed his head, smiling at Milgasia. "I have a few things to discuss with the Aqua Lord."

"Eh why not? I can continue his training later." Hawke waved a hand carelessly. "Take care of him for me cuz."

Lina smiled softly. Her sister was finally free of Cepheid's influence, perhaps she was starting to see how things with Milgasia will work out. "Alright big sis."

Luna came over and rubbed her head. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm away kiddo."

"You know me better than that…" Lina chuckled weakly. "Besides, you owe me big now sis."

Luna smiled at that. "Yeah… Thanks for saving me. Love you kiddo, you've really grown up over these years." She then pushed on her head just a bit. "But don't get too big of a head over that, mess up again and you know how I'll punish you."

Lina shivered at that. "_Gotcha…_"

"And Xelloss, even though you're human now, if anything happens to her I hold you responsible." Luna said, her eyes just barely showing.

Xelloss shivered at that. "Understood, Miss Luna…"

"I do thank you for saving my little sister's life." Luna smiled softly. "The Soul Touch makes even a Mazoku do strange things, doesn't it?"

"_Yes, it does…_" Xelloss replied quietly.

"Let's go then." Luna said, strolling over and actually took Milgasia's hand as she walked out with Memphis and Lyos.

Zelgadis blinked twice, then leaned over to Amelia. "… I guess you were right, they are a couple."

"Oh? Miss Lina didn't tell you?" Filia asked, blinking twice. "Miss Luna is Milgasia's Soul Touch."

"Really?!" Amelia squealed. "Well that makes so much sense now!"

"Oh? I didn't?" Lina rubbed her head. "Guess it slipped my mind… Considering how many times I had to explain what that was to Gourry I've gotten to aggregated to bring it up again."

"Explain what to me?" Gourry rubbed his head, still eating.

"Don't worry about it, Gourry dear." Sylphiel pat his shoulder.

"Wow Uncle Xel, you eat almost as much as Lina!" Val giggled suddenly.

Amelia then looked over at Xelloss, blinking at all the plates. "Hey did you eat all of that Mr. Xelloss?"

"Well considering Xelloss was a Mazoku, I imagine even his human magic capacity must be at least near or above Lina's level." Zelgadis brought up. "Going by that fact, he probably would burn as many calories as she, Gourry and Pokota do. Plus he's probably near complete exhaustion due to the strain on his body turning human."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "You really think so, Zel?"

Xelloss tilted his head. "Oh. I just was trying a bit of everything. These human dishes taste much like… Emotions to be honest."

"Well as a monster emotions were your food." Filia reasoned. "It would figure they'd taste the same, and you were always such a glutton for emotional energy…"

"Yeah, why else did he make such a habit of pissing everyone off?" Hawke grumbled.

"Say Amelia, where's Phil by the way?" Lina asked.

Amelia lowered her head. "Well right now he and Uncle Christopher are seeing to the repairs to the palace… And making sure Grandpa is ok. He didn't take too well to being moved so quickly."

"That's right, the current king has been ill for years now." Sylphiel pointed out. "Being bedridden like that, it might not had been good for his health to be moved."

"I hope your grandpa's gonna be ok, Amelia." Gourry said.

"Thanks, daddy wants me to relax and prepare for my Coming of Age Ceremony tomorrow." Amelia brought up. "You guys are all invited to the party we'll be holding it here."

Lina finished the last few plates with Xelloss, blinking as the lump of noodles she was eating seemed to be raised in the air, she shrugged it off, still eating until before she knew it, her lips had met up with Xelloss! She hadn't noticed before as she was eating so fast that Xelloss had been eating on the other end!

"Ooohhhh how romantic!" Amelia swooned.

Zelgadis and Filia just stared with their eyes wide, and then wondered if Lina was going to blow…

"What guys, they've kissed before in front of us." Gourry chuckled.

"That was back when he was a monster and Miss Lina could get energy from it, Gourry dear." Sylphiel reminded him.

Lina and Xelloss though just stayed at that way for a few moments, staring at each other with wide eyes and a blush staining both their cheeks.

Xelloss wasn't sure what to do, he feared how Lina would react to kissing him in public as she no longer had the excuse anymore it was just for a recharge. But he couldn't help how good it felt to feel her warm lips against his.

Lina's brain was in panic mode. Part of her wanted to quickly push him away and tell everyone that was an accident, but that other part enjoyed the sudden contact with him. Her true feelings for him won out in the end, as she pushed into the kiss just for a moment before slowly pulling back.

"So was that guilt too, cuz?" Hawke asked sarcastically. "Or are you gonna try to claim you forgot you don't get energy from making out with a Mazoku anymore?"

"I-it was an accident." Lina turned bright red, turning her head away. "Besides I'm in charge of showing this fruitcake how to handle being human, showing him how different things feel from when he was a monster is a lesson too."

"So now you're giving him kissing lessons?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrow.

"**_OH SHUT IT ZEL I DON'T PRY INTO YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH AMELIA!_**" Lina snarled.

Gourry blinked. "Amelia and Zel are going out? Since when?"

Filia and Sylphiel looked confused as well.

"So you admit you're in a relationship with Xelloss?" Hawke brought up with a smirk.

"Shut it, cuz." Lina snapped. "If it keeps him from staying depressed then so be it." She then smiled. "But that gives me an idea considering what Zel brought up. Why don't we give Xelloss here some magic lessons?"

"Magic lessons?" Xelloss raised an eyebrow.

Zelgadis smirked slightly at that. "Hmmm that might be interesting."

Xelloss shivered at that. "_… Perhaps I should pass…_"

"Oh come on you can't mope forever about your damn monster powers!" Lina snapped.

"Well I'm sure if it really came down to it I should be able to use regular magic… Just it's so pale in comparison to what I lost." Xelloss sighed.

"You guys it's not fair to pick on Mr. Xelloss if that's what you're planning!" Amelia cried. "If you're going to subject him to this, I suggest we reward him if he goes through with it since he's down enough as it is."

"Reward him?" Filia blinked. "What do you have in mind, Miss Amelia?"

"Well, how about we pick 3 types of magic spells for him to try?" Amelia asked. "Myself, Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadis will take turns instructing him and choosing the spells. If he succeeds at doing one of them fully on his first try, he wins."

"And what exactly do I win?" Xelloss asked.

"Miss Lina will award you with a true love's kiss also…" Amelia giggled. "You can choose the dress she wears to my celebration tomorrow, because she'll be your date for the whole evening!"

"**_HEY AMELIA WHO THE HELL SAYS YOU CAN VOLNTREE ME TO THIS?!_**" Lina snarled.

"_BUT!_" Amelia pointed a finger right at Xelloss. "If you lose the bet Mr. Xelloss, you have to sing 'Life is Wonderful' 100 times!"

Xelloss cringed at that, even though he was no longer a demon, Amelia's constant positive attitude just seemed as draining. "So… Out of the 3 I just have to get one right and I win?" he was fairly confident he should be able to get one spell right…

"That's right!" Amelia cried.

Xelloss then nodded. "A-alright… I'll do it. I should be able to master one simple spell."

"Oh this I gotta see." Hawke smirked.

Lina grinned wide as she stood up, determined to make sure Xelloss lost…. "Alright it's settled then right?" she grabbed Xelloss's shoulder. "I'll go first."

"So what is going to be my first lesson, Lina-chan?" Xelloss shivered, worried what she'd choose.

"Oh well I figured I'd start with the first lesson Luna gave me. **_RAYWING!_**" Lina wrapped her arms around him and burst out the front door, then flew up about 20 feet into the air holding onto him.

Hawke started laughing. "Oh dear god, you guys are gonna enjoy this!" she bolted out the door.

"Why? What did Miss Luna do to teach Miss Lina flying spells?" Filia asked.

"You'll see." Hawke snickered.

"Oh boy sounds like I can't miss this." Zelgadis chuckled, following with Amelia.

Gourry lifted Val onto his back, following out with Sylphiel.

"L-Lina what are you doing?!" Xelloss cried, he was dizzy from the sudden flight into the sky.

"We're gonna teach you how to travel besides on foot, dummy." Lina chuckled. "Time for you to learn Levitation. If you can do this I'll teach you Raywing later."

"Oh, I suppose that is useful… Since I can't just float naturally like before." Xelloss looked down at the ground with a weird feeling inside him. "…. Why did that sudden movement make me feel ill?"

"Your new human stomach must not be used to it yet." Lina laughed. "Suppose it would be worse if I did this..." she suddenly released him!

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNA AAAAAA!_**" Xelloss cried, falling at a rapid rate.

"Did she drop him?" Gourry asked, looking above.

"Yeah, Luna used to take her up high, and drop her from up there to teach her how to use Levitation." Hawke laughed. "I think Lina fell on her head at least a few times, not from as high up though obviously."

Amelia just stared at her in disbelief.

"_Oh my…_" Sylphiel gasped.

"That's just cruel!" Filia cried. "Even for a Mazoku like him…"

Zelgadis just grinned wide. "About time somebody gives that ass his just deserves…"

"Whoa Uncle Xel is flying like a rocket!" Val cried.

Not too far away yet, Milgasia was in his dragon form, with Luna, Memphis and Lyos on his back.

"Looks like Lina is having fun." Luna chuckled at the sight.

Lina quickly grabbed Xelloss around the waist, pulling him back up to the same point she was at before. "See? It's simple just concentrate on the Levitation spell, now just try to hold yourself up here." she suddenly released him again!

"**_Ahhhhh! I WASN'T READY YET!_**" Xelloss cried, as he started flying towards the ground like a rocket. "**_LEVITATION! LEVITATION!_**" he shouted, desperately trying to cast the spell.

Lina giggled. "Oh dear, I thought you were ready." she giggled, a devilish grin on her face. Oh was she going to have fuuunnn with these magic lessons...


	54. Chapter 54

"So how many times did Miss Luna drop you before you learned to fly properly, Lina-chan?" Xelloss asked icily as he was wringing out his cloak, he was soaking wet head to toe as Lina had dropped him into the lake several times during their Levitation lesson.

"Oh I'd say at least twice as much as I did to you." Lina chuckled, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"Try triple or more." Hawke interjected.

"But you dropped him nearly two dozen times Miss Lina!" Amelia cried.

"I can't help he kept losing control of it!" Lina huffed.

"Well excuse me for failing at what humans have to resort to for flying, I always could do it with no effort." Xelloss said. "Gravity doesn't affect Mazoku."

"Shouldn't you get those wet clothes off?" Filia asked.

"My, my Filia since when did you become such the bold dragon?" Xelloss teased her with one eye open.

"**_I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY YOU DAMN NAMAGOMI!_**" Filia hollered, pulling out her mace.

"Whoa Filia stop!" Gourry cried, grabbing her. "Xelloss is human now you'd kill him!"

Zelgadis couldn't help but still snicker at the scene.

"You seem to be quite pleased with Mr. Xelloss's predicament." Sylphiel noted.

"After everything he's put us through, this is so what he deserves." Zelgadis chuckled. "I can't wait for my turn."

"Very funny Mr. Zelgadis." Xelloss narrowed his eyes at the chimera, placing his cloak back on even though it was still dripping wet, as was his hair. "You're still angry at me for the events with the Clair Bible aren't you? I told you before the information you were seeking was not in there."

"How about I just don't like you, period?" Zelgadis hissed. "You're a complete smugass, you're of no help when we really needed it, you're a backstabber and you deceived us many times!"

Xelloss waved his forefinger. "I personally never backstabbed you and your group, in the end I helped you all a numerous amount of times, just they had to comply with the orders from Lord Beast Master. And I usually did not lie to you and your friends either, I just often omitted things I could not reveal."

"Doesn't change the fact that whenever you've been around, it's been nothing but trouble!" Zelgadis hissed. "I swear if you start something tomorrow which is an important day to Amelia than I'll…"

"My, my, my… Like I can now that I'm human?" Xelloss shook his head. "I must say your recent affections to Miss Amelia are of no surprise to me, I felt both your emotions back when I was a monster and knew you two were hesitant to act on them. Though I must commend you on your strength holding back enough to handle being in a relationship with her."

"What are you babbling about now?" the chimera's eyebrow twitched.

"Well I've experienced human pleasure now, and I must say it has to make it hard to… Concentrate enough without going all out. I had to hold back with Lina when I was Mazoku as it would had been easy to harm her, yet with your chimera strength you could easily do to same to the princess." A playful grin spread on Xelloss's lips. "So how exactly do you... Mate with her? I'd hate for Lina to awake one morning to find out Miss Amelia was killed in a rock slide…"

Zelgadis turned scarlet from his choice of words. "**_THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_**"

"Ugh, even as a human he still has that smartass mouth of his." Hawke grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright already, so who gets to go next?" Lina asked.

"Well, seeing as Mr. Xelloss has so many injuries from the falls, I'll go next!" Amelia cried.

"So what spell will be your challenge, Miss Amelia?" Xelloss asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you the most useful spell in White Magic, since you're a human now you can use it with ease and see how leading you a life away from Mazoku is the path to justice and ending your evil ways!" Amelia cried, stars in her eyes.

Xelloss looked like he was going to be ill. "Well at least one thing hasn't changed…. Her justice speeches make me cringe as much as when I was Mazoku, just less draining." He rubbed his temple.

"Oh don't worry about it, she does that to everyone." Lina groaned.

"Yes, I noticed that as it was one way it didn't always bother me." Xelloss chuckled. "I'd feed off the pain from others listening and groaning from her speeches…"

"So **THAT'S** how you kept a straight face when you were pretending to be human?" Zelgadis eyed him suspiciously.

"You could say that." Xelloss replied. "So what exactly will I be learning, Miss Amelia?" he was dreading this lesson already….

"I'm going to show you how to use Recovery!" Amelia cried, winking at him. She placed her hands over several of the marks on his face from the several crashes. "**_Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us! RECOVERY!_**" her hand glowed, healing several of his other wounds under his clothes.

Xelloss made a face at her. "Miss Amelia, while I did once or twice use White Magic as a means to hide the fact I was Mazoku, I never could pull off a Recovery Spell correctly."

"But you're human now!" Amelia huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll even tell you a secret, the way it works best is if you allow love in your heart to flow through you! The more compassion you have for life also helps! But I found that the feelings of love and justice help White Magic flow even better!"

"It does help if you find a trigger to activate the magic through you." Sylphiel added with a blush. "When I first cast Recovery it was from all the kindness and caring from my father that gave me the warmth and love to cast it the first time. Everyone has a moment of true honest good feelings of the heart, just different events bring them forth."

Filia nodded. "I've heard before that almost everyone that has learned Recovery found their trigger for casting it the first time tied to something like that."

"Yeah, I've heard it too." Hawke added. "Usually it was their first love, a crush, a family member, or whatever that needed healing."

Lina grimaced. "This is why I cannot use Resurrection according to big sis, because I hadn't found my 'true love' yet or some bullshit. Besides the fact my specialty is Black Magic."

Xelloss raised an eyebrow at her. "So what exactly was your trigger when you were a child, Lina-chan?"

Lina grumbled and looked away. "None of your damn business, fruitcake."

"Luna got hurt once and the two of them found themselves in a well." Hawke piped up. "It scared Lina half to death because she thought Luna was dead at first, made her realize she loved her big sis. Lina was only 5 at the time. Funny how that love got turned around so quickly, she used to follow Luna around like a little lost puppy she admired her so much… Now she's scared to death of her."

"**_HAWKE!_**" Lina snapped. "I am not scared to death of her!"

"Well not anymore since she owes you her life." Hawke chuckled.

"So how exactly am I supposed to attempt this spell, Miss Amelia?" Xelloss asked, tilting his head. "You already healed my wounds."

"Well that's where Mr. Zelgadis's challenge comes in!" Amelia cried.

Zelgadis stepped forward, a wide grin on his face. "**_Astral Vine._**" He cast, his sword glowing red. "You're going to learn how to do that, Xelloss. After all besides magic you should have a few sword lessons, and with that spell you can use them against monsters." He then tossed a normal sword at him.

Xelloss sweatdropped at that, catching the blade and letting his staff drop to the ground. "_I see…_ So I'm to spar with him, and then attempt to heal my injuries?"

"That's basically the idea." Zelgadis replied. "But you won't just be fighting me."

Gourry nodded, his sword drawn. "Zel said it'll help you learn faster with multiple opponents."

Lina grinned wide, drawing her own sword. "Mind if I join in guys?"

"_Oh dear…._" Xelloss gulped. "Please be gentle with me all of you."

"Oooohhh suuuurrreee we will." Zelgadis said with a sadistic grin on his face. "Now to cast the spell you merely have to enchant it with your own magic, basically coating it in a spell. It never lasts long anyway, all you have to do is pull it off."

Xelloss pursed his lips. "I see, so either I have to enchant this sword or heal myself to win the bet, eh?"

"**_IF_** you can." Lina pointed out. "Just remember the terms."

"Of course." Xelloss nodded.

"Shall we?" Gourry asked.

Zelgadis didn't even wait for a reply, he slashed right at Xelloss's left arm, cutting through his shirt and drawing just a bit of blood. "You need to work up those human reflexes." He teased.

Xelloss hissed in pain, glaring at him. "… Now that was not very nice, Mr. Zelgadis."

Amelia frowned and healed the cut on his arm. "I'll let you try to heal yourself after the next injury." She then glared at the chimera. "That was quite in poor taste to attack him before he was even ready!"

Zelgadis facepalmed. "I cannot believe you're defending him of all people, Amelia…"

That's when Lina's blade met with Xelloss's. "Enough with the chatter and let's get down to the training, right guys?" she winked.

Gourry then moved in which Xelloss quickly moved away from Lina and barely blocked the slash. He then smirked though. "I did pick up a few traits years ago I must admit, just I never found sword fighting befitting to me."

"Guess it figures you'd have some skill with the way you carry that staff around." Lina chuckled, coming at him once again but he blocked.

"Don't forget you're supposed to enchant the blade." Zelgadis pressed, once Xelloss blocked his slash he pressed into the blade.

Xelloss quickly moved back, trying to concentrate his magic. "_Astral…._"

Lina cut him off by a clumsy slash that cut his cheek! "Oppppss…" she giggled.

He frowned at that. "Somehow I doubt that was an accident, Lina-chan."

"Oh quiet and try to heal it." Lina stuck her tongue out.

Xelloss sighed, running his fingers over the cut. He mumbled the words extremely low, making a face as he did. "…." His eyebrow creased as nothing was happening.

Zelgadis though took the chance to slash at him again, causing another cut on his shoulder.

"_Hey!_" Xelloss snapped.

"Nobody said we'd let up while you try to cast a spell." The chimera grinned wide.

"Touché, Mr. Zelgadis." Xelloss grumbled, tightening his grip on his sword. "_Astral Vine…_" he tried once again, but the sword only glowed for a moment then fizzled out.

"Close but no cigar Xelloss." Hawke mused, drawing her own sword. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now." In a blink of an eye, her sword was hard pressed against his. The force of her attack knocked him off his feet, falling onto his back. She then took a swipe and cut a small bit of hair from his head!

"**_HEY!_**" Xelloss growled.

"Awww, what's wrong widdle puppy? Mad I messed up your pretty little hair?" Hawke snickered. "Why don't you go run to Momma Zelas to fix it?"

The former Mazoku's eyebrow twitched at that, he attempted again to use Recovery but failed.

"Puppy? Xelloss doesn't look like a dog." Gourry rubbed his head.

"She means because Zelas often refers to him as pup." Lina chuckled.

"Why does she call him that, I remember hearing her say that several times while we were there." Sylphiel spoke up.

"Is that because she has all those wolves on the island?" Amelia asked.

"Or maybe because she is a large wolf?" Filia sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! Those wolves were cute." Gourry chuckled.

"You weren't bitten by them Gourry, they weren't that cute…." Zelgadis grumbled, but was suddenly caught off guard by a swing from Xelloss that knocked his sword out of his hand!

"I finally got it." Xelloss smirked, motioning to his enchanted sword. "That means I win."

"Actually you already lost, Xelloss." Lina laughed.

"**_HUH?!_**" the purple haired priest's jaw dropped.

"The bet was for you to perform one of the three spells fully on your **FIRST** try." Hawke reminded him. "We were all standing there when you agreed to it."

"Sorry Mr. Xelloss but they are right, all three spells you failed on your first try." Amelia piped up.

"_B-but… But…. But I…._" Xelloss stammered.

Gourry pat his shoulder. "Well, you can't win them all Xelloss."

"You can't worm your way out of this one, Namagomi." Filia giggled.

"Deal is a deal." Zelgadis smirked, picking up his sword. "Right Amelia?"

"That's right!" Amelia smiled wide, holding up a microphone. "I still have this from the 'Girls Who Are In Love' ritual! Here Mr. Xelloss." She then handed it to Xelloss.

"You actually _KEPT_ that all this time?" Lina asked, her eyes wide. "Thank god you didn't keep the outfits…"

Sylphiel raised her eyebrow. "A ritual that involves singing?"

"I've never heard of that." Filia rubbed her head.

"_Don't ask…_" Lina groaned at the memory.

"... Must I _REALLY_ do this?" Xelloss sweatdropped, holding the microphone in his hand.

"Don't look at me fruitcake, you're the moron who agreed to the bet." Lina shrugged, trying to hold back her laughter.

"That's right Mr. Xelloss! And since you lost you have to hold up your end!" Amelia squealed in pure excitement. "You have to sing 'Life is Wonderful' 100 times!"

"B-but I..." Xelloss whimpered, disparate to find a way out of this.

"No buts!" Amelia cried, pointing her finger at him. "You are bound by honor and justice to keep your end of the bargain! This is your repentance for your past evil actions so that the beginning of your new life with Miss Lina will be a clean slate!"

Xelloss just whimpered. "... I swear you people are trying to kill me... As if things weren't bad enough..."

Lina just glared, her face flushing red. "Amelia, singing a damn song isn't going to absolve him of 1,016 years as a Mazoku... And who the hell said his new life is with me?!"


	55. Chapter 55

**Lemon warning for this chapter**

* * *

Xelloss collapsed in the nearest chair when he had finally finished the singing and they had arrived back inside the mansion. His head was swirling it felt like and his face felt hot. He took off his gloves to wipe at the sweat on his forehead. "_I think my voice is gone…_" he groaned, his voice rather raspy.

"That's ok, you held you end of the bargain Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cried. "You're on the way to becoming a true human and totally ending your evil ways!"

"Are you ok Mr. Xelloss?" Sylphiel asked, noticing his flushed face.

Xelloss suddenly sneezed. "_… What was that?_" he groaned, holding his head. "Why do I feel so terrible suddenly? I thought humans thrived on life or whatnot I feel just as bad as I would have as a monster singing that damn song!"

Filia strolled over and felt his forehead, sighing. "You have a fever. I think you're getting sick."

"**_Sick?_**" Xelloss's eyes widened in complete horror at her words.

"Oh calm down Xelloss, all humans get sick now and again." Hawke shrugged. "It's probably because you've been in those wet clothes for a few hours."

"Oh yeah, he did fall into that water quite a few times when I dropped him…" Lina sweatdropped, rubbing her head. A part of her felt slightly guilty now, she had pressed for him to continue with their bet rather than allow him to change clothes… Xelloss was newly made human, meaning he probably had nothing for an immune system. Of course it would be easy for him to get sick…

"Yeah don't worry Xelloss, it's probably just a cold." Gourry brought up, patting his shoulder.

Xelloss suddenly coughed, doubling over. "… Is that why I feel as though I have a sword through my chest? … My whole body feels horrible…"

"Don't worry Uncle Xelloss! Filia makes me feel better quickly all the time when I get sick!" Val cried.

Zelgadis was just grinning wide. "Looks like you get to experience all the wonders of being human now, huh Xelloss?"

"Alright enough Zel!" Lina snapped. "I know you're still pissed off at him with good reason, but taking joy in his pain makes you no better than when he'd be such a smugass when teasing you, and you know better!"

The chimera just stared at her. "… You're _DEFENDING_ him?"

The bridge of Lina's nose turned pink. "It's not nice to pick on someone when they'll ill, that's all. He's depressed enough as it is." She tugged on Xelloss's arm. "Come on let's get you into bed. Hopefully you'll feel better after a good night's sleep. Amelia do you have some medical herbs here for his fever?"

"I'll check with the healers if we have anything that can help!" Amelia cried, dashing off.

Xelloss groaned as he tried to stand, but felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the ground. "… Why is the room moving around so much?"

"Oh dammit. Gourry can you help carry him for me?" Lina asked.

"Sure thing." Gourry walked over and lifted the priest onto his back. He then followed Lina up towards the room they had kept him in before.

"Uncle Xel's gonna be ok right?" Val asked.

"I'm sure he will be Val, just this is the first time he's gotten sick." Filia pointed out, looking a bit worried.

"Don't tell me now you feel sorry for that ass." Zelgadis glared.

"You know Mr. Zelgadis, whatever Mr. Xelloss did to you to anger you so badly gives you no reason to act like that." Sylphiel scolded him. "He gave up immortality to save Miss Lina, and look at how he's suffering. He didn't ask for this, and it's quite similar to what you're going through. You know how you felt when that happened, yet you are acting just like those people that berated you! What because you think he deserves it?"

"Even Filia and I, who have much more reason to detest him aren't acting as badly towards him as you are." Hawke pointed out. "I like tormenting him just a bit, might help that smugass attitude of his. But there's no reason to be just plain cruel, there is a line to draw."

Zelgadis twisted his mouth, their words did strike him just a bit. "…" he just walked off instead of responding.

"Thanks Gourry." Lina said as the blonde deposited Xelloss onto the bed.

"He's strong Lina, he'll pull through." Gourry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He then walked out of the room to leave them be, closing the door.

"We better get you out of those wet clothes." Lina spoke after a moment, unlatching Xelloss's cloak.

"_I feel like I'm dying…_" he groaned, his hand over his face as he coughed again.

"Oh hush, you're not dying!" Lina scoffed, hanging his cloak up as she removed his shoes and socks. "Just it's going to feel worse since you've never been sick before, humans get sick all their lives and build up immunity eventually to things."

"So I have one of those… Viruses I believe they are called?" Xelloss asked, not removing his hand from his face and still speaking low with a raspy voice. "Great… Just great… I'm going to die in this pitiful human shell from something so tiny. A completely shameful death."

"You're not going to die!" Lina snapped, pulling his shirt off and grabbing him by the shoulders, lifting him a bit and shaking. "I won't let you leave me so easily you damn asshole!"

"_Leave you…?_" Xelloss removed his hand from his face, his human eyes just staring at her.

Lina blushed suddenly. Oh dammit, when the hell would she learn to better hide her feelings for him? "I mean I won't let you give up and allow Cepheid to win so easily. You still owe me things when you become a monster again, remember? You said I could have some of that damn treasure of yours, and hell you still need to cook me that Dragon Cuisine!" she quickly said to cover herself.

"I see, in other words you won't allow your convince item to get away so easily?" Xelloss joked.

"You're damned right! Besides the fact that Zelas would have my ass if you died." she smirked, poking his nose with her finger. Her fingers slowly danced down his sides, and suddenly a small giggle came out from his lips.

"_W-what… Ha ha…_ What in the…?" Xelloss laughed, his body squirming away from her touch.

Lina suddenly grinned wide. "**You're ticklish!** Oh now this is gonna be fun!" she ran both her hands over his skin lightly, his laughs becoming louder.

"_S-stop it!_" he cried. "T-that's not fair I didn't even know!"

Lina did eventually stop as she reached the wet hem of his pants. She chuckled once more, and then pulled off his trousers, blushing brightly. "W-we need to get you some underwear and when we go shopping for some extra clothes for you." She quickly pulled the covers up to his waist to hide his nudity.

"I honestly do not see the need for those undergarments you humans wear." Xelloss shook his head. "I think I'd rather do without them."

"Fruitcake, people do not need to see the new parts of you that hang out." She chuckled, patting her hand between his legs to stress her point. "Now get some rest." She pulled off her cape and shoulder armor, tossing it on the floor. She removed her talismans to place them on the dresser along with her gloves. She then kicked off her boots and removed her belts. "Or do I have to tuck you in now?" she teased.

"Mmmm well considering I've heard about that being a human custom that I've never have experienced..." Xelloss shrugged with another cough. "After all, who was the one that dropped me into the lake that possibly caused this illness?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, who was it again?" she teased, adverting his eyes. "I think Gourry's jellyfish brains are rubbing off on me because I'm becoming as forgetful as he can be."

The former demon's eyebrow twitched at that. "_Let me refresh your memory._" he growled, suddenly his fingers were reaching under her shirt, tickling her skin.

"H-hey no fair!" Lina cried, giggling like mad. "Y-you've had time to find my ticklish spots!"

"Funny you found it perfectly fair just a few moments ago finding mine in this new form." Xelloss pointed out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap and tickling anywhere his fingers could reach that he could remember finding before as a monster.

"T-that w-was because I never c-could before ha ha ha!" Lina laughed, struggling to escape.

Xelloss shook his head, but ceased his actions as his lips pressed against hers, his arms holding her tightly against him. She responded eagerly, one hand tangled into his hair and the other wrapped around his back. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until they barely heard the door creep open.

"Here's the medicine Mr. Xell- **_OH MY!_**" Amelia gasped as she nearly dropped the cup in her hands, a massive blush covered her face.

Lina's eyes went wide as she immediately pushed herself away from Xelloss. "I-it's not what it looks like Amelia, I-I was just…" she waved her hands frantically. "Y-you know I had to get him out of those wet clothes and I was just trying to warm him up fast! T-that's all!"

Xelloss couldn't help but smile at her quickness to cover her actions. She was far too into that kiss to merely be just trying to warm him up, he didn't need the ability to read emotions to know that. It slightly made him cheer up knowing that she still desired him like that.

"Oh it's not that Miss Lina…" Amelia was looking away, her face painted crimson. "It's… Just… Mr. Xelloss is rather…."

Lina blinked twice, then she burst into laughter. "Oh come Amelia, you've seen Zel naked now right? And I'm sure you've seen at least a few guys without their shirts before." She made sure the blankets were still covering Xelloss from the waist down.

"**Miss Lina!**" the princess protested. "A lady shouldn't be so bold and exposed so much to…"

"Yeah whatever. Just give me the potion to get his fever down." Lina waved her hand carelessly.

Amelia pursed her lips as she handed the cup to her. "I mixed it into some tea to help the bitter taste."

"Thank you Miss Amelia." Xelloss said with a smile, taking the cup from Lina and drinking it.

"Though I am glad to see the love you two share hasn't faltered with Mr. Xelloss becoming human!" Amelia suddenly cried. "After all how else could you be so close to him even just for warming up so easily?" she smirked.

Xelloss nearly spat the liquid across the room, looking at the princess as if questioning if she had a death wish, as he knew how Lina would react.

"Amelia will you just go already?! If you're not careful you'll catch this fruitcake's damn cold and you'll miss your celebration tomorrow." Lina snapped, her cheeks flushed. "And for the record the only reason I can handle being around his naked ass is because of all that damn sexual harassment he pulled on me, remember?" she leapt to her feet, ushering the princess out and slamming the door shut, locking it in the process.

Xelloss coughed a laugh as he finished the tea, finding his voice returning to him slowly. "Quite the interesting way you chose to warm me up, Lina-chan." He winked at her.

"_Shut up._" Lina hissed, sitting on the bed next to him and feeling his forehead. "Good the potion's working I can feel your temperature going down."

"You know it's comforting how concerned you are about my health." Xelloss mused, his grin nearly going up to his ears.

"Self-preservation idiot." Lina smacked his shoulder. "Not only am I keeping investment in my useful item, your 'mother' put me in charge of being your protector while you're human remember? Like I want a Mazoku Lord's wrath at me for losing her General Priest."

"Is that also why for all the magic lessons?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Well you're going to have to learn to protect yourself without your monster powers." She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll continue your lessons after you're well again."

"You're enjoying my pain aren't you?" he eyed her suspiciously.

The red head grinned wide. "Oh why ever would I do that Xelloss? Would it be because you've fed off my anger and frustration over these past few years with your damn games and now it's turnabout fair play and you have to play my game?"

"Perhaps you should give me reason to play this game of yours, Lina-chan." Xelloss spoke as he leaned his head close to hers. "Why shouldn't I just give up learning these spells since you have to be my bodyguard anyway as you said?" he winked at her playfully.

A devious smile came across Lina's face. "Did you forget what I told you before Xelloss? About some of those things that happen with being human?" she danced her fingers across his chest, sending lightning bolts through his body. Her other hand trailed down under the covers, her fingers reaching between his legs. "You've only been dealing with a human sex drive for one day, you think you could handle it on your own if I don't help you with it?" she teased.

Xelloss let out a gentle groan as she gripped him. "I thought you said the reason for it was because you didn't want to go without it the whole time." He chuckled lightly.

"Mmm yes, but as a lady I can control myself more." Lina laughed, giving him a playful kiss on his nose. Her plan just made herself grin even more, she finally found the perfect excuse as to why she'd continue sleeping with him as much as she wanted to, without having to admit she loved him. "I just meant I wouldn't be able to go months on end without it after you got me used to it. You on the other hand have been asexual for over a thousand years, yet suddenly now can feel human pleasure. You're going to tell me you can resist it, knowing it's within your grasp?" she gripped him harder to express her words.

Xelloss felt his body tense up as his hands moved to her sides. Why did his body react so much to this woman? All day he was around the other females, Sylphiel, Filia, Amelia, Hawke, and yet none of them made him react like the way he did with Lina. Perhaps this was how humans found their mates, their bodies reacted certain ways towards an appropriate partner. Like how his Soul Touch reached out to her, now it was turning into the human version. He mulled over this for a moment while trying to resist how her fingers were making him want to take her right now. His body was exhausted due to the events of the day, the illness was working its way through his system takes to that potion but he was still weak. "So… In other words you are offering me 'assistance' with learning to control these human desires in return for putting up with the humiliation during the day?" he joked.

"You could say that." Lina laughed at his choice of words, pulling her hand up to make a pose. "After all you should be honored to be sleeping with the Genius Sorceress Lina Inverse, I mean back when you were Mazoku yeah you had the standards to be with me maybe, but now as a simple human…"

"I thought the point of this was to get my mind off that fact, Lina dear." Xelloss replied dryly. "May I be allowed a shred of my dignity left?"

"Oh you long lost that tonight Xelloss with all that singing." She chuckled.

"_PLEASE_ do not remind me, I would have been dead from that had I still been Mazoku." He whimpered.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Thought you said positive emotions don't kill, just make you ill?"

Xelloss shook his head. "Any lethal dosage of something that makes you ill can kill eventually, granted I've never heard of one of my kind being destroyed by such, but there are rumors."

"I see…" Lina chuckled and stood up, tossing her locket and headband onto a table, then started working her way out of her trousers but stopped halfway. She then had that devilish smirk on her face again. "You know what, I just got a great idea."

Xelloss's eyebrows creased, for some reason he didn't like that smirk. "Oh?"

"**_Lafas Seed!_**" Lina quickly cast, magical ropes suddenly bound him to the bed as she removed the blankets that had been covering him.

"L-Lina! What are you doing?!" Xelloss cried, his human eyes wide with shock.

"Why just continuing to play my game Xelloss." Lina giggled, slipping one leg out of her pants and lifting the other, slowly allowing the cloth to fall to the floor. "I'm going to show you an example of how I can reward you for magical lessons. Take this, let's see if you can break the Lafas Seed, and until you do, I get to blow your human mind with what you can't touch until you do."

Xelloss's jaw dropped as his mouth went dry. This was a bold move on her part, but clever none the less. This unexpected move was so like her, and one of the many reasons she always pegged his interest as a monster. She was totally unpredictable and could surprise even one such as he, whom had been around for over a thousand years. Part of him wanted to find the strength to break free just to have her now for that alone, the other was actually curious what she'd do. Lina's attempts at seducing him when he was Mazoku were thwarted many times before, but now that he was human she had a better chance.

Lina chuckled at the many shades of red she watched his face turn, while seeing that his manhood was already hard from her earlier treatment. She slowly lifted the yellow band around her breasts and tossed it to the side, then painfully slow she opened her blouse. "Is the view good Xelloss?" she teased, turning suddenly she he couldn't see anything but her back as she dropped her shirt to the ground. He could see her fumbling with her bra and removing that as well.

Xelloss found himself tugging at the magical ropes that bound him, her pale skin was illumined by the moonlight coming from the window and he found the size mesmerizing. He already wanted so badly to touch her, and the pressure between his legs was getting immense again. "And here I thought I was the demon." He chuckled.

"Get back for all the times you'd push my buttons just to feed off my emotions, jackass." Lina teased, removing her panties as she bent over.

Xelloss just stared at her as she stood back up straight, slowly turning around to display herself before him, completely nude now. She chuckled at the look on his face. "You're drooling." She teased.

He blinked, noticing the saliva that was dripping from his mouth, and his face flushed just a bit. Damn he was really going to have to learn how to control that, or Lina was going to read him like an open book.

The redhead slowly strolled towards the bed, her fingers dancing on his leg. She crawled up onto the bed on her knees, her catlike tongue licking up from his ankle to his thigh were she placed several kisses.

"**L-Lina!**" he gasped, the pleasure of her touch just sending his brain soaring. It felt so odd to try for other magic than the monster ones he could do by reflex but he tried. He jerked his body around in attempt to be freed, it was hard to concentrate with her lips on his skin, which slowly moved up to his chest.

"_Yeesss?_" Lina teased, pressing her pelvis against him as she kissed at his throat.

Xelloss felt his brain swirling as he tried channeling any kind of magic to run through his system. Random Chaos Words were running through his brain that he couldn't even remember what all he was casting at the moment. That was when he heard a snap and felt his arms wrap around her back. He was free!

"Oh, you broke out faster than I thought." Lina laughed, her breasts crushing up against his chest.

"Yes, now I believe it's time for my prize, isn't it?" Xelloss grinned darkly, with a swift motion he had flipped them over, pinning her down on the bed.

Lina couldn't control her giggle at his enthusiasm. "Don't keep me waiting."

As much as so wanted to claim her now, that would just be too quick. No, he wanted to savor this as much as possible. "Now, now Lina-chan. Allow me to enjoy my winning." He ran his fingers through her fiery hair as he brought a few strains to his nostrils. Before she could say anything more his lips were hard against hers, and his fingers were all over her skin, touching every surface they could find.

Though it wasn't long before his human organ was reminding him of his main desire, and with that he rammed into her, clutching her close to him as she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues danced back and forth between their mouths, they only ceased to catch a breath of air, then went back to their battle. Her legs wrapped around his back as he drove deep into her, her walls clenching tightly against his member while her hole was extremely moist so he could slide in and out of her with relative ease. Her little show must have worked herself up enough that she was so wet already.

Lina bucked beneath him as she cried out, her orgasm coming at the same time as his own as he held her close, his lips slowly parting from hers as he panted to catch his breath. He had felt a sharp pain around his lips when they came simultaneously, he lifted his fingers to his lips and blinked when he saw a few droplets of blood. She must have bit his lip.

Lina slowly opened her eyes and turned red, gasping as she raised her hand up to cast a healing spell over his lips. "S-sorry Xelloss, I forgot because you're not a monster anymore and I can break your skin doing that."

"You broke my skin before as a Mazoku doing it more than once, remember?" Xelloss reminded her with a chuckle.

"Yeah but as a demon you enjoyed it, you prick." Lina accused, moving her hand to brush through his hair.

"Who says I didn't enjoy it just now?" he whispered huskily, leaning in to kiss her once again as he pulled out of her.

Once this kiss broke, Lina just smiled at him. "So, enjoy my little game?" she poked his nose again with her finger.

"Mmm I must say if this is how you reward me for passing a lesson, I'm inclined to continue…" Xelloss mused, moving his head to take her finger into his mouth. His tongue lightly danced on her finger for a few moments before he pulled back and collapsed next to her on his side. "Or do you have more in mind for the night?" he brushed his fingers on her cheek.

"Well we shouldn't push it too much tonight, you're still sick silly." Lina chuckled, nestling into his chest. "But I'll keep you warm. Besides that probably did a toll on you since you were exhausted anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you-" she blinked as she noticed his eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow. "**_Hey don't you dare start acting like Gourry and pass out while I'm talking to you!_**" she snapped, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Xelloss groaned, fluttering his eyes open. "… I seem to be losing consciousness."

"You're falling asleep, dumbass." Lina rolled her eyes. "Probably due to exhaustion, just rest up and we'll discuss the rest later." She looked at him again and noticed he seemed to pass right back out. Guess he was more tired than she thought, when he said he was exhausted before. She leaned in and kissed his lips briefly, before snuggling up against him, slowly drifting off to sleep herself.


	56. Chapter 56

_"Xelloss…."_

Xelloss groaned as he heard his name being called, but for more than one reason. He was feeling the agony of his body being ripped to pieces, reliving the event Cepheid turned him into a mortal. He cried out, grasping at his chest where his new heart was hammering, feeling as if it was going to explode from his chest.

**_"Xelloss! Awaken now!"_**

The voice jolted him awake as his amethyst eyes flew open. He was covered with sweat, the blankets sticking to his stick with Lina laying across his chest. His breathing was ragged, the nightmare having seemed to drain him as if he just relived the event that turned him into what he was now. Must had been from that blasted virus, while he was pretty sure he felt the cold had left his system takes to Amelia's potion, he still felt extremely weak. But then he remembered the voice that called out to him, so he scanned the room with his hazy human vision through the still dark room as it was the middle of the night. "_Mistress?_" he whispered.

Zelas was standing at the foot of the bed, her form that of her favorite militaristic dress, currently paired with short orange hair and matching violet eyes to his own. "About time I got you to come out of your little dream land pup." She chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. "Your emotions were quite interesting I must say, if I were to guess I'd say it was a dream involving the Flare Lord?"

Xelloss merely nodded once, keeping his voice low as he feared waking Lina, who'd go insane right now over the Mazoku Lord popping in on them in the middle of night…. Especially while they were naked. "_Y-yes…_" He thought about moving his arms, which were wrapped around Lina but he still worried he'd wake her.

"Don't worry pup, she won't wake." Zelas chuckled, obviously having sensed his fear in his emotions. "I cast a Sleeping spell on her to make sure she'd stay asleep for now so we can talk."

Xelloss sweatdropped, he realized if Lina knew that she'd want to kill Zelas right now, but at the same time what she didn't know wouldn't harm her. Slowly he disentangled himself from her, laying her on the other side of the bed as he sat up. "I assume you're here to instruct me on my new mission?" he blinked as he found himself not needing to add her title or anything to the end, he always just said it by instinct. Perhaps that was because he had free will now, in fact he wasn't even looking forward that much to hearing this, not like he used to.

"Yes, about that." Zelas stepped over and cupped his chin in her hand. "I want you to eventually convince Lina Inverse to retake the Pledge of Immortality."

Xelloss's eyes widened at that. "B-but my lord… What could I possibly offer her to even consider it? She had to be near death by inches to take it last time!"

"I know, but I'm hoping your charm will work its wonders as it has in the past." Zelas smirked. "You're always so good at getting mortals to do what you want. Besides, it seems she's rather attached to you now, even in this pathetic form you're cursed into."

Xelloss cringed at her words. "But we need to break my curse first before I can even hope to do that, Lord Beast Mater."

"Not quite, you can bring it up, find out from this time with her what you can offer this time around to convince her." Zelas mused, letting go of his face. "You figured out the right offer last time, I'm sure you can do it again. And don't worry Xelloss, I'll let you keep her as a pet, I know she's your favorite toy and you can consider this time away from my service your vacation… And reward for dealing with the Flare Lord as well as you did."

"To be honest Mistress, I was sure you'd think that even if I were to regain my Mazoku form, that I'd become tainted like Gaav." Xelloss spoke, lowering his head.

"It did come across my mind." She stated flatly. "But I know you're loyal, I created you that way. Gaav questioned his loyalty to Lord Ruby Eye even when he was Mazoku, he was idiot enough to have a Soul Touch with a Shinzoku. Granted we got lucky and his Soul Touch broke before he became human, or else he would have been bound to her forever!"

"But, won't that happen to me?" Xelloss asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, I fear that is true." Zelas shook her head. "That is why I insist if you want to keep her, she has to retake The Pledge. For insurance purposes pup, so that she remains on our side. I know that killing her will do no good, once a half Mazoku is bonded to a Soul Touch killing their mate would only destroy you in the process. As I told you before my son, I put far too much into you to let you be wasted that way." She then smirked. "After all, you've served me a good long time, you deserve some sort of reward. So letting you have your woman is my one gift to you. After all while I detested your Soul Touch all this time, you didn't disobey me when I ordered you to offer her life to Valgaav."

Xelloss stiffened at that. "Well… Yes of course I…"

"Though I know that you were sure he'd turn it down." Zelas chuckled, patting his head. "I was merely testing you my boy, to make sure you wouldn't turn against me for her sake. Perhaps it was the wrong test, since as clever as you are, you probably found a loophole in it."

Xelloss just smirked. "_That is a secret, my lord._"

"Oh and Xelloss… You are not completely useless in this form." There was something dark in Zelas's eyes when she said that. "In fact, with the way everything is playing out, you might just help me with a task that I was quite unsure how to perform… It will require her assistance though, I will let you know what it is when the time comes."

Xelloss just looked up at her, utterly confused by her words.

Zelas then backed up slowly, the shadows beginning to cover her. "I will call upon Lina Inverse for my favor soon enough, until then enjoy your new human lessons." She chuckled and then vanished.

Xelloss just stared into the space his creator had just been, how odd it felt that he no longer felt the need to immediately serve her as he always had. So this is what it meant to have free will. His eyes strayed down to the sleeping Lina next to him. Would he really talk her into retaking The Pledge? Granted he knew that once this curse was broken he'd have to go back to Beast Master's service, but he really didn't want to leave Lina's side either. His pull towards Lina seemed just as strong, if not more since he became human, he just assumed it was a feeling carried over from when he was a monster, yet his feelings towards his lord weren't the same. His mind pondered that for a little bit, while he just fixated on the beauty of the woman sleeping beside him. He did know one thing for sure, and that was he'd do anything to keep her alive, and from the way Zelas made it sound the only way he could keep her safe was if she joined them. The question was, how was he going to get her to?

Of course that's when Zelas's words further continued in his train of thought, she was saying that it seemed Lina was quite attached to him. He actually hadn't thought of it much, but it was making sense. Why was Lina still sleeping with him? Was it purely out of physical need? Or did it have something to do with that unidentifiable emotion he felt from her when Cepheid was ready to kill him? Could it be that her feelings for him really have grown over time, and of course with her immense pride she just refused to admit it?

Xelloss smiled, brushing his fingers into the fiery locks of her hair. She began to stir from his touch, perhaps the sleep spell must had worn off when Zelas left?

… That was what he thought until she smacked her elbow into his ribs and kicked his shin. Lina was moving around in her sleep as she had done many times before. Just this time it hurt, _A LOT_. "Ow Lina stop it!" he growled, trying to shake her awake but she ended up punching him in the face, moving around some more.

He had become victim to her violent movements in her sleep before, but back then he was Mazoku and it didn't hurt him, only once did he tie her up to restrain her movements just to feed off her emotions the following morning. He barely dodged as her foot tried to make contact with his face. "**LINA!**" he shouted, shaking her several times.

"Hmmm…?" Lina groaned, slowly being pulled out of sleep. "What's the big idea waking me up?" she grumbled.

"Well for one thing you nearly took my head off." Xelloss chuckled, shaking his head. "I suppose it's no worse than that nightmare…" he shivered at the memory, best not to mention Zelas was just here…

"Oh yeah that's right, you're not used to sleeping, let along dreaming." Lina rubbed her head. She then groaned suddenly. "Dammit I hate how everything sticks to me ten times worse since you sweat now!" she complained, throwing the covers off and finding a pink robe.

"What are you doing, Lina-chan?" Xelloss titled his head.

"Going for a bath of course, it maybe the middle of the night but I can't stand being this sticky!" Lina hissed, then placed a hand on her hip. "You know, you should probably come with me. You could use a wash too, we cleaned you up after you were turned human but still, and you need to get into practice now."

Xelloss blinked a few times. "So you're inviting me to take a bath with you this time?"

Lina tossed a slipper at his head. "Don't go getting some damn perverted thoughts you jackass!"

"I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"You were a fucking pervert as a Mazoku, now that you have a human sex drive you obviously must be worse!" Lina growled, finding a violet robe and tossing it at him. "Now cover up let's go to the baths. I'll find one of the night servants to get the water ready for us." She stormed out of the room.

Xelloss chuckled as he placed it on, slowly tying the sash as he was still going over Zelas's order in his head. Something was wrong, how could he be useful in this pitiful form? What did his mistress have planned? He decided not to dwell on it for now, as he slowly walked out of the room and saw Lina barking at the maid to hurry up and get her bath ready.

"What business of it of hers if I'm up at this hour?" Lina snarled, stomping back over to him. "I know they've got extra hands since all the servants for the castle are here right now, so it's not like she's that busy."

"Perhaps she suspects our activities?" Xelloss chuckled, wrapping an arm around her to take in the scent of her hair.

Lina's face turned as bright as her hair. "I-I doubt it, but keep your hands to yourself until we get in there just in case." She pulled away from him, walking into the bath. "This mansion has several private baths unlike the large one the castle did." She wasn't watching where she was going and as she turned the corner she bumped into someone. "_Ack!_"

"Oh, sorry Miss Lina!" a familiar voice cried.

"Oh, hello Mr. Gourry and Ms Sylphiel." Xelloss spoke up, his hands on Lina's shoulders to stop her from falling backwards when she crashed into them.

The large blonde was holding the priestess in his hands, they each were only dressed in robes and their hair quite wet. "Oh hey Lina, hey Xelloss good to see you're feeling better. You two heading for the baths?"

Lina blinked rapidly. "W-what are you two do- nevermind…" she had a pretty good idea this couple might had just been up to the same kind of 'activities' her and Xelloss just had…

"Oh Miss Lina, since we have a moment there is just something I must ask you." Sylphiel smiled, leaning into her lover's arms. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Lina's eyes went wide. "_W-w-what?_"

"Well the whole thing with your sister is over so me and Sylphiel are going to start planning the wedding." Gourry explained. "We don't want to wait any longer after all." He kissed the priestess's forehead.

Sylphiel blushed. "Of course we're waiting until after Miss Amelia's birthday, but after that we want to get married as soon as possible."

Lina seemed unsure for a moment what to say, but she didn't want to hurt the priestess's feelings. Sylphiel never gave her reason to hate her, in fact they even saved each other's lives once. "Alright…"

"Oh thank you so much!" Sylphiel squealed.

"I wanna ask Zel to be my best man." Gourry brought up with a cheerful grin. "Think he'll accept?"

"I believe he will." Xelloss chuckled.

"Hey Xelloss, you're a priest right?" the blonde smiled wide. "Think you can marry me and Sylphiel?"

Lina sweatdropped. "Gourry, he was a demon priest, not the real deal. He's not even that anymore!"

"_Actually..._" Xelloss interrupted. "I do have official human status as a priest, it was part of my cover yes ago when I had to pretend to join a temple of sorts to get their copy of the Clair Bible." He shrugged his shoulders. "I still have the paperwork with the license back on Wolfpack Island, I could ask Lord Beast Master for it. In fact she has one too as we worked that assignment together over 900 years ago, she was curious how the human version of the Pledge works."

Lina's ruby eyes widened as she just stared at him. "Seriously? So when you said before you were a priest of a temple you really weren't lying?"

He laughed at that. "I told you before Lina I never truly outright lied to you, I just stretched the truth a lot."

"Great then it's settled!" Gourry cried, gripping the violet haired man's shoulder. "I'd be honored if you marry us Xelloss!"

Lina didn't seem so sure about that, but hell maybe getting Xelloss involved with activities like this would get his mind off being so damn depressed. "Just don't do anything weird during the ceremony, ok?" she wagged her finger in front of his face. "It's a lot easier for me to punish you now that you're human."

"Quite true." Xelloss took her hand, planting a kiss on her fingertips. "I'll behave to the best of my abilities. Perhaps even we can one day take the human version of the Pledge." He looked at her seductively with his amethyst orbs.

Lina's face turned scarlet as she withdrew her hand. Dammit he was getting more comfortable doing that crap in public again. "A-anyway I need a bath right away and so does this fruitcake, come on." She grabbed the former Mazoku's hand and dragged him right into the room, though she did notice Gourry and Sylphiel had quite bright looks on their faces from what Xelloss just suggested.

"Are you insane or have you forgotten that you don't feed off negative emotions anymore you damn prick?!" Lina hissed, pulling him into a headlock. "What the hell was that all about?"

Xelloss choked for a moment until she released him. Actually why did he say that just then? He wasn't even thinking about how Zelas wanted him to get her to retake the Pledge…. It just sort of came out. _'I've only spent one day living as a human and I'm already acting like this? What is with me…'_ he shook his head, deciding he might as well see what she'd say. "Lina… What will you do if we break this curse?"

"Huh?" Lina blinked as the maid was leaving the room, having told her the hot water was ready for their bath. "I umm… I don't know. Gourry's getting married so he's probably gonna settle down, and Amelia looks like she'll be busy here…"

"I mean, would you ever…" Xelloss felt his cheeks burn a bit as he looked away, fumbling his fingers through his hair. "… Consider retaking the Pledge with me?"

Lina's eyes went wide open at that. "B-but… But I thought the only reason your kind wanted me to take that was because of the situation with Luna… I…"

"You think I would have broke it so quickly Lina?" Xelloss shook his head with a sigh. "I meant what I said before Lina… The Pledge with me was meant to last forever. And you know now my Soul Touch will never break with you once I return to my monster glory. I'm sure Zelas wouldn't mind if I got you to take the Pledge again, it would assure her that you'd never cross her."

"_Zelas?_" Lina raised her eyebrow. "That's the first time I've ever heard you just call her by name with no official title or something."

Xelloss blinked rapidly at that. "… You're right. I always said it just by reflex all the time. All day I've had to remind myself to speak of her by title." He rubbed his head, removing his robe. "Perhaps it's this newfound free will I have."

"Will you retain that when your Mazoku powers return?" she asked, slipping out of her robe.

"I don't know." He answered, his eyes seemed lost. "Each Mazoku is different, but I'm fairly certain I'd still be obligated to serve the Greater Beast." He smiled at her. "But my offer still stands for you to live with me, and she's yet to call in that favor from you. Plus I'm sure you miss your alterations." He teased, winking at her.

Lina twisted her mouth as she gathered up the soap bottles and a scrub brush, he was right about that last point as she looked at her petit breasts... "You'll have to offer me something better than a new rack Xelloss, last time you had a list of offers and I only agreed to take it to save my life."

"I'm sure we could come to a compromise." Xelloss chuckled, slipping into the tub.

"Give me time to think about it, and I'll make you a little list to go over with Zelas." Lina grinned, getting in after him and sitting in his lap. "As I said before the Pledge wasn't so bad, and immortality does sound like a good idea to have again." She poked his nose, trying very hard to control herself. For a while a part of her had been worried what would happen when Xelloss would become Mazoku again, if he'd stay in her life. Now that he asked her this, she felt a bit relieved. Though she had an idea from what Zelas said before that possibly this could be her doing, ordering him to make her stay on their side, she already knew he was attached to her from the Soul Touch, so he already he genuine feelings for her, especially since it seemed to carry over to this human form, he already desired her quite a bit. And the fact that she loved him made her want to stay with him anyway, here was her perfect excuse to stay with him without having to admit she her feelings. But she wasn't going to let him know that, oh hell no, why give him that easy satisfaction? She might as well milk it for all it's worth and get some things out of Zelas in the process, so it was still a win-win for her.

Xelloss chuckled at that, smiling softly. Well at least it wasn't a no. Part of him was excited that she didn't get angry at him over asking this, and part of him really wanted her to take it again, that meant he could keep her, and not just because it was an order from Zelas. He kissed her temple, brushing his nose into her hair. "Remember the last time we shared a bath together?"

"First we teach you how to properly get clean before the perverted stuff, fruitcake." Lina snapped, lathering up her hand and scrubbing at his hair.

"I think I can figure out how the wash myself, Lina dearest." Xelloss faked an insulted look.

Lina glared at him, and then grinned devilishly as he hand reached down under the water to grip him roughly. "Still want to wash yourself?" she teased, pressing herself up against him.

Xelloss's eyes shot wide open at her forwardness, he grew extremely hard from her grip. "Oooohhhh Lina-chan, you come up with the best ideas…"

"Of course, I wouldn't be the sorcery genius if I didn't." she smirked and kissed him deeply, pressing her breasts further into his chest as her other hand still scrubbed at his hair. She positioned his cock to rub against her pussy lips slowly, then with a thrust she impaled herself on his member.

Xelloss's hands immediately grabbed her buttocks, groaning as he broke the kiss for much needed air. His hands steadied her rhythm on his member, the water making it quite easy for her to move that she didn't need to bother with foreplay much as she wrapped her arms around him.

"L-Lina…" Xelloss groaned, his lips latched to her neck as she rode him intensely. His arms tightened around her after several minutes, when suddenly she pulled away from him. "_… W-what…?_" he had a hard time finding his voice.

Lina smirked, turning her back to him with a grin. "Time to wash my back and hair, and maybe I'll help finish depending how well you do." She loved getting back at him for all the times he stopped…

Xelloss groaned, reaching for the soap bottle. "How do you humans think through this arousal?" he joked, lathering up her hair.

"Well men have a harder time than women." Lina snickered. "But you'll have to learn how to control it, maybe I won't let you relieve it on me all the time. Hmmmm maybe I should just head back to the room now." She teased.

"Oh really now?" Xelloss immediately dunked her head into the water, she quickly jerked her head back up and gasped for air.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JACKASS?!**" Lina snarled, turning to face him.

"I thought you wanted me to wash your hair, I had to rise you." Xelloss stuck out his tongue.

"**_FIREBALL!_**" Lina smacked his head with a Fireball… And his hair caught on fire!

"_AAAAHH!_" Xelloss cried, dunking his head into the water to stop the flames, he quickly moved his head back up. "**LINA!**"

"Oooppss, guess I forgot you're not Mazoku and can catch on fire." Lina teased, clearly lying.

"Oh now that does it!" Xelloss started tickling at her sensitive skin, which made her splash around in the water.

"Ah! Hey s-stop it! Ha ha!" Lina cried, trying to break free from him.

Xelloss suddenly pinned her against the other side of the tub, pulling her into a deep kiss as he drove his member back inside her from the angle. His hands held her legs to help his penetration, her hair draped over the edge of the tub while her arms wrapped around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping around her own while he picked up his pace.

Lina moaned into their kiss, and danced her tongue with his as she pulled herself closer to him. Her walls clamped around his member this time as if her lower lips had no intention of letting go this time. Both his mouth and manhood claimed her with such passion, and she was returning that with all she had. It didn't take long before she began to convulse, her fluids gushing down his member to mix with the bathwater which made it even easier to penetrate deeper into her. He kept this up until his member finally released inside her, which then he fell back against the tub while holding her close, slowly breaking the kiss.

Both their breathing was ragged as they gazing into each other's eyes through their afterglow. They both chuckled after a moment, as Xelloss held her close for a few moments until their euphoria faded. He ran a hand up and down her back. "There is one thing I hope I get to keep from this new human form, Lina-chan."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"This. While you complain several times about how this human passion makes you feel…" Xelloss smiled softly at her. "I must say I've never felt anything like this in my whole existence, no wonder you humans cling to life like you do, and prefer to live with others and not alone. A Mazoku can survive by their own needs, but for humans acts like this require two." He brushed his wet fingers against her cheek. "I desired you much when I was a monster, but never like this. I want to keep this feeling."

Lina turned a deep shade of red at his words. "Next thing I know you're gonna say you're falling in love with me, fruitcake." She stated as a tease. "On a human level, I mean."

"Who knows Lina-chan…" Xelloss said seductively, leaning in to kiss her again. "_… I just might._"


	57. Chapter 57

"**_YOU GIRLS ARE COMPLETELY CRUEL!_**" Xelloss's voice could be heard echoing throughout the building.

"What's all the yelling about Zel?" Gourry yawned as he had just woken up and had strolled downstairs for breakfast. He noticed his chimera friend standing in the doorway of one of the many rooms in the mansion.

Val was standing next to him giggling. "Everyone's getting Uncle Xel ready for the party tonight."

"Take a look for yourself, Gourry." Zelgadis looked like he was choking back his laughter.

The blonde swordsman peered his head into the room… And a massive sweatdrop appeared on his head.

Xelloss was in the center of the room, in a chair while Filia and Amelia were brushing and styling his hair, Hawke was applying makeup to his face, Lina was picking out accessories and Sylphiel held the box with the items. He wasn't wearing his normal attire, he was in a white shirt and dress pants.

"This is just _TOO_ good." Zelgadis busted a gut laughing.

"Oh man… I feel for him." Gourry muttered. "Remember when they dressed us up like that?"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Xelloss you're going to look so handsome when we're done with you!" Amelia cried.

"It feels like you're ripping my hair off my head with that thing!" Xelloss protested.

"All part of brushing hair, Namagomi." Filia scolded, trimming the edges of his hair. "You need to learn to take care of this now that you're human."

"Oh this is going to look so great when we're done!" Lina grinned, pulling out several pink bows as they braided his hair.

"**I AM NOT YOUR DOLL TO DRESS.**" Xelloss snapped.

"Funny you've treated us like toys and playthings, turnabout fair play." Hawke sneered.

"Oh it's not too bad Mr. Xelloss, look!" Sylphiel held up a mirror.

Xelloss looked like he was going to be ill when he saw all the braids with pink bows the girls had done, along with the heavy makeup and made him look like a drag queen. "If any of the monster race saw me now, my reputation would be so ruined…. **_FIX THIS NOW!_**" suddenly a Fireball appeared in his hands.

"Hey! Mr. Xelloss you cast a spell correctly!" Amelia cried.

"Huh? I did?" Xelloss blinked, looking at the orb in his hand.

Lina suddenly looked worried. "Xelloss cancel it out or throw it don't just hold-"

That's when suddenly the Fireball exploded, destroying his shirt completely as he coughed a bit of smoke. "…."

"_Nice going Namagomi!_" Filia smacked him in the head with her fist.

"Is everyone ok?" Hawke asked, having caught Sylphiel before she crashed.

"Yes, we can repair the room later." Amelia sweatdropped.

Lina sighed and grabbed Xelloss's cloak which had been on the nearby dresser, wrapping it around him. "While you seem over your cold we don't need to chance it if you get a chill."

Xelloss looked at her with one eye open. "Sure it isn't because you don't want them to stare?" he teased.

"Shut it fruitcake, while I know you have no sense of modesty they do." Lina growled, smacking him in the back of the head. "Or did you forget how Amelia reacted last night?"

"Oh please, it's not like he's anything interesting to look at." Hawke rolled her eyes. "I've seen better, I've been with better." She smirked, taunting the trickster priest. "You wouldn't catch me ogling over this ego driven jackass."

"Perhaps in another lifetime, Miss Hawke." Xelloss replied icily.

"_Try never._" Filia interjected. "Hawke and I know better than to waste our time with garbage."

"Especially one that's gone from the highest ranking Mazoku just under the lords to a pitiful human that can't even control a simple Fireball that a 5 year old could cast." Hawke chuckled. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Xelloss's eyebrow twitched at that. "Oooohhh you are just having far too much fun with this."

Hawke smirked, crossing her arms. "Payback for the smugass taunts you gave me when my knight status was taken away from me."

"_THAT_ was because you did not heed my warning back in the day." The ex-Mazoku growled.

"**WHO** was the asshole that instructed me how to perform the Dragon Slave as a '_means to protect myself'_ which only angered Cepheid in the end?" Hawke snapped.

"Not my fault you were ignorant as to who Lord Ruby Eye was." Xelloss shrugged.

"Hawke never was one to study much…" Lina commented.

"**_STAY OUT OF THIS CUZ!_**" Hawke snarled. "Let's not even get into your relationship with this piece of crap!"

Lina's face turned bright as a cherry at that remark. "_M-m-my WHAT?!_ Hawke I already explained this to you!"

"And you're awful overprotective over it." Hawke brought up. "Somehow I find a nice rack and the fact this idiot had a Soul Touch with you no enough reason to take the pledge, even though you were dying at the time. And you always respond with anger whenever someone even hints at you having feelings for him." She narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Hawke?" Lina growled, completely on the defensive… There was no way she was going to give in at this point her hidden feelings for the former demon priest. "I don't know what the rest of these guys have told you, but this ex-Mazoku has been nothing but a pain in the ass and annoys us three quarters of the time, the only reason I've kept him around this long is because he's a useful item, and saved our asses enough times even though most of the time he used us in return!"

"Then answer this Lina…" Hawke sat back in a nearby chair, trying to keep her cool. "When he was transformed while saving your life, you were in near hysterics begging your friends and even me to save him. If he died, you'd be free from the Soul Touch, and wouldn't it be just payback for all his manipulations over the years?"

Lina took in a sharp gasp as she brought that up, the last thing she wanted to think about was when that happened. She was in such a state of panic when it happened, she nearly lost Xelloss as he tried to save her from Cepheid... "B-but... But... I wouldn't want him to DIE because of me! I wouldn't want anyone to get killed like that!"

Hawke chuckled softly. "But after all that he's put you through, you've never outright told him to go away, why do you suppose that is?" She pushed.

"Oh yeah right like he would have left me alone if I did that!" Lina snapped, stomping her foot. "You think I'd that stupid Hawke?"

The former knight shook her head in response. "I never accused you of being stupid Lina, but it seems a little suspicious of why you put up with so much. I know what's going on inside that little head of yours, you can't hide your intentions and feelings from me." She winked, but then her face turned serious. "Don't make the same mistake I did, even though I have to say he's changed in the past two decades and nothing like that…" she clenched her fist.

"Miss Hawke?" Amelia looked at her worried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lina raised an eyebrow at that. "Considering you never even talk about that incident Hawke, I'm not even sure what all you're referring to." She then shot a glare at Xelloss. "But I have a feeling I might be able to find out."

"You're worried Miss Lina will befall the same fate you did when you loved a Mazoku…" Amelia suddenly spoke.

"**_Huh?!_**" all eyes were suddenly on the princess.

Hawke's eyes were just wide with shock. "How in the world do you-"

"Miss Luna told me." Amelia explained. "During the time she was staying here in Seyruun. She told me Mr. Xelloss saved your life, that a Mazoku had a Soul Touch that had broken with you."

"_Yeah…_" Hawke turned her head away. "It broke as soon as Cepheid left me."

"Actually, isn't it for the best that happened?" Sylphiel brought up.

"Huh? How is that?" Zelgadis asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I get what she's saying, had Cepheid not rejected you Hawke, you would have gone through the same thing Luna did." Lina sighed, shaking her head. "In the end it did save your life."

"_Don't remind me._" Hawke snapped, rising from her chair. "I'll see you guys later." She stormed out of the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Lina huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"It sounds like she doesn't want to be reminded of her past, Lina." Zelgadis pointed out.

"I guess he hurt her really badly, didn't he…" Amelia whimpered.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "_He?_"

"Well yes, the Mazoku that was a follower of Dynast, right?" Amelia asked, blinking several times.

"… Dynast's General at the time was a female, well at least she mostly took female form that is." Xelloss rubbed his cheek. "Her name was _Spiriel_."

"She was Dynast's General?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

"Dynast had two Generals and two Priests for a long time, even until recently but Zelas destroyed the extra ones that had attacked Wolf Pack when you were with me Lina the first time there." Xelloss explained. "He always felt one of each wasn't enough, Sherra is actually he most recent creation, that's why you pointing out his lack of imagination on her name hit home, proved she was a quickly made soldier, probably even made from leftover Astral energy from Spiriel."

"But Miss Luna told me the demon was male!" Amelia cried.

"You said Luna was told this story later right?" Zelgadis made a face. "Well, maybe Hawke didn't want to admit that she's…"

Lina blinked. "Huh? Oh I thought it was kinda obvious you guys that Hawke is bi. Maybe sis thought someone like Amelia wouldn't be used to seeing that. Never bothered me though." She shrugged her shoulders, then glared at the purple haired priest. "You're telling me everything. NOW."

Xelloss gulped. "Alright, alright… Hawke met Spiriel when she was sent to investigate the Knight of Cepheid, and attempt to destroy her, but then of course a Soul Touch sparked. So Dynast instead hoped to use said Soul Touch to his advantage, ordering Spiriel to sway Hawke in every direction to either break it, or use Hawke's powers for his purposes." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"And how exactly are you involved?" Zelgadis asked.

"Zelas ordered me to not allow Dynast to get the power of the Cepheid Knight by any means necessary. If I could assist in her losing her knight status that was a bonus." Xelloss explained. "So I introduced myself to her as I am, and explained the situation…. She didn't believe me of course, threw every holy spell imaginable at me." He groaned at the memory.

"That sounds like Hawke all right." Lina commented.

"She continued this relationship despite my warnings, even though on our next to last meeting I left her a page from the Clair Bible with the instructions how to use the Dragon Slave for protection of course… I just didn't let her know it was from me, I let her discover it thinking it was Shamanism." Xelloss continued. "Spiriel I think began to get further attached to her, and Hawke did perfect the Dragon Slave with her help, that began her downfall as a knight, since my giving her that page helped sway her to Black Magic. Spiriel figured out it came from me and told Hawke… Who took her rage out on me with her now perfected Black Magic."

"So wait, why was it so bad for Hawke to learn Black Magic?" Gourry rubbed his cheek.

Lina face faulted on the floor. "Gourry! A Knight of Cepheid is supposed to stay away from magic that draws on dark lords!"

"So is that how she lost her knight status?" Sylphiel asked.

"Actually the main reason is Knights of Cepheid are to remain chaste." Xelloss chuckled. "Though I doubt Miss Luna jumping into bed with someone would had stopped Cepheid at the current point he was in her. I suggested it to Milgasia when we were alone in Gyria City, but he was dead set against even attempting it."

"**_OF COURSE HE WOULD!_**" Filia snarled. "Any self-respecting being wouldn't just resort to that! And he's far too honorable to have-"

"Filia, what is chaste?" Val cut her off.

Filia's face turned red, lifting the child up. "This conversation is getting to be too much for little Val, I'm going to check on Miss Hawke!" she rushed out of the room.

"So you're telling us Hawke and this Mazoku were lovers." Zelgadis concluded.

"_Correct._" Xelloss nodded. "Once Cepheid's influence was 100% gone, Spiriel's Soul Touch broke and she was ordered to kill Hawke."

"But you intervened." Lina commented.

"Yes, by orders from Zelas." The priest smiled. "She worried that Spiriel killing Hawke would be able to gain any leftover powers within her, and Zelas didn't want Dynast gaining any extra powers. So, before Spiriel could finish the job I came to her rescue… Which she thanks me by means of another Dragon Slave when I basically pointed out that I warned her Spiriel only had a Soul Touch with her as it was means to help destroy her knighthood. Hawke was no longer useful to Spiriel once her knighthood was gone, so the Soul Touch served its purpose."

"So that's how a Soul Touch can break…" Amelia whimpered. "It's so tragic it had to end that way."

"Who says ours wouldn't have broken by the time we got Cepheid totally out of Luna?" Lina suddenly brought up with her eyes narrowed. "It's kinda of ironic you've been involved both times…"

Xelloss chuckled at that, placing his fingers on her chin. "Lina, if my Soul Touch was merely to rid Luna of her knight status, it would have compelled me to focus you in the direction that would have achieved that years ago. We've accomplished many tasks overtime together, and not once did succeeding in any of those did my Soul Touch break, yet each time you were useful to myself and the rest of the Mazoku." He leaned in just a bit closer. "If fact, I often wondered if back when you were touched by the Lord of Nightmares, it compelled my Soul Touch to become stronger with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lina's cheeks stained pink.

"You are quite the unique one my dear, being able to summon the lord of all Mazoku yet live to tell the tale more than once after all." Xelloss pointed out. "And I already told you before the several reasons why you are my Soul Touch, odds are I doubt it would have ever broke with the way chaos follows you around. Of course we'll never find that out now, will we?" he winked at her, bringing her hand up to his lips. "For even Zelas confirmed once we break the Flare Lord's curse on me, my Soul Touch will be forever bound to you."

Lina blushed bright red as she pulled her hand away. "Did you HAVE to mention that in front of everyone?!" she growled, but then blinked. "Wait, when did Zelas-"

Amelia's squeal though cut her off. "**REALLY?!** See I know the power of love and justice would pull through! It just shows you two have the greatest form of an eternal love!"

Zelgadis sweatdropped. "… Amelia, really…"

"I think she's right." Sylphiel smiled. "It's good to know that bond will last."

"Wait, if their engagement is gonna last forever, does that mean they'll never get married?" Gourry looked totally confused as everyone face faulted this time.

"**_FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME GOURRY A SOUL TOUCH IS NOT AN ENGAGEMENT!_**" Lina shouted, tossing several Fireballs at him and chasing him out of the room.

"Hey hey whoa!" Gourry cried, trying to dodge her spells.

"Oh dear… Miss Lina's gonna be a while now." Amelia shook her head, then smiled at Xelloss. "Which reminds me after that explosion your hair is mess again Mr. Xelloss! We need to fix that!"

"I think we should try a different style this time Miss Amelia." Sylphiel giggled, gathering up the brush and accessories.

Xelloss's eyes widened. "N-no way! We are not doing more of that!"

Zelgadis grinned, placing one hand on each of his shoulders to push him back down onto the chair. "Be my guest ladies, I'll make sure he doesn't struggle…"

Xelloss gulped, oh how he wished so hard for his monster powers back so he could teleport away right now…


	58. Chapter 58

Author's Notes: Some of this chapter does reflect events shown in The Soul Touch Quests Chapters 14 and 15, so in a way I do suggest reading both of those to under it better ^^ Some other events in this chapter will also be covered later on in quests!

* * *

"**_GOD DAMMIT AMELIA DO YOU EVER QUIT?!_**" Lina snarled as she was forced into a crimson dress that nearly matched her eyes. "I thought we were tormenting that god damn fruitcake! Not me! Remember what happened the last time I let you pick out a dress for me?" The dress had small shoulder straps that were covered over frills that ran across the top with a rose in the center. This dress was much fuller, coming to a full bell shape at the bottom that was only 3 inches from the ground. This time she didn't pin her hair up, but Sylphiel had brushed it out thoroughly. The heels she had on must have been 6 inches….

"But Miss Lina, I had Miss Filia and Miss Sylphiel check it out this time, they're sure it isn't possessed or anything!" Amelia protested, she was wearing a pink dress with all her official royal markings on it.

"I'm holding you to that, you know." Lina grumbled, crossing her arms after she got her gloves on. "Did you have to pick out pink gloves while you were at it?"

"Oh but you look so wonderful Miss Lina!" Filia cried, she was wearing a lovely white dress that was more form fitting, her tail was swishing around from under the skirt.

"I agree." Sylphiel smiled, wearing a light blue dress that was similar to Lina's.

"She's just overly self-conscious." Hawke remarked, she was in a tight black dress. "She doesn't have her nice rack anymore after all."

"Oh shut it all of you." Lina grumbled, trying to hide her blush as her cousin was right. She hated being in a dress like this now considering the last time everyone saw her in that party she had all those alterations from the pledge. Now she was back to her petit size and was dreading it, considering all the women around her had nearly double the size in cleavage than her….

* * *

Xelloss meanwhile was still trying to figure out this mess of a wardrobe Amelia picked out for him. The tux had so many pieces to it, he wasn't quite sure how the assemble the outfit correctly, since the last time he dressed himself in a tux, it was by mere thought. Currently all he had on was his black trousers and a white shirt. He still had to get the black jacket and tie on.

"Are you in need of assistance, Master Xelloss?" a voice called from behind.

Xelloss lifted his head and spun around to see the Mazoku standing in the room. "_Bulzome?_"

The Mazoku bowed before him, looking right into the newfound human eyes Xelloss had. "Even though you are cursed into this state, I still serve you. Lord Beast Master sent me to see if you'll need some assistance while researching your cure."

"But… How are you here?" Xelloss asked, rubbing his head. "I was almost certain since everything else connected with my monster form has either vanished or been drained of magic…" He had been counting them all off in his head, the pledge with Lina was broken, the ring he gave her reverted to a normal ring, the locket was no longer enchanted…

"Oh, you see that is why Mistress Zelas knew what had happened to you." Bulzome explained. "My magic was draining fast the connection with you disappeared, but Lord Beast Master stepped in to hault my Astral Body from draining completely. Your Mazoku magic has been sealed due to this curse correct? Well that stopped it of course from feeding my form, but since I was created from a piece of you, and you were created from a piece of Lord Zelas, she was able to stabilize me." He shrugged his shoulders. "She told me the moment your monster powers return to you my form will correct itself automatically."

"_I see…_" Xelloss cupped his own chin with his hand. "Well I'm grateful she spared you. After all whenever a Mazoku's creator is destroyed they follow, Gaav was able to tap into his Mazoku powers still that's why his general and priest survived his transformation. But he was only turned by the Water Dragon King, I was transformed by Cepheid himself, who is far more powerful."

"Yes, I was reporting to her at the moment when it happened." Bulzome nodded, continuing. "She then sent me a short while later to check up on you, which I ran into the others whom informed me of your condition the following morning. When I looked in on the night of your transformation Lina Inverse was attending to you, I overheard her talking and remained hidden, which was when I noticed you were unconscious…" he rubbed his head. "That's when I confirmed you had been turned human, though why she was speaking to you in that state is beyond me, Her emotions though were… Quite interesting."

"_Oh really?_" Xelloss chuckled, sitting back into a nearby chair. "Tell me, what exactly did she say?"

"Well she was quite upset over your condition, and worried you would not make it." Bulzome explained. "She was also cursing you out for doing it, you also moaned her name a few times that made her react. She kept asking for you to come back to her, some of it was rather confusing." He rubbed his head. "Her emotions were such a mixture, she was angry enough to beat you to death while so upset it gave off so many negative emotions I had never felt such a thing from a human before."

Xelloss chuckled at that. "Lina-chan always has been a whirlwind of emotions, she was always my favorite buffet."

"But I'm so confused, sir." Bulzome admitted.

The purple haired priest raised an eyebrow. "_About what?_"

"I thought love was a positive emotion?" Bulzome asked. "She said something about how dare you do this when she figured out she's in love with you, but how can that be with all those negative emotions running through her? I didn't sense one positive one in there. I mean she was even making death threats for when you wake!"

Xelloss laughed at that, shaking his head. "Lina is that obs- …" suddenly what that Mazoku said struck him. "… Did you say she admitted she loves me?" his human eyes were wide.

"Yes but she seems to not want you or her friends to know it, she even seemed to hide from the princess when she checked in on you two about you calling out her name." Bulzome just seemed totally confused. "She seemed more disturbed that she loves you, I thought humans rejoiced over such. And why would she threaten your life if she has those feelings for you? I don't understand human coupling, but even to me it sounds odd."

Xelloss smiled at that, running his fingers through his hair. "Lina is afraid to let her friends know her true feelings, she feels she has an image to protect. Besides the fact that I've been quite sure her emotions were turning towards strong affection for me, but she was in denial." He then thought about it. Was that mysterious emotion he felt from Lina just before he became human her resolve that she loves him? He'd never felt that emotion off a human before obviously, so it was foreign to him. Sure he had felt human couples before, but that was usually after their feelings were accepted by each other and mutual, or he'd feel crush stages between couples. That emotion he felt was both positive and negative, was it possible she felt that way because Cepheid was threatening his life? His newfound heart skipped a beat when he thought about the fact Lina loves him, he wasn't sure why. "Thank you for the information, Bulzome."

"Master what in the world is that sickening positive emotion you are feeling right now?" Bulzome's voice had a touch of distaste in it.

"_Huh?_" Xelloss blinked a few times, then chuckled. "I've been so overwhelmed with all these human emotions I haven't been able to identify them all to be honest." He then looked thoughtful. "Bulzome, could you help me with something…?"

* * *

"**_FOOD!_**" Gourry and Lina cried the minute they entered the grand hall put together for the party. They dashed to the nearest table piled with various foods and stuffed their faces.

"Same old Lina." Hawke remarked.

"Seriously do those two ever stop…?" Zelgadis sweatdropped. "They can't even behave for your birthday party…"

"It's ok Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. "It just matters that everyone is here… Well, just about-"

"**Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!**" a familiar laugh bellowed into the room, as Naga stood within the doorway with Wizer and Pokota. "Make way for Naga the Great White Serpent!"

"Gracia you came!" Amelia cried, rushing into her sister's arms.

"Of course little sister, like I wouldn't make it back in time?" Naga smiled.

"Actually we came here because the wolfman said you were in danger." Wizer spoke behind her.

"Wolfman?" Lina looked up from eating, to see a large beastman with green fur standing behind the group. She nearly choked on the meat in her mouth. "**_DILGEAR?!_**"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you…" Zelgadis rubbed his head. "That's the _'puppy'_ your sister spoke of."

"**_HIM?!_**" Lina just looked dumbfounded.

"Do we know him Lina?" Gourry asked, which only got a leg of chicken smashed into his face.

"Where is Luna anyway?" Dilgear asked, making a face.

"She left with Mr. Milgasia to speak with the Water Dragon King." Amelia explained.

"_Hrpmh…._ Well I guess I better head that way then. Where is this water dragon?" Dilgear asked.

"In the Kataart Mountains." Hawke spoke up.

"Wouldn't it just be better to wait here for her?" Sylphiel asked.

"Knowing sis, she probably has it drilled into his head to always return to her within a time limit." Lina chuckled, which just made Dilgear shiver. "Or else she punishes him."

"Punishes?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrow.

"_Don't ask._" Hawke remarked.

"W-well that'll be all then, since obviously you all are fine." Dilgear said.

"Yeah, the threat with Cepheid is over." Zelgadis said. "Deep Sea Dolphin is dead by the way."

"Alright then, I'll be on my way." Dilgear then stepped out.

"Well he sure seems distant…" Filia murmured.

Lina shrugged her shoulders. "How the hell is he alive anyway Zel?"

"Your sister healed him apparently." Zelgadis grumbled.

"Hey Lina, what happened to you?" Pokota floated over, looking her up and down. "You went flat again!"

Lina growled and smacked Pokota with her plate. "You're one to talk you puny animal!"

"He is right Lina, you're back to your normal small size, the way I remember you." Naga laughed, which just got her a Fireball in the face.

Amelia sighed. "It's a long story, you see Xelloss is…"

"Oh my who invited the beastman that quickly ran out of here?" Xelloss asked as he entered the room, Bulzome was at his side. "Oh everyone I believe you've all met Bulzome."

"Hey Filia it's the weird monster with the mask!" Val cried, pointing up at the Mazoku.

Filia chuckled at that. "Val, it's not nice to point."

"Greetings once again." Bulzome bowed once.

"So what's he doing here?" Hawke asked.

"Lord Beast Master believes I can assist you in the research to cure Master Xelloss." Bulzome explained.

"Cure?" Pokota raised his eyebrow.

Xelloss sighed. "I'm afraid the easiest way to explain is to just show them…" he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his human amethyst orbs.

Pokota gasped. "Oh my god he's…"

"Ooohhh nice new look to the eyes." Naga chuckled. "Is it some sort of spell?"

Lina facefaulted on the floor. "**_NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S HUMAN! SO OBVIOUSLY MY PLEDGE WITH HIM IS BROKEN GET IT YOU NUMBSKULL?!_**"

"But how…?" Pokota asked with wide eyes.

"Cepheid cursed him, when he tried to save Lina." Filia looked down.

"Hey what's with all the long faces? This is a party for my dear daughter!" Phil stepped in.

"Daddy how's grandpa doing?" Amelia asked.

"Well…" Phil looked to his brother, Christopher, who shook his head. "… I'm sorry dear, he wanted to join us but really can't."

"I'm going up to see him then!" Amelia cried, then grabbed her chimera friend's hand. "Mr. Zelgadis, will you come with me?"

Zelgadis's face turned red. "A-alright… Just please stop calling me 'mister' already…"

Amelia smiled, pulling him along as she darted upstairs.

"I think she chose a very fine suitor brother." Christopher pat Phil's shoulder. "The chimera man obviously cares much about her. I'm sure father will approve."

"Still… My little girl is growing up so fast!" tears were in Phil's eyes as he made a fist, then he looked up. "Gracia! I'm so glad to see you're back!"

"Of course I'm here in time father." Naga laughed. "Though after coming back I was sure little Amelia was smitten with that man, glad to see she chose him to be with her." She then frowned. "I heard something happened to grandfather… Is he…?"

"The king has been ill for a long time, has he not?" Wizer stepped in, placing a hand on Naga's shoulder.

Phil sighed as he nodded. "Yes, but moving him in a hurry in his state was not good for his health…."

"All the healers and medical practice workers say he may not live to see out the year before the incident…" Christopher said with a frown. "Now… They fear he will not last longer than a few months at best."

Lina took in a sharp gasp. "_Oh no…_"

Naga's face turned horror stricken at the mention of that, taking a few steps back. "…."

"Is this why you had to pressure Miss Amelia into choosing a suitor, isn't it?" Xelloss spoke up. "Because once your father passes, you will assume the throne and she will be crown princess, which in the event of something happening to you, she will need to marry to rule correct?"

Christopher answered for his brother. "Yes, that is exactly right. As much as Phil put this off to not pressure his daughter, it is best if she courts someone now with intent to marry. For our tradition, it is normal for a future husband to become a suitor and have a courtship of a minimum of 2 years, usually chosen at a princess's Coming of Age ceremony. My wife and I courted for about 4 years until we married."

"So Amelia and Zelgadis are getting married too?" Gourry perked up. "Wow that makes it a triple wed-" he was cut off by Lina's fist in his face.

"Say that _ONE_ more time and I'll damage those jellyfish brains of yours **PERMANENTLY**." The redhead snarled.

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel rushed behind her fiancée, casting a Recovery. "Let's not pressure anyone else ok? They can choose to marry on their own time."

"These humans I must say are quite… Interesting, Master Xelloss." Bulzome spoke up.

"Now you see why I hang around them." Xelloss laughed.

"Well, I guess that means we can save the formal crap for when Amelia gets back." Lina shrugged, grabbing her ale. "For now we can keep on eating this glorious food!"

Filia just sighed at that, sitting down at the nearest table and sipping her glass of wine. "Miss Lina's table manners just never seem to improve, even at a formal dinner."

"Well we can't all be prim and proper." Xelloss teased, standing on the other side of the table as he looked at her with an open eye. "I didn't know priestess of the Fire Dragon King drank."

"I'm not a priestess anymore, remember?" Filia scowled, downing the rest of the liquid. "Besides you're the one that should watch it, you're in a human body now."

His face turned to a frown as he took a drink. "What does that mean?"

A sly smile came across Hawke's face as she strolled over. "She means your little human body might not take too well to alcohol, I'm sure you've seen Lina drunk before."

"Well once, but that was mostly due to influence by Sherra." Xelloss rubbed his head. "She wasn't completely influenced merely by drink."

"Give her an hour or two and you'll see the real deal." Hawke laughed.

"Oh really?" the purple haired priest raised an eyebrow. "And you, Miss Hawke?"

Hawke just smirked at that. "Let's just say you couldn't beat me in battle in your current power downed state in a million years, but-" she lifted a glass and took a quick drink. "Maybe we should see if ANY part of you is still manly, since that form of yours always did seem more male."

"Is that why you say I never stood a chance with you, Miss Hawke, not that I ever wanted to." Xelloss teased with both eyes open. "… As we both know while you do go both ways, you always did prefer females."

"As if you can honestly say you had the balls to be a man enough for me… Oh well you have them now but they're probably lacking." Her eyes strayed down. "Lina's standards probably aren't all that high honey, so don't worry."

Xelloss slammed the glass on the table. "Fill me up Bulzome." He growled.

"Yes sir." Bulzome filled the glass as he took in the negative emotions from him. "Sir, is there a reason why you're-"

"**_Not now._**" Xelloss hissed, downing the glass in a moment.

"Um, Miss Hawke, do you really see this wise?" Filia warned.

"Oh come on, it might be fun to tease him a little." Hawke snickered. "Let's get some better cups, these glasses might break." She found two large jugs and placed them down. "Bulzome, Filia, you two keep 'em coming!"

"Just be sure to hang around Miss Filia to catch Miss Hawke when she passes out." Xelloss said with a smirk, taking a quick drink.

"Ooohhh confident, aren't we?" Hawke grinned. "Maybe we should make a little wager on it?"

Xelloss pursed his lips. "Fine, what shall it be?"

"Xelloss, didn't you learn from the _LAST_ bet you lost?" Filia sighed, shaking her head.

Hawke grinned for a moment as she thought about it. "Hmm, if you win, I'll tell you a nice juicy secret about Lina."

"What kind of secret?" the ex-monster tilted his head, ignoring Filia.

"Now that wouldn't be a secret if I told!" Hawke chuckled, leaning back in the chair and taking a drink.

"Alright…" Xelloss crossed his arms. "_And if I lose?_"

"You have to be my butler for a day." Hawke grinned wide.

"_… Your what?_" Xelloss just stared at her blankly. "Why would I do that for some mere secret? You think just because I turned human my brains went down to the level of Gourry?"

"What, chicken?" Hawke teased. "If you want, you could bet Lina instead if you're too afraid; I'd love to have her waiting on me hand and foot for a day." She laughed.

"I would not be so ignorant to do that, as Lina-chan would kill me in the event I did lose." Xelloss scowled at her.

"Well if that's all your pride has to it, Lina's gonna walk all over you as a human, watch her get bored with how meek you've become in about a week." Hawke goaded him on. "At least Gourry over there has the nerve to take her on in a drinking contest." She pointed to how the blonde and the crimson haired sorceress were downing drinks along with Naga.

Xelloss hissed slightly as for some reason that extremely bothered him, extending his jug to Bulzome. "I never said I was backing down, Miss Hawke. Fill it up Bulzome."

The Mazoku priest nodded, filling the jug without a question this time, only taking in his creator's rage that was building.

"I accept your terms, Miss Hawke." Xelloss said flatly as he drank it down quickly. "If I win you tell me this secret, if you win I will serve you for one day, minus ability to ask me any questions that the answers could result in damaging things for my former race. So shall it be decided by who passes out first, or by witnesses who can tell which of us is drunk first?"

"Why not make it a magical contract then?" Hawke winked at him. "Just a handshake and my spell will cover it, making the other do exactly what the winnings say the following day after we wake? It will take effect on the first to pass out then?"

"Hmmm, as you humans put it, how should I be so sure to trust you won't slip a sleep spell into that?" Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "You could manipulate that spell anyway you please due to my lack of magic right now."

"Fine then, have Filia make the contract." Hawke suggested, winking at the Golden Dragon. "You can do it, can't you Fi-chan?"

Filia glared slightly at her. "I can, just please do not call me that, especially in front of the Namagomi!"

"I suppose she's a fitting choice, she's too prudent to cheat." Xelloss said mockingly. "Though I had no idea you had that close with her…"

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" Filia snarled, her tail popping out. "**_ONLY SOMEONE AS LOW AS YOU WOULD TURN IT INTO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WE BARELY KNOWN EACH OTHER!_**"

Hawke chuckled, sitting back in her chair sipping her jug. "Yeah, too bad she has a Soul Touch already, otherwise she's kinda cute and around my type…"

Filia turned a bit red at that, turning away. "I-I'm sorry Miss Hawke, but I'm not like _THAT…._"

"Don't know what you're missing out on until you try." Hawke smirked, winking at her. "After all it's still a couple of years before little Val will be old enough…"

"**_ARRGGHHH I SWEAR THE ALCHOL IS ALREADY GETTING TO BOTH OF YOU!_**" Filia growled, grabbing one hand from each of them to place them together, her hands glowing as means of making the contract.

"Ready to go down?" Hawke asked with a sly smirk.

"_That is a secret._" Xelloss winked, and their little drinking contest began.

"Hey what do you suppose is taking Amelia and Zel so long?" Gourry asked after a while, still stuffing his face.

"No clue." Lina shrugged her shoulders. But then her head perked up when she saw Christopher ushering Naga upstairs suddenly, she then had noticed Phil wasn't in the room either anymore. "Something's going on…" she muttered, still eating at the leg of chicken in her hand.

"Maybe it has to do with Miss Amelia's grandfather…" Sylphiel looked worried.

"Miss Sylphiel?" Filia suddenly appeared before the group. "Would you mind taking Val to bed? He's almost falling asleep and I have to stay here and…. Make sure this doesn't get out of hand." Her eyes strayed to Xelloss and Hawke, who were still downing their drinks as Bulzome refilled them.

"What's going on?" Lina raised her eyebrow.

"I'm afraid your cousin has talked that Namagomi into a drinking contest…" Filia sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh well he'll lose that for sure." Lina laughed.

Sylphiel smiled, lifting up the sleepy green haired boy into her arms. "I'll take care of him, Miss Filia."

"I'll come with you Sylphiel." Gourry said, placing an arm around her.

The couple headed up the stairs after that, Lina just waved off her hand at Filia. "Why don't you sit here then Filia? You might as well only step in when it looks like those two are gonna go at each other's throats."

"Seeing from what I've heard about their history so far, that won't be long…" Filia said with a worried expression. "I'm sorry Miss Lina I think I better check on them…"

Lina pursed her lips, but got up. "I'll join you." She said, stepping over.

"So is this all you've got Xelloss?" Hawke winked at the former Mazoku. "I think you're gonna go down fast with the current way you're weaving."

Xelloss narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm fine. It's you who is moving around a tad too much to be totally sober, Miss Hawke."

"You're the one that keeps glancing over Lina's table with a scowl every now and then." Hawke shrugged, downing her drink, then looking up. "Oh, looks like Gourry left."

Xelloss looked up to see that the blonde was in fact gone. "… I see, not that it matters." He said sourly, emptying his jug.

"Oh please, his friendship with Lina has to be a bur in your ass." Hawke called him out on. "But he's engaged to Sylphiel, why should it bother you…? Or is it by chance Lina told you that she had feelings for him, and you worry now that you're a human you worry she won't choose you now over him because you can't compare? At least before you had a lot more to offer, and since the jellyfish brains can't seem to remember much, it wouldn't be hard to make him forget he's engaged I guess…."

"Lina would never do something like that." Xelloss stated flatly.

Hawke raised her eyebrow. "Oh you don't think Lina will do anything to get what she wants? Even family members don't get in the way, you've heard what she did to Luna right?"

"Lina is no longer pledged to me…" Xelloss growled, clutching his jug hard. "… What she does with her life from here on is her choice."

"Hey cuz, just because you're the one that warned me NOT to go about making that projection of Luna and I didn't listen, doesn't mean I'm totally heartless!" Lina snarled, standing behind Xelloss with her arms crossed. "Do you just have to keep adding to my bad rep?!"

Hawke chuckled as she looked up at her, winking. "Oh I think you contribute to that enough yourself."

Lina clenched her fist. "Don't make me wish Gourry would had stayed here to carry your broken and bleeding ass up and have Sylphiel heal you for making such remarks!"

"Must you always relay on the swordsman for everything, Lina?" Xelloss asked a bit too snappish.

"_Huh?_" Lina blinked, looking at the purple haired priest. "Are you out of sorts because I had him carry you when you were sick or something? I mean he is my idiot protector so I thought-" suddenly her face turned into a smirk. That's right it was to Amelia and several of the others she admitted she had come to terms that she felt about Gourry as nothing more than a brother, as far as he knew she was still upset over the fact he didn't feel much more about her. "_…. You're jealous, aren't you?_"

"**_What?_**" Xelloss asked, flatly. He was in a rather sour mood, and he had no idea why. It had really started since Hawke compared him to Gourry…

"**You are!**" Lina laughed, holding her head. "Oh you are an idiot! You're the one I-" she cut herself off just in time, damn the drink was starting to hit her if she almost blurted out she loved him… "… The one I've slept with dummy!" she smacked his shoulder.

Xelloss pouted slightly as he took another drink. "Why would one like me be jealous of an imbecile like him? If after all he is the type that attracts you, Miss Hawke must be right about your standards being low."

"**_WHAT WAS THAT CUZ?!_**" Lina snarled, forming a Fireball in her hands.

Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "Just saying it like it is, as neither of them are really a prize." She chuckled. "But I think Xelloss here is obviously getting drunk why else is he letting it bother him?"

"I think you're mistaken again, Miss Hawke." Xelloss waved a hand carelessly, extending his jug to Bulzome who filled it again. "After all it's Lina-chan that insisted on continuing our bedding activities even with me as a human, no longer having the excuse of energy for it anymore…"

"**_YOU JACKASS HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM THAT?!_**" Lina growled, hitting him with a Digger Volt.

"**GGAAAHHHH!**" Xelloss cried, collapsing out of the chair. He groaned in pain on the floor, the drink must had made him forget he wasn't immune to such attacks anymore, otherwise he wouldn't had made such a remark that he KNEW would anger her….. Which he groaned some more when she headlocked him.

"**_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING THEM KNOW THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!_**" Lina hollered into his ear.

"Ow ow ow Lina-chan please!" Xelloss gasped, struggling in her grip.

Hawke laughed at the sight, shaking her head. "Yep I was right, she has it bad for him…."

Lina released him, grumbling as he retook his seat. "You're a moron, you know."

Xelloss took in another drink, smirking wide as he leaned his head in. "Yes, but you loooove me." He pecked a kiss on her lips.

"**_HOW THE HELL-_**" Lina gasped with wide eyes. "-D-DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?!" she quickly yelled to recover.

Xelloss winked. "_That is a secret._" He wagged his finger.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU!_**" Lina growled, charging a spell in her hands.

"Oh dear better-" Xelloss looked like he was trying to phase out to the Astral Plane…. When his eyes widened when he figured out he can't do that anymore and he was blasted right into a wall!

Hawke chuckled slightly. "Oh cuz, I really think you protest that faaarrr too much."

"_Shut it Hawke._" Lina snarled. "There's no way in hell I can love a monster!"

"But…" Filia suddenly had a concerned look on her face as she went over and healed Xelloss. "… He's not a Mazoku anymore is he…? He's a human."

Lina's face blazed red at that, quickly crossing her arms. "He's still a jackass, and he won't be human forever."

"Then why are you still having sex with him?" Hawke bluntly asked, taking in another drink. "He just revealed you two are still lovers." She grinned wide.

"T-that's none of your damn business!" Lina snapped. "It's just part of an arrangement I made with him."

Bulzome tilted his head to the side. "Miss Hawke, I believe you've already had three times the amount of drink Master Xelloss has, aren't you going to let him catch up?"

Hawke shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, he's obviously drunk already so…" she suddenly slumped back into the chair, seeming half asleep.

Lina sweatdropped. "Well at least this time she didn't pass out during a bar fight… Hey Filia, how's Xelloss doing?"

"He's passed out as well." Filia sweatdropped. "So I guess their contest ends in a draw."

Lina rubbed her head. "By the way Filia, just what did those two wager for this damn contest….?"


	59. Chapter 59

"_Unnn…_" Xelloss awoke with a terrible hangover. "I think I'm sick again…" he grumbled. The room felt like it was spinning and he fought the urge to vomit as he slowly sat up.

"Obviously your human body doesn't take well to alcohol, Master Xelloss." Bulzome commented as he stood next to him.

"_Bulzome?_" Xelloss rubbed his head, his eyes not coming into focus yet. "Dammit I don't remember much except that I passed out last night…"

"Miss Lina had me take you to this room so you could sleep off the drink, while the dragon woman took Miss Hawke to her room." Bulzome shrugged his shoulders. "Lina took another room for the night, saying something about worrying you'd become ill on her in the middle of the night."

"_I feel ill._" Xelloss commented, holding his head. "I can't even remember all what happened. No wonder Lina didn't notice Sherra's spell that time she was drunk, if this is how humans feel when that happens." He groaned.

"Master, you were radiating several negative emotions from what Miss Hawke was saying to you, may I ask why?" Bulzome suddenly asked.

"Bulzome, I can't even remember most of what was said, let alone my actions." Xelloss ran his fingers through his hair. "These human emotions are hard enough to handle normally, with my senses handicapped as they were I probably behaved as an utter fool."

"Well, she mostly insulted you and Miss Lina's taste I believe." The Mazoku responded. "For some reason it bothered you when she compared you with that swordsman."

"_Oh._" Xelloss blinked once as the hazy memory came back to him. "It's nothing Bulzome, don't let it bother you. Where's Lina now?"

"I believe I sensed her pass the room but she did not enter, after that I think she joined the group downstairs for food." Bulzome answered. "You do know your bet ended in a tie last night, Master Xelloss?"

"It did?" the purple haired priest smiled at that, was better than losing which was what he thought he did. "Well that's good to know." He then sweatdropped. "Errr Bulzome, why don't you check with Lord Beast Master if she has heard anything on Dynast's actions?"

Bulzome tilted his head. "Master Xelloss, are you worried about my witnessing your shame of waiting on the former knight?"

Xelloss grumbled in irritation and turned his head. "Also get Vandal onto research, we need to break this curse of mine as soon as possible."

"I suppose it is around the time Lord Beast Master would want me to report." Bulzome rubbed a finger on his mask. "Do not worry master, I think no less of you just because you lost a mere human bet. I just wonder why you let those emotions trick you into taking such a foolish bet?"

Xelloss seemed to ignore him. "Oh and see if Basanda has had any luck tracking down Sherra."

"_… I understand, no more questions._" Bulzome bowed as he disappeared.

Xelloss sighed as he changed into his usual clothes, it was bad enough having his creation hanging around with him stuck as a pitiful human, but to have to watch him wait on Hawke would be too humiliating. Oh well, he might as well get it over with…

* * *

Xelloss worked his way downstairs after coming into decent focus, finding the table where Lina and Gourry were fighting over their food as usual.

"Oh about time you woke up fruitcake!" Lina commented, going right back to eating.

"Oh hey it's Xelloss." Gourry said with a mouthful of food. "Hope your hangover isn't as bad as some of Lina's were."

"Are you doing ok Mr. Xelloss?" Sylphiel asked.

"I am fine." Xelloss waved a hand carelessly. "Where are Mr. Zelgadis and Miss Amelia?"

"They haven't come down yet." Filia said, as she was sitting with Val in her lap who was eating happily. She was only wearing her normal pink dress, not having bothered with her priestess robes.

"Neither has Phil or Christopher, Naga and Wizer haven't joined us yet either." Lina shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, that doesn't mean we can't get down to business." Hawke remarked with a grin.

Xelloss narrowed his eyes. "It was still a draw, Miss Hawke. So according to the contract, you have to tell me this secret and I have to be your butler." He grumbled at the last word.

"Oh alright." Hawke sighed, shaking her head. "At the end of the day I'll tell you the secret, but aaallll day you have to be my butler. Starting off I think we need another course of food here, so go help the servants."

Xelloss just raised an eyebrow at her. "You actually want me to cook for you?"

"Well I highly doubt you'd poison my food now since killing the cousin of your Soul Touch would really harm you in the bedroom department with her." Hawke commented, leaning back in the chair.

"**_HAWKE!_**" Lina snarled.

"Miss Hawke really, I doubt the Namagomi can figure out how to cook." Filia remarked.

"Actually he doesn't cook half bad." Lina brought up. "He made most of my food when I stayed on Wolfpack Island for a little while. Just he needs to learn how the season things more properly."

"Maybe I can help." Sylphiel said with a smile, standing up and joining Xelloss in the kitchen.

"Sylphiel's a great cook, I bet Xelloss will learn a lot from her." Gourry said with a smile, rubbing Lina's head. "He's gonna need it with feeding you."

"Oh hush Gourry like you're not gonna keep poor Sylphiel busy with as much as you eat!" Lina retorted.

Sounds of several pots and pans crashing, along with swearing and screams were heard from the kitchen suddenly, followed by hearing Sylphiel chant Recovery.

Hawke snickered. "Guess it's hard to figure out you need to use gloves when handling hot pots when you never needed them before."

Filia sweatdropped. "_THAT'S_ why you had him go cook? To teach him that lesson?"

"Well we ARE teaching him how to adjust to being a human, right?" Hawke replied with a wide grin.

A bead of sweat ran down Lina's forehead. "_Geez and you call me evil cuz…_" she then noticed Gourry was trying to steal the meat on her fork, which she immediately blasted him with a weak Fireball to knock him over.

They continued on eating, eventually Xelloss and Sylphiel brought out the other food, which Gourry and Lina continued to fight over.

"Are you ok Uncle Xel?" Val asked, noticing the former monster wasn't using his right hand much and the glove was missing.

"Don't tell me he caught on fire." Filia gasped with her eyes wide.

"Oh it wasn't too bad, I was able to heal it right away." Sylphiel said. "He just got a bit careless."

Xelloss grumbled a bit as he sat down. "Well it's not my fault I'm not used to having to worry about my clothes catching fire, before they were merely part of me but now have become real like Lina's ring did."

Lina chuckled a bit. "That must had been quite a sight. That reminds me, I think I lost my locket have you seen it?" she rubbed her head. "I haven't found it since before the party yesterday."

Xelloss smiled at that. "Oh yes, about that-"

There was suddenly a loud crash, that's when they heard a commotion outside.

"What's going on Filia?" Val asked.

Hawke looked out the window, several people were gathered around the mansion. "Damn, what the hell is everyone reacting to Amelia picking out a boyfriend this fast?" she joked.

"You… You mean you don't know?" one of the servants asked.

Xelloss raised his eyebrow. "Something happened?"

"Well I guess too many of us were caught up in the party, I didn't even see Amelia the rest of the night." Lina shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's best if I told them." Phil suddenly walked into the room, he was actually quite dressed up, but in a black royal outfit. Christopher stood beside him, in similar robes. "Our father is…" he fought the tears that threatened to come. "He passed away last night, shortly after Amelia came to visit."

Naga and Wizer stood behind him, Naga actually was in a far more decent wear than she normally had, in a black formal dress as Wizer had a black tux on.

"The king… Is dead?" Sylphiel gasped. "But that means…"

"Phil is now the king of Seyruun, making Amelia crown princess." Christopher said. "Amelia is with Zelgadis at the shrine we placed father's coffin for the people to view. We all left early this morning to pay our respects."

"So that's why we didn't see you leave." Gourry noted. "So does that mean you're holding the funeral today?"

"Yes, you're all welcome to join us of course." Phil said. "I think Amelia might need the comfort and support from her friends…"

Lina nodded, standing up. "Sure thing, come on guys let's get ready."

"Alright butler, go get everyone's things ready." Hawke said with a grin. "Oh and be sure to dress Lina in something nice."

"Who the hell said he's dressing me?!" Lina snapped.

"Awww what's the matter cuz? It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before." Hawke replied with a smirk.

"Ummm… I'll go on ahead then." Xelloss groaned with a sweatdrop on his head. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Xelloss had just finished gathering everything as he had just started changing in his room. He only had gotten his trousers on so far when he heard someone storming down the hall.

"Xelloss what the hell is the meaning of this?!" Lina slammed the door open and stomped inside, holding up the deep purple tight dress he had picked out for her.

The former demon smirked. "I thought you'd look lovely in it, and I was told that humans usually wear dark colors to a funeral."

"Are you insane?! And look at the heels that go with it! They're murder!" Lina held up the high heeled shoes.

"Well you often complain about your height…" Xelloss shrugged his shoulders, which got a Fireball tossed at this head that he barely dodged. "But I think you look lovely no matter what you wear, and my you sure are getting bold just storming in without knocking aren't you?"

That made Lina blush. "J-just shut up!" That's when suddenly she finally noticed what she had walked into, Xelloss in nothing but his pants. "N-nevermind! I-I wasn't even looking anyway!" her blush deepened, quickly turning around.

"Oh?" Xelloss grabbed her arm to stop her. "Now, now, Lina-chan, you've seen me a lot more naked than this." He teased.

"D-doesn't mean I like to." She protested, still looking away to hide her massive blush.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something for you." Xelloss then placed something around her neck.

"My locket!" Lina cried as she looked down at the object that rested on her chest. "So you took it?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I had Bulzome assist me in fixing it, since it was a Mazoku power that allowed me to enchant it in the first place, I merely asked him to create the same spell on it." Xelloss explained, opening the locket which it began to play the melody like it used to. He leaned in close after it played for a bit, humming the words into her ear. "I want to whisper privately to you the secret that I have hidden... I will always stay with you and look after you from behind."

Lina shivered from his closeness, her face flushed red. "T-thanks I guess." She muttered.

"Aww is that all I get for a thank you, Lina-chan?" Xelloss teased, brushing his fingers under her chin as he looked at her with his eyes open. Seeing she didn't protest his continued closeness, he leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down just a bit as she kissed him back. Ugh how she missed that height improvement from the pledge, if he didn't bend down to kiss her she couldn't reach him without yanking his head down.

As the kiss slowly broke, Xelloss just grinned at her. "Sure you don't want me to dress you, Lina dearest?" he asked in a playful voice.

"Get out of here you Hentai Mazoku." Lina snarled.

"But it's my room!" he protested.

"Well… Fine then I'll go to my own room!" Lina growled as she turned to leave, but he stopped her once more, taking her dress and shoes and resting them on the nearby chair.

"Are you sure about that?" Xelloss blew a puff of air right into her face, backing her up against the wall while looking straight into her ruby orbs.

"_Xelloss…_" Lina grit her teeth as his hands were placed firmly on the wall, encasing her. "I warned you about sexual harassment, even as a human."

"We're not in public." He reminded her, leaning in just a bit closer. "Besides, I'm human now as you pointed out. If you want to leave you can easily overpower me now. Judging by how this human body has been reacting lately around you, and seeing the same reaction coming from you, I think you still like this contact with me."

Lina narrowed her eyes at him. "Physical need, that's all. You got my damn body used to this fruitcake."

"The why are you so nervous seeing me half naked?" Xelloss mused, brushing his lips against her neck. "Why does your pulse rise when I do this to you?"

Lina bit her lip rather than reply, curing how her pulse was beating away rapidly in her throat were his lips latched onto and sucked. "D-don't you dare leave a mark like last time!" she managed to growl.

Xelloss chuckled at that, moving his head back up to gaze upon her eyes. "Why don't you just admit it to yourself, Lina-chan?" he whispered huskily, his lips just inches from hers. "You want me, just as much as this new human body craves you." He figured it wasn't the best time to challenge the information he got from Bulzome about how she loved him, after all he'd have to work on her pride a bit just to get her to admit she wants him, let alone loves him. Oh well, he had plenty of time to work on that, and it would prove to be quite the amusing game until then.

"As I said, physical need." Lina hissed in response. "Aren't you finding out by now how much an erection bugs you when it builds up?"

"Yes, it can be troublesome I suppose." He said, bringing one hand to caress her cheek while the other loosened her belt until it dropped to the floor. "Or can't you feel that?" he moved his hips in, pressing his arousal against her through their clothes.

Lina groaned, unconsciously pressing her pelvis against him in response. Dammit, she had already gotten into quite the habit of sleeping with him nearly every night, yet last night she hadn't done anything with him due to him passing out drunk. She shouldn't be that bad though after only a mere night not being with him, or was it because only a few days ago she finally had come to terms with the fact that she loved him? Whatever it was, it shattered her pride and all she could think about was that she wanted him. She slipped her gloves off and wrapped them around his head. "F-fine, but make it quick and don't keep me waiting. You owe me anyway for the shit you said when you were drunk."

Xelloss grinned wide as he loosened her pants to drop them just below her knees, taking her panties off at the same time. Immediately he slipped one finger up inside her, feeling the intense moisture from her arousal. "Still wish to protest that your body craves it?" he teased, fumbling with her blouse one handed.

"S-shut up." Lina groaned, ripping at the waistband to his pants as she yanked them down. Her face turned crimson when she saw he still was going without underwear as she gripped his member with her hand.

Xelloss chuckled at that, adding a second finger into her folds as he got her shirt and bra off, his lips seeking out her hard nipple.

"_Ahhhh…_" Lina moaned, bucking her hips as she firmly grasp his hard shaft with both hands, rubbing up and down the length.

Xelloss groaned in response, slowly pulling his fingers out as he couldn't take much more, grabbing her hips firmly and lifting her just a bit off the ground, her back firmly pressed against the wall. Obviously Lina figured out what he was doing as she removed her hands on his member, wrapping them around his back as he drove into her.

Lina shrieked a loud moan that was quickly quieted by Xelloss kissing her, after all she'd kill him if someone heard her. He kept up the rhythm inside her as she tangled her legs around his back, trying to pull him closer as he deepened his thrusts. It didn't seem long before Lina bucked against him, her climax making her moan deeply into his mouth that was still pressing against hers. He held her tightly until he tumbled over his own limit, very slowly placing her back down on her feet. Both of them were panting heavily as their lips parted, their bodies covered in sweat from their quick lovemaking.

"_Too quick…_" Lina commented, burying her nose into his glossy hair.

"You said to make it quick my dear." Xelloss reminded her with a chuckle, kissing her hair.

"I'm entitled to change my mind." She snapped.

"Shall we give it one more go on the bed then?" he pulled back and winked at her as he withdrew, stepping out of his trousers completely, leaving their clothes as a pile on the floor.

Lina pursed her lips in thought, but then made sure she reached over to lock the door beside them. After all she'd never live it down if one of them walked in on this… "As long as you get us dressed before they start looking for us."

Xelloss chuckled, lifting her up into his arms as he kissed her once again as he moved towards the bed. "Very well, Lina-chan." His fingers moved to open the locket that still hung on her neck, allowing the melody to play once again.


	60. Chapter 60

Once they were all dressed and ready, Lina and the others found themselves eventually walking into the shrine where the coffin that held Eldoran Seyruun was, searching until they found the familiar sight of Amelia and Zelgadis. "_Hey…_" Lina called out, stabling a bit in those horrible heels…

"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasped, turning around and showing her face that was covered in tears. "You all came."

Lina nodded, coming up and hugging the princess. "I'm sorry Amelia, we just found out."

"Yeah, sorry to hear about your grandpa, Amelia." Gourry said.

"Surprised to see you all came." Zelgadis noted, looking at Xelloss especially.

But a voice interrupted them. **_"Yes, makes it all the more easy for my job."_**

Xelloss's eyes widened, bolting forward and knocking Lina and Amelia down. "**Look out!**"

That's when a portal from the Astral Plane appeared, a sword swiping down right where the girls had been standing. In a moment stood Sherra, grinning at the group.

"You again!" Hawke hissed, pulling out a sword she had strapped to her leg.

"… I see Filia isn't the only one that does that." Zelgadis commented, cursing that he hadn't brought his own sword.

"You filthy monster!" Filia pulled out her mace. "How dare you strike at a funeral?! Have you no shame?"

"I'm merely here on orders, silly dragon." Sherra replied coldly, then grinned as she turned around to smirk at Xelloss. "And I see the rumors are true. How the mighty have fallen, Xelloss."

Xelloss growled as he stood up. "We'll just see about that, Sherra." He held his hands together. "**_Zelas Brid!_**" a thin band of light shot out towards Sherra… But lost its power just before it barely nicked her.

Sherra burst out into laughter. "So that's your best shot as a human, the mighty Beast Priest? Try this." She swung her sword forward, a massive blast of energy sent him flying into a wall. "You can't even call upon power from your mistress, how pathetic."

"_Xelloss!_" Lina cried, getting onto her feet. "Oh now you are dead you bitch!"

"We'll just see about that." Sherra replied, making a stance with her sword. "Luckily a week ago I recovered Dulgofa, let's see if you pitiful humans can withstand his power."

"_Guys…_" Lina hissed low. "Keep her distracted for a bit. Hawke, Sylphiel, Pokota, you guys with me ok?"

"Well that might be a problem since I left my sword back at the mansion…" Gourry sweatdropped.

"You are useless, jellyfish brains!" Lina smacked him in the head.

"Um, where did Naga and Amelia go?" Wizer asked, looking around.

"Good question." Pokota said, whipping his head around.

"Ah, there they are!" Sylphiel cried.

"You will pay you evil monster for your deeds!" Naga suddenly cried, having moved to a pillar standing back to back with Amelia.

"We of the royal family of Seyruun and will make sure justice will serve you!" Amelia declared, leaping into the air with her sister.

"**_PASCIFIST CRUSH!_**" they yelled together, their hands glowing as they charged into Sherra.

"That's my girls! Using our secret technique together it's such a touching moment!" Phil cried, tears in his eyes.

But Sherra just blocked with her sword, and with a wave of her hand both girls were blasted into a nearby wall just as Xelloss had.

Lina sweatdropped. "Wizer, get Christopher and Phil out of here, along with any people around the area."

"Alright Miss Lina." Wizer nodded, escorting the men out while assisting in guiding other people away.

"Gourry, be useful and go help the old guy too." Lina spoke up. "Take Val with you too."

"Alright Lina, becareful you guys." Gourry nodded, following the inspector and taking the child into his arms.

"Amelia are you ok?!" Zelgadis rushed to the princess's side, casting a Recovery.

"Owwww that really hurt…" she whimpered along with Naga.

Filia though stepped in now, firing her Laser Breath at Sherra who dodged easily, her sword suddenly coming close to the dragon's throat.

"Oh no you don't. **_Bomb Di Wind!_**" Hawke cast, blowing the dragon into the air and making her crash next to her.

"**WHAT WAS WITH THAT MISS HAWKE?!**" Filia snapped.

"Hey it got you away from her, didn't it?" Hawke shrugged, winking at her. "I'm sure you're made of stronger stuff than to break from a simple fall like that, right Fi-chan?"

Filia blushed and shook her head at that. "_THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR JOKES!_"

"Cuz, knock it off with hitting on Filia and get your ass over here to work." Lina snapped.

"Hey, she started it by sleeping with me." Hawke replied sarcastically, strolling over to her cousin.

"W-wait, what?" Lina's eyes widened at that.

Xelloss blinked a few times too as he rejoined the group, rubbing his head. "… I suppose I have to take back what I said about Filia's legs being welded together."

Filia was visibly shaking with rage as her face with bright red. "**_YOU GO DAMN NAMAGOMI IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!_**" she smashed him in the head with her mace, sending him flying into the air. She then pointed it at Hawke. "HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM?!"

"I thought Val was your Soul Touch?" Zelgadis raised his eyebrow.

"M-Miss Filia!" Amelia gasped. "You mean you cheated on Val even though he's just a child?!" she used Levitation to stop Xelloss as he was about to crash land on the ground, she immediately healed his head injury from the mace.

"Yes, after all she carried me to her room after I passed out from being drunk, undressed me and I woke up next to her the following morning…" Hawke continued, batting her eyes as she did so. "Who know that a dragon could be soooo devious?"

"**I ONLY CHANGED YOU INTO YOUR NIGHTCLOTHES AND PASSED OUT BEFORE I COULD LEAVE THE ROOM!**" Filia snarled, her tail having popped out.

Sherra just stood there, taking all this in and blinking. "Geez, no wonder Xelloss hangs around you guys. You're an endless buffet." She laughed, but then her eyes widened when she heard an incantation suddenly being ended out loud.

"**_By the power you and I possess… DRAGON SLAVE!_**" Lina, Pokota and Sylphiel cried as they unleashed the trip Dragon Slave at her all at once.

"What the-" Sherra cried as she was hit full on. Once the attacks finished, half her body was missing. "_D-damn…._" She growled.

"Damn, we still didn't kill her!" Pokota cried.

"No, but I will finish her." Lina said, stepping forward and activating the talismans. "**_Lord of the dreams that terrify…_**"

Sherra grit her teeth, pointing her sword at Lina. "… You've won this time, I will retreat as my orders were merely to confirm if Xelloss is human. I will return once more when we will finish this battle, after all I think you all need to remember that while the fallen knight is no longer a target for us Mazoku, there are those that will take revenge for what you and her did to their lord." She said with a devious smile as she vanished.

"Damn…." Lina hissed, letting the spell go as the Ragna Blade had only just began to form. "She got away again."

"But she'll be back…" Xelloss grumbled, his head low.

"What do you suppose she was talking about with the 'former knight' as she said?" Pokota asked.

"W-wait Miss Lina do you think she was talking about Cepheid and your sister?" Sylphiel asked.

Lina's eyebrows creased. "… Sherra has a point. The gods might be pissed off about our messing with Cepheid's plans, and Luna rejecting him."

"Oh dear, do you think that Miss Luna…?" Amelia shivered.

Lina shook her head. "I know sis, she's pretty damn strong and Milgasia is with her, along with Memphis and Lyos."

"Yeah, and believe me Lyos is getting pretty strong with his training." Hawke brought up.

"Plus the Aqualord herself is with them." Filia brought up.

"Still, do you think that will be enough?" Zelgadis asked.

"Maybe we can send a message out to Miss Luna warning her though." Xelloss suggested. "If we don't hear anything back, we can head out to the Kataart Mountains to check on them."

"Good idea fruitcake." Lina smacked his shoulder. "Amelia, get a messenger bird to send word to Luna about what happened here, and tell sis to reply to me as soon as possible."

"I'll do that right away!" Amelia cried, rushing out of the building.

"See, you're still useful for some things Xel." Lina chuckled, but the blinked when she saw a strange expression on Xelloss's face. "… Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Lina…" he replied quietly, his eyes immediately closing to hide his expression.

She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about whatever was bothering him….

* * *

**_"Source of all power, crimson fire burning…."_**

Lina yawned as she stepped outside the following morning with Hawke, raising her eyebrow as she head the enchantment. She turned to Amelia who was watching with Zelgadis, Gourry, Filia, Val and Pokota. "What's going on here?"

"Xelloss bugged all of us this morning to continue his magic training." Zelgadis explained, pointing to the purple haired priest working with Sylphiel. "We've each been taking turns trying to teach him how to chant spells correctly."

"Well this looks interesting." Lina chuckled. "But what brought it on?"

"I think the way he failed that spell so miserably against Sherra bothered him." Pokota answered.

"Uncle Xel did seem really depressed last night." Val spoke up.

"Yeah, I think that really hit his pride that he couldn't fight properly." Gourry said. "I know I felt bad that I couldn't fight since I didn't have my sword."

Lina found herself smirking at that. With the huuuge ego Xelloss had, it must had taken him down a couple of pegs getting his ass handed to him by Sherra, the Mazoku whom before he mocked quite a lot. _'Hmmm, this presents an idea how I can get back at him for all that teasing…'_ she also was slightly peeved he didn't come near her last night, having just retired to his own room in exhaustion. Not that she really need to sleep with him, just that she didn't want her leverage to go away if he learned to deal with sexual desire without her, she had to keep him hungry so she could keep holding this over his head.

"**_Flare... Arrow!_**" Xelloss finished the enchantment, but his arrow was tiny like a carrot! "... What did I do wrong?!"

"Looks awfully familiar I have to say..." Lina chuckled.

"Here Mr. Xelloss maybe I can help." Sylphiel stepped forward, pulling out a book. "You go like this and... **_Flare Arrow!_**" she held her arms up like as if she was shooting from a bow, but the Flare Arrow that appeared was just as tiny as Xelloss's!

"Yep, looks just like Sylphiel's..." Zelgadis laughed.

"See Mr. Xelloss you don't have to feel too badly even Miss Sylphiel has trouble with this spell!" Amelia cried.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better..." Xelloss grumbled.

"Practice makes perfect." Filia said.

"And look at it this way, from what I've heard Sylphiel's been trying for the past couple of years to get it right, it should only take you a couple of decades!" Hawke said cheerily.

Xelloss shot her an annoyed glare when she said that.

Lina laughed as she stepped up, just as the Flare Arrow Carrots vanished. "Ok fruitcake, since you wanna learn some spells, how about I take a crack at teaching you another one?"

"Alright…" he said, looking a bit unsure.

Lina chuckled and murmured to him what she wanted him to try.

"Are you serious?" Xelloss asked with his human eyes open.

"Come on, try it." She said with a devious smile.

"Very well…. **_Valis Rod!_**" Xelloss cast, the whip of pure magic appearing in his hands.

"Surprising, he actually got it right on his first try this time." Zelgadis commented.

"See he's improving so fast!" Amelia cried.

"Yeah you made, now try using it." Lina pointed out.

Xelloss nodded, lashing out the whip several times. He took a step forward though and tripped over a rock, losing control as it suddenly wrapped all around him! He crashed on the ground with a grunt. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Zelgadis started laughing like crazy at the sight. "Oh this is just too hilarious!"

"Oh my Mr. Xelloss are you ok?" Amelia asked.

"Do I look ok?!" Xelloss whimpered with a sweatdrop over his head. "Lina-chan can you please help me?"

Lina grinned wide. "Oh dear, now whatever could break this spell? I know! **_MONO VOLT!_**" she zapped him with the electricity.

"_AAAHHH!_" Xelloss cried, but the Valis Rod was still tight around him. "That didn't help at all!"

"Oh sorry Xelloss, maybe it was a Fireball that can cancel it out..." Lina had a devilish grin on her face as a Fireball appeared in her hands.

Xellosss eyes widened. "**_NO NO NOT AGAIN PLEASE! LINA REMEMBER I'M HUMAN NOW! HUMAN! EXTREMELY FRAGILE AND EASILY KILLED!_**" Of course that didn't stop her.

The group sweatdropped at the massive explosion from the Fireball.

"I think Xelloss is gonna be lucky if he lives through Lina's training…" Gourry commented, scratching his cheek.

"Hey cuz, why are you trying to teach him that spell?" Hawke suddenly called out. "Hoping to bring back some of the kinkiness you two had in the bedroom back when he was Mazoku?"

Lina's face turned redder than her hair. "**HAAWWWKKEEE I'M NOT AS GOD DAMN PERVERTED AS YOU ARE!**"

"Really? Aw damn looks like you really didn't take full advantage of that corporal form he had before." Hawke said with a devious smile. "No wonder the human form satisfies you enough."

"_MISS HAWKE!_ There are some things humans should _NOT_ discuss like this!" Filia cried, covering Val's ears.

"Awww come on guys, what's wrong with a little bedroom talk here and there?" Hawke laughed, winking at the dragon. "And little Val will have to learn eventually, and besides I'm kinda interested how Chimera boy here and the princess do it."

"**_THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_**" Zelgadis shouted, turning bright red. Amelia was just blushing furiously.

"Then let's get into the jellyfish brains, hopefully his brain is wired right for something." Hawke continued, eying Gourry. "Or is it the priestess that's brazen when she's not being meek?"

Xelloss groaned as Lina helped him up. "Finally getting back at them for confronting you about your relationship before, Miss Hawke?" he asked.

"Hey, if they can bug me about what happened between me in the past, I can bring up the present." Hawke chuckled.

"That's Hawke for you…" Lina shook her head. "Why get mad when you can get even?"

"She sure is your cousin." Pokota remarked.

"Stubbornness and getting even runs in the family." Lina shrugged, talking about family though made her worry once more about Luna… Was Sherra speaking the truth that Luna might be a target? She just hoped everything was ok…


	61. Chapter 61

Two weeks had passed since the funeral of King Eldoran, Lina came down to the breakfast with a big yawn, then looked around. "Where's Xelloss and Sylphiel?" They were still in Christopher's mansion, as the castle was currently being rebuilt.

"Training again this morning." Gourry said with his mouth full of food. "I think Xelloss is trading training off for marrying us tomorrow."

"Oh, the wedding's tomorrow?" Lina blinked a few times. Had that much time really passed? They had been spending the past two weeks preparing, but it was surprising it was already here. "Hey Amelia, any word from sis?"

"Nothing yet, sorry Miss Lina, but sometimes the doves can take a while." Amelia brought up.

"It is quite a way to the Kataart Mountains from here." Zelgadis noted.

"Just what Sherra said has got me worried…." Lina mumbled, crossing her arms. "But we can't go running off to the mountains, Dynast could strike again and we're safer here in Seyruun."

Lina poked her head out of the window to see Xelloss and Sylphiel, it looked like they were chanting something together. She pursed her lips and turned to the group. "What the hell has that fruitcake been trying to learn with Sylphiel since that fight with Sherra?" Granted, Sylphiel didn't tease him like all the others did, maybe that's why he chose her over all the rest. If she messed up, it really was by accident. Whereas even Lina herself took pleasure in making his lessons difficult at times, and often made fun of his misfortune.

"Maybe Recovery?" Pokota shrugged. "After all he can't just selfheal because he's not Mazoku anymore."

"Maybe a useful spell of some sort." Naga rubbed her head.

"Ever since that fight with Sherra he took training a lot more seriously." Zelgadis mentioned. "I have to admit he's improving."

"Yeah, he even took up sword fighting practice with me a couple of times." Gourry chuckled.

Lina sat down and began eating, but still turned her head towards the window from time to time. "Fruitcake. He knows he's weak as a kitten now without his Mazoku powers and now he's just gonna overstress himself."

"It seems more like he's trying to learn this to protect someone." Filia spoke up, feeding Val in her lap.

"And if he was gonna overwork himself, he'd have a heart attack from the constant 'exercises' Lina gives him at night by now." Hawke grinned wide.

Lina nearly choked to death on her food from that comment. "HAWKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"Oh please, I can _HEAR_ you two since your room is next to mine." Hawke grumbled. "I'd like to have at least one night I don't hear you since you make so much damn noise during it."

Lina's face flushed red. "**HAWKE!**" she tossed the bone from the chicken she was eating at her cousin. "Grrrrr I'm not hungry anymore!" she snarled, stomping out the door. She stayed by the doorway of the mansion as she watched Xelloss and Sylphiel finishing their incantation together, but her eyes widened when she recognized the words.

"**_By the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_**" Xelloss released a very wobbly Dragon Slave that took out most of the debris piled in a corner from the castle's rebuilding project.

"You did it Mr. Xelloss!" Sylphiel clapped.

"But I didn't destroy all of it." The priest grumbled with discouragement. "My Dragon Slave is still far too weak to use on a Mazoku."

"But learning it is the first step." Sylphiel pat his shoulder. "Shall we try Recovery again then?"

"After a moment…" Xelloss panted, rubbing his forehead with his glove. "I need to recover my pool capacity."

"Just what the heck have you guys been doing?" Lina suddenly asked, walking towards them.

"Oh Miss Lina!" Sylphiel gasped. "Did you see how Mr. Xelloss cast the Dragon Slave?"

"Yeah… Xelloss, what in the world is with you?" Lina raised her eyebrow. "Now you're taking on high level Black Magic? You can barely cast medium level spells."

"Just trying to be ready when the next attack comes." Xelloss mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

Lina grabbed him by his collar. "You've been in a mopey state since Sherra handed your ass to you. It bothers you that badly to just sit by and let us handle things?"

"Well, you could say I'm tired of being useless in this shell, it's been a month now and we're nowhere near breaking my curse." Xelloss sighed, shaking his head. "At least if I could learn a few spells to be of use, to protect you- I mean assist you in battles." He turned his head to hide the redness in his human cheeks. Thank goodness he'd been getting a handle on human blushing lately.

Lina fought the urge to blush form that. Ever since Xelloss had become human he'd been far more tender, more intense during their lovemaking, and ever since the jealous bout in his drunkenness he'd been really into trying to protect her even though he no longer had his Mazoku powers. "H-hey Sylphiel, don't we need to get to the wedding rehearsal today? I mean you are getting married tomorrow."

Sylphiel turned bright red at that. "O-oh yeah…" she looked like she was fighting the urge to faint. "I'm really excited but nervous at the same time…" she held her cheeks and shook her head. "I'm so lucky that Gourry dear and I are actually getting married!"

Lina sweatdropped at that. "Errr, right. Anyway you never showed me what the hell my dress is going to be since I'm supposed to be your maid of honor…"

* * *

"**_SYPHIEL WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_**" Lina screamed the following day as she stormed out of the dressing room in a flowing pink gown. She had matching pink gloves along with a flower pin in her hair.

"Oh well Mr. Xelloss picked out the color actually." Sylphiel giggled.

"**XELLOSS.**" Lina glared at the ex-Mazoku with intent to kill.

"Oh I just thought you'd like the color that matches your title, _Lina the Pink_." Xelloss replied with a wiiiide grin.

Lina's jaw dropped. "**_WHO TOLD YOU- HAAAWWWKKEEE!_**" she screamed, pointing right at her cousin. "**_THAT'S THE DAMN SECRET YOU TOLD HIM FROM THAT FUCKING BET?!_**"

Hawke grinned evilly, currently in a dark blue dress. "I never said _WHAT_ kind of secret I was going to tell him cuz. But when I found out you never told your friends here your sorcery guild title it was _TOO_ good of an opportunity to pass up. I could have done worse and gone home and got your robe to prove it!"

"Miss Lina, what's wrong with pink?" Amelia asked, currently wearing a light blue dress herself. "It's a wonderful color that fits the women of justice!"

"**_WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND HAS EVER HEARD OF A BLACK MAGIC SORCERESS WEARING A FUCKING PINK ROBE?!_**" Lina snarled.

"They probably figured the pink would tell people you're a girl." Pokota stated.

"Yeah since that chest isn't big enough for people to tell hoo hoo hoo!" Naga laughed, which Lina tossed her shoe into her face. She was in a black form fitting dress.

"Maybe I should go join Mr. Zegladis in getting Mr. Gourry ready…" Xelloss suddenly said, but Lina grabbed him by the collar of his violet tuxedo.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna answer for this here and now!" Lina screamed, proceeding to beat the ever loving hell out of him.

"She enjoys that far too much now that Xelloss actually feels pain…" Filia who was in a rose colored dress sweatdropped, fixing Val's tie. "… Not that I blame her.

"Oh my! Miss Lina please we need him to perform the ceremony!" Sylphiel cried.

"My, my, my… What an entertaining situation I've walked into."

Everyone suddenly looked up at the sky when they heard the echoing voice in the room. Zelas suddenly appeared, this time with flowing white hair and a violet dress that was form fitting, a cigarette holder in hand. Bulzome, Vandal and Basanada appeared at her side. "So this is how things start up at a human pledge ceremony? I must say I'm impressed at the meal you're presenting us."

"Lord Beast Master." Xelloss gasped, barely remembering to bow. "What brings you here?"

"Well I'm sure you people would have sent me an invitation to the wedding but couldn't, right?" Zelas grinned wide. "After all Wolfpack Island is out of your mailing range. Besides you know how I like watching the fundamentals of the human pledge."

"It's a wedding, not a pledge Zelas." Lina growled.

"It's not that much different." Zelas chuckled. "So Xelloss you're going to be using that silly certificate we both got on that mission so long ago? Hmmm perhaps I can use mine in the future." She rubbed her chin.

Lina didn't like this, she was sure Zelas was god damn up to something. "Fine but ruin this day for Sylphiel and you can consider my favor null and void."

"I promise to not get in the way of their union." Zelas responded with a grin. "Basanda, Vandal, both of you will guard outside the building."

"Understood, Lord Zelas." The two suddenly vanished.

"See? Now you don't have to worry about unwanted guests." Zelas chuckled.

"Master Xelloss, I brought the book you requested." Bulzome spoke up, handing a book with some rather odd symbols to the priest.

"Thank you Bulzome, I'll need it for the ceremony." Xelloss chuckled.

"Well fine, we better get Sylphiel in her dress then." Lina sighed, shaking her head. "So all the men, OUT. Hawke get them all outta here and ready in place."

"No problem cuz, hey wanna help me out Fi-chan?" Hawke winked at the dragon.

"**WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT?!**" Filia growled, ushering little Val out of the room with Pokota on his head, the two were getting ready to be the ring bearer.

Zelas chuckled at that. "That dragon sure is the buffet I see." She walked out with Xelloss and Bulzome. "Xelloss, how goes your research for your cure?"

"So far no leads my lord, we're still working on it." Xelloss shrugged.

"I assume you and Lina Inverse are still getting along well, yes?" she asked with a coy smile. "After all I can still smell her on your skin."

Xelloss tried to hold in the blood that was rushing to his cheeks. "Um, yes. Though we're not the only ones I see like that. As Lina-chan has put it, ever since this incident started all her friends are suddenly becoming couples. I'm sure after the wedding Mr. Gourry and Miss Sylphiel will be really going at it." He chuckled.

"Oh? So getting married cause these human couples to mate more?" Zelas raised her eyebrow.

"I believe I've heard that one before Master Xelloss, in fact some humans wait until marriage correct?" Bulzome asked.

Xelloss nodded. "Yes, and the humans celebrate after the wedding called a honeymoon, which entitles much mating indeed." He laughed, rubbing his burning cheek with his finger. "I suppose that's why many of the couples often end up expecting not long after the wedding, I think I heard Hawke making bets with Pokota and Zelgadis how quickly Sylphiel will find herself with child."

"_Really now….._" Zelas rubbed her chin, grinning ever so slightly as her eyes strayed off. "That's interesting."

"Something on your mind, Mistress?" Xelloss asked, confused about the grin.

"Oh nothing my pup." Zelas pat his head. "… Nothing you need to worry about… _For now_."


	62. Chapter 62

"Thanks so much for helping me with the dress Miss Lina and Miss Amelia." Sylphiel blushed as she stood in the mirror, she was in a flowing white dress with a V-neck shape and several flower patterns on the bell of the dress.

Amelia was placing the veil on her head as she smiled. "It was our pleasure Miss Sylphiel."

"I'm just glad you didn't destroy the whole building out of rage from Mr. Xelloss." Sylphiel admitted with a sweatdrop. "Or Miss Naga with her remark…"

"_Oh… That._" Lina twisted her mouth into a frown, crossing her arms over the pink dress. "I only beat that asshole and toss my shoe at Naga because I can't use my spells right now." Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh dear, it's that time of the month for you too?" Amelia gasped. "I'm nearing the end of mine, but I didn't know you were Miss Lina, that explains the lack of Fireballs today."

"Yeah, it'll be about 2-3 days before I can use my magic again..." Lina rubbed her cheek with a grumble.

"No wonder you didn't run off to the Kataart Mountains yet since we haven't heard anything." Sylphiel noted, looking worried.

"Yeah, I want to make sure I have access to all my powers before I try to check on sis." Lina crossed her arms. "So, ready for this Sylphiel?"

The priestess blushed heavily, nodding softly. "I am. It's all I've ever wanted since I met dear Gourry."

"Please excuse me, we're family." A voice could be heard outside the door arguing with Naga and Filia. Sylphiel suddenly gasped as she heard it.

"Hmm? What now?" Lina opened the door, to find a middle-aged man with chestnut hair that had a few white streaks stood on the other side with a woman similar of age, whom seemed to be his wife.

"Uncle Gray! Aunt Maria! You came!" Sylphiel cheered, tears in her eyes as she raced to embrace the couple.

Amelia blinked rapidly. "Miss Sylphiel, you know Dr. Gray?"

"_Doctor?_" Lina raised her eyebrow at that.

"He's a great medical doctor that's helped us at the palace here time to time, you never got to meet him Miss Lina because he had left us at that time." Amelia explained. "Because of what happened to his home town of Sairaag he said he needed time away from here, it didn't occur to me that he was related to Miss Sylphiel!"

"They've been living with me in new Sairaag since we started reconstruction." Sylphiel explained.

"Of course we had to attend Sylphiel's wedding once we got the invitation." Gray said with a smile.

"Princess Amelia, I'm so sorry about your grandfather." Maria said, lowering her head.

Amelia shook her head. "Grandfather is resting peacefully now, and daddy's been taking over the role of king like a true warrior of justice!"

Sylphiel dried her eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad you both came, you're the only family I have left."

"So I take it you're her friend Lina Inverse?" Maria asked Lina suddenly.

Lina nodded. "Well yeah… I'm sure you guys have heard some rumors about me over the years…"

"Well, King Phil trusts you and Sylphiel trusts you, so…" Gray shrugged his shoulders. "I've known them both to be very good judges of character."

Lina seemed surprised at that, most people usually judged her right away. "Thanks I guess, but we better finish getting Sylphiel ready. Which by the way she doesn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle…"

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Zelgadis asked Gourry as they stood at the altar. Zel was in a dark blue suit and Gourry was in a lighter blue tux.

"I'm a bit nervous to be honest." The blonde chuckled.

"Well I understand most are on their wedding day." Xelloss brought up, holding the book Bulzome had brought.

"What would _YOU_ know about weddings besides this stupid certificate you got?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.

"I did use it a few times under my cover as a priest." Xelloss said.

"Can you guys stop bickering for a few minutes for the ceremony to start?" Hawke remarked as the music started playing, she sat down next to Filia and Naga.

Amelia arrived, ushering Sylphiel's aunt to the chairs as she sat next to Phil who was next to Naga.

Lina then stepped out with Val, who had Pokota on his head as he held a pillow with the rings. She eventually walked up next to Xelloss, narrowing her eyes. "You're not going to do anything funny during this are you?" she snapped.

"Whatever makes you think that Lina dearest?" Xelloss chuckled with one eye open.

"Because I know you, fruitcake." She growled. "And with your damn mistress here I expect worse." She eyed Zelas who was sitting near the front row with Bulzome.

"I second that." Zelgadis spoke up.

That's when the music started playing and they hushed for the moment. Sylphiel stepped out of the doors holding onto Dr. Gray's arm.

Gourry lit up once he saw her, smiling wide as he watched his bride blush deeply each step she took towards him. She did trip once, but Gray quickly caught her so she didn't fall on her face.

"Same old Sylphiel…" Lina chuckled.

Eventually Sylphiel reached her place, her uncle lifted her vale and kissed her on the cheek as he went to sit with his wife.

"We're finally here." Sylphiel said as she took Gourry's hand, looking ready to cry any moment.

Lina smiled at the couple, then shot a glare at Xelloss. "Remember no funny business. I can make you pay for it now that you're human."

Xelloss just smiled at her as he opened the book in his hands. "We are gathered today to witness this union between these two lovers. If there is anyone that had a just reason why these two should not wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace..."

There was a strange blasting noise outside suddenly, along with a rumble.

Zelas's mouth twitch. "Dammit. I was hoping to watch the fun part." She turned to Bulzome. "Go see what it is."

Bulzome nodded and vanished.

"That didn't sound good…" Gourry noted. "Is someone objecting to our marriage?"

"More likely someone is trying to attack us again." Xelloss noted.

"It would figure Sherra probably tries to send us on a wild goose chase then attack suddenly, I knew it!" Lina growled. "Xel, you better hurry this along just in case."

The purple haired priest nodded. "Do you, Gourry Gabriev, take this woman to be your wife as you know she's your perfect match you'll never find again and much more than one like you deserve?" he chuckled, which Lina whapped him in the head with her fist for that.

"What did I say about joking around?" she hissed.

"I do." Gourry said with a smile. "And like I said before Lina, I know Sylphiel's the perfect girl I don't know what I did to deserve her." He turned to smile at his bride.

Sylphiel blushed deeply. "I'm the lucky one Gourry dear."

"I think these positive emotions are going to make me ill." Zelas grumbled. "I think I'll check on Bulzome." She then vanished herself.

"And do you, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, take this man whose brains are as bad as a jellyfish and basically useless except for eating, fighting and mating?" Xelloss asked, laughing again until both Zelgadis and Lina smacked him in the head.

"I do." Sylphiel merely answered, blushing as she looked at Gourry again.

"Well there's nothing more I can do so Mr. Gourry, you better kiss the girl before she comes to her senses." Xelloss chuckled, closing the book. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"Here are the rings!" Val cried, holding up the pillow.

"Thanks pal." Gourry took the ring, slipping it on Sylphiel's finger as she grabbed the corresponding ring and placed it on his finger. Then Gourry took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The moment seemed perfect but for just that- A mere moment as an explosion rocked the whole building that caused pieces of the roof to start falling down.

"Lina look out!" Xelloss pushed Lina out of the way as a large chunk of rock smashed him on the shoulder, knocking him down.

"Xelloss!" Lina cried, bending down to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine." He rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Dammit Xelloss, you need to be more careful than that!" she hissed.

"Well it's not like you can protect yourself with magic right now, can you?" Xelloss asked with a coy smile.

The crimson haired sorceress's face turned red. "You knew? God dammit Xel how long have you fucking been tracking my period?!"

"Oh quite some time now, I noticed your emotions were always high during that time of the month so you were a wonderful fest during those days." Xelloss laughed. "It's harder to tell when you're on it when you're human, but since you haven't once hit me with a spell today that kind of gave of away."

Sylphiel bent down and cast a Recovery on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"My best guess is whatever Zelas is fighting out there must be pretty bad." Pokota said.

The building rumbled again, more pieces of the roof started crashing down at the people.

"Everyone get out of the building fast!" Amelia cried, then froze as she looked up to see a much larger piece aiming towards her head.

"_**AMELIA!**_" Zelgadis rushed out and tackled her down, taking the impact of the building. Thankfully his chimera body shielded them both from being crushed.

"There's a back entrance to here everyone head towards there but don't panic!" Phil suddenly cried, he then rushed over to Amelia and Zelgadis. "Amelia are you ok?!"

"We're fine daddy." Amelia said, blushing under Zelgadis who eventually stood up.

Phil smiled and pat Zel's shoulder. "I knew you were the right choice for her, protecting her through and through!"

"Unn, thanks I guess…" the chimera rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's hurry and get everyone out of here." Gourry said, immediately lifting Sylphiel into his arms and rushing towards the door.

"Hey Xelloss wait for me I can't run in these damn heels!" Lina shouted, but then suddenly a larger chunk of the roof caved in.

"**LINA!**" Xelloss grabbed her but not in enough time to move them away, they both were caught in the cave in together.

"Oh my god Miss Lina!" Amelia cried. "Mr. Xelloss!"

"**Lina!**" Gourry cried, spinning around.

"Guys we don't have time, the whole building's coming down!" Naga cried.

"But Miss Lina…" Filia grabbed Val, but looked unsure about what to do.

"We can't pull them out this way, we'll all be buried. We need to grab one of the Mazoku they can get them out in seconds!" Hawke shouted. "Come on let's get them now!" she hurried towards the exit, dodging pieces of rubble in the process.

* * *

"**D-dammit…**" Xelloss coughed, there was barely any space under the rubble as he looked down below him with the help of the lighting spell. Lina was passed out and it looked like a large chunk hit her bad on the head, and there was a sharp piece lodged into her stomach, spilling out blood. "Oh no!" he cried, noticing her blood loss could get critical in a matter of moments. "Lina wake up!" he shook her gently, but then it hit him. She can't heal herself, so what good would that do?

"_Lina…_ Shit. Sylphiel! Hawke! Can you hear me?" Xelloss cried out. Damn he cursed not having his Mazoku powers anymore, he could easily shift her to the Astral Plane and get her to someone to heal her quickly. "Bulzome! Lord Zelas!" he smacked his fist against the hard pieces of stone that incased them. "I have to do something fast or…" his head was spinning, that's when he noticed blood was dripping from the side of his head. He must have gotten hit pretty hard by the stones too. His left leg felt numb like it was broken, and he didn't feel like he could move very well.

"Lina!" Xelloss cried again, leaning his ear against her chest to hear her breathing was very slow. Her heartbeat was getting weak by this point. "No, no…" he choked, balling his fist as he tried once again to summon the powers that were no longer there. How could he come this far to lose Lina this way because of this useless mortal body? Losing her would mean he might as well give up this damn life and his chest felt extremely heavy. The world was spinning even worse now he wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss or the traumatic attack. All he knew is that he couldn't lose Lina, not now. He tried muttering the words that he could remember to cast Recovery, even though he still hadn't been able to get it to work once yet, but he still tried.

"Lina please hang on!" Xelloss pleaded, then felt odd as his sight seemed to be getting worse, his eyes were filled with water which he didn't know why. He moved his hand to rub at his eyes when he realized finally what he was doing, as he'd seen Lina do it only a few times… _He was crying._ An action completely foreign to a Mazoku, and he never quite knew how humans did it. It wasn't just pain, but other things in their emotions that caused it. And the thought of losing Lina was what was triggering it inside him. He finally figured out what that foreign emotion Lina felt when Cepheid threatened his life, as he was feeling it right now, it was the fear of losing someone you love. Bulzome was right with what he heard, Lina really had come to terms with the fact she loved him when she thought she was going to lose him. And if he felt that way about her too that meant… "_Lina…_" he sobbed, and that's when a stray tear fell onto his hand, which started glowing a white light. "_I love you…_"

Xelloss's eyes suddenly widened when he figured out what he had just done. After all those talks with Amelia and Sylphiel, he remembered them saying that often the first time someone cast a Recovery was when they felt a strong feeling of love for the person they were using it on. Right now he knew his emotions were high and just like how Lina did when she realized she loved him, and this emotion inside him was so much stronger than his Soul Touch with her, yet similar at the same time. No wonder Lina was so unsure about being with him if this is what human love really felt like, it was so much stronger… "_**Recovery…**_" he muttered, holding the glowing hand over her head as the wounds slowly closed up. He reached down and pulled the jagged piece out of her stomach, enforcing the spell to close up that wound as well.

"_Unnnn…._" Lina stirred, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes. "Xelloss? Ugh what hit me?"

"_Ssshhhh…_" Xelloss stroked her cheek gently. "Just rest Lina, I think you have a concussion."

"Ouch, my head does hurt…" she groaned, reaching her hand behind her head. She blinked when she pulled her hand back to see it was stained with the blood that was still in her hair. "Oh damn I can't use my magic Xelloss! We need to get out of here and…"

"It's ok I stopped the bleeding I think." Xelloss responded, though he was feeling even weaker. He then moved his hand to where the stinging feeling was on the side of his head, casting a weak Recovery there too.

Lina's ruby eyes went wide. "Since when can you use Recovery?!"

"I just learned… Now." He coughed, smirking at her as he opened his eyes. "Looks like what Miss Amelia said was right how to learn to use it." He slowly leaned his head in closer.

Her face flushed at that. Was Xelloss trying to tell her that he…? She quickly looked away. "W-well about time you learn how to do a proper spell, fruitcake."

"Well I couldn't lose you." Xelloss replied weakly, his head feeling even heavier though due to his blood loss.

Lina felt her heart skip a beat at that, her entire face red now. "_X-Xelloss…_" she felt so touched by his simple words she craned her head up to kiss him.

Xelloss caressed her cheek some more as he pressed into the kiss. Only parting for air, he panted as their kiss broke, gazing into those ruby orbs. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until his head just got too heavy for him to hold anymore as he blacked out.


End file.
